


Dissolved Girl

by theriacs, Woodface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, F/F, G!P Kara, Kalex, Red Lantern Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 88,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriacs/pseuds/theriacs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: Alex Danvers is an extremely bright and dedicated lead scientist at L-Corp. One day, the sky cracks open and spits out an angry, crimson-masked demon hellbent on...trying to cuddle her?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 122
Kudos: 688





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time Kalex Week rolls around, I feel bad about hoarding all this Kalex goodness. Started as an RP and now we're here. (The smut's in Chapter 7 and 8. I gotchu, fam.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's demon puppy is a handful.

_Shame, such a shame_

_I think I kind of lost myself again_

_Day, yesterday_

_Really should be leaving but I stay_

* * *

High up in the sky of another Earth, the air split open with distorted edges and spat out an angry mass of black and crimson. Kara, under the heavy influence of her Red Lantern ring, snarled at the portal she was sent through and bellowed out her flaming rage towards it.  
  
The portal closed with a harmless _‘bwoop!_ ’ and left Kara stranded on a different Earth than her own. She squinted behind her crimson mask, glaring out over the city. There were so many irritating sounds and smells to her overstimulated senses.  
  
She was ready to incinerate the entire damn place to the ground when a familiar scent caught her nose. Kara’s eyes widened in shock, the small, lucid part of her fighting against her primal impulses recognizing the scent.  
  
_Alex!_  
  
With a crack in the air, Kara shot towards the source of the scent like a streak of red lightning.

***

She should have taken a cab. It was a thought that came much too late as Alex hurried her way up the stairs. She could hear the group of men behind her. Five of them, and mostly wasted.  
  
After a lacklustre date, Alex had been on autopilot when she took the subway back. Something she regretted when two stops in, the drunken group got on.  
  
She ignored them for the most part, wishing she brought her headphones with her, but she had planned to take a cab back. It could have been coincidence that the men got onboard, but there had been too many glances and lewd remarks for her to believe that.  
  
At the stop, her apartment was two blocks away still, and Alex found the streets were empty at this time of night. She dug her hand into her purse, fingers closing around the mace. She kept a brisk pace, hoping to put some distance between herself and the group without making them notice.  
  
She really hoped it was a coincidence, but then she heard a holler from behind, "Hey, hot stuff. Wait up. We just wanna walk you home!"  
  
Alex slowed down abruptly. All she wanted was to get inside, but she couldn't let these guys see where she lived. Steeling herself, she slid the mace from her purse, holding it clutched in front of her. "Thanks, but no thanks," she managed in a steely voice.  
  
"Awww, don't be like that." A hand reached for her and Alex jerked away, turning to face them.  
  
"Don't," she warned with a growl. She didn't want to start this. Two guys, she could handle. Maybe three, they were drunk after all, but five…

***

Alex was alive!  
  
A rare moment of happiness and relief crossed her face until Kara realized the danger the woman was in. Her freshly minted rage burned brighter in her chest, threatening to spew like fire from her mouth.  
  
She wasn’t going to let anyone take Alex away from her again. She wouldn’t lose her!  
  
By the time one of the men reached for Alex again, Kara caught his arm like a specter of the night, her eyes gleaming a furious red behind her crimson mask. She snarled, crushing the man’s arm like it was made of paper.  
  
“Hah—haaaAAAGGHH!” The pained cry sounded through the night. Falling to his knees, the man begged and threatened Kara to let go of him. “Fuck, FUCK! LET ME GO! Oh god—it hurts! Fuck you, crazy bitch!”  
  
Kara gave no indication of comprehending his cries. This pitiful man wouldn’t live to regret touching Alex. With a growl, she drew back her hand and aimed it at his heart.

For a moment, all Alex could do was stare at this vision. The world seemed to grow darker around them as the woman who'd thrown herself into the midst of the fight lit up like a beacon. The other men were too dazed themselves to move against her, staring in shock at their buddy who was down on his knees.  
  
_Good_ , a part of Alex was satisfied as relief washed over her to not be alone anymore. But it was short lived and suddenly, Alex was moving on instinct, reaching for her rescuer's arm as she realised this was escalating too quickly. "No!"

Kara would’ve thrust her hand through the man’s heart if it weren’t for Alex’s trying to restrain her. The violence brought the woman closer to danger, and Kara couldn’t have that.  
  
“L—let go, ahhhrgh!” The man pried uselessly at Kara’s steel grip.  
  
“Yeah, get the fuck off of him!” Another one of his friends yelled. That seemed to snap the other men back from their stupor. A few of them pulled out knives, holding them threateningly as they surrounded Alex and Kara.  
  
Oh, did that piss Kara off.  
  
These lowlife shit stains had the gall to raise their weapons to threaten her? To threaten Alex?  
  
Kara let out a deep warning growl, throwing the man in her grasp at his nearest friend, sending both of them flying down the street and crashing hard against the wall where they both slumped limply.

Alex's mouth fell open at the power of the woman. It was impressive and scary at once. Alex's heart was racing, but so far it was the men who formed the danger.  
  
One of them lunged forward as his friends were scrambling back to their feet with a hissed, " _Bitch_!"  
  
Alex let go of her ally's arm and sprayed him in the eyes before kicking him in the gut, muscle memory taking over.

Once the mace was unleashed, Kara visibly recoiled after her first breath. The smell of it was overwhelmingly sharp and piercing to her senses. She shook her head to try to rid her nose of it but that only made it worse.  
  
Kara sneezed, shooting out compressed air that fired with the force of a canon, blasting the remaining two men painfully back down the subway steps. She shook off the sneeze with a snarl then blinked bewilderedly when there was no one left to fight.

There was no time to second guess. Alex grabbed the woman's arm and tugged on it. She was surprised to find it actually had no effect. That was off, but Alex couldn't just run and leave her behind. She'd just saved her...  
  
"Let's get out of here," she insisted, wanting to move and think later.

Kara frowned. Where was Alex trying to go? Even with the red lantern mask obscuring half of her face, it was obvious to see the incredulous look Kara was giving Alex.  
  
But she was alive. That was all that mattered.  
  
Kara yanked Alex back against her, scooping her up into her arms as she had done many times in the past before flying up into the sky.

The sound Alex made was undignified and she clung to the woman's shoulders. The thrill and swooping feeling of actually flying was completely overridden as panic set in. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

Kara ignored the questioning that she lacked the mental facilities to answer. She was acting mostly on instinct, needing to take Alex to shelter and safety. Hovering where they towered over the city, she took a moment to gather her bearings and orient herself.  
  
There. Her old apartment.  
  
Raising her body temperature to keep Alex warm, Kara flew towards home.

The wind was icy and made her eyes water, making Alex occasionally press her face against the woman's shoulder. Any other time, she might have appreciated the view. The stars overhead were so much clearer now and the lights of the city below made for a gorgeous sight, but all Alex saw was the stern red mask.  
  
She fell quiet when her questions remained unanswered and she wondered if she'd be able to get her phone out and call... for _some_ sort of help when she realised that they were flying lower again.  
  
"Oh. How...?" That was definitely her place.

Kara frowned at the closed window she normally left open for this specific purpose. The latch hadn’t even been modified to face outward, which annoyed her because how was she supposed to open the window now?  
  
Kara hovered around it with an unhappy whine in the back of her throat. This didn’t feel right. Why did her own home feel...unwelcoming?

This was absurd and Alex didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her hand gripped at her rescuer's shoulder as she still wasn't sure whether to trust her or not.  
  
"I can't open it from up here," she finally said, her voice a little shaky.

Kara scowled at the tone in Alex’s voice, her protectiveness surging. Alex was probably still shaken from the fight and it was too cold out here for her. If the window couldn’t be opened, then she would take matters into her own hands.  
  
Kara flew closer and kicked the window in, shattering glass and wood inside the apartment. There. Problem solved.

"Hey!" Alex objected, trying to sit up somehow. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're paying for that!"

Kara looked surprised at the anger that Alex directed at her. She huffed, looking annoyed as she dumped Alex onto her bed. This was the thanks she’d get?  
  
Typical Alex.

Alex scrambled to sit up, frowning at the woman who was hovering inside her room now. "How did you know I live here?"

 _Because I live here too_ , Kara wanted to say.  
  
But then she paused. Where were her paints? And canvases? Where were the pictures of her and Alex at the beach? Where were...  
  
Kara frowned as she grasped for fading memories that were disappearing because of the ring. She abruptly broke away and prowled the apartment, looking for anything. A sign. Something familiar.  
  
Where was she?

Alex got up and followed the... She was going to have to find a name for her, if she could get any words from her that was. She got distracted when it seemed the red avenger was looking for something.  
  
"Look, I don't have anything of value here," she explained. "Unless you like some science books, which... most people frankly find boring. Just tell me what it is you want and we can work something out. You don't have to do... this." She motioned vaguely back towards her broken window.

Kara couldn’t find anything. There was nothing of her here. Kara got increasingly upset, hurt in ways she couldn’t understand in the state she was in. It felt like someone took the jagged glass on the floor and pushed it into her chest.  
  
She yanked open cabinets and drawers roughly, breaking hinges in the process. She upended desks and tables, a distressed whine building in the back of her throat.  
  
Where was she? They had a life together, didn’t they? Alex was her...she was her...why wasn’t she hers?

While her visitor was getting increasingly upset, so was Alex as she saw more and more of her apartment getting destroyed. She tracked back into her bedroom, pulling out the gun she kept beside her bed.  
  
She had to use both hands to keep them from shaking as she headed back into the bedroom and took aim. "Stop!" she bellowed.

What?  
  
Why was Alex pointing that at her?  
  
Kara furrowed her brows in frustration, letting out a low growl. She stalked forward without hesitation, going to rip the gun away. She wasn’t in the mood for games or Alex’s reaction speed tests. Kara wanted to know what the hell happened to her apartment.

"Back off!" Alex shouted, but she was the one taking a step back. "I will shoot you!"

Kara was really getting worked down to her last nerve. She growled dangerously, a warning of her own for Alex to stop this nonsense. Vapor trailed from her mouth where the air instantly evaporated, small irritations quickly spinning out of her control because of the ring.  
  
Was this an impostor? Kara was almost absolutely certain this was Alex. If she could just get close enough to properly scent her…

It was the smoke coming from the woman's mouth that had Alex's finger pulling the trigger. She had to be going insane. This was her mental breakdown and she was shooting hallucinations now.

The shot ricocheted off of Kara’s shoulder and hit the lamp off of the table stand. Kara pounced with inhuman speed, pinning Alex up against the wall with a burst of rage.  
  
The gunshot, the crashing...they triggered the flood of violence Kara had been struggling to hold at bay. She held Alex’s wrists about her head, burning red eyes looking over her for any signs of deception. If she was a shapeshifter, then she would terrify it into revealing itself.  
  
Kara growled behind gritted teeth, holding Alex immobile by barely using a fraction of her strength. No supernatural strength?

Alex cried out in pain as her head hit the wall behind her. Suddenly she was pinned, a red demon in front of her and she really had to be going crazy.  
  
An attempt to knee her assaulter resulted in nothing but her leg hurting and fear was gripping at her throat, making it hard for her to get any words out. "What do you want?"

Kara wanted home. Where was her home?  
  
The growling in Kara’s throat turned back into a distressed whine but she didn’t ease her grip.  
  
Why wasn’t Alex getting it? Was this really not Alex? She looked like Alex, down to the very last freckles on her face.  
  
Kara pressed her face to Alex’s neck, snuffling and taking in her scent. It was practically the same except...she couldn’t smell herself on Alex. Kara stepped back away from the woman in confusion.  
  
She couldn’t smell herself on Alex. Where was the hint of her blood in Alex from when they swore to be family? Where was the comforting mixture of their scents from the shared clothes and embraces?  
  
Kara staggered back further.  
  
...Alex?  
  
Memories that the ring was burning through flashed through her mind. Auburn red hair caked in mud. Limbs bent in impossible angles. A wicked claw of a Worldkiller piercing through a slender woman.  
  
“N—no...Alex...”  
  
Kara’s heart pounded in her ears, her breathing speeding up. Her Alex was dead. This woman in front of her was Alex too but...not her Alex.  
  
Her chest tightened painfully before the ring kicked in, turning her loss and grief into rage. Kara clenched her fists as the air crackled with energy around her. She doubled over, feeling raw, unchecked power coursing through her veins.  
  
Where were they? The ones who killed her Alex?  
  
She couldn’t think past the anger spinning out of control as the ring fed her with promises of revenge. She’d make them pay for hurting Alex. Kara let out an enraged roar, her distended fangs gleaming deadly and sharp as fire gathered behind them in her throat. With a burst of wind, Kara was gone from the apartment.

For just a split second, Alex saw something in her attacker that made her want to reach out and... comfort. A split second and then the woman was gone, leaving behind an empty, ransacked apartment and a shaking Alex.  
  
She slowly lowered the gun and stared at the damage around her. It was only the pounding on the door that shook her out of the shock.  
  
"Alex? Are you okay? We heard a gun go off... Did I--Oh my god, what happened?" Her downstairs neighbours were standing there. Walter was holding on to a baseball bat as his wife stood a little away at the top of the stairs in the hall.  
  
Alex followed the look of her downstairs neighbour back into her apartment and grimaced. She had no idea how to start explaining this and the sound of sirens told her she quickly had to find out how.  
  
It was hours later by the time the police left. Even the cute detective had gotten exasperated with the holes in Alex's story, but how could she tell them that the person who had rescued her from an attack had then flown her around, somehow seemed to reflect bullets, and then flew off again.  
  
Alex stared at the mess she still had to clean up now that the cops had taken fingerprints. Her landlord at least had quickly sent someone over to block off the broken window, but Alex wasn't anywhere near sleep.  
  
She paced in her living room and finally ended up calling her mother. It gave her something to focus on as she cleaned up, but the anger and grief on the crimson woman's face and the way she had said her name, like somehow Alex should know her, kept turning over in her brain.  
  
If it wasn't for the very visible damage, she might think she was imagining it. She couldn't tell her mother any of that, not without having her drive over to National City and Alex didn't need that on top of everything.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to contain this feral demon thing. After all, what would the neighbors say?

The next time Kara appeared, it was a few weeks later on a rooftop next to Alex’s apartment. It wasn’t easy to tell what Kara wanted when her mind was so far gone, but it was clear that she couldn’t stay away from Alex for too long.  
  
She wasn’t her Alex, and her mannerisms and personality were different, but there was enough that Kara kept coming back for.  
  
Still, it hurt when Kara realized this Alex had tried to kill her. She’d fired her gun at her, not knowing the bullet would bounce. The thought had Kara sullenly maintaining her distance. She followed Alex from home to her workplace, sitting on corners of nearby rooftops like a caped gargoyle.  
  
Watching Alex helped Kara retain what little memories she still had of her life before the ring, made the raging beast inside of her head a little quieter. For now, it was content to let Kara have this.

***

The damage that had been done to Alex's apartment had mostly been repaired. The window in her bedroom had been replaced, but the wood in her kitchen cabinet was cracked in places, reminding Alex that it hadn't been a bad dream.  
  
A bad dream that wasn't over, Alex realised when something caught her attention outside the window and she froze in place to find herself being watched.  
  
Really, it was a little ridiculous, but Alex didn't know what else to do as she quickly closed the curtains. She could call the cops, but then they'd know she'd lied to them.  
  
She paced in her apartment, trying to figure out what to do, trying to convince herself this couldn't be happening, but a quick peek outside told her that she was very much being watched.  
  
It had her skin crawling and Alex debated on just leaving, but it seemed pointless when that avenger thing could just fly after her. Besides, she wasn't going to be made to leave her own apartment...  
  
Fueled by her stubbornness, Alex finally opened the curtains again. She already felt a little less confident when she opened the doors leading out to her terrace, but her stalker looked less like a demon now and almost human. She wasn't going to back down now.  
  
"Why are you back?" She shouted across the big gap between her building and the one where the woman was sitting on. Really, there was no chance she couldn’t be heard.

Kara looked up from the bird she was petting in her hands, locking eyes with Alex. She stared back, unable to give a reply.  
  
Setting down the bird, Kara gave it a soft nudge to fly away in case Alex pulled out her gun and started shooting again.

The masked demon thing was... petting birds. The evil demon who tore through her apartment was making friends with the birds.  
  
Alex pinched the bridge of her nose because she really had to be hallucinating now. "I'm just going insane, aren't I? I totally trashed my own place and now I'm going for round two," she grumbled to herself.

Kara’s heart sank. This really wasn’t her Alex.  
  
The Alex she knew would’ve called her a dummy and to get inside where they’d cuddle on the couch and share ice cream. Her Alex would’ve welcomed her back with open arms and a smile that Alex only ever gave her.  
  
At least there was a version of Alex in this world who was safe in her apartment. Kara remained where she was, quietly standing watch.

This was going nowhere and Alex let her hands fall uselessly by her sides. She fisted them and relaxed again, unsure of what to say or do. It left her staring back at her stalker demon for a long time in silence. Apparently, she wasn't going to be offered any explanations.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex tried again, living up to her mother's claims that she didn't know when to give up.

That stung Kara. There wasn’t even a version of herself in Alex’s life?  
  
Kara turned away sullenly, like Alex was the uninvited visitor accosting her attention. Wrapping her knees to her chest, she huffed.

"Hey! Don't give me that!" Alex objected as she got the cold shoulder. "You're the one stalking me."

Kara continued to ignore Alex. She didn’t like being called a stalker.  
  
Downstairs, Alex’s neighbor slid open their balcony door and craned his head over the edge to look up. “Alex...? Are you okay? We heard something about a stalker,” he told her worriedly.

Alex froze and quickly glanced away, hoping against all hope that they wouldn't notice said stalker in bright red clothes. Then again, if they didn’t see her then she really was losing her mind.  
  
"I'm fine," she called down, wrapping her arms around herself. "It was the TV. Sorry, I'll turn it down!"

Kara narrowed her eyes, standing up when the man in the apartment downstairs addressed Alex familiarly. Who was this? She didn’t remember anyone like him living in the apartment below hers.  
  
Not giving a damn about being subtle, Kara jumped into the air and flew towards the man who still had his attention aimed directly above him, completely unaware of the dangerous Kryptonian headed his way.

Shit!  
  
"No!" Alex shouted, jumping forward and climbing on the railing. "Walter! Go inside!"  
  
The man looked confused and more than a little panicked. "Martha! She's jumping!"

Kara looked up at the alarmed cries, her eyes widening to see Alex balanced so precariously on the railing. That was dangerous!  
  
She shot up to Alex’s level and growled loudly, baring her teeth to discourage Alex from moving any further forward.

Alex was hardly aware of what was going on below as she was once more face to face with her angry demon.  
  
"Leave them alone," she said, trying to sound stern and not a little bit worried of where she was.

Kara didn’t respond, growling louder in warning as she flew closer. She held Alex’s gaze steadily, using the intimidating physicality of her strength to get the woman to back up.

Alex remembered all too well how easily the woman had immobilized her. She took a step back, but the ledge she was on wasn't very wide and she lost her footing, toppling backwards with a surprised cry.

Kara caught Alex grumpily in her arms. This was exactly why Kara wanted her to get down. Sometimes, she’d swear that Alex was clumsier than she was.  
  
Her jaw clenched as she marched them back inside. Being this close together, with Alex’s warm and slender body pressed to hers, it was impossible to ignore the distinct absence of her scent from Alex’s.  
  
She tossed the woman onto her couch and turned to leave. This wasn’t her Alex, but Kara couldn’t stomach the thought of this woman with her Alex’s face getting hurt either.

Alex barely had time to get her bearings and she quickly sat up, watching the woman. It was the second time she'd saved her (if she ignored the fact that she wouldn't have fallen to begin with if it wasn't for her).  
  
"Who are you?" She asked again.

A pounding at Alex’s door interrupted them. “Alex? Please, open the door! Please, Martha and I are right here, we just want to talk.”  
  
Kara crouched down low in a fighting stance reflexively, bracing herself for a fight. She still had no idea who these people were, but she wasn’t taking any chances around Alex.

"Shit." Alex jumped to her feet. She motioned towards her demon to stay right where it was. 

"It's okay. I'm okay!" She called back, eyeing the woman. She really didn't want this to escalate any further. "I'm so sorry I worried you. I just need a moment."

Kara, obviously, listened to none of Alex’s panicked gestures and stalked past her towards the door. She’d make these people leave them alone, one way or another.

"Alex? We'd still would feel much better if you just talked to us," Walter insisted.  
  
Alex scrambled to put herself between the door and Kara. Her hand coming up to the woman’s shoulder to try to keep her back. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll drop by later!"

Kara stopped when she registered Alex’s hand on her shoulder, the firm press of it bringing back memories of her own Alex’s comforting touch that she missed so much. Her growling dropped to a low whine that sounded pained as she stared at the hand holding her back.

For all the growling and fierceness, the sound coming from her stalker right now was sad. If Alex felt anything in response, it was because she sounded like a dog whining for being denied a bite of human food.  
  
Alex kept her hand on her shoulder because while she couldn't physically stop her, it was working for now.  
  
"If you promise that you will," Walter replied and Alex could hardly remember what she had said. All she knew was relief for winning this battle. 

"Absolutely."  
  
"Okay. Then we'll see you soon," Martha declared loudly.  
  
"Later," Alex sighed and she leaned back against the door, her hand still on the woman's shoulder as she tried to read her expression.

Kara remained where she was, her whining a pained sound of mourning.  
  
Her Alex used to touch her like this too. She’d rub her shoulder then down to her chest where her heart was before sliding into Kara’s arms. They’d melt into each other after a particularly hard fight and they’d go home—touching, holding, cuddling—in relief that they still had each other.  
  
Kara snuffled for her Alex’s scent, her chest tightening in distress. She whined and leaned in closer, sniffing around the hand at her shoulder.

Alex's fingers flexed against her shoulder, but she didn't quite dare pull away. She didn't feel threatened either now that her neighbours had left. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion as she tried to figure this out. The behaviour still reminded her of a dog, one acquainting itself with a new scent.  
  
"I'm not whoever you think I am," she said quietly.

Kara flinched, caught red handed. She backed away as if she were the one who was burned, choking down the whimper in her throat.  
  
She knew that. The one she wanted was dead. Her Alex was dead.  
  
Kara ran, shooting out through the open balcony before her grief poured over into rage, her tears flickering behind her in the night.

Alex stepped forward, concern overriding common sense but then her demon was gone. The apartment was in one piece, at least, and the most damage done was to her neighbours who thought she was suicidal now.  
  
She eventually made her way down to visit her neighbours, but both of them seemed to not have noticed anyone but Alex. It was a blessing, but it wasn't really reassuring her either.  
  
Alex pulled her curtains closed that evening, but ignorance wasn't bliss and she opened them again after a while, wondering how long it would take this time before her stalker showed up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is pretty sure OSHA wouldn't be too happy to learn she sneaked a cuddly demon into her lab. And before anyone says anything, Daisy Danvers is a fantastic disguise.

Her primitive Kryptonian brain learned from this, at least. When Kara returned a week later, she staked out on top of Alex’s apartment building and used her x-ray vision to keep an eye on the woman instead.  
  
She perched on top of an A/C unit that groaned under the strain of her weight and tossed small balls of bread that she stole to the pigeons that kept her company in her melancholy.  
  
She was slowly losing even more of her past now that she wasn’t actually seeing Alex in a way that could trigger her memories. Seeing Alex’s skeleton and muscles move wasn’t the same as watching the woman drag herself out of bed in the morning, soft and sleepy with tousled hair, stumbling around until she had her second cup of coffee.  
  
Just the other day, Kara realized she couldn’t recall Alex’s favorite color anymore. Or what they did for her birthday last year. Part of her thought she didn’t deserve to hold on to those memories. It was her fault for failing to protect her Alex.  
  
When this Alex went to work though, that was a different story. Kara kept watch over Alex in obvious locations with her black and red cape fluttering in the wind, not having learned otherwise yet.

The one advantage of Kara’s obliviousness was that other people were seeing the spectre hovering over the streets too, but Alex still nearly had a heart attack when she turned a corner and there she was.  
  
Alex ignored her at first, but when she left the subway and Kara was right there again, Alex couldn't do it. She hurried forward, heart racing but tried to reassure herself that the woman hadn't been violent towards her the last time.  
  
"You can't do this," she hissed up at the crimson caped and masked demon. "Someone is going to call the cops."

Kara was unfazed by the warning, slowly floating through the air at the pace Alex was walking. She perched on the ledge of a skyscraper, watching the woman turn the corner. Behind her, office workers were staring at her intimidating profile through huge glass windows, wondering if this was some publicity stunt.

Alex glanced around nervously when she noticed some people taking out their phones. This wasn't going to end well and she turned a corner into a less busy street.  
  
"At least come down here and just walk with me," she pleaded.

Kara tilted her head curiously. She thought this Alex didn’t like her.  
  
Standing up, she pitched forward in a free fall towards the ground, sending up cries of alarm from the people below.  
  
“Oh shit, a jumper!”  
  
“Watch out!”  
  
She would’ve landed on the ground with a crushing impact but she didn’t want to hurt Alex, so Kara caught herself at the last second in a flip before floating quietly until her boots touched the ground.  
  
Kara stared at Alex, wondering what the woman wanted, not paying any heed to the astonished commotion around them.

Even knowing the woman could fly, Alex couldn't help startling and she made a low, frustrated sound. People were still looking and Alex got even more nervous seeing someone on their phone. She reached for the crimson woman, praying she'd let herself be dragged along. 

Kara looked increasingly puzzled. Where did Alex think she was going to go? The woman was going to pull out her own arm socket pulling on her like that.  
  
Kara floated off the ground to let Alex pull her like a weightless balloon behind her, the tip of her boots scratching the pavement as they moved.

Alex's eyes widened and she swiveled around, reaching for Kara's shoulder to try to get her back with her two feet on the ground. "Don't do that. Just walk. Please."

Kara plopped back down, staring blankly at Alex with her head tilted in confusion. She looked down at where the woman’s hands were on her shoulders again and whined softly.

"Sorry." Alex drew her hands back. "You just... You're drawing attention to yourself and I don't know what you are, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She just wasn't sure who'd be doing the hurting.

Kara’s whining grew louder when Alex drew her hands away and Kara pressed herself into Alex to nuzzle the woman’s neck.  
  
She wasn’t thinking about anything else, didn’t have the capacity for it. The ring was ruling over most of her mind and the one thing she could still cling to was Alex.

" _Oh._ " Alex stiffened, but there was no aggression in any of the woman's actions. Almost the opposite, perhaps, if Alex hadn't felt quite so awkward at the intimacy of the gesture.  
  
It was an instinctive move from the woman as far as Alex could tell. Like she was begging for something she needed. "I don't understand," Alex admitted quietly. She forced herself to carefully bring her hands up to touch the woman's back. This was as much as a response as she'd been getting from her and she wanted to see how far she could take it.

Kara whined softly when Alex rested a hand on her back, nosing along the side of the woman’s neck as she took in her scent. She greedily took in the contact, wrapping her arms around as much of Alex as she could.  
  
It wasn’t the same—this Alex was softer with less lean muscle than she remembered, didn’t smell like gunpowder and cleaning oil—but it was enough.

Alex could feel the desperation in the touch and despite everything that had happened, she found herself responding. She couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged her like she needed her.  
  
"You could have just asked if you wanted a hug," she murmured nervously, her hands sliding up to the masked demon's shoulders.

Kara nuzzled closer and started purring lowly, evidently happy now that Alex was willing to hug her. Her chest rumbled as she took in the woman’s scent, trying to soothe the aching pain inside of her.  
  
Alex’s absence was the entire reason that the red lantern ring was able to claim her, so when there was an Alex right in front of her, alive and well in her arms, the ring wasn’t able to steal more control away.

Alex huffed in surprise at the low sound. The vibrations were almost pleasant and it was like she'd just tamed a lion or a panther into a purring kitty. Flying, Alex could almost explain away as some hidden tech (even if there was nowhere it could be hidden on the mysterious woman’s body), but purring... Humans didn't purr, but her demon did.  
  
She was going to need a more scientific approach because if this woman wasn't a hallucination, she had to be something else. A mutant of some sort? She looked human enough, but this kind of evolution didn't just happen in one generation.  
  
"That's better," Alex murmured, stroking her hands over her shoulders. She was going to have to think of a plan here. "You're not going to stop following me, are you?"

Kara drew back at that with a huff of her own, small puffs of fire blowing out from her nose. She definitely wasn’t going to leave Alex unprotected now.  
  
Her fingers twitched against Alex’s hips. She glanced up to the sky, readying herself to carry the woman up, up, and away.

Alex's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen. "No! I have to get to work!" She objected which in hindsight seemed a rather silly reason.

Kara made a small, confused sound in the back of her throat. She wanted to take Alex home. Why no?  
  
Her shoulders slumped as she looked sadly at Alex through her mask. What was this work thing that was more important than her?

Alex groaned. Of course she came with a sad puppy look. This was one of the most absurd moments in her entire life. For a second, Alex was tempted to take her home with her, to see if she could take samples, but she couldn't just experiment without consent.  
  
"I can't take you into work. You're going to draw too much attention," Alex explained, her fingers tapping along Kara's shoulders. "You should go back and I'll see you there later."

Kara didn’t budge, not caring whatsoever about any kind of attention she’d be drawing. She wasn’t going anywhere without Alex. If anyone was going to object to her presence, Kara was sure she would be able to convince them otherwise.

Alex groaned again as she realised that _go home and wait_ wasn't a trick this puppy had learned yet. She narrowed her eyes as she thought of what to do.  
  
"You can't growl at anyone," she warned. "No more hugs if you do." She was absolutely losing her mind to be negotiating like this. There was no other explanation.

Kara stared back at Alex, agreeing to nothing. Intimidation played a vital role in warning people away from Alex and she wasn’t going to compromise her ability to protect Alex. Not again.

"I mean it," Alex insisted, giving her demon-puppy-slash-cat a stern look. "Just follow me and don't engage with anyone else."

Kara waited for Alex to start moving again, still not making any promises. She obediently kept her feet on the ground, but it kept her in plain view of people and her uniform attracted a lot of undue attention.

Alex reached out, fingers curling around Kara's wrist to keep her from drifting too far as she led them back towards her building. The stares they got were enough of a reminder that Alex needed to come up with an explanation of why she was bringing someone into work.  
  
By the time they reached the building with the L-Corp logo proudly over displayed over its entrance, Alex thought she might have found one. She was so nervous as she led Kara inside and she moved closer to the gates. This was a time when she wished she'd made more friends at work.  
  
She squeezed Kara's wrist, reminding her to behave as she approached the desk. "Hey," she flashed her badge at the woman, "I have a visitor with me today."  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow and glanced curiously at the oddly dressed visitor.  
  
"She's my cousin. There was an emergency and the hospital discharged her for a while so I'm taking care of her for a bit,” Alex hurried to explain.

Kara’s lip curled at being called a cousin. She didn’t like how Alex’s heartbeat pounded nervously when they approached the gate either. It seemed that she would already be disobeying with the growl that started at the back of her throat.

Alex squeezed her fake cousin's wrist in warning and took a step back, bringing herself physically closer. She'd missed some of the guard's explanation, the words only sinking in a moment later. "Oh! Yes, I'll definitely clear it with Miss Luthor today. I just didn't have the time this morning."

Kara placed a possessive hand on Alex’s hip when the woman stepped back into her, glaring silently at the guard. She drew herself up to her full height, daring the guard to start something.

A shiver ran up Alex's spine, but the hand on her body didn't feel threatening. She pushed the thought away and reached down to catch her hand, knowing it looked anything but cousin-like.

The guard eyed Kara warily. "What's your name, please?"

"Daisy Danvers," Alex blurted out, cringing the moment the words came out.  
  
The guard raised an eyebrow, apparently having thoughts about that name, but she turned her attention to her screen as she typed in the information.

 _Good. That’s right. Mind your business,_ Kara thought at the guard.  
  
She stepped closer until she was pressed against Alex and tucked her face into the crook of the woman’s shoulder from behind, nuzzling. How much longer would this work thing be?

Alex flushed and she quickly accepted the badge she was offered in... Daisy's place.  
  
"Thanks," she forced a smile and cheerful note in her voice, like she wasn't about to die.  
  
"Don't do that in public," Alex muttered under her breath as she pulled Daisy along with her to the security gates.

Kara went with Alex but growled warningly, not liking all the restrictions placed on her. Who cared what she did in public? If it was so damn important, then fine, she could get rid of any witnesses first.

Alex swiped _Daisy's_ badge first and gently ushered her through the first gate before following behind her. She headed straight for the elevators, hoping they could somehow get up to the twelfth floor without anyone joining them, but no such luck.  
  
She kept a grip on Daisy's arm, refusing to let go of her and tried to keep a "mind your own business" face in the hopes to quiet any questions that could follow the curious glances they were being given as they all stepped into the elevator.

Too many faces she didn’t know, didn’t trust. Kara bodily shoved herself between Alex and the other passengers, baring her teeth as her eyes glowed red. They better back the hell up and get out before Kara threw them out the glass elevator moving up the side of the building.

Shit. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea, Alex realised as everyone else in the elevator started backing away panicked.  
  
Alex jumped out from behind Kara, hitting the buttons of the elevator before they could close. "No! Daisy, come!" She grabbed hold of the woman to get her to go back out. "We'll take the stairs."

Kara snorted at the people in the elevator, fire puffing out of her nose as she left with Alex. There were equal amounts of fear and disbelief from the people in the elevator as the two of them left.  
  
Kara smirked. That’s right. No one was getting to Alex while she was around.

"You can't do that!" Alex objected once she'd dragged Kara with her into the stairwell. Her hands were slightly shaking and she grimaced as she glanced up at the twenty-four flights of stairs they would have to take. "You can't threaten everyone around us!" It was like a dog... she realised, staring at her badly behaved, wild puppy. One who wasn't accustomed to people aside from her. "Why me?"

Kara didn’t understand why not.  
  
Well, they weren’t in public anymore now.  
  
She tugged Alex to her, fully intending to get her nuzzle on. Kara didn’t understand what or why Alex was giving her all these rules. As long as Alex was safe, that was all that mattered.

It was still instinct for Alex to stiffen at first, but she didn't push her off, recognizing that this made her demon more manageable and maybe it'd be enough to get her inside her lab without further incident.  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "So we'll avoid big crowds and small spaces."

Kara’s anger settled once more as she breathed in Alex’s scent, purring contently when the woman was in her arms once more. She didn’t understand why Alex wouldn’t let her fly them anywhere, but if she preferred to have her feet on the ground, then the caped demon wouldn’t fuss.

The purring was a good sign at least and Alex took a moment to let her own nerves settle...as much as they could be settled when she was being followed around by a fire breathing avenger type who was reduced to actual purring when being allowed to snuggle.  
  
She sighed and glanced up at the stairs. "Would I be giving you mixed signals if I ask for a ride up?"

Up?  
  
Kara craned her head back to look at the many, many flights of stairs. Up where?  
  
She tilted her head at Alex.

"Twelfth floor," Alex clarified because apparently she was starting to understand mute demonish now.

Kara looked up again before mentally tallying the flights of stairs. Scooping Alex into her arms, she tucked the woman close so she wouldn’t hit any of the railings and shot into the air.  
  
It didn’t take more than a few seconds until she was slowing down, clearing the railing effortlessly and landing on the twelfth floor. Kara was reluctant to let go of Alex, however.  
  
She nuzzled the woman where she stood, making soft sounds. Kara had missed the feeling of Alex snuggled up against her.

"Talk about mixed signals," Alex sighed and she carefully moved her hand to the woman's shoulder. It seemed to be a touch that helped and it didn't feel too weirdly intimate anymore.  
  
There was so much affection in the touch she was being given that it made it hard to breathe, but Alex couldn't let herself misjudge these moments. Just because the masked woman was calm now, that didn't mean she'd stay calm.  
  
"You're going to have to put me down now," she reminded not-Daisy.

Kara didn’t want to let go of Alex, but she sullenly complied and set the woman down gently. She grumbled about it in a wordless way, making her displeasure clear.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex agreed and squeezed her shoulder before stepping back and leading the way. "The lab should be clear. I've been given a lot of power to do with it what I want. Lena Luthor gives her scientists a lot of freedom and budget isn't usually an issue."

The name meant nothing to Kara, but from the sounds of it, Alex was a pretty important scientist in this world too. The thought of it filled Kara with pride.  
  
She strode through the lab with Alex, her black and red cape fluttering behind her. Kara kept mostly to herself, seemingly no appetite for destruction unless she was provoked.

Alex tried to keep her focus on her work, but it was hard to concentrate when she had an avenging demon prowling her own lab. An avenging demon that right now was more of a conundrum and thus more intriguing than the work she was doing.  
  
She finally straightened in her chair, unconsciously rubbing at her neck as she studied her short fused companion. "I know you can talk. I've heard you," she said. She wasn't expecting an answer, but maybe she'd get some sort of reaction. "I know you can understand me so you obviously know English. I don't think you're human, though. At least, not _homo sapiens_ as we know it... You're stronger, you have that whole... fire thing going and the flying... Which makes no sense because you don't have wings or anything else that I can see that lets you fly..."

Said avenging demon was currently spinning in a swirling stool in boredom. Her cape swung in the air, coming precariously close to knocking over glass flasks.  
  
Kara didn’t know how to answer Alex or what sort of answers the woman was looking for.

Alex sighed as the room remained quiet. One glance had her cringing and she got up to move her flasks to a safer distance. "Would you... Would you mind if I try to take a DNA sample? I wouldn't use or share the results unless you explicitly give me permission. It's just... Personal interest."

Kara raised an eyebrow in amusement. Personal interest, huh?  
  
Her spinning came to a stop, putting her face to face with Alex. Kara wore a cheeky grin, willing to let Alex do whatever she wanted if it piqued her...personal interest.

It was a world of difference to see the smile. Alex might not have been able to see much of the woman's face, but the smile was roguishly charming and the way her eyes lit up made her, for a second, forget about the red glow when she was provoked into anger.  
  
"Is that a yes?" she asked in disbelief.

Kara held out her arm with the wrist facing upwards, assuming that was what Alex needed.  
  
It brought back memories of her own Alex examining her after fights, fussing over her while trying to maintain her professional...where was it that her Alex worked again?

"Okay. That's a yes. Just... give me a second!" Alex said excitedly. She quickly started rummaging around until she had changed her plastic gloves and procured a syringe from one of the many drawers.  
  
She grabbed her chair and wheeled it over to where not-Daisy was sitting, reaching for Kara's arm.  
  
"This won't take long," she promised as she shifted her grip to Kara's hand, her thumb brushing over the skin at the inside of her wrist as she checked how visible not-Daisy's veins were.

Kara made a soft sound in the back of her throat when Alex brushed over the inside of her wrist. She wanted it to be a more affectionate gesture but it was clinical and detached.  
  
The emblem of her ring glowed softly, pulsing as if it could sense Alex’s intent.

"It will just be a prick. It won't hurt much," Alex promised, mistaking the sound. It was more than a little ridiculous that her fighter demon disliked needles.  
  
She cast a look up, forcing a reassuring smile before she tried to take her blood sample. _Tried_ being the word for it as the needle promptly broke and Alex was left staring. "... I guess it really wasn't your suit that blocked that bullet."

“Heh.” Kara grinned impishly at Alex, tugging the woman closer easily by her rolling chair and nuzzled her cheek. She purred happily at the familiar feel of all this, sitting in a lab with Alex poking and prodding at her.

"You knew that would happen," Alex complained, but she couldn't help the soft chuckle that came after. It was playful to be teased like this and a vast improvement from any of the other moods she'd been faced with.

Kara nodded against Alex’s neck and hugged the woman to her, pulling Alex effortlessly into her lap.  
  
Oh, this was much better.  
  
Alex was warm and soft and smelled so nice. She slid her hands under the woman’s lab coat and kept nuzzling her. Kara had missed her so much.

Alex made a squeaky sound as she was moved. The hands moving along her back were warm and careful, another contrast with the violence of their first meeting.  
  
"Um..." Alex blinked and she slid her hand to her shoulder to try to keep some distance between them. "We could try something else."

Kara pulled back to tilt her head curiously at Alex but she didn’t let go of the woman. She wanted to see if this Alex was as smart as hers.

"There's hair or a saliva sample," Alex clarified like she might have heard the demon ask the question.

“!”  
  
Kara puckered her lips, sitting there expectantly as she watched Alex.

It took a second for Alex to fully realise what was going on.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Not like that," she poked her shoulder. "With a swab. And I suspect you know that too."

Disappointed, her shoulders slumped. Kara rolled her chair back over to where Alex kept her supplies and opened her mouth in a way that still looked like she was pouting.

"You are so confusing," Alex declared, but at least she was cooperating and Alex wouldn't complain about that. She grabbed a DNA kit and quickly took the sample she needed. She hoped at least.  
  
"Thanks," she said gently as she put the swab safely in the tube.

Kara made a sound of acknowledgment then rolled them back over to Alex’s workstation. With her back to the desk and Alex facing it, she tucked her face back against the woman’s neck and figured the woman could work this way.

"This is... Not handy," Alex commented lamely. She rubbed a hand over the woman's shoulders, some part of her wanting to comfort despite everything. "Never mind not exactly adhering to safety regulations.”

Kara wordlessly turned on a Bunsen burner and held her hand over it. She wasn’t a safety issue. She was when it came to other people.  
  
Alex was torn between wanting to snatch her hand away and being utterly fascinated by what she was being shown.  
  
"So bullet, needle and fire proof," she summed up. "It doesn't matter how long you're exposed?"

Kara nodded, laying her head on Alex’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, listening to the beat of the woman’s heart.  
  
 _Alive. Alive. Alive._  
  
Kara sighed, hugging Alex tighter to her.

Alex gently drew her arm away from the flame and curiously ran her fingers over the unmarred skin. Maybe she should be protesting the intimacy, but this was about as docile as she'd seen not-Daisy and that was some sort of progress. This test wasn't too complicated, she'd done it plenty of times before so she could manage it like this.  
  
"Anything else I need to know aside from that you're a cuddler when you're not breathing fire?"

Kara shrugged, not knowing what Alex was looking for. When Alex drew her hand back, she looked down at it then showed the glowing ring to Alex.

Maybe it was technology after all. The thought was reassuring and disappointing at once. "Is that what is giving you these... Powers?" She crinkled her nose because that sounded like something from a comic book rather than reality.

Kara furrowed her brows because she hadn’t thought that far in advance how to communicate her answer. Sitting up, she took her index fingers and shaped them over her eyebrows before slanting her fingers downwards like an angry face.

"It's... Making you angry?" Alex asked, sounding doubtful. That seemed far fetched and it couldn't be what she was trying to say.

Kara looked pleased, nodding her head. She’d demonstrate the difference in their powers but she was afraid of losing control and hurting Alex.

"Why not take it off?" Alex asked in confusion. If that was really what was going on…

If only it was so easy. Kara tapped her ring then patted her own chest, right over her heart before mimicking an explosion with her hands.

That much was easy to understand, but harder to comprehend. "How is that even possible? And why would anyone do that to you?" Was this some kind of secret warfare with technology far being anything normal people were unaware of?

Kara’s hands dropped to her sides as her shoulders slumped. That was beyond her ability to communicate.  
  
She whined softly, pressing her face back against Alex’s neck.

"And this helps, huh?" Alex joked absentmindedly. If the ring was affecting her, it has to be some form of radiation or something. Unless it was injecting poison into her system... No, her skin couldn't be pierced. Radiation made the most sense and she should be able to get a read on that with the right equipment.

Kara nodded, wrapping her arms back around Alex. She helped in more ways than she realized. The woman’s weight in her lap was grounding and...Kara squeezed her closer, closing her eyes and breathing deeply at the heat and softness she felt where their bodies were pressed together.  
  
A deep purr sounded in her chest as her hips shifted in place.

"Whoa!" That was enough to pull Alex out of her musings. Her hands moved to Kara's shoulders to keep her in place. "You're getting snuggles. Don't push your luck," she warned.

Kara’s purring turned back into whines, an obvious sign of what she thought about that. She rubbed her face against Alex’s cheek and face as if that would be convincing, wanting to feel the woman closer.

Alex tangled her fingers in the soft blond hair, tugging on warning. "No," she repeated. "I still don't understand why I would help you to begin with. Or is it not so much the person, but just the contact?"

A grumble sounded in Kara’s throat as she went back to pressing her face to the woman’s neck. She’d show her it was both if Alex would let her.

Alex sighed because that wasn't really getting her very far. She stroked her hand over Kara's shoulder. "I might be able to try and get some readings on that ring, but I'd have to borrow the equipment as it's not really something I've been working on."

Kara wasn’t interested in the ring. All she needed to know was that it would kill her if she removed it and it made her really, really angry. But if Alex was interested in studying it, she wasn’t opposed. As long as she got to keep the woman in her lap. Her Alex never let her do this.

"Let me get your DNA test started first," Alex decided. "I'll get lunch after and then see about what I might need to run further tests.”

Kara nodded absentmindedly, tugging up on the ends of Alex’s shirt so she could slide her warm hands over the bare skin of her back.

Alex shivered, but it definitely wasn't from cold this time. She quickly reached down, grabbing hold of Kara's forearms.  
  
"Don't make me get my own chair," she warned.

Kara’s ears would have flattened against her head if they could. She didn’t move her hands any higher but didn’t draw them away either.  
  
Under her palms, she could feel the slight shift of Alex’s muscles and it made her purr to think of how much more prominent they’d be with the woman grinding down in her lap.

"I mean it," Alex warned, squeezing the strong arms in her grip before she started to draw back.

Kara laid her head back on Alex’s shoulder and let the woman work. She kept out of the way for the most part, as much as sitting right in front of Alex and demanding her attention would allow her to. Listening to Alex, her hands didn’t move any higher but her fingers found the small dimples on the woman’s lower back, dipping in and out of them.

Alex sighed, but let the situation be for now. The touch was innocent enough and only mildly distracting. If Alex were honest, it was almost relaxing which was needed because the DNA tests weren't going as she wanted.  
  
Alex huffed in frustration. "Apparently it's not just your skin that's impenetrable."

Kara made a soft sound, almost like a sympathetic cooing at Alex’s frustration. She wasn’t surprised to hear that her cells weren’t cooperating either. Her Alex had to invent noninvasive equipment to study her.  
  
She rubbed Alex’s back, one of her hands reaching up to gently massage the woman’s neck that had undoubtedly gone stiff from the time she spent hunched over her desk.

Alex made a soft noise, her eyes drifting shut as not-Daisy managed to find exactly the spot that needed the attention most. She leaned forward for a second, chin tucked against the caped demon’s shoulder.  
  
"Maybe there's some other solvents I can try," she murmured.

Kara’s purring rumbled into Alex when the woman gave in a little more, gently kneading her neck and pulsing it with heat to soothe tense muscles. She liked this, wanted more of Alex pressed against her. Kara wanted everything she had been too scared to ask for before she lost her Alex.

It was definitely becoming hard to focus now and Alex let out a breath as she slowly straightened up again. "You've definitely done this before."

Kara nudged Alex’s nose with hers, wanting to coax the woman back closer somehow. She palmed at Alex’s hips with her strong hands, whining quietly.

Alex snorted and she cupped her puppy's face as she set back a little to study her. There was more affection and cuddling going on here than Alex remembered sharing with her last girlfriend.  
  
"Is this how you usually are? Without the ring?" She didn't know if she believed the story, but there was something genuine about everything that made it hard for Alex to just dismiss it. Which might have just been stress or a form of Stockholm syndrome. She could keep an open mind however until she could study the ring better.

Kara wasn’t so sure she even knew what she was like without the ring anymore. All she knew was that when she got mad, it was near unstoppable. She’d struggle for days trying to get back what little control she had of her mind.  
  
Kara held still with Alex hands cupping her cheeks, staring back at the woman. She tried puckering her lips again.

"No," Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. She tapped the woman's jaw thoughtfully. "How about I get us food?"

“?”  
  
Kara tilted her head at that. Food? If it involved Alex leaving her lap, she didn’t want it.

"I'm going to need some brain fuel if I'm going to figure this out," Alex explained. "Wait. You do need food, right? All living beings need some sort of energy to power them up."

Kara pointed to the sun, not that it was obvious when they were inside the building. The sun gave her power. Did that mean the sun was food?

This time Alex didn't even have a clue. Her eyes cast up to the ceiling for a moment, but that made no sense. "I don't understand," she admitted. "We don't have to fly anywhere. There's a decent cafeteria and I can grab sandwiches we can eat here."

Kara didn’t understand what a cafeteria or a sandwich was either, but she got the gist that Alex wanted to move. She wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist and another under her ass, carrying Alex as she stood up and waited for directions.

Really, Alex should have seen this coming. She squeezed her taxi demon's shoulders as she shifted closer. "I was thinking I'll just zip down while you wait here. It will be less stressful for everyone."

Kara stared back at Alex. That was definitely not happening. She wasn’t interested in making anything less stressful for anyone. All she wanted to do was keep Alex safe.

Alex made a soft, frustrated nose. "You can't follow me everywhere. I'll eventually need a restroom break too.”

Kara didn’t see how that would be a problem. She could just stand outside and keep anyone from going inside.

Alex made a soft sound at the lack of reaction and she tried to slide out of not-Daisy's arms. "I'll just be fifteen minutes."

Kara looked decidedly sullen that Alex wanted to get down but she let her go. She crossed her arms, intent on following the woman at least.

Once more the likeness to a puppy rather than a demon crossed Alex's mind and she shook her head, reminding herself of the last attempt she made when she mistakenly thought she'd calmed the puppy down.  
  
"Just fifteen minutes," she insisted, holding her hand out for the disobedient puppy to stay while she backed towards the door. "Promise."

Kara snorted, flames puffing out of her nose.  
  
Once Alex left the room, Kara found the nearest window and opened it, flying out to follow the woman as she made her way down the hall. She kept track with her x-ray vision then slowly descended in the air with the elevator Alex was in, her arms still crossed petulantly as she stared through the glass wall of the elevator.

In the cafeteria, Alex quickly gathered up her food, filling two cartons with pasta along with the sandwiches. They could reheat that in the evening and be set for the day. She was just grabbing some brownies, wondering if avenging demon puppies had a sweet tooth when Winn intercepted her.  
  
Winn was nice, but he didn't quite know when to shut up and Alex wasn't feeling much for small talk when she could feel the seconds ticking away. Somehow she didn't think her demon would be calm if she was returning late.  
  
She just nodded along with the conversation, knowing Winn was more than capable to keep it going on his own. The end was near as she finally paid the cashier for her bag of food when she remembered.  
  
"Hey, you guys have equipment to track different kinds of radiation, right?"  
  
Winn blinked as he was in the middle of a sentence. "Um...yeah."  
  
"Could I borrow it?"  
  
"Sure. What's it for? I can help," he offered.  
  
"No no, that's fine. I can figure it out. Is the lab free?" She asked.  
  
"Not right now, but it should be later. They were just finishing something up," he explained.  
  
"Okay. Great. Let me know when!" Alex didn't wait for an answer as she hurried back to the lab. She grimaced as she glanced at her watch. She was definitely late.

Outside the building, Kara’s teeth were bared with a warning growl when she saw someone approach Alex. She had a vague sensation of seeing the man before but nothing else.  
  
Her eyes flashed red and angry, still tracking the man through the window of the cafeteria. A couple of employees spotted her in the air, startled and alarmed. Unsure of what they were seeing, they cried out for security.

Alex came to a full stop when she heard the cries, a string of curse words escaping her. She rushed forward towards the window, banging on it to get her pissed off demon's attention as she frantically motioned for her to go upwards.  
  
Winn hurried to her side, eyes wide. "Is she like flying? How's that possible? That's so cool!"

Kara snarled to see the man rushing towards Alex, red sight veiled with rage. The ring on her middle finger flashed a bright crimson and spiked the emotions she was feeling.  
  
With a loud, dangerous roar, she flew towards the window with hand extended like a deadly claw aimed for Winn’s throat.

Fear gripped Alex and for a second she stayed rooted until she realised the anger wasn't aimed at her. She moved without thinking, pushing Winn down to the ground while she moved to put herself between the demon and her not-quite friend.  
  
She saw the flash of red from the ring before she squeezed her eyes shut, flinching back as she expected to be hit any second now.

Kara crashed through the window, shattering glass over everyone nearby before she came to a sudden stop in the air. Her right hand shook with the struggle of holding herself back, her lethal grip just inches from Alex’s face.  
  
The ring pulsed angrily at being denied its kill and Kara snarled against it, breathing fire out her mouth. Her inner fight was taking everything she had to hold herself back.  
  
 _Alex...no, not Alex. Alex!_  
  
Howling, pure power crackled out from her like lightning and Kara’s red and black form resembled a monstrous demon. If she stayed any longer, she might hurt Alex.  
  
Flinging herself back out the window, Kara shot off into the distance, putting as much distance as she could between Alex and herself with the ring.

Alex barely had time to open her eyes, her hand half reaching out to calm her demon puppy down before she was gone. She didn't feel scared for once (not scared enough either way), just worried because she couldn't follow and calm her down. She couldn't stop her from running into anyone else and possibly hurting them.  
  
She realised that Winn was babbling at her and people were crowding around, each recounting their own version of what they'd seen.  
  
"--ou okay?" Winn's face moved in front of her, breaking Alex's line of sight. Not that she could still see her demon. "That was--you saved me. I don't know--"  
  
Alex shrugged and she wanted to just leave, but there was even more of a commotion as security arrived and then Lena Luthor herself.  
  
Alex was hardly aware of what passed next. She needed to go before anyone tied the demon with the visitor she'd brought into the building herself. It would only be a matter of time and then Alex wouldn't be able to help at all.  
  
She managed to make an excuse to go to the restrooms to slip away. The only place she could think to go back to washer own apartment, hoping that her demon would show up there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a sad but charming woman behind all that demon business, and Alex can't help but flirt back. Just a little. It'd be nice if the woman wasn't so damn infuriating.

It wasn’t the same this time. Kara didn’t show up a week later or even a month later. Her rage this time wasn’t caused by anyone but herself, and that was the one person she couldn’t run from.  
  
She almost killed Alex.  
  
Alex could’ve died, and it would have been her fault again. Pain and guilt ripped open in her chest as she thrashed in the air, crashing into the side of a snowy mountain. Knowing that she almost lost Alex again had Kara crying out in agonizing pain, blasting her heat vision from her eyes, a gigantic column of blazing red splitting the sky.  
  
She decimated mountains and forests in her hatred for herself, howling out her pain. The ring thrived on the anger Kara had for herself and held control over her.  
  
For the next few months, the tundra was haunted by a demon with glowing red eyes. Stories from explorers and scientists documented the dangerous being’s pain, uploading onto the web flashes of Kara in the thick snow before disappearing.  
  
With the snowstorms surrounding the area that blocked out the sun for months at a time, the solar power stored inside of Kara eventually drained completely. Isolated in the mountains, her ring could only feed off of her rage for so long before it lost its power and surrendered back a little bit of Kara to herself.  
  
The ring reverted back to its dormant state, using its last reserves of power to sustain Kara’s life in the subzero temperatures. Forming a red shield around the unconscious Kryptonian, the ring searched her mind for what she knew as home and entered the coordinates, sending her back to Alex’s apartment.

Alex almost didn't notice the package of red demon delivered on her terrace as she stumbled sleepily out of her bedroom, her eyes still half closed.  
  
It wasn't until she was leaning against the kitchen counter, inhaling a cup of coffee when she noticed a flash of red at the corner of her eye.  
  
She cried out in disbelief and slammed her mug down on the table, coffee spilling to the wood unnoticed as Alex sprinted to the terrace doors.  
  
There was flash and a red glimmer like a bubble that was bursting, leaving behind her demon puppy. At last, the red mask crumbled and the red and black uniform faded and morphed into blue. Blue and red, the symbol of an S on her chest. Her demon puppy didn't look so demonic now. Her features were soft and beautiful, reminding Alex of Sleeping Beauty. She looked so pale and fragile, and Alex's heart was racing as she kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Please, don't be dead," she pleaded as she pressed two shaky fingers to her throat. The pulse she found was weak and much slower than it had any right to be and the Sleeping Beauty comparison seemed more true than anything else.  
  
The ring was still there, but it didn't shine as bright as it had the last time she'd seen her. Maybe there was some truth to all of this. Alex gently traced her finger over her cheek before checking for the steady puff of breath that came from her sleeping puppy's nose.  
  
"I figured you'd be back," she sighed and tried a few tricks like rubbing her knuckles over her sternum to try and wake her, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Resigning herself to it, Alex dragged the woman inside her apartment. She would have brought her to her bedroom, but even looking as fragile as she did now, the woman was heavy so Alex placed her on her couch instead.

There was nothing more to do and when the woman showed no sign of stirring, Alex finally headed into work for a few hours. It allowed her to snag up some of the equipment she needed to examine her sleeping puppy. She still couldn't pierce her skin and the fancy scanners kept getting blocked, but she could perform a more physical examination.  
  
Sadly, the conclusions didn't lead much further. She couldn't pick up any radiation from the ring and she didn't know what could possibly wake her up.  
  
All Alex could do was wait. She made sure she could spend the rest of the week working from home and spent most of her time on the lone armchair, watching the sleeping puppy on her couch. Some of her colour seemed to be returning at least. Her skin was less clammy and cold, and the pulse was slowly growing stronger. All signs that hopefully she'd be waking up soon.

When Kara had finally absorbed enough sunlight for her self-healing to kick in, it only took another few minutes before she stirred to consciousness. She breathed deeply and groaned, feeling her body aching with pain and fatigue.  
  
Why was she waking up so tired at home?  
  
Kara struggled to push herself up, looking blearily around through squinting eyes, confused. “...Alex?”  
  
She chuckled tiredly to see her sister’s worried face. Typical Alex. “Did you stress renovate my apartment while I was out?” She joked, hoping to ease the concern from Alex’s eyes.

Alex blinked because this was the most she'd ever heard her say and it didn't even make sense. "Um...no?" She put her laptop to the side and moved towards the couch. "How are you feeling?"

“Like I drank too much of M’gann’s home brew,” Kara answered with another groan, pressing her hand to her eyes. “The stuff’s potent enough to knock out a Hellgramite.”  
  
Sitting up with a wince, Kara finally got a good look at the room she was in. Her apartment wasn’t just redecorated, it was...completely different. Everywhere.  
  
Kara frowned as she looked around. “Alex, what’s going on?”

None of what she was saying made sense and Alex didn't even know where to begin asking questions.  
  
"I found you on my terrace five days ago," Alex explained. "You were in some sort of hibernation. I didn't know how to wake you."

“Found...me?” Kara furrowed her brows. “Your terrace?”  
  
Something wasn’t right. Alex looked different too. Narrowing her blue eyes, Kara started to scan the woman in front of her to see if she was an impostor or something that could give her a better idea of why Alex was acting strange, but pain lanced through her head.  
  
Kara groaned, doubling over as she clutched her head. “You wouldn’t happen to have your sun lamps, would you?”

"Sun lamps?" Alex moved forward, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder to steady her. "What's wrong? Is it the ring?"

“The ri—?” Kara looked around in confusion until she saw the Red Lantern ring laying dormant on her finger.  
  
She froze.  
  
“Oh,” Kara breathed out softly.  
  
The sight prompted the return of her most recent memories, seeing Alex get killed again while she was too slow to save her. Short bursts of lucidity while she was under the ring’s influence floated up from the depths of her mind, but it was enough for her to piece together the past couple of months.  
  
She looked up at the identical face of the woman she had lost and realized what she had done. Kara was stricken, her heart dropping.  
  
“You...you don’t know who I am, do you?” Kara whispered, her voice cracking.

Alex could see the exact moment the woman seemed to remember again. The light that had been there suddenly dimmed and Alex's heart ached for her even if she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Not really since you never told me," she tilted her head curiously. "I don't think you could."

Oh...oh no. Kara’s face crumpled. Her chest tightened and her eyes teared up, slowly reaching out to caress Alex’s face but stopped at the last second.  
  
This wasn’t her Alex. This wasn’t the woman she was in love with. Her Alex was dead, and it was all her fault.  
  
Kara backed away, stumbling on her feet. “I am...so, so sorry,” she told the woman. “I...”  
  
Turning quickly, Kara flew out the terrace before she could finish her sentence. She wavered unsteadily in the air, crashing on the next roof over but forced herself back into the air, repeating the struggle until she was far enough out of sight.  
  
Everything hurt while her body was healing, but the worst was the jagged hole opened over her heart when she was fully lucid enough to realize her Alex was gone forever. Kara curled up against an A/C unit of a faraway building, sobbing painfully until she was too exhausted to move.

Alex was left behind once more. She didn't think she'd ever seen so much grief and it still didn't make sense. None of it did.  
  
The woman had spoken to her like she knew her, like they were supposed to know each other. Was that why she'd shown up still under the influence of the ring? Was that why Alex had managed to calm her?  
  
But Alex had never seen her before. Not even in this more docile form. Had she mistaken her for someone else? Someone who looked like her and had the same name?  
  
Alex had theories, but they all came from sci-fi movies. The kind of thing Winn liked to theorise about: time travel and parallel universes. All as incredible as a flying woman with superpowers and a ring that took over minds.  
  
She was left without answers, however, and a deep sense of loss that she couldn't quite understand.

***

Kara couldn’t stay away for long. She couldn’t stop thinking about Alex and the Alex in this world. What was she like? Did they enjoy the same things? If they had bumped into each other at a coffee shop like normal people, would this Alex only consider her as a sister too?  
  
First things first, Kara had to ditch her Supergirl uniform. It drew too much attention and held too many memories for her.  
  
She couldn’t help but stop a robbery one last time before she hung up the cape though. It earned her the gratefulness of the store owner, to which Kara traded as a favor for more subtle clothes to blend in.  
  
They were less durable than the suit she hid on top of the building of Alex’s apartment, but she could pretend to have coffee and observe this world’s Alex working at L-Corp without being bothered. A small smile tugged on her lips sadly at Alex at work. Still brilliant.

***

"Thank you," Alex gratefully accepted the coffee and pastry. She hadn't meant to pull an all nighter, but it had been her last sample of DNA and Alex had been set to ride this through.  
  
In the end, she hadn't solved the analysis but she was certain she had the key to cracking it. Too bad she had no more samples to try her theory out on. It left her unsatisfied and grumpy, and her stomach had refused to be ignored so she headed for the nearest coffee shop.  
  
She dropped her money on the counter and assured the barista she didn't need change before stepping away from the counter. She could go back to the office and get into her actual work, but the thought was unappealing.  
  
As she scanned the shop for a free table, her eyes fell onto a familiar woman. It couldn't be.  
  
Alex's heartbeat picked up in an instant. She moved quickly towards the table, determined to at least get some answers. "It's you."

Shit, shit, shit.  
  
Caught up in her own thoughts, Kara didn’t notice Alex entering the coffee shop until it was too late. She tried pulling her cap over her face to hide, but it was no use and cringed when Alex found her.  
  
Her disguise was supposed to be perfect. Denim jacket paired with a pair of jeans and a white shirt? It was so...not her! She never would’ve worn something like this, how did Alex recognize her?  
  
“...Hi,” Kara greeted awkwardly, looking like she was caught red handed.

"Hi?" Alex raised both eyebrows, a sudden flare of anger washing over her. "You ran out on me with no explanation whatsoever and all you've got to say is hi!"  
  
It didn't matter that she hadn't given the woman much time to say anything more. There was no right way to start up this explanation, but the weeks of anguish and worry washed over Alex in that moment. It set in her chest and made it hard to breathe when she finally let herself feel everything she had been ignoring for weeks now.

Kara winced at the woman’s angry tone. “You definitely have her temper,” she mumbled under her breath.  
  
“Um,” she looked around at the curious glances directed at them, “sorry, I’ll just, uh...go.” Kara scooted out of her seat, inching around the woman with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Alex hissed and reached out before her not so sleeping beauty puppy could give her the slip again. "I deserve some answers!"

Kara laughed nervously again, although she had no reason to. This wasn’t her Alex, but the effect was much the same. She still felt the power the woman had over her.  
  
“Are...are you sure you want them?” Kara asked like she was keeping all these secrets for Alex’s own good. “You know, some things are better left alone.”

Alex tightened her grip on the woman's arm like the gesture alone might convince her that she did indeed want to know.  
  
"It's better than all the insane ideas I keep coming up with." She at least lowered her voice now, but her tone was no less insistent. "I've been worried."

Kara’s eyes softened at Alex’s confession, instinctively going to comfort her but had to stop herself. Kara shoved her hands into her pockets to keep from reaching out.  
  
“Okay,” Kara murmured. “How about we go for a walk?” She suggested quietly, nodding her head outside.

"Yeah. Sure. I could use some fresh air," Alex nodded. Her all nighter was starting to catch up with her, leaving her feeling exhausted and drained with the pressure of an oncoming headache behind her eyes.  
  
Alex led the way outside, but she kept an eye on the woman like she expected her to fly off any second. If she'd still been her demon puppy, Alex would have reached for her arm, but her hands were full with coffee and the bag with pastries.  
  
This definitely wasn't her demon puppy now. The anger was gone and the woman didn't seem very likely to start sniffing her neck.  
  
Alex didn't know how to start, though, so she kept quiet as she led them into one of the small parks where it felt less like everyone was watching them.

Kara used the time to gather her thoughts, scuffing her shoes along the ground. She glanced at Alex from time to time, completely understanding why she sought the woman out in her Red Lantern state.  
  
She was...Alex in every way except for the things they shared. Her scent was magnetic and kept pulling her towards the woman. Kara took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh.  
  
“So...I’m not originally from this world,” she started, eyeing Alex from her peripheral vision. “And I don’t just mean I’m an alien. I’m from a parallel universe.”

It wasn't a complete surprise and Alex took a sip of her coffee to process the words. It still felt absurd even when she had considered it before.  
  
"I... That crossed my mind as a possibility," she admitted. She came to a stop and faced the woman, needing to read her expressions. "You obviously knew me. So either I suffered from amnesia and no one ever diagnosed me or more likely you were mistaking me for someone else... or some other version of me."  
  
She let out a breath. "So you're both an alien and from another universe? One where we knew each other," she summed up, needing to hear the words out loud and have them confirmed one more time.

“Yeah,” Kara answered quietly, avoiding going into details. She swallowed thickly, hoping her friends on her world were still safe. Hopefully, Clark would be enough to protect them.

"Okay," Alex nodded and she wanted to brush her hair back from her face, but her hands were still full. "So... can you go back home?"

Kara shook her head slowly. “I don’t think so. Not unless you guys have the technology for it on your world. Or metahumans,” she added with a sad quirk of her lips.

"No. No, you're definitely the strangest human-alien walking around here," Alex grimaced. "I mean, if you know how that technology works, it might not be impossible to recreate..."

The smile Kara gave her was more of a grimace. “No. I don’t.”  
  
And she wasn’t in a hurry to return to a world where Alex was dead. Clenching her fists in the pockets of her jacket, Kara led them over to a bench and sat down.

Alex was grateful to sit. It meant she could free up her hands and finally start on her pastry. She took a bite, chewing as she studied her companion. "What's your name?"

The Kryptonian glanced at the snack Alex had and quickly looked away. “Kara.” Her last name would be strange to give either way.

"Kara," Alex repeated. "Sounds better than Daisy," she joked. "You don't really look like a Daisy."  
  
She sighed and lowered her pastry. "You must have been pretty close with the other me for you to come find me like that."

Kara closed her eyes, her throat working roughly up and down. “Yeah,” she rasped out. Pretty close was an understatement.  
  
“We were.”

"I guess that explains some of your, um..." Alex waved the pastry vaguely in the air. "You were very affectionate when you weren't trying to kill things."

Kara stiffened, angry with herself for doing that to this Alex who barely even knew her. It was beyond rude and humiliating to have so little self-control. The ring on her finger pulsed with a soft glow of red as Kara clenched her fist harder.  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” Kara apologized, unable to meet the woman’s eyes.

"It was... It wasn't unpleasant. A little awkward, but..." Alex shrugged and glanced down. "It's okay."

Kara didn’t know what else she could say. She nodded jerkily and stayed quiet, berating herself for her actions while she waited for Alex’s next question.

Alex didn't know what else to say either. She still had questions, but for a moment she found herself stunned.  
  
She held out the bag with pastries to Kara. "Where have you been staying?"

“No, thank you,” Kara declined politely. She didn’t feel like anything she had done so far had earned the privilege of indulging in food.  
  
“I have a place,” she answered vaguely. Which was true. It just so happened that Alex was living in it.

"Oh, okay," Alex glanced down at the bag. She didn't really feel hungry anymore. "Are there a lot of aliens on your Earth?"

Kara nodded. “From many different planets,” she confirmed. “Many of them refugees fleeing persecution or the destruction of their worlds.”  
  
Her jaw clenched when she was reminded of all she had loss from Krypton and how her father’s negligence and xenophobia led to her Alex dying at the hands of the Worldkillers. Kara closed her eyes, struggling to keep her temper in check.

"People knew about them?" Alex pressed on until she noticed the pause. She hesitated for a moment before she reached out to touch Kara's arm.

Kara’s eyes snapped open when Alex touched her arm. They flashed red for a second before fading back to their normal blue. She looked more pained than comforted by it though.  
  
Alex...  
  
Kara took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Many people knew about them eventually. Not all of them were kind about it. Organizations like Cadmus wanted to capture and hurt them, abuse alien technology for their own gain.”

The reaction was enough for Alex to withdraw her hand, she nervously started playing with the paper bag in her lap.  
  
"That sounds about right," she agreed. "Are they behind that ring of yours? Cadmus?"

Kara immediately started to reassure Alex the angry reaction wasn’t her fault but then she closed her mouth with a click. It was better this way.  
  
“This ring...it isn’t from Cadmus.” Kara paused, licking her lips. “It’s...from some old, powerful being set on raising an army to get his revenge. I think.” She frowned, pulling out her hand to look at the Red Lantern ring.  
  
“It takes the slightest bit of anger and amplifies it, and I think it’s been fueling itself by taking everything I’ve lost and turning it into a need for revenge.” Kara stared at it before looking up at Alex.  
  
“...I don’t remember much when it happens,” she said quietly. “But I probably don’t need to tell you I’m dangerous.”

"No," Alex grimaced and she took a quick sip from her coffee. "You seemed fine as long as we were alone. As soon as someone else was involved, it'd just started to go wrong."

Kara laughed humorously at her own unconscious actions, hanging her head as she tried to make herself smaller. “Figures,” she muttered.

Alex twisted her lips together and she shrugged. "That could be a good thing. If it can help you to control your anger... It's a starting point."

Kara shook her head, staring at the floor. “I know anger. I know loss and grief. My entire world was destroyed and I was sent to Earth when I was a child to escape it. I found out my mother could have prevented it, my father invented weapons of mass destruction that killed...” She trailed off, gritting her teeth as the ring glowed.  
  
“This ring, it twists my anger beyond anything I can control and I’m scared I’ll hurt someone,” Kara admitted.

Alex let out a slow breath, her heart aching for the woman who was sitting beside her.  
  
"I am so sorry," she whispered. "I can't even begin to imagine..." Her fingers itched to reach out. "Let me help."

Rao, this woman was so much like her.  
  
Kara squeezed her eyes shut as pain jutted through her chest. “No,” she answered in a strangled voice. “If anything happens to you again, I—“  
  
Realizing what she just admitted, Kara cursed under her breath in Kryptonian.

Alex's eyes widened and this time she did reach out. It was slowly starting to dawn on her exactly why Kara had come up to her. "Tell me?"

“No—“ Kara’s voice cracked as she shook her head frantically. The tears gathering in her eyes fell when she stood up, back away from the hand she wanted nothing more than to press her cheek against.  
  
Her ring flashed brighter, letting out a spark of power. The Red Lantern symbol shined over her chest, and Kara looked distressed that it was already regaining its power.  
  
Not again, she panicked. She was going to lose her mind to this again.

"Okay," Alex agreed quickly. She stood up, the paper bag tumbling from her lap to the ground. She quickly closed the distance between them, one hand reaching for Kara's shoulder as the other reached to cup her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

“Alex...” Kara choked back tears and finally gave in, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman. It was too much, she couldn’t handle seeing Alex look at her with such concern. But being able to feel the warm, solid—alive—press of Alex’s body to hers melted away her anger and left behind relief. Kara tucked her face into Alex’s neck, wanting to bury herself in the woman’s scent.  
  
“I missed you, I missed you so much,” she cried. “I’m so sorry.”

The words weren't for her, but they still tugged at Alex’s heart. She could feel the grief and while she couldn't take it away, she could try to make it easier. She slid her arms around Kara's shoulders and carded her fingers through Kara's hair.  
  
There were no real words of comfort to offer and Alex made soft sounds, trying to soothe. "It's okay. I've got you."

Kara continued to cry brokenly, her body sagging into Alex. She was so different and familiar all at once.  
  
Alex was still at the perfect height but softer around the edges than she remembered. She smelled like home with her own scent all over the woman now, but there was no trace of gunpowder on her person. Alex cradled and soothed her with the same calming voice she loved, but this Alex didn’t know to stroke her ear or the nape of her neck.  
  
Kara knew this Alex wasn’t hers, but she knew she wouldn’t care about the difference once the ring took back over.  
  
“I can’t lose you again. I can’t.”

There was nothing much she could promise. Alex was certain her other self hadn't meant to have this woman behind. It was indicative of how much they must have loved each other, how much they meant to each other.  
  
Alex nodded and lightly scratched at the back of Kara's head. "I know. We'll figure it out."

“I want her back so much.” Kara screwed her eyes shut and took a shuddering breath, still holding Alex because she wasn’t ready to let go. “And when I look at you, I...” She swallowed thickly. “Seeing you in any kind of danger reminds of how I couldn’t save her.”

Alex tightened her arms around Kara. "She wouldn't want that," she whispered as she rubbed her hand over Kara's shoulders. "She wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

“She was always too self-sacrificing,” Kara whispered back with a shaky laugh. Her shoulders relaxed under Alex’s soothing touch, and Kara whined softly. It wasn’t fair how this woman was and wasn’t Alex at the same time.

"Then you know I'm right," Alex teased quietly. She was curious about this other version of her and Alex wanted to ask what she was like, how they had met, but the pain was too new and she didn't want to risk having Kara slip back into anger.  
  
She sighed and leaned her cheek against Kara's head, just holding her for as long as she needed.

Kara smiled sadly. Her heart ached at their similarities.  
  
She filled her senses with Alex’s scent, not sure when she would ever get the chance to again. “Thank you for...understanding,” Kara said softly. “I swear I won’t bother you again after this.”

Alex panicked a little, her hand gripping Kara's shoulder. "She wouldn't want me to let you go off alone."

Kara heard the woman’s heart lurch, and the way she worded things made her chuckle lowly. “Yeah...? What would she want then?”

"I can hardly figure out what I want," Alex joked but she shifted so she could meet Kara's eyes. "I think she'd want you to fight this space army thing and take whatever help was offered."

Kara’s mouth went dry when she looked into Alex’s eyes. In her head, she could see those wide brown eyes looking at her with complete faith and unconditional love. They communicated so much in one glance and filled her with strength during her darkest moments.  
  
“She would,” Kara conceded, her voice rough with restrained emotion. “She was always a fighter and stubborn as hell.”

Alex's smile was rueful and she squeezed Kara's shoulder trying to draw her back in. "Sounds like my kind of girl."

“Mine too,” Kara admitted out loud for the first time. She sagged tiredly against Alex, pressing her face to the woman’s neck. “I’m not sure I want to do it without her.”

Alex had seen the grief her mother had gone through when her dad had died in an accident. Her own grief had been deep, but it didn't compare to what her mother had lost.  
  
"Let me help you," she repeated. "I know I'm not her, but I feel like she'd want me to help you."

“You’ll get hurt,” Kara warned, sure of it. “Once that ring comes back online...” She trailed off, knowing she didn’t have to go into the details. Alex was the one who witnessed her inability to control herself firsthand, after all.

Alex sighed. "I know, but as I see it, I'm your best shot at no one else getting hurt. If it gets back online, I can take a vacation. We can go to Midvale or we can go camping if that'd work better."

Rao, this Alex grew up in Midvale too? She bit her lip. Not that camping with Alex and watching the stars sounded unappealing at all, but...  
  
Kara drew away, shaking her head. “Alex, that’s the complete opposite of what you should do once this ring is back up. I’m not just some unruly puppy.”

"Trust me, I know that," Alex huffed out a breath, "but the only time I've seen you calm was when we were alone. I know there's still a risk, but it will be controlled and you can help me know by giving me tips on how to keep it that way."

Kara cocked her hip with a hand resting on top of it, raising an eyebrow. Considering what her baser instincts had been yearning for, she was pretty sure Alex wasn’t _that_ committed to helping her. The raised eyebrow said as much.

"What?" Alex asked because she really wasn't that psychic. Maybe her other self would have gotten it, but this Alex didn't make the connection.

Kara shook her head. “Never mind,” she tried to brush it off.  
  
Not her Alex, she reminded herself. They weren’t like that. It was probably a blessing that Alex in any universe was oblivious to innuendo.  
  
“Aren’t you going to be late getting back to work?” Kara asked instead.

"It's not like I have fixed hours," Alex brushed off the question. She narrowed her eyes at the woman. It wasn't that she knew for sure, but she could hazard a guess on what would happen next. "You're planning on disappearing again."

Kara gave the woman a small smile, clasping her hands behind her as walked backwards slowly. “See ya, Alex. Stay safe.”

"No!” Alex moved forward in an instant, an accusatory finger pointed at Kara. "This is like literally the fucking stupidest thing you can do right now."

The Kryptonian took to the skies where the woman couldn’t follow, still smiling sadly. Kara wasn’t going to be the reason Alex died, not again. She’d have to be more careful watching over the woman from now on. Hopefully, this time together had given Alex enough answers.

***

Alex didn't see Kara for a few weeks after that, a fact that annoyed her and left her worried all at once. She'd developed a habit of glancing up at the sky and checking rooftops of a vision of red, convinced as she was that she wouldn't see the woman again until the ring took hold of her once more.  
  
It was a surprise when she first caught a glimpse again. A figure dodging out of sight, but Alex learned the signs and she quickly figured out that Kara wasn't that good at hiding. Especially not when after another all nighter and a failed project, Alex came home to find her favourite take out sitting on her kitchen counter, still hot enough that it could only have just been put there.  
  
A few attempts to make the woman show herself failed however and one day when Alex was returning, she swore she saw movement up on the roof of her apartment building.  
  
Determined--and a little fed up with the situation--Alex made her way all the way up to the top level of her apartment. She pushed open the double doors and scanned around, but there was no sight of her stalker.  
  
She was about to move towards the edge of the building to get a better view when she spotted a small pile tucked away behind one of the vents. It was the uniform Kara had been wearing once the ring had given up its hold on her and Alex glanced around again. "Tell me you haven't been living up here this whole time."

Kara cringed from the opposite rooftop where she barely had enough time to duck under the ledge. Damn it, she never had been sneaky. Alex always told her to work on her stealth, but Kara always insisted on going in to punch things and figuring out the rest later. Maybe if she kept quiet, Alex would just think she abandoned her uniform there.

Alex picked up the uniform and got up. She scanned around, but she couldn't see anything. Gritting her teeth, she moved to the edge of the building.  
  
"I know you're here," she shouted. Not that she could see her, but she was becoming more and more certain that this Kara was keeping up the same habits as her demon self.

Kara turned around and peeked through the ledge with her x-ray vision, seeing Alex pick up her suit. This woman wasn’t giving up. Why was she so determined to find her?  
  
“Hey!” She piped up, her head popping over the ledge. “You shouldn’t steal from the homeless, Alex!”

Alex's smirk was triumphant and she raised her chin, looking rather pleased with herself. "And you shouldn't run from the only person here wanting to help you."

“There’s nothing you can do, Alex,” Kara called back lightly. “Taking the ring off will kill me.” Kara had learned that much after weeks of conversing with the ring. As long as she stayed calm, it only had enough power to keep its most passive functions working.

"Then we try something else!" Alex shouted back. "Let me take you back to the labs. We can do it tonight. You can fly us in from the roof. We might find something to... I don't know, disrupt it. If I can study its effects, we might find something to keep it dormant, but you need to help me, Kara. I can't do anything if you don't let me help you."

Kara sighed deeply. Honestly, why did stubbornness have to be a universal character trait of Alex’s? Maybe she’d give up once Kara let her run her tests.  
  
“It’s a done deal, Alex. The ring replaced my heart, and I’m the last survivor of my race. I’m not getting heart transplants any time soon.”

Alex's grip on the uniform tightened and she could hardly breathe at the thought of everything that had been taken from this woman. She shifted closer to the edge. "So what? You'll hide on my rooftop until it takes control away again?"

“And maybe help a few old ladies cross the street in the meantime,” Kara added lightly.  
  
She’d come to terms with her fate. Kara didn’t know if she would still be able to join her people in the afterlife or if she’d meet her Alex again if she died in a parallel universe, but she was too tired to fight this.

It wasn't funny and Alex scowled across the gap between the two buildings.  
  
"I didn't think quitters were my type," she grumbled. She shook her head and stepped away from the ledge, taking Kara's uniform with her as she headed back inside.

“Alex?” Kara called out as she heard footsteps fading away. “Alex?”  
  
She bit her lip. That suit was her only connection to her own world. Both Krypton and Earth. Kara didn’t think Alex would do anything to it, and the material it was made out of was sturdy as hell but she was uneasy at the thought of not having it in her possession.  
  
Kara leaped over to the woman’s terrace, crossing her arms when she landed on it and waited for Alex to return.

That was a small victory, but Alex managed to keep her face clear of any sort of reaction.  
  
"It's open," she declared as she folded the suit over the back of the barstool at her kitchen island and moved towards the fridge. She should have some left over pasta she could split in two.

Kara slid open the door and entered Alex’s living room quietly, her clothes grimier than the last time she saw the woman. She walked over and placed a hand over her suit, rubbing the material of the cape between her fingers.  
  
Kara awkwardly stood there feeling self-conscious. She hadn’t intended for Alex to find her, especially not camped up on the rooftop.

"Sit down," Alex said as she tossed the food in the microwave. She turned around and leaned against the counter, studying Kara. "I hope you like spaghetti."

Kara felt the familiar sensation of being pinned down and silently scolded from just a look. It was obvious that the woman was frustrated with her, although Kara didn’t understand why this Alex was so determined to help her. She was practically a stranger with nothing more than a little sob story to this woman.  
  
“Alex...you really don’t have to do that,” she spoke softly. “If you want to study me, I’ll let you.”

"Good." Alex voice was rough and belied the relief she felt. The tight angle of her shoulders loosened and she drew in a deep breath. "We can't go in now, though, there will still be people around so we might as well eat while we wait."

“Sure.” Kara gave the woman a small smile. She’d cooperate for now if it made Alex feel better. Not like she had anywhere to be.

Alex nodded, but she didn't know what else to say. She quickly busied herself to setting plates and getting them drinks until the microwave dinged and Alex got out the pasta.  
  
She filled up their plates and sat down herself. She glanced over at Kara, for the first time truly noticing how she looked. "Maybe you can shower after?"

“Ah...” Kara smiled sheepishly, looking down at herself. “Yeah, that’d be nice if you wouldn’t mind. It, um...rains more than I remember here.”  
  
Kara thanked Alex for her plate and it was gone in a matter of seconds. Licking her lips, she rubbed the back of her neck. Boy, did spaghetti taste good.

Alex had hardly taken her second bite when she realised the food as already gone. She blinked and stared at the empty plate before laughing. "I guess it wasn't bad after all."

Kara chuckled a little in response to Alex’s laughter. “No, it’s um...really good. Best I’ve had so far in this universe.” She quirked her lips up and turned the cup in her hands, fidgeting.  
  
“How was your day at work?” She asked, kind of knowing the answer from where she stood guard over Alex but not the details.

It was such a mundane question that Alex found herself floundering for a moment. "Um... Yeah, okay," she answered, nodding in response. "I'm making progress. If I can just crack this one--"  
  
She stopped and gave Kara crooked smile. "I'll spare you the details. Work is good. Can I get you something else to eat?"

“I’m okay,” Kara reassured Alex with a soft smile. There was no point in trying to fill her stomach.  
  
Kara looked down at the cup in her hands, trying to keep the way her heart sank at bay. She missed the nights she spent with her Alex, sharing a meal and unwinding from their day.

"Okay," Alex agreed. She fell quiet again, sunken into thought as she continued to eat. She was half way through when she declared herself full and pushed the place across the counter for Kara to finish it.  
  
"I can't imagine how weird this must be for you," she said quietly, "but if you're sticking around, then I'd rather have you crash on my couch than sleep on the floor somewhere."

Kara accepted the food without fussing, chewing more slowly this time. “I’m okay, Alex,” she repeated around the lump in her throat.  
  
The fork bent in her grasp. “Shit,” Kara muttered when she realized it, grimacing when it clattered loudly against the plate. “I’m sorry.”

Alex reached out, taking the fork to study the damage that had been done. It was impressive, really, but it was even more impressive how when Kara had been under control of the ring, she'd still never hurt her. Sure, her cupboards still bore the signs of Kara's wrath, but she'd never hurt Alex herself.  
  
"It's okay," she assured her. "It's just a fork. It must take a great deal of effort to control your strength."

Kara breathed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. The ring on her finger glowed brighter, charging itself on Kara’s frustration and self-loathing. She could feel it trying to amplify her anger.  
  
“It wasn’t always like this,” Kara answered in a strained voice.

The flash of red didn't go unnoticed and Alex nodded in agreement. "No, I imagine that ring hasn't been helping."

Kara nodded her agreement and took a few more breaths before visibly letting go of the tension in her shoulders. She slowly reached for the fork in Alex’s hands and gently tugged on the end to straighten it back out.  
  
“Here,” she murmured, offering it back to her.

Alex's eyes were bright with curiosity and she took the fork just to study it before she returned it to Kara. "What else can you do?"

Of course, Alex wouldn’t be afraid when she could learn something.  
  
“All of my senses are enhanced. Like smell a dirty gym sock on the other side of the world or see through walls kind of enhanced. I can shoot the power of the sun from my eyes and freeze fire with my breath.” Kara sipped her drink, watching Alex’s reaction.  
  
“In my universe, I used my powers to fight crime and the things Earth couldn’t defend itself from. Alex was always right beside me. Always.” Her gaze dropped down to the table.

"Like a superhero," Alex said quietly. For a moment she tried to imagine a life where she might have fought off threats to the world beside this super powered hero.  
  
"So... she was your sidekick?" Alex asked. She wanted to ask if that was how she had died, but she didn't want to push Kara too far and give the ring more of a hold on her.

“Not a sidekick,” Kara corrected immediately.  
  
“Alex was the best trained secret government operative ever. Combat certified in thirty different weapons. Handled a gun like no one else. She stood up to aliens five times her size and never batted an eye.” Kara smiled faintly. “She was second in command of an elite force of government agents tasked with anything related to the extraterrestrial or supernatural, and...” Kara hesitated.  
  
“She was the only reason I ever felt at home on Earth.”

Alex wasn't proud of it, but she was in fact gaping at Kara. She couldn't imagine a more different path than the one she had taken.  
  
"Wow," she finally managed. Was it impossible to be intimidated by yourself? Well, not quite herself. It sounded like they were very different from each other. "That sounds... intense. She... She must have been something."

“Yeah, she sure was.” Kara beamed, the love she had for Alex obviously shining through. It always made her so happy to brag about Alex’s accomplishments while her sister blushed and spluttered beside her.  
  
“We grew up together and she sacrificed a lot to protect me.” Kara fidgeted with her fingers. “A lot.”

Alex didn't need to ask what Kara meant. She tried to imagine growing up with someone like Kara beside her. This version of her had let go of science to become a secret agent, wanting to protect her girlfriend.  
  
"She loved you," Alex said quietly. It wasn't a question, but she could see it without a doubt. "How did you meet?"

Kara didn’t answer for a while. She knew Alex loved her, but she had doubts if it was the same way she loved Alex, always too afraid of asking and screwing up what they had. Now, she’d never know.  
  
She rubbed at the gathering tears in her eyes, sniffing. “Um. When my escape pod crashed landed on Earth, Alex’s family was chosen to care for me. So...we literally grew up together.”

Alex couldn't even imagine not being an only child. She wondered if she'd easily adapted to that. Seeing the grief her questions were causing made her stick to the lighter questions.  
  
"Did she go through an awkward punk phase as well?" she asked as she reached across the counter to brush her fingers of Kara's hand.

Kara snorted out a laugh. “Yeah...yeah, she did. Spikes, dyed hair, all of it.”  
  
She inhaled sharply to feel the feather-light touch Alex’s fingers, swallowing thickly but didn’t draw her hand away. Part of her craved the touch, but the other screamed at her for being a traitor.

"Damn," Alex managed a watery smile and when Kara didn't pull away, she squeezed her hand. "I was hoping there'd be at least one universe where I'd be smart enough to skip that."

“Everyone has flaws, Alex.” Kara nodded solemnly, hiding a smile. She couldn’t help the way her thumb hesitantly brushed over the woman’s hand. Her hands were soft, unlike the callouses she felt under her Alex’s hand from fighting.

Alex could feel a soft tingling in the pit of her stomach, but it was just elation to be making some progress with Kara. She left her hand where it was.  
  
"I suppose so, but people don't have to know that I'm like everyone," she declared with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulder.

Kara smiled wryly. “I think you’re pretty remarkable yourself. I have the power to obliterate an entire world and yet you scolded me like I was a disobedient puppy. Bravery and stubbornness seem to be a universal trait for you.”

"I believe some people say having too much of that is closer to stupidity," Alex snorted, easily brushing off the compliment. "Besides, it worked."

Kara briefly raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t going to argue with that. Going up against her, not even a shard of Kryptonite in hand, was foolish. Kara could’ve killed her.  
  
“I’d do anything I could not to hurt you,” she told her softly, brushing her thumb over Alex’s hand. The look in her blue eyes was watery but sincere.

"I know," Alex said sincerely, without hesitation. "I mean, you scared the crap out of me at first, but... you never actually hurt me. I know it even more now."

Kara vaguely remembered that night when she was so full of rage. She frowned. “Why, what did I do?” She asked, sitting up and drawing her hand away.

Alex cursed herself and she trailed her fingers over the grain of the counter top. "You saved my life," she started, wanting to make that clear. "These guys were following me and you kicked their ass, but... I had to hold you back and you just took me off with you and brought us here."  
  
She hesitated. "This apartment? You used to live here, didn't you?"

Kara nodded to Alex question, waiting for the woman to actually give her an answer. “And here? What did I do? What happened next?” She asked, gritting her teeth in anticipation of what she was sure to be bad news.

Alex pulled her hand back. "You got agitated and started... I don't know, I think you were looking for something and didn't find it. I thought you were trying to rob me or something so I got the gun I keep..."  
  
She grimaced. "You wouldn't stop and I thought you were going to attack me so I shot you. It didn't really work."

Kara stiffened. She scared Alex so much that the woman shot her with a gun?  
  
Kara stood abruptly, her chair scraping loudly against the floor. “This was a mistake,” she muttered, heading for the terrace.

Shit.  
  
"Kara, no!" Alex jumped up and hurried to get between Kara and the door. "I didn't understand yet. I know better now, it wouldn't come to that again."

Kara growled, both her eyes and the ring flashing red. “Alex, you thought it was necessary to shoot me!” Her voice raised incredulously as she stalked forward. “You are not safe around me!”

Alex reached out, placing her hand on Kara's chest to keep her from moving. "I thought you were robbing me! I didn't know any better and you couldn't answer. That was then. This is now."

Pressing up against Alex’s hand, Kara continued to growl angrily. She was mad at herself for putting Alex in danger. She was mad at Alex for not telling her this sooner and acting like she had it under control. She was just so damn mad.  
  
The Red Lantern symbol formed with holographic light over Kara’s chest, signaling her imminent demise. It was only a matter of time until she succumbed to the ring again.

Alex bit her lip. It was her fault. She should have lied. Now she was the one causing Kara to lose her mind once more.  
  
"Don't," Alex pleased. She stepped closer, hands reaching up to cup Kara's face and draw her down towards her. "Stay with me, Kara. Please."

The churning rage inside of her faltered at Alex’s pleas to stay with her. Kara didn’t like that desperate look on the woman’s face, didn’t like that she was the reason for it. She wanted to chase away the pain with a kiss and carry it for Alex instead.  
  
She growled and snarled from the effort of fighting herself, hands bruisingly tight on Alex’s hips. Kara wanted to stay with Alex, wanted nothing more than to be with the woman she loved and here she was—lovely, wide brown eyes begging her to stay.  
  
Her growl died as a strangled sound in her throat and eventually led into labored breaths, panting as she forced herself to let go of the anger. The symbol on her chest flickered and faded, cut off from its source of power to fully turn Kara.

Alex breathed out in relief as the reddish glow faded and it didn't take Kara with it. She'd have bruises on her hips, but she hardly noticed the pain, hardly cared.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, fingers stroking Kara's cheek before sliding into her hair and drawing her down towards her neck, knowing it tended to calm Kara. "You did good."

Panting, Kara buried her face against the warm, bare skin of Alex’s neck and just breathed in her scent. She eased her grip off of the woman’s hips and slid them around her waist, hugging her close.  
  
“Alex...” She crumbled into the gentle affection the woman gave her. “I can’t lose you again,” Kara pleaded with her to understand.

"I know," Alex whispered. She wrapped one arm around Kara as she continued to gently stroke her fingers through her hair.  
  
She knew the person Kara didn't want to lose wasn't quite her. She wouldn't ever really be the person Kara wanted to hold on to, but for now it helped her and everyone including Kara was safer if she stayed in control. "I know. I'm here."

Kara missed Alex so much, and what she was doing felt like betrayal, this woman with the same face as the love of her life. Kara knew this wasn’t her Alex, but her body didn’t care much for the difference when this woman smelled like home.  
  
She wanted to burrow closer, do all the things she had been too scared to do before she lost Alex again. She wanted those fingers in her hair tightening and pulling at her as she mouthed down the woman’s neck to claim her, and Kara needed to move away before her thoughts got out of hand.  
  
Stepping back, Kara took a deep breath before rubbing her eyes, guilt weighing heavy on her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Alex...I still don’t think this is a good idea.” She grimaced, wrapping her arms around herself. “You should take your samples as soon as possible.”

Alex wanted to argue that she'd just proven her that it was a good idea, but then she'd also caused the situation. She mirrored Kara's stance, wrapping her arms around herself. "We can go in a few hours. Let me find you some clean clothes," she offered, already heading for the bedroom.

Kara’s chest twisted with a deep ache as she watched Alex walk away. Kara looked around the apartment she stood in with sad eyes, feeling like she was letting a good opportunity slip through her fingers. But she didn’t deserve this.  
  
Kara would hurt Alex one day, it was only a matter of time. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Alex’s scent still surrounded her, and she wanted the woman back in her arms.

Alex returned a moment later, her arms full with clean clothes and clean towels. She came to a stop as Kara was still standing where she left her. She would have asked if she was okay, but it seemed like an absurd question.  
  
"I guess I don't need to show you where the bathroom is."

“No,” Kara smiled faintly at the woman,” thanks, Alex.”  
  
Taking the clothes and towels, Kara made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her with a soft click before slumping back heavily against it.  
  
Rao, the things she was feeling were so confusing. Her anger wasn’t her own, her desire wasn’t for the right woman, the familiar and unfamiliar blending in confounding ways...Kara felt so conflicted.  
  
Sighing deeply, she took the time to shower and clear her mind, chuckling humorously that this Alex used the same shampoo and body wash too. Kara thoroughly washed her and scrubbed herself clean. It did help her feel a little better, a little less frayed at the nerves.  
  
She found it curious that Alex gave her a pair of boxers with the sweatpants and her old Stanford sweatshirt. There was no way this woman knew why she preferred boxers, right? No, it had to be a coincidence.  
  
The clothes were warm and cozy and smelled like Alex. Kara couldn’t help but bring the sleeve to her face and breathe in the faint scent that still clung to it underneath the smell of fresh laundry. She ached for Alex again, but this was neither the time nor place...nor person.  
  
Shaking her head, Kara folded her dirty clothes and left the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders to catch her wet hair, red boots in hand. Shuffling barefoot back into the living room, she gave the woman a small smile.  
  
“Thanks again, Alex. I really needed that,” she said softly.

"Sure," Alex reassured her. She glanced up from where she had curled up in one corner of the couch. She had a pillow in her lap, a science book laid open on top of it. She'd tried to read, but she hadn't even managed to finish one paragraph.  
  
Everything Kara had told her was playing through her mind. The life her alternative self had shared with Kara sounded inspiring except for how she had died. Kara's grief was palatable and Alex found it slowly settling into her own bones.  
  
"You can turn on the television while we wait, if you want," she offered. She wanted to hear more about Kara's past, but maybe she had pushed too far already.

Kara set her clothes on the chair with her Supergirl suit hanging over the back of it then joined Alex on the couch. The cushions sank under her weight, immediately trapping her emotional fatigue in a state of drowsiness.  
  
Turning the television on as per Alex’s suggestion, the channel faded into ambient noise that filled the silence of the room. Kara’s eyes drooped more and more, her breathing becoming deep and slow as slumber gently washed up over the edges of her consciousness.  
  
“Hey, Alex...” She murmured. “How much longer do...we have to wait?”

"I'm thinking we might want to wait until 11," Alex raised an eyebrow and she smirked. "You can nap, I'll wake you."

Kara forced her eyes open and sat up, breathing in deeply. “No, no. I’m fine,” she reassured the woman. Resting her eyes for a moment would’ve been nice, but a nap was obviously too much.

Alex shrugged. "It's okay if you want to. My couch will be more comfortable than the floor." She put her book aside and started to get up. "I'll throw your clothes in the washer."

“Ah...” Kara started to protest but Alex was already up and moving. She furrowed her brows. “Thank you,” she told the woman then rubbed at her face, trying to stay awake.  
  
It wasn’t working though. Now that Alex was out of sight, it was even more tempting to fall asleep. Her body slowly slouched down the couch again, her heavy eyes falling closed. Before long, Kara dozed off in the warm comfort of Alex’s home.

Alex smiled when she returned and found Kara asleep.  
  
"Fine, huh?" She murmured. She settled back in her end of the couch and turned the television off again. She didn't bother picking her book up again, her mind wasn't with it, and she leaned her head against the back of the couch as she let her mind wander over the day.  
  
She was only drawn from her thoughts when Kara murmured her name, but she was still sleeping and Alex was loathe to wake her from a dream about a better time. She stretched the moment out as long as she should before she finally tried to wake Kara up.  
  
She reached across the couch, gently nudging Kara's shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Hearing Alex’s voice filter through her dreams, Kara purred softly and caught the woman’s hand, bringing it to her chest. “Mm...” She murmured sleepily. “Five more minutes...”

Alex chuckled and wriggled her fingers. "Is that for real or are you going to ask me for five more then?"

Kara whined, lacing her fingers with Alex’s to hold them still. “Naps are great, Alex,” she mumbled while still half-asleep. “You work all the time. Come try it with me.”

Alex wriggled a little closer so she wouldn't have to stretch so far. "Maybe later after I'm done prodding you."

Kara brows pinched at that, her eyes still closed. “I do the prodding,” she grumbled, tugging Alex closer.

Alex had no idea what that meant, but she laughed and leaned her head against Kara's shoulder. "Not this time," she said gently. "Come on. You can nap again after."

Kara inhaled sharply as more of her stirred to consciousness, blinking her eyes open blearily. Seeing Alex so close drew out a tender smile from Kara as she lovingly drank in the sight of the woman, not realizing what she was doing when it was practically second nature between her and her Alex.  
  
“Hey,” she murmured, “lab time?”

Alex's breath quickened and she couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her quite like that. It wasn't a look that was meant for her, she knew that and she expected Kara to say something that would prove that her sleepy brain had forgotten where she was.  
  
"Yeah," Alex whispered in surprise, her voice cracking before she cleared her throat. "Lab time."

Kara squeezed Alex’s hand gently, saddened that their time would be coming to an end soon, but it was for the best. Letting go, she stood up and stretched before heading over to the terrace and doing the same.  
  
Frowning after she opened the door, Kara turned back to Alex. “Dress warmly. It’s going to be cold in the night sky.”

"Right." Alex remembered how icy it had been and she fetched her winter coat, zipping it up and pulling the hood up as she joined Kara on the terrace. "How did you want to do this?"

Kara’s lips twitched into a smile at how adorable Alex looked with the hood of her jacket up, kind of like a penguin. Kara’s eyes shone with amusement as Alex joined her.  
  
“Would you mind if I carried you?” She asked politely, since this form of hers at least had manners. “It’d be the least amount of strain on your body and the most secure.”

"That's fine," Alex agreed as she stepped closer. She reached up to poke at Kara's shoulder before she could pick her up however. "And don't mock me, it's warm."

“You look like an adorable penguin,” Kara murmured playfully and scooped Alex up into her arms.  
  
Adjusting her body temperature, she radiated more heat than usual to keep the woman warm then took to the skies, soaring high above the city lights where they were unlikely to be noticed. Kara took her time flying to L-Corp, holding Alex securely in her arms.  
  
Her Alex would’ve moaned and griped about how this position took away all her thunder when they arrived at a fight, but at the same time she would snuggle closer while they were in the air, secretly enjoying it. Kara smiled fondly at the memories, glad she was able to regain some of them when the ring lost its hold on her.

"It's so gorgeous," Alex whispered, sounding awed. With Kara flying slower now, she had time to look around and take in everything around her. It was still cold and she would occasionally press her nose against Kara's shoulder to warm up before she turned her attention outward again.

Wow, she could actually make this Alex feel something other than worry of fear? What a miracle, Kara thought to herself.  
  
“I could take us higher,” she offered with a small smile. “The stars are brighter once you get past the cloud line.”

The time they had at the labs would be limited, but Alex glanced up longingly at the stars above them. "Maybe for a little while," she suggested, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Kara remembered that thinly veiled excitement on a much younger Alex’s face the first time she took her flying too. Swooping higher, Kara brought them closer to the stars, a sky of inky midnight blue surrounding them and a sea of twinkling lights above them. Slowly, she came to a stop to let Alex take it all in, wanting to share something good about herself with this woman who had put herself in so much danger to help her.

Alex hand unconsciously rubbed at Kara's shoulder as she drank in the sight around her. The Milky Way was so clearly visible where it was usually obscured by the city lights.  
  
"If I were you, I would always be up here," she admitted as she glanced at Kara for a moment.

The wonder on Alex’s face made Kara feel like less of a monster, less like a ticking time bomb.  
  
She nodded in response to Alex’s remark. “Yeah, it’s beautiful up here. As long as I avoid planes. And the birds are friendly. Mostly.” Kara grinned.

"Mostly? Sounds like there's a story there," Alex chuckled and she pressed closer into Kara to soak up more of her heat. She’d bet if they were to stay up here, Kara would never suffer from her anger.

Kara instinctively tightened her arms around Alex. “Nope, no story. I _definitely_ have never knocked a bird out of the sky or been chased by geese for wearing red,” she answered with an overly innocent look.

"No, of course not. I believe you," Alex deadpanned, her eyes sparkling in amusement. She couldn't help the soft laugh that followed and she squeezed Kara's shoulder in reassurance.  
  
She wanted to drink in this moment, soak in the peace and ease of it as this felt right. The moment she thought it, reality came crashing back however and Alex sighed. "Tomorrow when I have the readings, we can leave the city for a while."

Kara gave Alex a confused look. “Leave the city? What do you mean?”  
  
She was wary of the answer because of how stubborn Alex could be. It was pretty obvious that Kara intended to keep her distance since she was a danger to other people.

"I have a lot of vacation saved up," Alex clarified and she leaned her head against Kara's shoulder, watching her for reactions. "It's obvious you do better when it's just me. I can take that holiday and we can go somewhere else. It'd give me time to go over your tests and see if I can find a way to slow the effects of the ring and it'd put less stress on you."

“Or...I could shack up on some mountain...join a monastery,” Kara countered. “You know, something that won’t put you in danger.”

"And there will be no one there to pull you back if you get lost in your grief," Alex pointed out. "Never mind that I'd have no warning and I'd be looking over my shoulder waiting for you to show up all red and angry again."

Or she could take the ring off. One good yank would be all it’d take and she’d be done with this forever. She didn’t belong in this world anyway. Kara sighed and took off toward L-Corp. Better to focus on one thing at a time. Alex wanted samples and Kara agreed to that much for now.

Alex looked with regret at the skies around her before she buried her face against Kara's shoulder. She'd ruined the moment, but she really didn't want Kara to just disappear on her own.  
  
The night did not improve after that as test after test came up with nothing. Literally nothing as even the background noise was somehow blocked by the ring.  
  
The one success of the night was that Alex finally managed to extract DNA from Kara's cells and while this meant Alex could geek out, it was doubtful it would lead to any sort of discovery on how to protect Kara from the ring's influence.  
  
Alex was tired and grumpy when she looked at the clock and realised it might be best to leave before the cleaning staff started their rounds. The many all nighters she had pulled left her at least with a good idea of the company's schedule.  
  
She finished uploading the little data she had gathered to the server before she shut down her computer.  
  
"We should go," she said as she rose from her chair, grimacing as her back twinged with pain from sitting in the same position for too long.

Kara stopped from where she had been spinning mindlessly around in circles in her swiveling stool, amusing herself while she let Alex focus on her work. She wasn’t surprised that Alex couldn’t find much—this Earth wasn’t exactly equipped to handle aliens like her.  
  
Kara walked over to the woman, catching herself from reaching out to rub Alex’s neck and shoved her hands into the pockets of her borrowed sweatpants that had sagged slightly down her narrow hips.  
  
“Find anything?” She asked casually.

It was too much like an I told you so and Alex scowled and shook her head.  
  
"No," she admittedly grumpily and picked up her coat where she had tossed it on one of the tables. "Nothing useful." She wondered if her other self would have been more successful. Maybe if she was a brilliant secret agent and a kickass scientist.

She bit back a smile at the pouty look on Alex’s face. “Don’t be discouraged,” Kara said gently. “Alex had the benefit of the life work of Eliza and Jeremiah for her to start on.”

For a second Alex's pout got even worse as Kara confirmed her thoughts, but she luckily got distracted by the mention of her parents. "Their life work?" she asked curiously while she shrugged on her coat again.

“Yeah,” Kara stepped back to give Alex some space, realizing she had moved too close without thinking of it.  
  
“I was originally sent to Earth along with my baby cousin, but my pod got knocked off course. I didn’t get there until more than twenty years later, and by then, my cousin had grown older than me. The Danvers studied him as he grew up, so Alex kinda grew up with all of her parents’ research.”

Alex reached out to touch Kara's arm before she started back towards the rooftop. "My parents would have loved that," she agreed. "It's a shame you had to end up here and not in another universe where I wouldn't have to start from scratch."  
  
She pushed open the doors to stairwell, not comfortable using the elevators and accidentally drawing security's attention to it. "How does that work? Your cousin growing older than you?"

Kara shrugged. “Time and space twists in strange ways out there. I was trapped in the Phantom Zone where time essentially stops.”  
  
“Your parents, what do they do?” She asked curiously, wanting to know how things differed here.

"My mom's a bio-engineer like me," Alex came to a stop and turned towards Kara. It'd go faster if she flew them up the rest of the way. "As was my dad."

“...Ah.” So Jeremiah died in this world too.  
  
Taking that as her cue, Kara swept Alex off of her feet and tucked her in close to avoid railings and shot up toward the rooftop.  
  
Wait.  
  
Kara stood outside with a blank look on her face, staring out at the city with Alex still in her arms. She was supposed to leave. This was where they were supposed to part ways.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the woman. “You distracted me,” Kara accused.

"I did no such thing," Alex argued. She slid her arm around Kara and cuddled closer against the cold. "You can't take a girl out and then leave her to fend for herself going home."

Kara gaped at the woman, flushing in embarrassment. “I wasn’t—I wouldn’t have—“ She spluttered. “I’d have called a cab,” she said defensively. It was the best she could come up with.

"I can't see the stars from a cab," Alex said petulantly, trying not to laugh at how offended Kara sounded. She doubted she was wrong however.

Still blushing, Kara readied them to take off. “Put your hood up,” she grumbled. Alex was close enough that her body heat should keep her warm, but just in case.

Alex chuckled, but she let go of Kara's shoulder long enough to tug her hood back up. "You just like my penguin look."

“It’s cute,” Kara replied and shot upwards before Alex had a chance to reply. Since Alex mentioned the stars, she took them up high enough again where only the clouds were beneath their feet.

Alex's own blush was hidden thanks to the hood and she was soon distracted by the swooping sensation Kara's flying up caused in her stomach.  
  
She smiled when she realised the not so subtle hint had worked and this time she was intent on not ruining the moment. She rested her head on Kara's shoulder as she drank in the sights around her, aware that if Kara had her way, she'd never see anything like this again.  
  
She was still who she was however and her mind wandered down the paths she had never trodden. She wondered what it could have been like to grow up with someone as extraordinary as Kara, able to fly up here whenever they wanted.

Kara didn’t want to admit it, but having Alex close helped in every way. It felt like she was being unfaithful to her memory of her own Alex, and Kara didn’t know what to do about it.  
  
Drifting slowly through the air for the woman to enjoy the sight, Kara glanced over Alex’s face in the moonlight. Still gorgeous as ever. She looked away quickly and stared up at the stars, a perfectly neutral zone for her eyes.

There was a peace and quiet here that Alex had never experienced before and she didn't want the moment to end, but the lights were slowly becoming less bright as the sky started to lighten.  
  
"I knew I should have become an astronaut," Alex breathed. She let go of Kara's shoulder and wedged her hand between their bodies for a moment to warm it up again.

The sun was coming up and the soft twilight sent familiar tingles through her. Kara closed her eyes, feeling night turn over into day.  
  
When Alex shifted, she looked down and furrowed her brows in concern. “What’s the matter?” She murmured lowly. “We can head back if you’re getting cold.”

Alex made a soft sound. "But it's beautiful up here," Alex insisted. "I've never seen a sunrise like this."

“Yeah...it’s different than it is on the ground.” Kara smiled fondly up at the sky. “I love sunrises and sunsets. They’re the times of day that reminded me the most of Krypton.”

"Was it very different from Earth?" Alex asked quietly as she took a time to glanced down at the world that would be waking up soon.

Kara nodded. “Very. Our technology was so advanced that it would seem like magic on Earth.”  
  
“As bio-engineer, you would probably have been interested in our birthing matrices.” Kara chuckled. “Genetically engineered babies you could grow in a pod and incubate until they were young children if you wanted to.”

Alex's attention was now completely on Kara because that did seem incredible. It also raised a lot of ethical debates that Alex wasn't sure how she felt about; "So no dealing with diapers on your world?"

“Not if you didn’t want to,” Kara confirmed with amusement. So it would seem that science trumped sunrises.

It was an unfair distraction as Alex wanted both and the increase of light reminded her that she was missing a spectacle. "So were all children born like this or just a few?"

“By law, couples had to submit their names in a lottery to have a child,” Kara told her. “It’s a joyous day when they are chosen, ensuring all births are wanted and will fulfill a specific role in our society.”

"So birth control wasn't optional?" Alex wondered. It was one way to prevent the overpopulation Earth was dealing with, but it was a rather intrusive way to go about it.

“Ah...not in the traditional sense.” Kara would’ve been rubbing her back if she weren’t carrying Alex. “Sexual desire was bred out of most of our people over thousands of years. You see, we prized intellect among our society and anything else was a distraction.”

Alex's attention was completely on Kara again, her throat working and she suddenly felt more than warm enough. "So no sex? That's a bummer."

Kara chuckled lightly. “I suppose it would feel that way for a person who grew up in a world so full of sexual messages.”  
  
“Sex was more of a backup plan in case...well, in case there was a sudden need to repopulate and ensure the survival of our species with any species.” Kara snorted. “I don’t think any of our scientists were prepared for the world ending though.”

"No, I imagine not," Alex agreed. She was still staring at Kara like she might be able to figure something out. "Genetic fail-safes, though. Your technology would have put us to shame."

“Well, before actual births, we had clones made to harvest organs from but then they revolted so...” Kara trailed off. “One of the more shameful chapters in Krypton’s history,” she added.

Alex clicked her tongue, for a second distracted from their initial topic. "Yeah, that... that doesn't sound like a good evolution," she commented lamely. "Why did they send you and your cousin here? Earth wouldn't have much to offer you from the sounds of it."

“Your sun.” Kara nodded towards the sunrise. “A while back, our scientists theorized that our bodies could house enormous power from it. I guess our parents wanted to give us the best possible chance of survival and took a chance on it being true.”

"Oh," Alex glanced back but by now she had to squint against the bright light as the sun had cleared the horizon. "So it's the sun that lets you fly and makes all... superpowered?"

“Pretty much,” Kara answered lightly. “I’m like a battery that needs recharging. I didn’t have any of those powers on Krypton.”

Batteries recharging. "That's what you meant when I asked you about food," Alex realised, the gesture finally making sense. She was starting to remember other things however, something that didn't quite make sense anymore.

Kara tilted her head in confusion. Did Alex ask that while she was under control of the ring? She only recalled brief flashes.

"Sorry. You pointed to the ceiling and I never did make sense of that one," Alex clarified. She sighed as the stars were now completely gone. The view was still majestic but it was a reminder that they couldn't be up here forever.  
  
"I guess we should return."

Nodding, Kara flew them back to Alex’s apartment where she could collect her clothes. She landed gently on the terrace and set the woman down, waiting for Alex to enter first.

Alex shrugged out of her coat as she entered the living room. "So do you have a preference for Midvale or would you rather go camping?" Alex asked liked Kara hadn't objected to the idea to begin with.

Kara lingered outside, eyeing the apartment to see if she could find where her clothes were and change into them quickly. She didn’t want to steal Alex’s clothes.  
  
“Uh...sure,” she answered distractedly.

Kara's clothes sadly enough were still in the dryer and Alex seemed to be heading in that direction. Except that Kara's response had her turning around and raising an eyebrow at her. "Sure?"

Shit, Alex was looking at her again. Kara straightened up, rubbing the back of her neck then shrugging to try and play it off. “Y—yeah, sure.”

Alex's eyes narrowed. "You're just thinking of flying off now, aren't you?"

“No!” Kara denied loudly. “Pfft, what? That would be...so rude...” She averted her eyes, stuffing her hands into her pockets as her shoulders hunched up. “Especially since I’m still borrowing your clothes.” She chuckled awkwardly.

Alex didn't join in the laughter, her jaw clenching as she regarded Kara. She didn't reply as she turned around and headed into her bedroom to start packing.

Right, okay. Her laughter died, leaving Kara feeling guilty.  
  
Of course Alex would be upset with her. It was for the best though, she told herself. If Alex thought she was gone, then the woman would stop looking for her. Alex could take a nice, relaxing vacation and forget about all the stress she caused her.  
  
While Alex was in her bedroom, Kara zipped in and grabbed her clothes, taking off the ones she borrowed from Alex to put them back on quickly.

Alex could hear the sound of the dryer opening and she shoved her clothes with an unnecessary amount of violence into her bag. She could go back to Kara and try to argue again, but Alex doubted it would get her much further now.  
  
She had been counting on the tests giving her something to work with. It'd be a reason to convince Kara to stay, but she had failed completely. There was nothing to go on and any starting point was so basic, it'd take a lifetime to gather the knowledge apparently her parents had gathered in Kara's universe.  
  
It didn't help that a night without sleep had left her exhausted and part of her was ready to just crawl into bed. A luxury she wasn't giving herself now that Kara had made it clear she wouldn't be sticking around.  
  
She just had to hope that she was right and that Kara wouldn't be able to completely isolate herself from her. So far all evidence was showing that was true.  
  
Alex shouldered her pack and grabbed her sleeping bag, heading towards the front door since she wouldn't be flying this time.

It felt a lot like sneaking out of someone’s place, which, she technically was. Kara folded her borrowed clothes with a grimace and left them on the couch, patting it gently.  
  
Gathering her suit, she hid it in a better location, taking out a few bricks from the rooftop of the building to create a hole to store her suit in. By the time Kara replaced the bricks, she heard a car start that she assumed was Alex.  
  
A quick peek with her x-ray vision confirmed it. That was most definitely Alex pissed off and driving.

Alex didn't focus on where she was going, only making up her mind once she had cleared the city. She kept checking the rearview mirror to see if she'd see a speck following her, but so far there was nothing.  
  
She'd head for Midvale first. She would be able to securely download all the test results from her mother's place and from there...  
  
She'd see if Kara showed up or not. She was confident there were ways to draw her out again, but they wouldn't end so well if Kara really did fuck off and go to a monastery.

Kara kept her distance but did indeed follow Alex out of the city. She flew directly above the woman’s car to avoid being spotted and stayed high above the cloud line.  
  
She recognized this familiar drive, and if she wasn’t so worried about Alex driving with no sleep, then she might have enjoyed the coastal view. Kara had fully intended to leave but...if anything happened to Alex…

Kara wanted to make sure she got there safely.

While anger could fuel Alex for a long time, the drive proved to be longer than Alex's anger could carry her. She finally turned on the radio to try to keep herself awake, even made a stop for bad coffee and donuts at a gas station, but six hours into the drive, Alex's eyes were dropping closed regardless.

Kara first realized something was wrong when Alex’s car began to drift to the side of the lane and didn’t correct itself. Seeing the woman falling asleep, she shot forward with a burst of speed to fly inches above the car.  
  
Thankfully, they were the only ones for miles around. Kara gently, very gently took hold of the top of the car and kneeled on the roof of it, edging it back into the center of the lane. She breathed a sigh of relief but still didn’t trust the car to make those winding turns if Alex was drifting off.  
  
Kara guided it down the road toward Midvale, not a care in the world for anyone who saw her. Alex’s life was more important than exposing herself.

Alex woke up with a start, panic gripping her heart and she hit the brakes only to find the car was already standing still. Her car was parked in front of her mother's house and judging by the pain in her neck, Alex had been out for a while.  
  
"Shit," she quickly got out and scanned around. There was only one way this could have happened and while it was reassuring to know Kara was out there keeping an eye on her, she hasn't quite meant to almost get herself killed.  
  
"Thanks," she said and sighed when she was only met with the sound of birds calling.  
  
She finally gathered her stuff from the car and carried everything inside. A shower and a change of clothes later, Alex headed into the kitchen. She found some pasta sauce her mother had frozen and set to make several portions of spaghetti to go with it.  
  
She put one plate with food outside and left the doors open as she returned to the kitchen to eat.

It was pretty obvious that Alex had figured out she was there, and while Kara had meant to keep her distance, surely one plate of spaghetti wouldn’t hurt...right? It was going to spoil otherwise.  
  
She peeked around the oh so familiar house and made sure Alex couldn’t see her before inhaling the plate of food like a blur then taking off again.  
  
She licked her lips in the sky and glanced once more to make sure Alex was okay before surveying the area. Midvale was almost exactly as she remembered except...Jeremiah’s grave. Kara descended slowly until her feet landed down in front of a headstone and casket that wasn’t empty.  
  
Her head bowed quietly, touching the ground in front of her as she whispered the prayer for the dead in her native tongue. She was never able to properly pay her respects to the man on her world. Kara hoped this Jeremiah had a good life—a better life, one full of love and happiness without a little alien invader ruining his life.  
  
Closing her wet eyes, Kara took back to the skies before anyone could see her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping and Kryptonians are a great combination for a date. (This is date, right? Right???)

There were only so many times Alex could leave a plate of food out before she got frustrated with the lack of results she was making in general. Kara was around, but it was all she knew and Alex wasn't always patient.   
  
It was perhaps not the greatest idea she ever had, but Kara had proven she’d intervene when Alex needed her to. It was a little bit like revisiting the old classics considering Kara had caught her falling before.   
  
She glanced down at the point she picked, the waves below her beating up against the cliffs. It was dangerous water down there, a spot surfers were warned to stay away from.   
  
"I think they call this a leap of faith," she told herself, glancing around to see if maybe the threat would be enough. When nothing happened, she moved closer to the edge and nudged some rocks down with the tip of her boot.   
  
She just hoped she wasn’t wrong about this. Biting her lip, Alex drew back again. She couldn’t make herself jump if she kept looking down, but at a run?   
  
Alex grinned, the thought suddenly thrilling and she ran towards the edge before jumping as far as she could.

***

Maybe she was just curious. Alex could’ve been admiring the view, she thought nervously to herself. That was a really high cliff the woman was looking down though. Like...really high.   
  
Kara did the mental calculations in her head and concluded that if Alex didn’t cut through the water just right, then she could possibly break a bone. Or hit a rock. She wrung her hands anxiously as she watched Alex from the air.   
  
And then Alex called it a leap of faith before running and jumping over the edge, and if that wasn’t a goddamn callout, then Kara would eat her boot.   
  
She cut through the air faster than a bullet and slowed just enough to catch Alex in her arms without colliding into the woman. By the time she righted them, floating back up towards high ground, Kara’s heart was lodged in her throat as she gaped disbelievingly at Alex.   
  
Did Alex seriously jump a cliff to force her out of hiding?

Alex's cheeks were red, her eyes wide and bright as adrenaline rushed through her. She'd been right, which was a really good thing, and Alex wrapped an arm around Kara's neck. She probably shouldn't declare that as fun, but it had been a rush now that Kara had caught her so easily.   
  
"Hey," she greeted, burying her face against Kara's neck for a moment as she hoped her heart would eventually slow down again.

“Hi,” Kara croaked out, feeling the warm breaths glancing across her neck. She squeezed Alex a little tighter to her, just to reassure herself that she caught the woman in time.   
  
“Do...do I need to get a phone?” She asked shakily. “A safer way for you to get in contact with me?”

Alex chuckled and she squeezed Kara's shoulder. "They would actually be nice," she agreed, still sounding breathless. "Would you come and have dinner with me if I called?”

The tension in her shoulders slowly melted when she realized Alex had done this knowing Kara would catch her. She eyed the woman in her arms warily. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Alex blinked and she drew back to study Kara. "No? It's just be nice to have company instead of us eating all alone."

“No?” Kara raised an eyebrow. This was an awful lot to do just because Alex didn’t want to eat dinner by herself. “Okay, well I don’t mind eating alone. But I’ll get a phone.”   
  
She flew them back towards Alex’s house, not wanting to make a habit of this. If Alex didn’t want to eat alone, then she should go find some nice person in town to meet with.

Alex frowned as she realised Kara was heading back towards the house. "It's almost sunset."

“It sure is,” Kara confirmed flatly.

"Fly us up to watch it?" Alex asked quietly.

Kara came to an abrupt stop in the air, staring down at Alex with an inscrutable expression. She had no idea what the woman was playing at, but maybe she would leave her be after this.   
  
Looking back up at the sky, Kara wordlessly pulled them high above the clouds and adjusted her body temperature for when the weather would inevitably get cooler.

"Thank you," Alex murmured. She cuddled closer in Kara's arms, soaking in the warmth as they flew higher and higher. The air was crisp up here, but Alex hardly noticed as she drank in the way the sky was colouring to warmer pink and oranges as the sun moved towards the horizon.

Kara sighed quietly, her head dropping close to Alex’s without realizing it. She was so tired. Even with the sun infusing her with otherworldly power, Kara was so damn tired and weary. She wasn’t doing anything with her life but waiting for the hours to count down and trying to keep Alex safe in the meantime.   
  
Closing her eyes, she held still and let Alex have her sunset.

Alex's breathing had evened now that the rush of jumping had left her. Her thumb stroked steadily over Kara's shoulder as she relaxed, reassured now that she had seen Kara again and she was still free of the red symbol on her chest.   
  
She didn't speak until the oranges and reds faded into blue and black, stars littering the sky above them. It reminded Alex of evenings snuggled under a blanket as her father pointed out the star signs and ways to easily find them. Here away from the city lights, it was a daunting task when there were so many of them.   
  
"What if I asked you on a date?" Alex asked quietly. "Would that change your answer?"

“I️ don’t know,” Kara answered honestly after a few moments, the mental exhaustion clear on her face.   
  
She didn’t know what was the right thing to do in this situation. How fucked up would it be to go out on a date with a woman who looked just like the love of her life? What if she actually had a good time? Was it fair to this Alex when she still saw flashes of her Alex in the woman?   
  
“Would you really want to, Alex?” Kara murmured softly. “You’d be walking on eggshells, wondering what the next thing to set me off will be.”

If she were honest, Alex had expected an outright no. Her suggestion wasn’t meant to be taken as a date, not when Kara was still grieving, but she let herself entertain the thought. It was surprisingly easy when she was comfortable in Kara's arms. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Kara wouldn’t drop her or keep her from getting hurt.   
  
"I wouldn't take you anywhere other people were," she said. "It'd just be us. We could go to the beach or out in the forest and make a campfire. There'd be s’mores and food that we can roast over the fire and we could watch the stars."

“First you make it sound like a date and now you’re offering me a romantic getaway with only the two of us?” Kara teased the woman lightly with a small smile.

"Hey, if you'd rather not fly us back and just sleep there, we can do that," Alex chuckled. "I've got a tent and a sleeping bag."

Kara shook her head with a small smile, floating back to the ground and put Alex down. “Go get your tent,” she huffed, trying not to show she was amused. 

Alex definitely had not expected that to work. She decided not to complain about their flight ending and headed into the house.   
  
"There's marshmallows and Oreos in the kitchen," she told Kara as she hurried through to retrieve the tent.

The Kryptonian honestly didn’t understand why Alex was so determined to help her, but it wasn’t like the woman was doing this without knowledge of what she was getting herself into.   
  
Kara sighed as she packed their food. And maybe part of her was a little weak for how the woman reminded her of Alex.   
  
Finding a bag to collect their supplies, Kara waited patiently for Alex to gather her things. She didn’t know what level of preparedness this Alex placed on wilderness survival, but Kara was confident she could always just fly them back if they ran low on supplies.

Luckily most of the camping gear was stored together and Alex just had to gather them up in a bag. She added some clean clothes and toiletries, adding an extra toothbrush for Kara before she finally made her way back. She had a backpack with the sleeping bag attached to it and in her hands she was carrying the tent.   
  
"I think I've got everything," she announced looking a little sheepish when she realised it would be rather bulky for Kara. "I can put the food in my backpack," she offered.

“Sure.” Kara handed it over, looking Alex up and down. “Well. It’s too late for you to be walking around anywhere. We could kinda cheat and I could fly us out to where you wanna be,” she offered.

"I had been hoping that was the plan," Alex shrugged sheepishly. "Unless you somehow radiate light."

“Not in any way that’s safe for you.” Kara clicked her tongue and fired finger guns. “We’re gonna have to figure out how I can carry you though.”

The finger guns were possibly the dorkiest thing Alex had ever seen. She laughed and regarded herself before looking at Kara again.   
  
"Um, if you take the backpack I could hold the tent as you fly us over," she suggested. "Or I can climb onto your back."

“I—I’ll take the backpack,” Kara volunteered immediately, holding her hand out for it. She cleared her throat, looking down at the ground. She really didn’t need any suggestions of Alex climbing her.

Alex pursed her lips, giving Kara a curious look but she shrugged the backpack from her shoulders and handed it over to Kara. "I can see how you're handy to have around."

“Yup, sure am. All that...super strength and uh, speed.” Kara slung the backpack on and tried to lean against the counter casually but missed and stumbled. “Um...” Kara bounced back, awkwardly straightening out her jacket as she walked backwards to the door. “Should we...? I mean, do you have everything?”

"Yeah, I think so," Alex was still eyeing Kara, not sure what was up. It was amusing how bad Kara was at hiding things.   
  
"You okay?" She asked as she followed Kara out and locked up the house.

“Yup, totally fine!” Kara nodded vigorously. “Just, uh...excited for s’mores.” She held her arms out to Alex. “Ready?”

There was no reason for Alex's breath to catch the way it did or for her cheeks to feel a little hotter than before. Kara looked welcoming and Alex by now knew she wouldn't get cold in her arms and she wouldn't get dropped.   
  
She stepped into her arms, holding the tent a little to the side so she wouldn't hit Kara with it. "Ready."

“Right,” Kara muttered under her breath, moving closer to scoop Alex into her arms. She made sure her arm was securely behind the woman’s back and hooked under her knees before adjusting her body temperature and taking off.   
  
Realizing she hadn’t confirmed where they were going, Kara paused in the air. “Hey, um...where are we headed?” She asked with a little embarrassment.

Alex snickered and she buried her face against Kara's shoulder, her one free arm locked securely around Kara's back. "Did my d--Did Jeremiah ever take you and Alex camping? There was this spot a little higher up in the mountains with a nice clearing where he could set up the telescope."

Kara turned them around, searching for the mountain in question. She remembered the way to get there, but connecting it from a bird’s eye view took a moment. “Yeah...think I got it,” she murmured, narrowing her eyes on a clearing she found. “Hang on.”   
  
It didn’t take them long to arrive. She put Alex down on the ground and gestured to the tent. “This place is it, right? Need help with the tent?”

Alex laughed and she nodded, handing the tent to Kara.   
  
"Sure, since I guess you don't really need light for it," she chuckled. "If you give me the backpack, I'll find the torch and then we can see about getting a fire started."

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” Kara had the tent up in a matter of seconds, properly facing away from the wind and everything. The front opened up to the lights of the towns below and the stars above.   
  
She took the backpack off and handed Alex a flashlight for her to use while she went to chop down a tree for firewood. Taking off her jacket so she was left in a simple white t-shirt, Kara tossed it in the tent and grabbed the hatchet.   
  
“I’ll be right back,” she assured Alex. Kara tested the weight of the axe, by flipping it in the air and catching it. She nodded approvingly at the balance.

"I... Yeah," Alex's voice cracked a little because that shouldn't be a turn on, but it was. Obviously her dad had taught Kara well on how to set up and what to do or not do. "Okay. I'll be here."   
  
She could put her things in the tent and rolled out the sleeping bag since Kara was taking care of everything else.

Kara breathed in the woodsy scent of the forest as she ventured deeper inside it, feeling revitalized from the crisp, cool air. There was a certain tranquility that came with being outdoors, away from the noise and bustle of people. She didn’t have her glasses in this world and didn’t realize how much she needed this.   
  
Rubbing the rough trunk of a medium sized fir tree, Kara pushed it down with her strength, letting it fall with a large boom around her. She trimmed it with the hatchet, clearing smaller branches and the jagged splinters of the trunk before heading back with the bulk of the tree to the clearing where she’d have more space to work.   
  
Hatchet in one hand, she carried the tree over her shoulder with the other and gave Alex a friendly wave as if to say, “See? Still here. Haven’t run off.”   
  
She set the tree down with a heavy thud, rolling it into place. Burying her hatchet in the wood to hold it, Kara used her bare hands to split the tree in half, the muscles of her back rippling under her white tee. The wood cracked like a toothpick under her strength, effortlessly so.   
  
With the hatchet, she chopped and whittled the ends until they were smoother and brought them over to Alex, setting them down to use as benches. There, much better. And the fir tree was already giving off a nice, festive smell that suited this time of the year.   
  
Kara grinned at Alex. “I don’t know why Jeremiah never let me use my powers. I’ll be back with some more wood. Could you arrange the rocks for the campfire, please?”

Alex's quickly snapped her mouth shut. Jesus Fucking Christ, but no one could blame her for the amount of staring she had just done. It was like being in one of those stupid romance novels she abhorred. Rippling muscles and everything, and Alex didn't think she'd ever been this turned on from watching someone chop wood.   
  
She flushed when Kara approached her, her mouth having gone dry and she needed a few tries before she managed an "Okay, I can do that." while failing to keep from staring at Kara's arms and chest and... Jesus Fucking Christ.

“Thanks, Alex!” Kara called over her shoulder as she returned to the piles of wood. Kara hid a self-satisfied smirk. Despite everything, it felt...really good to know she could affect the woman like that. Flattering.   
  
Kara didn’t want to be too obvious about showing off, but it really was faster to rip apart wood with her bare hands. Thick wood splintered apart with barely any resistance against her coiled biceps, the sleeve of her shirt stretching thinly around her arms.   
  
She gathered the firewood into a pile and brought it all over with the handle of the hatchet held between her teeth.

The stones were only half placed as Alex had continuously gotten distracted and Alex hurried to place the rest of the stones when she glanced up and noticed Kara had a hatchet in her mouth.   
  
Laughing, she approached Kara and reached up to take the hatchet from her. "That can't be comfortable." She glanced down and chuckled, tracing her fingers over the teeth marks in the wood.

“Thanks,” Kara gave Alex a charming smile, setting down the wood and grabbing a few logs to arrange in the fire pit. “I’ve got superpowers but only two hands,” she joked lightly.   
  
Checking to make sure Alex wasn’t too close, Kara narrowed her eyes at the wood and fired her heat vision at it, setting the wood on fire with a few crackles and pops. A warm glow surrounded them, one that grew brighter by the second. The burning fir was fresh and inviting, smelling like Christmas.   
  
Kara sat down on the makeshift benches she made and poked at the fire with a whittled branch. “This should be enough for the night,” she said to Alex.

"God, I love this smell," Alex straightened some of the stones before she grabbed the bag of food and sat down beside Kara.   
  
"Jeremiah was wrong to not let you use your powers. They're perfect for fire starting purposes," she joked as she pulled out the bag of marshmallows.

“I love it too,” Kara replied with a smile, deftly snatching a marshmallow as soon as Alex opened the bag.   
  
“I think you were right,” she said as she stuffed her mouth with fluffy sugar. “It was a good idea to get out of the city.”

"Of course I was right," Alex teased, her eyes bright as she grinned at Kara. "I don't come out here nearly as often as I should."

“Well...” Kara patted the tree trunk they were sitting on. “Now you’ve got some nice benches here for when you do,” she said, fishing out a few more marshmallows from the bag.

Alex laughed and she picked up one of the sticks, holding it out so Kara could spear her marshmallows on it. "Is there anything you can't do?"

“I can’t bake,” Kara replied with a cheeky grin. She made sure all her marshmallows were poked through directly in the center in order to achieve maximum gooey goodness.

Alex chuckled and she held out the stick over the fire. "You mean m--Eliza didn't make you help her with her cakes?"

“Oh, she tried,” Kara chuckled with a fond smile. “She quickly realized cakes tasted better without the layer of charcoal I seemed to give anything I baked.”

"That bad?" Alex laughed and she bumped Kara's foot with hers. "I can manage that much at least."

“Hey,” Kara objected and nudged Alex’s foot back. “Unit conversions from my world to yours aren’t easy. I couldn’t even Google them,” she complained.

"That is so not an excuse!" Alex objected with a laugh. "All of mom's recipes and measuring cups would be in the same units. You'd never have to convert them to begin with."

“You don’t know that,” Kara sniffed haughtily with her nose in the air. “My universe could’ve been different. Maybe we didn’t have measuring cups.”

Alex simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief and she withdrew the stick from over the fire. "Grab the Oreos?"

Kara groaned, leaning back to reach for the bag, her shirt riding up on her midriff. “Hang on...” Fishing around for a moment, she found what she was looking for and presented it to Alex with a triumphant grin.

Alex wasn't staring at Kara's abs. Not at all. There was no reason for that aside from maybe how she could hardly remember the last time she had sex.   
  
"Um..." she held the marshmallows out again and motioned at Kara to do the thing.

Kara lasered it with her heat vision and took the bubbling hot marshmallows off of the stick with her bare fingers and sandwiched each with a piece chocolate between two Oreos. These were next level s’mores. She gave the first one to Alex before making one for herself. Her s’more was gone in practically two bites. Kara licked the gooey mess from her fingers, making a happy sound.

That really wasn't helping and Alex swallowed thickly, forcing her attention on her own s'more. It was a good distraction and she made a sound quite similar to Kara's to match her.   
  
"Who needs graham crackers?" She laughed.

“Want another?” Kara asked, already reaching for the bag and stick to make more.   
  
It had been a long time since she had freshly made s’mores. Being up here, far away from people with a warm, crackling fire and good company, put her mind at ease. The stars were gorgeous overhead too. She hadn’t been camping since they lost Jeremiah, and it was nice to be out here again.   
  
“Growing up, I used to have a lot of trouble controlling my powers,” Kara said softly. “Jeremiah would bring me camping so I could train myself to master them without worrying about hurting anyone else.”

Alex nodded in understanding. She leaned back a little to look at the stars. Her mom had never liked camping so it'd been something she and her dad did.   
  
"Were you close to him?" She asked curiously.

“I was...grateful,” Kara chose her words carefully as she held the marshmallows over the fire, “and extremely indebted to him. Alex was much closer to him.”   
  
She glanced at Alex, aware of the difference but still feeling guilty, especially after visiting Jeremiah’s grave in this world. “The government came knocking to take me away, but he traded his life and research for my life.” Kara bit her lip.   
  
“Jeremiah, uh...we were told he died on a mission. Alex and Eliza were devastated for years. Alex especially...” Kara murmured. She didn’t feel like getting into the whole cyborg gone evil thing.

"Dad always was a peacekeeper," Alex said quietly as she stared into the fire. "That sounds like something he would have done. He never thought twice about putting others first or what it might have cost him if he could help."

Kara smiled sadly, rolling the stick between her fingers. “Yeah...that definitely rubbed off on Alex.” She fell quiet after that, her shoulders slumping. Pulling one of the marshmallows off of the stick, she made another s’more and offered it to the woman.

Alex accepted the s'more and she leaned a little against Kara as she licked some of the gooeyness off. "What about Eliza?" Alex wondered. "Did she ride your ass as hard as mine?"

Kara glanced at Alex but didn’t pull away. She picked at the gooey marshmallows, eating them from her fingers. “Only to stay in school. She was very adamant about learning...Earth.”

"How open was earth to aliens?" Alex wondered, picking up on the subtle hint in Kara's words. "Were there a lot of them?"

“Mixed reactions,” Kara answered with a sigh. “They warmed up to my cousin who had been saving the day as Superman for a while, but they thought of him more as superhuman than alien.   
  
“Then I came along, unknowingly dragging Fort Rozz with me—my mother’s maximum security prison used to banish Krypton’s worst criminals—so Earth’s introduction to aliens wasn’t...stellar.” Kara glumly picked more marshmallow off of the stick and ate it.

"So mom wanted you to fit in and not make waves," Alex guessed. She licked off her fingers, sucking on her thumb to get rid of the stickiness.

“Pretty much,” Kara replied, oddly enough not finding it strange that Alex was referring to Eliza from another universe as mom. “She only wanted to keep us safe, but a lot of that pressure was put on Alex to do so when Eliza couldn’t be there.”

Alex nodded and she glanced sideways at Kara. "I can't imagine that Alex would have always been gracious about that."

“She took to what any other high pressured academic always feeling like second best would do—alcohol. Lots of it.” Kara ate slower this time, her mood dropping more and more by the second. There was no denying what a burden her presence had been on the Danvers.

Another thing the Alex’s had in common. Alex picked out a few more marshmallows. "I'm sorry, we can talk about something else."

Kara handed Alex the stick they had been using for marshmallows. “Go ahead,” she murmured. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Alex took the stick, but she didn't bother roasting the rest of the marshmallows. She leaned her shoulder a little more against Kara as she watched the flames flicker. "What's your favourite dessert?"

Kara chose not to comment on Alex’s increasing closeness, but she wasn’t unaffected. It stirred certain affections and warmed her chest, but Kara didn’t think she could act on them. Or maybe she was still projecting her feelings and Alex was just trying to be a friend.   
  
“Eliza’s chocolate pecan pie,” Kara answered after a moment. “Sticky buns. Ice cream. Pizza.”

"Pizza isn't a dessert," Alex laughed. "Neither are sticky buns for that matter. You have to pick one. So if I ask for your favourite regular food it will still be pizza?”

“Potstickers,” Kara countered, a corner of her lips twitching upward with amusement.

Alex snorted and she bumped her knee against Kara's. "You'd a dork," she announced.

Kara didn’t argue with that. “What about you?” She asked instead.

"Definitely not a dork," Alex declared haughtily, lips twitching as she tried not to grin. "I’m a very serious scientist."

Oh, this Alex thought she had jokes, did she?   
  
“What are your favorites?” Kara tried again with a dry smile.

"Oh!" Alex smiled sweetly at Kara. "Blueberry pie. Or chocolate cheesecake, but ice cream is good too."

“Respectable favorites,” Kara nodded sagely. “I see you didn’t keep yourself to only one favorite either.”

"If you can cheat, so can I," Alex declared. She smirked before she playfully stuck her tongue out at Kara.

“I don’t think cheating is fair in any context,” Kara remarked with a wry look, reaching out like she was going to pinch Alex’s tongue for being childish with it.

"Hey!" Alex protested. Her eyes were wide and she tried to grab hold of Kara's wrist to stop her. "You did it first."

Kara pinched her fingers together threateningly. “I didn’t stick my tongue anywhere in your vicinity,” she denied. At least, she hope she didn’t. There was a vague memory of Alex sitting in her lap.   
  
"Sticking out your tongue isn't cheating," Alex declared, trying not to laugh. "It's being devilish charming."

“Depends on where you’re sticking your tongue then, doesn’t it?” Kara quipped with a smirk that was meant to be more teasing than flirty.

Whether it was teasing or not, Alex still flushed a little and her fingers flexed around Kara's wrist but she didn't let go since Kara didn't look like she was backing down.   
  
"It was in the air," she clarified.

“And what does that mean?” Kara prompted, her smirk spreading wider as her eyes twinkled warmly with mirth from their campfire.

Alex raised both eyebrows, uncertain what Kara was getting at. "That I was sticking it out at you?"

Wow. Kara didn’t think it was possible but she found an Alex denser than her own.   
  
She reached forward and patted the top of Alex’s head with a sympathetic look before standing up. “I’m going to go rinse in the creek,” Kara told her. “I’m all dusty from flying here.”

Alex crinkled her nose and drew back a little from the head patting.   
  
"Okay," she agreed, sounding somewhat disappointed. She let her hand slide away however so she could get up.

Kara shook her head with an amused chuckle as she walked away, fairly certain Alex would be safe at the campsite. The creek was a little ways off and freezing cold, but Kara didn’t didn’t have to worry about that.   
  
She stripped down and soaked in fresh water, heating the area around her until it was pleasantly warm. Satisfied, she sighed contently and rinsed herself off so she wouldn’t smell like a dusty highway sleeping next to Alex in the tent.

Alex watched Kara disappear into the dark and she sat for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the fire.   
  
Growing bored after a while, she checked the bag with food to see if Kara had brought ingredients for hot chocolate. It seemed like this was a tradition across universes and Alex grabbed the small pan she had brought to make the hot chocolate.   
  
Kara still wasn't back by the time the hot chocolate was warm and she wondered if maybe Kara had changed her mind about this whole... date thing.   
  
Grabbing a cup of hot chocolate for Kara, Alex followed the sounds towards the river. Her eyes took some adjusting to the lack of light, but she managed to not spill anything.   
  
The darkness meant that Alex couldn't see clearly, but she saw... enough. She probably looked for too long as well and even when she realised it was happening, her feet weren't quite moving until after she got an eyeful.   
  
"Sorry!" she finally managed and did spill some of the hot chocolate on her hand as she abruptly turned her back towards Kara.

Of course she knew Alex was there. Kara continued to wring out her hair after Alex’s startled cry. She frowned, hearing the hot chocolate she smelled splash on the ground. That probably meant it burnt Alex’s hand.   
  
Quickly spinning herself dry, Kara slipped back into her jeans and pulled her shirt back on as she hurried over to Alex. “Don’t be ridiculous, we have mostly the same parts,” she murmured and took the cups from Alex, setting them down.   
  
She took the woman’s hand and tugged her over to the water. “Hurry and soak your hand before the burn spreads.”

The difference was that Kara's parts were much much nicer. At least, they were to Alex. She was still too flustered to protest as she let Kara guide her to the water, holding on to the mug with her other hand. "It isn't that bad."

“You just got a nice eyeful of me, so I think it’d be in your best interest to just do as I say, hm?” Kara raised her brow at Alex as she gently massaged over the irritated skin.   
  
She only held the woman’s hand under the water in brief intervals because of how cold it was, but eventually she was satisfied that the cold water stopped stopped most of the swelling.

Alex's cheeks were still coloured pink, not helped by the fact how gentle Kara was being. It filled her with warmth despite how cold the icy water was making her and she huddled a little closer to Kara.   
  
"That was probably a good idea," she murmured.

Kara used her shirt to dry Alex’s hand, inadvertently giving Alex another nice eyeful of her midriff again. She probably could have given the woman her hand back to warm against her cup, but Kara cupped it with her hands instead, spreading her warmth through Alex’s chilly fingers.

Alex made a soft noise of contentment. She had absolutely no complaint about Kara showing off her abs. None at all.   
  
"You're so warm," she murmured, flushing at how silly that sounded.

Kara shook her head with a smile. “Yeah, I burn hotter than most. Comes with all the solar energy stored in me, you know? That’s how I keep you from freezing in the air.” She pulsed soft heat through her hands to prove her point.

"Very handy," Alex smiled and she leaned forward, briefly touching her forehead to Kara's shoulder for a second. "You just keep stacking up the bonus points."

A smile tugged at Kara’s lips until a thought occurred to her.   
  
“Wait, hang on. What’re you doing here?” Her face scrunched up in confusion. “Follow me out here to give me a cup of hot chocolate?”

"You were gone a long time and it was getting cold," Alex flushed. "I didn't think you'd be... Naked."

“Uh huh, even when I said I was going to the creek to rinse off?” She asked skeptically. Kara picked up the cup of hot chocolate that Alex had gone through the trouble of bringing her and took a sip.

"Rinse off doesn't equal skinny dipping," Alex mumbled, taking a step back to let Kara drink.

The thing was, Kara was inclined to believe her. Sometimes, Alex’s super smart brain just skipped over things. Seemed like it happened here too.   
  
She licked the chocolate off of her lips, holding her hand out to guide the woman back. “C’mon. I’m done here.”

Alex reached for her hand. It was a date after all (right?) and handholding was perfectly fine on dates (this was a date, right?), but still questioned if this was the best of ideas to begin with.   
  
She squeezed Kara's hand as they started back towards the campfire. "I should have brought dad's telescope."

Kara shrugged. “I could go get it if you really want it,” she offered then indicated there was a tree root right in front of Alex that she should step over.

"Thanks," Alex stepped over the branch, the movement bringing her closer against Kara and she didn't move away after. "Nah, it's fine. Maybe on our next date."

Kara quietly sipped at her hot chocolate instead of responding. She knew she was the one who first insinuated this was a date, but Kara was still struggling with whether she was allowed to enjoy this for what it was.   
  
Admittedly, she liked spending time with Alex, but she also ached for her own love with a deep melancholy. Her fondness for this Alex came with a blanket of sadness, and Kara couldn’t untangle them from each other. Alex helped her chest feel lighter, not that Kara felt like she deserved it. Grief was the only cape she wore around her shoulders anymore.   
  
When they arrived back at the campsite, Kara loosened her fingers to let Alex go and busied herself with stoking the fire.

The lack of response was telling enough and Alex for once didn't push. She grabbed a blanket from the tent and settled back down on the bench with it. "Did you want more hot chocolate or s'mores?"

“I’m okay, thank you,” she declined politely as she sat down next to Alex. Glancing over at the woman, she tugged up one end of the blanket higher to cover Alex’s shoulders without thinking of it.   
  
“Ah—“ Kara froze, looking embarrassed when she caught herself. She drew her hand back awkwardly. “Sorry.”

"It's okay," Alex reassured her, giving Kara a small, almost shy smile. "It's sweet."

Kara rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling at her own ridiculousness. “Um...well, if you say so.” Her eyes flickered up to catch Alex’s and she flashed a crooked grin.   
  
It was so easy to fall into whatever this was between them, and much, much harder to pull herself away from it.

"I do say so," Alex said seriously, her grin frowning more confident and teasing. "I'm glad you're already aware that I'm always right. It makes everything so much easier."

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, leaning her elbows on her knees as she turned to face the woman. “I don’t know about always being right,” she countered with a doubtful look. “I’ve yet to see any of these benefits either.”

Alex gasped in fake offense. "Are you saying you don't think being out here with me is a benefit? What about all the food I've been leaving out for you?"

“What does that have to do with being right?” Kara asked innocently. “I thought you were doing that out of the pure goodness of your heart.”

Alex shrugged a shoulder. "The pure goodness of your heart only gets you so far, I'm afraid. I'm sorry to disappoint."

“Yeah? Why were you doing things like that then?” Kara asked curiously.

Alex pursed her lips as she realised she'd talked herself into a circle. "I was proving you wrong about not wanting help," she tried.

Alex’s reply didn’t really answer her question. “And why is it so important to you to prove me wrong?” Kara turned more of her body to face the woman, wanting to know why Alex would make the effort and put herself at risk.

It was a serious question and Alex let go of the argument she'd been having. "Because I know I can help. Because even when you weren't in control, you were still responding to me and I could help. It's the right thing to do and I don't want you be all alone here," Alex admitted. She shrugged a shoulder and met Kara's eyes.   
  
"You've lost so much already. If things were the other way around, I'd want that Alex to look out for you as well."

Alex was right about her having lost a lot. There was even more that she hadn’t gone into, but really, it meant Kara was hesitant to believe this could be something good between them. Optimism could only get her so far nowadays, but she wasn’t fond of wallowing in despair either. Alex was giving her a way out of it.   
  
Kara sighed, taking Alex’s hand and pressing her lips to the knuckles. “Thank you,” she murmured quietly, genuinely meaning it. “For everything you’ve done.”

It wasn't a guarantee that Kara would stop running now, but it did seem like progress. Kara's kiss was soft and warm, bringing a gentle smile to Alex's lips.   
  
"You're welcome," she said warmly and she leaned forward to brush a kiss to Kara's cheek.

Kara smiled back, just as warmly as she watched Alex draw back from the chaste kiss she gave her cheek. She pressed her shoulder to Alex’s, still holding their hands together.   
  
Kara couldn’t completely stay away from Alex, and Alex was determined to help her. It seemed pointless to keep both of them miserable and frustrated. She really was grateful for the woman’s kindness. At the very least, it was time to stop being an ass by running out on her all the time.

Alex let out a slow breath and she tangled their fingers together as she relaxed. She let the peace of the might settle around them, for the moment content to just sit and enjoy the moment. There was only the sound of the fire and the night around them, the soft rustling of the leaves and an owl somewhere in the distance.   
  
"We seem to do better when there's stars to watch," she finally murmured, a note of amusement in her voice.

“Does that mean I should only visit you at night?” Kara asked playfully, gently squeezing the woman’s hand.

Alex snorted at the question and she bumped her shoulder against Kara's. "Because that doesn't make it sound like you're giving me booty calls."

Kara shrugged innocently like she hadn’t meant to insinuate that at all. “Well, if there’s a problem with that, then I suppose I shouldn’t.”

"Don't you dare," Alex's objected, her hold tightening on Kara's hand. "No take backs."

Kara chuckled, swinging her leg over the log to straddle it and tugged Alex closer. “So you want the booty calls?”

Alex laughed, but she didn't object when Kara pulled her closer. There was something protective and warm in Kara's touches and while it made Alex ache to think of the why, a part of her wanted to burrow close and soak it all up.   
  
"I think you should come visit me at night and you're even welcome to sleep with me in my bed," she said cheekily, even if she did mean that literally.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and the blanket she had wrapped herself in, tucking her chin on the woman’s shoulder. Alex was so easy to cuddle that Kara found it difficult to resist.   
  
“You sure about that? Won’t shoot me?” Kara asked lightly with a quirk of her lips.

Grateful that Kara could joke about this instead of getting upset, Alex rubbed her hand over Kara's arm as she settled comfortably against her. "Nah, I know it's you now. I'll just make sure you can get in without having to break a window."

“You could actually leave the window open next time,” Kara suggested with a chuckle. “Seems a little too early to be giving me a key.”

"That was what I was thinking," Alex chuckled and she teasingly pinched Kara's arm. "You don't seem the type to want to go through the front door."

“The window’s closer to your bed,” she murmured, not remotely bothered by the pinch to her arm. Kara radiating heat plus the fire in front of them meant Alex was snug and toasty under her blanket.

"Oh, it has to be the bedroom window?" Alex grinned. "Living room is too far away?"

“Mm, I wouldn’t mind if it was the living room. Your terrace gives me some landing room. I might bump my head against your window sometimes.” Kara nuzzled her nose against Alex’s neck.

Alex's breath caught and warmth spread through her body at the soft nuzzling. It was a gesture Kara seemed to enjoy a lot and it felt so intimate. Her eyes drifted shut and squeezed Kara's arm around her. "Why do I feel like my window might lose that encounter?"

It was true, the window would lose. Kara’s chuckle turned into a low, steady purr. She felt Alex’s reaction to her nuzzling and continued to do it, breathing in the woman’s scent.

"You're going to put me to sleep like that," Alex warned. The smile was obvious in her voice and she continued to gently stroke Kara's arm in return.

“Your tent’s right there,” Kara murmured lowly, tightening her arms around Alex. “Not that it would matter if I had to carry you far.”

"Going to start thinking you enjoy carrying me around," Alex teased, making no move to get up or to stop Kara.

Smirking against Alex’s neck, Kara rubbed the woman’s side slowly. “You mean you haven’t come to that conclusion yet?”

"I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt," Alex laughed. She didn't think she'd ever felt this warm sitting out in the open air at this time of the year. Kara's body was a source of warmth and affection. No matter how much her brain tried to remind her that this was a bad idea, it didn't feel wrong.

“The benefit of the doubt? Are you trying to tell me you’d prefer if my arms weren’t around you?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow, moving to back up.

"No!" Alex objected. Her hand slid higher, curling around Kara's biceps to draw her back in. "Stay. I'm all warm and comfy."

Giving Alex an amused smile, Kara hugged the woman closer until she was firmly pressed against her front. “Better?” She murmured teasingly next to Alex’s ear.

"Much," Alex's answered, her voice husky and she lightly scratched Kara's biceps. The shiver that followed had nothing at all to do with being cold. "We'll have to stay out here."

“Don’t be silly,” Kara nuzzled her, “you’ll hurt your neck sleeping this way.”   
  
Feeling Alex’s nails trailing over her arm coaxed the low purrs back out of her. The rumbling in her chest could easily be felt with how close Alex was, approving of her touch.

Alex grinned at the sound and gentle vibrations, she chuckled warmly and continued stroking back and forth over Kara's arm as she seemed to like it. "Fine, we can move in a little while," she allowed.

Kara stayed like this for a while, enjoying the quiet moment for what it was. It was a small thing, but Kara no longer felt like she was sneaking behind her Alex’s back to be affectionate with a woman who looked like her.   
  
She wasn’t doing this because of her Alex. She was doing this because she was genuinely grateful for  _ this _ Alex and felt a certain fondness for her. This woman had been trying to help her since the beginning, and Kara didn’t know what she would’ve done without her stubborn insistence.   
  
She tucked her face against Alex’s neck and sighed. Processing her loss and grief wasn’t easy, but Kara could slowly identify instances where she was reminded of her Alex, rather than thinking she was projecting her Alex onto the woman. The more she learned about this Alex and spent time with her, the more the woman became a distinct identity separate from the Alex of her memories.

"I swear that purring of yours is the most relaxing sound I've ever heard," Alex murmured quietly. Her hand drifted down to Kara's elbow and she brushed her thumb along the inside. The sound wasn't the only thing putting her at ease.

Smiling, Kara pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s head. She was glad the woman liked it and was more than happy to continue. Her hand rubbed soothingly up and down Alex’s side, encouraging her to relax.

Alex was leaning more heavily against Kara by the second and if Kara kept that up, she would be falling asleep on her. She hadn't felt this at ease since the night she'd met Kara and it was strange to think it was Kara's doing.   
  
"Just so you know, this date doesn't end when I doze off," she warned.

“Oh yeah?” Kara looped her arm carefully under Alex’s knees and lifted the woman up. It sounded like it was time for this one to go to bed. “How is this date supposed to end?” She asked with a smile.

The shift had Alex opening her eyes again and she looped her arm around Kara's shoulder.   
  
"I'm thinking with breakfast," she declared solemnly as she leaned her head against Kara's shoulder. "You definitely like carrying me around."

“Shh...” Kara quieted her gently, pressing another kiss to the top of her head.   
  
She ducked into the tent with her precious cargo in her arms, slowly kneeling with Alex sat in her lap as she unfolded the sleeping bag. “I’ll figure something out for tomorrow,” Kara murmured softly then tucked the woman into her sleeping bag.

"I'm looking forward to it," Alex smiled gently and she reached out to catch Kara's hand before she could sneak off.

Kara hesitated for a second before giving in, taking the jacket she had tossed in the tent and folding it into a pillow for herself. She zipped the tent closed to keep the cold air out then laid down on her side next to Alex, an arm tucked under her head.   
  
“Better?” She asked needlessly, smiling in the dim light of their campfire that shown through.

"Almost," Alex's smile was soft and she shifted a little further back in the sleeping bag, raising an eyebrow in invitation. "Might as well if you're planning on giving me booty calls."

Kara’s face heated up. There wasn’t a lot of room in there. Sleeping on the ground wouldn’t be a problem for her when she could hover in the air, but on the other hand, Alex...   
  
“Um...a—are you sure?” Kara gulped, her confidence faltering when presented with an opportunity.

Alex nodded and she reached out for Kara's hand again. "I'll be warmer and I think we both could use it," she admitted with a shy quirk of her lips.

Use...a...booty call???   
  
Kara’s brain momentarily short circuited and needed to reboot. No, that couldn’t be what Alex meant. The woman had been nothing but warm gazes and chaste affection. She wasn’t that forward.   
  
Kara looked at the space Alex was offering her. It did look cozy. She bit her lip.   
  
Screw it, they were just sleeping anyway.   
  
Carefully, Kara slid into the sleeping bag beside Alex and shifted until she was comfortable. “I’m not squishing you, am I?”

Alex chuckled and shook her head. She slid her arm around Kara's waist and snuggled into her.   
  
"Nope," she declared as she leaned her head against Kara's shoulder. "Am I squishing you?"

“Doubtful you ever could,” Kara responded with the blush still on her cheeks.   
  
Taking her cue from Alex, she wrapped an arm around the woman’s shoulders, welcoming her closer. This was definitely not how Kara used to sleep with her Alex. It wasn’t like they were any closer together than when they were snuggled on the log. Still, it left her a little breathless with her heart pounding in her chest.

"Good to know," Alex whispered. She ran her hand over Kara's back, noticing the tension in her body, and she nuzzled her shoulder. "Is this okay?"

“Yeah,” Kara breathed out, closing her eyes as she curled around the woman. Being so close together, confined in the sleeping bag, their scents mixed together easily.

"Good." Alex breathed out a sigh as she leaned more heavily against Kara. She slid her hand down, coming to rest against the dip of Kara's back, fingers slowly kneading the strong muscles there.

Kara purred lowly in response, her hips shifting as Alex’s fingers pressed into her. She weaved her fingers into the woman’s hair, scratching lightly to encourage her to keep going.

Alex could feel that same feeling in the pit of the stomach against and she smiled against the fabric of Kara's shirt. The purrs most definitely meant that Alex was doing something right and she fought off sleep for a moment longer as she was eager to please, her fingers seeking all the spots along Kara's back that she thought required attention.

Kara’s purring grew deeper and louder when her nose picked up on the smell of arousal that wasn’t her own. “Alex...” She murmured, shifting her hips again when she felt her n’zhaosh swelling uncomfortably inside of her. “Weren’t you tired?”

"Uh huh," Alex murmured. She pressed her hand against the small of her back and drew in Kara's scent. "Very sleepy."

She swallowed thickly, thankful she was still wearing her jeans. “Okay,” Kara whispered, gently playing with Alex’s hair. “Go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

"I'll notice if you move," Alex agreed, grinning a little at her own deviousness.

Kara chuckled nervously. Hopefully the woman wouldn’t notice everything that moved. She scooted her hips back a little just in case.   
  
“I won’t go anywhere tonight,” Kara assured her. “I’m already thinking about breakfast.”

"What's your favourite breakfast?" Alex asked. She sounded sleepy and if she noticed Kara moving, she gave no sign of it.

“Pancakes,” Kara answered with a smile, slowly stroking her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Maybe I’ll dart back really quick in the morning and grab it from your house. With some coffee.”

"Pancakes sound good," Alex agreed. She liked the tingles in her stomach at each swipe of Kara's fingers. She seemed hardly aware that her foot was mirroring the rhythm, stroking between Kara's.

Kara was definitely not sleepy at all. She could hardly blame Alex for it, when the woman’s touch was so innocent, but to call them distracting would be an understatement.   
  
“Mhm...” She made a soft sound of agreement, trying to calm her racing heart.

Luckily Alex did not seem to notice and after a while her movements slowed. She was all warm and toasty wrapped up in Kara's arms, the soft purrs lulling Alex finally to sleep.

Relieved, Kara finally got a chance to breathe when Alex wasn’t unknowingly teasing her out of her skin. Her n’zhaosh was pulsing between her legs but thankfully still retracted. The sun on this world affected her libido in much the same way, magnifying it to the extreme and once it started up, there was little that cooled it down.   
  
Groaning quietly, Kara tried to close her eyes and just go to sleep. It worked. Kind of.   
  
Her body wasn’t content until she had drawn Alex flush against her, burying her face into the woman’s neck. Their hips pressed snugly together as the sun rose, but her n’zhaosh had pushed out in the middle of the night and was rubbing itself against the woman’s ass. In her sleep, the feeling of soft heat kept Kara purring happily, not knowing her dreams were mirrored in reality.

Alex wasn't certain what had woken her. The world was still quiet and Kara's arms were wrapped snugly around her. Alex could feel the soft puffs of her breath against the back of her neck and the warm press of the woman against her back.   
  
They fit well together and Alex was almost ready to doze off again when she realised it was more than just Kara who was pressed against her. She blinked open her eyes in confusion and the slightest movement of her hips back towards Kara told her she hadn't been imagining things.

Kara’s purring increased in volume, bordering on a growl when her n’zhaosh was nudged by Alex’s ass. It rubbed back happily.   
  
Kara remained asleep, tightening her arm around the woman. She nuzzled the nape of Alex’s neck, wrapped up in the way their scents mixed together.

It was only now that Alex remembered how Kara had said they mostly shared the same parts, but Alex had let herself get distracted. Kara was an alien, so it wasn't a stretch to imagine sex just worked differently especially after generations of genetical manipulation. It just seemed that Kara hadn't been telling her the whole thing there because this did feel rather sexual in nature.   
  
Alex flushed at the thought, heat rising to her cheeks and down between her thighs. She was definitely not prepared for this and she doubted Kara was too.   
  
"Kara?" Alex asked quietly, her hand stroking over her arm as she subtly tried to create some distance between them.

“Mmrph...” Kara groaned under her breath as she slowly woke up. She shifted her leg and froze, realizing her n’zhaosh had come out. At least Alex wasn’t close enough to feel it rubbing against her jeans.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
“Sorry,” Kara mumbled when she realized these weren’t the positions they fell asleep in last night. She drew her arm away and rolled onto her back to give Alex more space, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"S'okay," Alex murmured. The loss of Kara's warmth against her back had her shivering, but her face still felt hot. There wasn't much room for Alex to move and she wriggled around until she could fit herself back against Kara's side, burying her face against her shoulder.

Kara blushed when Alex closed the distance between them. It didn’t help her situation at all to feel the woman’s breasts pressed against her arm. Maybe if she kept really, really still then Alex wouldn’t notice anything.   
  
“Sleep alright?” Kara tried to ask casually.

Alex nodded, not quite trusting her voice just. She couldn't quite bring her mind to focus on anything else and maybe she was making life just harder on Kara by pretending nothing was going on. "Do you... Do you want me to move?"

“N—no, you’re fine where you are,” Kara hurried to reply. Alex was exactly fine where she was. Not one inch closer. She licked her lips, struggling to come up with a good reason to excuse herself and take a freezing dip in the water.

"Okay," Alex agreed. She gave Kara a curious look but didn't push further. They were still close however and Alex slid her hand in Kara's to keep herself from doing anything else that might bother Kara.

Kara was clearly feeling awkward with her version of morning wood pressing on the front of her jeans. She glanced at Alex then to the zipper of the tent (that they were in, not her own) and bit her lip.   
  
“Hey, um...you hungry yet? I could go get us some things to make pancakes,” she offered.

"Sure," Alex agreed easily, taking pity on Kara. She squeezed her hand before letting go. "You did promise me breakfast."

“Right! Yup. Sure did.” Kara cleared her throat and slowly crawled out from the sleeping bag they shared, wincing at the way her jeans pinched her n’zhaosh.   
  
She groaned, trying to keep Alex from seeing the bulge in her jeans by turning her hips away but only succeeding in putting herself in some awkward looking angles. Unzipping the tent, she stepped out before closing it back up.   
  
It wasn’t closed for more than two seconds when Kara quickly unzipped the top portion again. “Hey, um...” She poked her head back inside. “What kind of pancakes do you like?”

Alex lifted her head from where she had it buried in the sleeping bag to muffle her chuckles. She bit her lip and decided to go easy on Kara. "The kind you make me."

It wasn't really helpful, but Alex knew there weren't that many options at the house. "Bring some maple syrup with you?"

Kara blinked, her cheeks still red. Her brain wasn’t that eager to work right now.   
  
“I—um...okay,” she gulped. Finally getting a good look at Alex in the early morning, her hair messy from sleep, had Kara imagining a wealth of things that weren’t helping her current situation.   
  
She quickly zipped the tent back up and flew off, adjusting herself with embarrassment in the air where she couldn’t be seen.

Now that Kara was gone, the world suddenly felt much colder. Alex wanted to do nothing more but huddle back into the sleeping bag and wait for Kara to get back. It seemed rude, however, and Alex got up with a sigh. She should have asked Kara to bring an extra sweater back. Grumbling, Alex stumbled out of the tent and got started in getting the fire burning. With a bit of luck she could have coffee ready by the time Kara got back.

The cold air helped clear her head, and when she returned, it was with an iron cast skillet in hand and another bag that had all the pancake mix, syrup, and utensils they needed. Jeremiah definitely would have chastised her for cheating her survivalist skills.   
  
While she couldn’t get her n’zhaosh to completely calm down, she was able to tuck it away and make it less obvious. Kara touched down with her supplies, greeting Alex brightly. “Hey! You’re up. I thought you would’ve gone back to sleep.”

Alex couldn't help herself and found herself staring at Kara's crotch for a moment too long before she remembered to answer her again.   
  
"If I had known that, I would have stayed put," she joked and crinkled her nose at Kara. "Feel better?" She asked next with a hint of cheekiness thrown in.

Oh, Alex knew.   
  
Kara turned bright red, almost tripping over herself. “Y—yes, lots. I feel a lot better. Really just needed some air and to stretch my limbs. All four of them. Because I only have four limbs and definitely nothing else,” she stammered with nervous laughter.

Alex tilted her head, her eyes shining in mirth. "Huh. I guess I must have still been dreaming then."

Her n’zhaosh technically wasn’t a limb, so she wasn’t lying. Kara cleared her throat, preparing the chocolate pancakes. “Uh...yeah? What were you dreaming about?”

"Waking up with you there," Alex pretended to think about it for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. It couldn't have been real since Kryptonians don't have a sexual drive."

Kara kept real quiet, whipping that batter until it was nice and fluffy. Maybe a little too fluffy.

Alex went quiet. It was less funny when Kara wasn't flustering and she felt guilty. "I'm sorry, it's okay and you don't have to explain."

Kara nodded, chewing the inside of her cheek. She was mortified she did that to Alex, honestly. Even on her world, at least she had managed to keep from poking her Alex with her morning wood.   
  
Stoking the fire, she poured that pancake mix into the skillet and held it over the fire with her bare hand. “Um...chocolate pancakes alright?”

"It's perfect," Alex promised. She moved behind Kara and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She wanted to slide her arms around Kara's waist, but she didn't know how much it would be appreciated.

Kara glanced up at Alex, who was acting like nothing had happened, which helped her feel like what happened earlier wasn’t a big deal. Tilting her head back, she gave Alex a bashful smile.

Emboldened, Alex gave into temptation and slid her arms around Kara. She fit herself against her back and leaned up to kiss Kara's cheek. "It got cold without you."

Kara almost chirped in surprise to feel Alex’s arms around her. The blush returned to her cheeks as she leaned back a little into Alex and flipped the first pancake.   
  
“I’m back now...” She murmured.

"I noticed," Alex grinned and pressed her cheek against Kara's shoulder blade. "I already feel much warmer."

Kara did her best not to notice the way Alex was warm and soft against her back, which made the Kryptonian warm and...not so soft. She almost dropped the skillet.   
  
The muscles in her back flexed as she flipped the pancake with a flick of her wrist. “You should grab your blanket just in case,” Kara suggested. She didn’t want the woman catching a cold. “I’ll be done with these pancakes in a bit.”

"But I'm warm like this," Alex suggested. She chuckled and rubbed her hand over Kara's stomach before finally stepping away and giving her some room. "I guess it wouldn't be comfortable to eat."

Alex returned a moment later, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She gave Kara a curious look, but didn't comment on it. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

“Nothing appropriate,” Kara muttered under her breath, cursing how vivid her memory was.

Alex gave Kara an odd look, but she settled on the bench, drawing the blanket closer around herself as she watched Kara. "If you're certain."

A few minutes later, Kara had the second pancake done and handed the plate to Alex with syrup and a fork. “Here, eat first. These will get cold if you wait for me,” she said. Hopefully the food would keep Alex’s attention away from how weird she was acting.

Alex gave Kara a sweet smile as she accepted the plate from her.

"We wouldn't want that," she agreed, pouring a modest amount of syrup over the pancake. "Do you want a bite before you continue?" she asked, already cutting off a piece to hold out to Kara.

She looked from the bite she was offered then to Alex’s sweet smile. How could she resist? 

“Thanks,” Kara murmured, leaning in to accept the bite. She licked the syrup from her lips, glancing back at Alex and quirking a shy smile.

Kara's smile was one of the most beautiful things Alex had ever seen and she flushed at the look, her mouth going dry as she thought about leaning forward.

It was too much, too soon. Just because she knew Kara was attracted to her, that didn't mean she was actually interested in her. She fidgeted with her fork, at a loss for words. "Oh right, there's coffee," she motioned towards the pot sitting beside the fire.

“Huh?” Kara blinked, snapping out of the trance she had fallen into when their eyes met. 

She looked at the pot of coffee Alex had made and poured herself a cup. It paired great with a crisp morning air. She had learned to appreciate black coffee from her Alex and sipped it happily. 

“Thanks, Alex. Would you like me to top you off?” She held the pot up, indicating she could refill the woman’s cup.

"Oh yeah," Alex glanced around. It took her a second to find where she had left her cup and she carefully leaned over to not drop her plate as she picked up the mug sitting on the ground beside the bench. "Thanks."

“Not a problem,” Kara answered and poured more coffee into it. “How do you usually take your coffee anyway? Cream? Sugar?” She asked for the sake of making conversation and distracting herself from her insistent lower half.

"Just... black," Alex grinned up at Kara before she took a sip. She placed the cup back down on the bench and picked up her fork to eat her pancakes before they could get cold. "It's the only thing that works in the mornings."

Well, that and having a hard on pressed against her ass, apparently.

Kara mentally took a note of that before returning to finish her small mountain of pancakes. Might as well use all of the batter she made and have extra on hand to give Alex if she was still hungry.

“Not fussy, are you?” She asked with a grin.

"It's black coffee, so I think not," Alex declared haughtily. "The pancakes are just the cherry on top." She grinned. "They're delicious, by the way. Definitely makes up for your lack of baking skills."

Kara rolled her eyes with a smile. “Thanks. I think it’ll take more than this to make up for my lack of baking skills though. I’ve burnt a lot of turkeys over the years.”

"Wait, you don't bake to make a turkey. Maybe that's what's going wrong," Alex teased her.

“The oven is my sworn nemesis,” Kara replied dryly. “Nothing I do will ever satisfy it.”

Alex chuckled and she rested her empty plate on her lap. "Well the oven usually works better for me than actually cooking so we can divide labours."

That made it sound like Alex expected her to stay for a while. “Am I moving in after the first date?” Kara asked lightly.

"Is that too U-Haul lesbian?" Alex asked with a laugh. "You could have been crashing at my place before the first date, you know?"

“Technically, I was squatting on the roof of your building,” Kara amended, shooting Alex a crooked smile.

"Well that's just silly because you could have been having a comfortable pillow instead," Alex teased. She got up and held out her plate to Kara. "Can I have another?"

“Yes ma’am,” Kara obliged and scooped the next pancake onto Alex’s plate. She ate hers by rolling it up and drizzling syrup down it before stuffing the pancake into her mouth.

"It actually helps to chew," Alex teased as she watched Kara's pancake disappear in no time. "Or is that not necessary for Kryptonians?"

“I’m chewing!” Kara answered defensively with her mouthful. “Oop, sorry.” She covered her mouth. “Mind your business.” She nudged Alex’s shoulder playfully with her own.

"Just looking out for you," Alex chuckled and she bumped her shoulder back against Kara's. "So... Good first date?"

Kara chuckled lightly, making another pancake. “Yeah, I’d say so.” She glanced over at Alex. “What did you think?”

Alex grinned and she tilted her head. "Nine out of ten. Would date again," she said cheekily.

“Leaving room for improvement, huh?” Kara stuffed another pancake into her mouth. “I don’t know how I’m not top marks though,” she mumbled around a pancake in her mouth.

Alex finished the last of her pancake and put the plate aside. "It's just to make sure your ego doesn't get away from you " Alex replied teasingly.

“That doesn’t seem like a very fair assessment,” Kara huffed, starting on another pancake. “I feel like I should be graded solely on merit.”

"Well in that case..." Alex leaned against Kara's arm as she pondered it. She was tempted to tease Kara, but it had seemed like Kara was honestly upset earlier and Alex didn't want to push her luck. "You did fly us here and went to get extra supplies for breakfast. You made sure I put water on my burn." 

Alex held up her hand and the skin seemed a little red, but nothing that was too bad. "And you kept me warm the entire night and just made breakfast..."

“Bonus points?” Kara perked up excitedly. She felt like she had pulled her weight, after all. Morning wood aside, that had to be a perfect score.

Alex chuckled warmly and she drew back to study Kara's face. "I think that would get you up to those ten points," she said thoughtfully.

Kara beamed at Alex, her chest puffing out proudly. Kara knew she wasn’t the master of dates or anything, but she had a few aces up her sleeve. “That’s a steep slope to climb just to close in on one point, but you’ve got high standards.” Kara nodded. “I can respect that.”

"Damn right," Alex smirked. She grabbed her coffee cup and took another sip, both hands wrapped around the mug. "I'll have you know that you're the first to reach that rating so you can be proud of it."

Kara didn’t know if Alex was joking about that or not, but she was kinda flattered. Grinning, she looked like a puppy that had just been praised with its tail wagging wildly. Figuratively.

Alex chuckled. This was a far cry from where they had started the previous day and it was good to see Kara this upbeat. That smile really was one she could get used to seeing and Alex found it impossible not to return it. 

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked. "We could go hiking if you're not in the mood to go back to the civilised world yet."

“Yeah... hiking sounds good,” Kara answered with a nod. She wasn’t eager to return to a world full of irritants that could trigger the ring. 

Honestly, spending the rest of her life in seclusion was fine with her. The more time she spent with this Alex, the better she could separate her from the Alex in her memories. She felt the irrational need to stand guard over the woman.

"Great," Alex beamed and she slapped a hand against her thigh. "We should probably be okay just putting everything in the tent. It's not exactly high season right now."

“Okay, give me a second,” Kara told her. “I’ll go wash these out in the water really quick.” 

She, along with various things they had used to make breakfast, were gone in the blink of an eye. It took her about a minute or two before she was back. Kara could’ve moved faster, but she didn’t want to damage anything by scrubbing too quickly. Kara moved everything into the tent, clasping her hands in front of her as she waited for Alex.

"Too bad you already got maximum points or you could have earned some more right now," Alex laughed. She tossed her blanket into the tent as well nervous zipping it up.

“Aw, they could be bonus points,” Kara protested lightly. “Can I redeem them for anything? I could spend the points right now before they’re a loss.”

"Oh?" Alex raised both eyebrows. She gave Kara an amused look, her hands resting on her hips. "And what kind of thing were you hoping to buy with them?"

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking,” Kara said innocently with an impish smile. She kept her thoughts above the belt and avoided anything indecent. Calming her n’zhaosh was difficult enough, she didn’t need to make things harder for herself.

"I'd say dinner, but if you want to spend them right now..." Alex lowered her hands. Kara couldn't be fishing for what Alex was thinking, right? "Unless you accept IOUs?"

Kara tilted her head curiously. “What would you owe me?” This was Alex’s game, after all. She was the one making the rules.

"Done at any place of your choosing?" Alex offered, gauging Kara's reaction.

“What...would be done?” Kara asked, only looking more confused by the second.

"We'd go out." Alex stopped and frowned. "Okay, no. That's a bad idea. We'd order whatever takeout you want and you can fly us wherever you want in the world to eat."

That just seemed like more work for her to do, but Kara didn’t argue with it. “Okay,” she accepted simply with a small smile. 

“Shall we head out?” Kara asked, offering her hand.

"Sure," Alex agreed. She took Kara's hand, tangling their fingers together, and led them towards one of the trails. She gave Kara a curious look, wondering if she'd been too lazy with her suggestion. "We could do something else for the extra credit, if you prefer. Like... Go riding on my bike. Or... You could get a hug for each point."

“You have a bike? Like a motorcycle?” Kara was surprised, not expecting this Alex to have one too. The simple fact stood out like it was carrying a neon sign.

"Yeah," Alex leaned a little further into Kara. "Well, it's back in National City, but mom still has my dad's bike in the garage. Did Alex not have one?"

“She does.” Kara smiled fondly. “She said it was the closest she could get to flying without me around. It was all power and freedom on the open road when she was riding her bike.” 

Kara gave this Alex’s hand a squeeze. “I didn’t know you had one. I’ve never seen you ride it.”

"Sadly enough, it's not always as practical," Alex agreed with a sigh. She rubbed her thumb over Kara's. "She's not wrong. I usually use it when I need to clear my head."

“Isn’t it dangerous to ride without a clear head?” Kara asked worriedly. She’s had the argument with her own Alex a hundred times before.

Alex have Kara an odd look. "It's not like I'm drunk driving," she replied. "It gives me focus, forces everything out of my mind." When it worked.

“But riding on a bike, the smallest fraction of a second matters.” Kara furrowed her brows, stopping in place. “If you’re distracted, it increases the chances of you getting hurt.”

Alex was pulled back as Kara remained in place. "I've never had an accident before."

“Because I was there when you fell asleep in your car.” Kara pointed out with a frown.

Alex flushed and she drew her free hand into her sleeve, plays with the cuff. "I know. That was... Thank you for being there."

That wasn’t any more reassuring. Kara’s frown deepened. Just when she thought she didn’t have to watch Alex as closely. The woman was a brilliant scientist, for Rao’s sake! Why didn’t she know better than that? Why would Alex be so reckless as to gamble with her life? 

Kara’s jaw clenched as worry slid into annoyance. It crept around the border of anger, her ring glowing faintly when it could sense Kara’s turbulent emotions.

The soft glow caught Alex's attention and there was a wrenching feeling in her chest as she was reminded that if anything happened to her, Kara would be truly left alone with no anchor to this world.

Her expression softened and she reached up to brush her fingers along the strong line of Kara's jaw. "I'll make you a deal," she said she shuffled a little closer. "Whenever I'm upset and I need to clear my head, I'll ask you to take me flying."

The offer caught Kara off guard. Her breathing began to even out as she genuinely considered it. Looking over the sincere expression on Alex’s face, the tension in her jaw melted away under the tender touch of Alex’s fingers.

“I...I can do that,” Kara agreed with a low murmur. She chewed her bottom lip. “But what if I’m the one who made you upset?” Which considering how the past few months of Alex's life had been going was very likely.

Alex stepped further into Kara and she slid her hand to the back of Kara's neck, gentle urging her to lean down. "Then I guess we'll have to promise now we'll not let that get in the way."

Kara whined softly at the thought of making Alex upset, leaning down like the woman wanted her to. “I’ll take you flying whenever you want,” she promised, desperation creeping into her voice. “I don’t ever want you to get hurt because of me. Please, Alex.”

"I know," Alex reassured Kara. She rubbed her fingers over the fine hairs at the nape of Kara's neck and bumped their noses together. "I promise I won't drive when I'm upset. Not without you there."

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close, closing her eyes as she reassured herself that this Alex was alive and well. She hadn’t failed her yet.

“Okay,” she whispered between the soft sounds she made at the woman’s soothing touch along her neck. “It’s a promise.”

Alex pressed their foreheads together, her fingers stroking soothingly down Kara's neck as she let herself be held. "We're definitely getting you a phone."

“I wasn’t serious about that,” Kara said guiltily. “I can hear you wherever I am.” She nudged Alex’s nose apologetically for the times she ignored the woman.

"Wherever?" Alex asked, genuinely curious. "How do you filter out my voice from everything else?"

“I know it. By heart.” Kara swallowed thickly, her gaze more intimate than it normally would be with their faces so close together. 

“I used to focus on it to filter out the noise and keep myself from being overwhelmed. Alex would read from textbooks or stories she had. It didn’t matter if it was just homework. I’d focus on her voice.” Kara bit her lip, hesitating on telling the woman everything.

In truth, it was Alex’s unique heartbeat that helped her the most. It was the easiest way for Kara to find Alex, and minimized the invasion of privacy, but...it felt like a very intimate thing to know about a person.

"Oh," Alex was left speechless. Kara knew her in ways that would take years to know someone because she had known her for years. She flushed at the thought even as her heart ached for what Kara had lost.

She brought her other hand up, cupping Kara's cheek as she pressed their noses together. It didn't make up for the loss, but Alex didn't know what she could say to make it better so she didn't.

Kara leaned into Alex’s hand, her brows furrowed as a wave of loss washed over her. It hurt, right in the center of her chest like a crack she could feel straight down her sternum. 

Kara sighed softly, hugging Alex close and took comfort in her. “I can still get a phone if you want me to,” she offered quietly. “You know, if it’s creepy or whatever.”

"It's a bit weird," Alex admitted. Her fingers kept stroking Kara's skin, trying to reassure when she knew her words might not be helpful. "Creepy isn't the word I'd use, but a phone would actually help me to hear you in return."

She hesitated and bumped their noses together. "I don't mind you keeping out an ear for me, not if it helps. It's... It's a little overwhelming and flattering at once that can pick out my voice from everyone else's."

“Okay...” Kara agreed. She could see Alex’s point, having two-way communication would be helpful. It also made her feel better now that she had Alex’s permission to listen in.

Smiling, she bumped Alex’s nose back playfully, taking care to be gentle with her actions. “If you leave some money out for me, I’ll grab you lunch or dinner from anywhere in the world,” she offered in return.

Alex laughed and she let both her hands brush down Kara's neck. "So I'm getting free food delivery and rides to the stars?" she grinned even as her eyes were suspiciously bright. "I'm definitely getting all the perks here."

“I know I’m a lot to put up with,” Kara admitted, mimicking the motion at her neck up and down Alex’s back. “And I’m always at risk of...blowing up.” To say the least. “So I might as well try to make your life easier in any way I can.”

"I'm not putting up with you," Alex argued, frowning a little at the word choice. "I know it may seem like that and... It was like that to begin with, but... I want to help and last night was a perfect score date."

A corner of her lips tugged upwards as Kara slowly swayed them in place, pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah?” She asked hopefully. “I’ll have to go skinny dipping more often then,” Kara murmured jokingly.

"I think you lost a point when you didn't invite me," Alex teased before she could remind herself that perhaps that wasn't the wisest of strategies.

“You could always join me tonight.” Kara smirked. “I could keep the water nice and hot for you.”

Alex flushed at the offer and her hands gripped Kara's shoulder before sliding down to her chest. "I might have to or you'll complain that I'm starting to stink."

Kara’s heartbeat picked up the pace under Alex’s palm, nervous and excited all at once.

“I do have a sensitive nose,” she said teasingly, rubbing her hands up and down the woman’s back.

The blush wasn't going to go away now and Alex pushed back against Kara's chest. She wasn't trying very hard, but it wasn't like Kara would even notice the difference. "In that case you might want to stay back a bit."

“No, don’t...” Kara murmured, trying to coax Alex back closer. She liked holding the woman in her arms, feeling the soft, comforting weight of her. “I don’t wanna stay away at all.”

Alex had been teasing, but Kara's reaction was more intimate and serious than what she had expected. Warmth filled her chest and her cheeks remained rosy at Kara's words.

"I can do that," she mumbled, leaning forward to rest her head against Kara's shoulders as she slid her arms around Kara to hold on to her shoulders.

The Kryptonian purred happily when Alex gave her what she wanted, nuzzling the side of the woman’s neck. It was a point of pride that she was the one putting the blush on Alex’s cheeks. 

“See? I like the way you smell,” Kara told her in a low murmur.

Alex may never stop blushing again. It was such an intimate thing to comment on and it didn't help that Alex felt a quiet thrill at Kara's words and not just because her breath was hot against her skin.

Her fingers dug lightly into the fabric of Kara's shirt, feeling the strong muscles of her shoulders underneath. It was understandable that Kara enjoyed her scent. Scents and memories were so closely interwoven, and she needed to remember it was likely connected to the other Alex because the way her heart was beating faster and the soft tingles in her stomach were ridiculous.

One of her hands rested heavily on Alex’s hip, thumbing over it slowly. Kara continued to purr happily from the way Alex clung to her, wanting to feel more of the woman against her. 

She nosed the spot behind Alex’s ear and smiled, secretly enjoying the effect she had on the woman. This was never something she had with her Alex, so there was nothing to compare this to, no memory to compete with. This intimacy was theirs alone, and Kara felt right with it.

A shiver ran down Alex's back and she nuzzled closer. This really wasn't helping anything and they were never going to do this hike, but Alex didn't care to complain. She leaned more heavily into Kara, annoying the moment and quiet intimacy.

Kara felt that shiver under her fingertips. Her purring deepened in response, sweeping her hand along the notches of the woman’s spine. Despite Alex’s increasing arousal, the woman seemed content to keep things relatively innocent, so Kara didn’t push for more.

This would be better if they were cuddling in bed though. But that was dangerous territory, especially with Alex nuzzling into her neck.

Fuck.

She breathed deeply, feeling herself swell in her jeans. As much as she wanted to stay here with Alex in her arms, she didn’t want to keep poking Alex with her boner without the woman’s consent. Kara reluctantly drew back but caught Alex’s hand in her own. 

“Let’s, um...keep going,” Kara suggested with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Right," Alex chuckled. She wasn't blushing as badly as before, but her cheeks still held a trace of pink. She tangled their fingers together and grinned up at Kara. "Maybe we can get pizza later on. I like these takeout options you bring to the camping formula."

Kara grinned, hoping Alex wouldn’t notice the slightly awkward way she was walking. “Pizza sounds awesome. Do you want me to grab your telescope too?”

"We could do that," Alex nodded and she gave Kara a sly, mischievous look. "Or you could take us flying."

“I can do that.” Kara gave Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It doesn’t seem like it’ll rain tonight.”

Alex grinned and she purposely bumped into Kara's arm. "You're really raising the bar for all dates, you know that?"

“You deserve it.” Kara raised their hands and pressed her lips to Alex’s fingers, sincerity shining in her eyes.

Just when Alex might have actually recovered from her blushing, Kara had to do that. Alex squeezed her hand and leaned her cheek against Kara's shoulder. 

"You're a sap," she accused.

“The sappiest,” Kara agreed. “I like beaches, puppies, and doing good. I also like cheesy romcoms, pastel dresses, and painting in my free time.” She grinned at Alex. “Does that surprise you?”

"The first time we met, I would have had trouble with it," Alex laughed and she swiped her thumb over the inside of Kara's wrist. "Now? Not so much." She returned Kara's smile. "What do you paint?"

“Landscapes mostly,” Kara answered with a shrug. “I’ve traveled to a lot of different worlds in different galaxies but don’t have pictures to show for it anymore. Painting is a nice way of remembering them.”

"Oh wow, yeah," Alex nodded as she considered that. "That sounds amazing."

She laughed and bumped her hip playfully into Kara's. "Damn. You really are the real deal. Attractive alien with super powers who likes long walks along the beaches, being romantic, going flying and you're artistic on top? Did you have a fan club? With all the girls swooning over you?"

Kara laughed, her nose wrinkling. “No!” She denied immediately. “Nothing like that. All they knew was Supergirl. To everyone else, I was just Kara Danvers—humble reporter from CatCo.”

"Supergirl," Alex repeated, her lips forming around the words like she was trying out the weight of them. "I like it. Alex was lucky to have you," her words were warm and genuine and she held Kara's hand a little tighter as she glanced down.

"Well, except for the romantic movies thing. That sounds like a nightmare," she added teasingly.

“Everyone wants a happy ending, Alex.” Kara nudged her shoulder gently. “Even if they try to kill their hopes for one.”

Alex let out a breath. She wondered if Kara still has hopes for one, but it seemed too soon for that question so she shifted closer until their arms were pressed together and she reached her free hand over, stroking the inside of Kara's arm. "That still doesn't make romantic movies good."

“Please, what’s better than watching people fall in love and do anything to find it? Exploding cars?” Kara asked with a smirk, suspecting she already knew the answer.

"Yes! Or like a good murder case!" Alex exclaimed. One look at Kara had her laughing. "It's like you have a cheat sheet to me."

Chuckling, Kara drew Alex’s hand up to give it another kiss, her bicep flexing under the woman’s other hand. “I need every advantage I can get if I’m going to maintain my perfect score.”

"I think you're safe.” Alex rolled her eyes. “You basically made it impossible for any human you ever even come close to a four now."

Kara shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe there’s a Maggie in your world waiting for you.”

Alex blinked and gave Kara a confused look because that was... seriously weird. "Maggie Sawyer?"

No way.

Kara slowly turned toward Alex, her jaw dropping. “Y...yeah?”

Alex snorted and she shook her head. "You're safe then. That did not end well," she tilted her head in confusion. "How do you know her?"

“Oh...” Kara furrowed her brows. She supposed this was another way her timeline differed from Alex’s. 

“Maggie, um...” She chewed on the inside of her cheek, shoulder slumping a little. “Alex met Maggie on a case. She was the lead detective for NCPD’s Science Division dealing with extraterrestrials, and Alex...well, she fell head over heels in love with her.”

Kara forced out a laugh, trying not to make it sound as sad as she felt. “Maggie...honestly, she made Alex the happiest I had ever seen her. And Alex proposed to her.”

She looked down at her feet. “I’ve never seen anyone get through to Alex so quickly.”

"But..." Alex stared at Kara in confusion. "She just dumped you like that? Over Maggie Sawyer?" Alex sounded incredulous and a little offended in Kara's stead.

Kara gaped for a few seconds, floundering as her brain made the connections for how Alex arrived at that conclusion. 

“N—no!” Kara cleared her throat, realizing she had done it again. She blushed from the embarrassment of having to explain. “Alex was my foster sister. Eliza and Jeremiah took me in when I crashed landed on Earth and they raised me with Alex,” she said in a rush.

"But..." Alex frowned as she trailed off, staring at Kara. "You sound—You sound like you're in love with her. The way you talk about her, it sounds so..." She motioned her hand at Kara, unable to find the words. It was hard to imagine everything Kara had told her and to not see that version of her falling in love in return.

Kara visibly shrunk into herself, keeping her gaze downcast. “Um...yeah.” She laughed in a self-deprecating manner. “I guess it does sound like that, doesn’t it? How...weird...” Kara trailed off awkwardly.

Alex made a soft sound of agreement and she stepped a little closer to Kara. Her fingers curled in the soft fabric of her shirt. "It sounds like one of those epic romance movies you like," she admitted. She leaned forward, her temple touching Kara's.

“I wish,” Kara said quietly. “I really thought Alex finally got the girl after all the sacrifices she made in her life but...she wanted children. Maggie didn’t. They broke up shortly after that.”

At least it didn't sound like this Maggie cheated and Alex nodded as the story was somewhat similar to her own. 

"I think Alex already had the girl," she murmured. "I'm sorry she never figured that out."

Kara shook her head slowly. “I...don’t think it would’ve ever happened. Alex didn’t even identify as a lesbian until she met Maggie, and...she was just so...relieved, you know?” 

The Kryptonian bit her lower lip, shuffling her feet. “Like...she could enjoy being intimate with another woman because all the parts made sense with Maggie and she was done with guys, so...yeah. I don’t think she would’ve been happy with me.”

Kara’s head snapped up and she forced out another awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. “N—not that she had feelings for me in the first place!”

"What you're saying is that Alex spent years denying who she was and so she latched onto the first person who she felt comfortable being herself with," Alex guessed. "I've been there, Maggie Sawyer was great. For a while, at least, but it wasn't meant to be here and I guess it wasn't meant to be there either."

She glanced down, toying with the hem of Kara's shirt. "I wasn't there and I obviously don't know everything, but what you told me? It sounded like she loved you. A whole damn lot. In whatever way that was."

It wasn’t exactly what she was getting at with the bit about parts fitting and all, but Kara wasn’t going to correct the woman. 

“Yeah...she did. Alex dedicated a lot of her life to me, and I just wanted her to have a life of her own. To be happy.” Her jaw clenched because that possibility was taken away from her now.

“Why...why didn’t it work out with you and Maggie? If you don’t mind my asking.” Kara’s voice was strained from the effort of not falling into her self-hatred. She breathed deeply in and out, needing to change the subject.

Alex didn't like the look on Kara's face and she flattened her hand against her stomach while squeezing her hand.

"It's sort of similar," she admitted. "Maggie Sawyer was what I needed at the time I met her. My dad had recently died and communications with my mom had shut down entirely. She kept me from drowning and I... I got carried away. I could see this whole future before me and I didn't realise that she just... couldn't."

Alex grimaced. "Instead of talking to me, she slept around. Suffice to say, it didn't end well."

Maggie cheated on Alex?

Kara’s grimace mirrored Alex’s. She wrapped her arms around the woman, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Alex. That’s awful. You deserve a lot better than that.”

Alex buried her face against Kara's shoulder and she slid her arms around her waist. 

"I'm getting perfect score dates now," she mumbled, wondering if it was too much too soon. She didn't know what to make of this new information, how it exactly fit, but Kara's arms still felt right around her.

“I’ll do whatever I can,” Kara promised, pressing her lips to the top of Alex’s head. 

It would be so easy to slip into her anger, burning at the thought of Maggie cheating on this Alex. Who the fuck did Maggie think she was? How dare she hurt Alex like that? But Alex was the one right in front of her, and giving into the anger would only make things more difficult for Alex. 

She held Alex protectively in her arms, cupping the back of the woman’s head.

"I'm okay," Alex promised as she tightened her arms around Kara. "It happened a long time ago and I'm better for it."

She tilted her head up and brushed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "It's strange, though, to think that even in a different universe, we're drawn to the same people like we have a role to play in each other's lives."

“Is it?” Kara asked distantly. Because the only thing it said to Kara was that Alex would still be alive, dating the same people, if she had never entered into the woman’s life. 

She leaned her forehead against Alex’s trying not to let the negative thoughts take over.

Alex nudged her nose against Kara's. "I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

“It’s not that, I just...I keep thinking I killed her.” Kara sighed heavily. “If I had never come into her life, maybe she would’ve lived like you.”

"How did she die?" Alex asked quietly. She rubbed her hands up and down Kara's back, trying to soothe the memories that were likely to follow.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, a flash of bright red coming from the ring around her finger. The raw anger she felt watching the Worldkillers in her memory rip Alex apart wouldn’t be contained. It was a savage beat that pounded in her head, chanting and dragging her towards revenge.

It only became worse when Kara became frustrated with herself for not being able to control her emotions. She growled, stumbling back away from Alex to keep herself from hurting the woman. No matter what happened, she couldn’t hurt Alex.

Kara doubled over, clutching her head as the ring seized its opportunity to take over, fighting against its power. Her eyes glowed with malevolent red as her teeth extended into demonic-looking fangs.

“They killed her!” She let out in a feral snarl. “I—I’ll kill thEM ALL!”

Shit shit shit. Wrong question. Definitely the wrong question.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex rushed forward, the only thing she knew that really worked was touch. She fell to her knees in front of the woman, reaching out to place her hands over Kara's. 

"Kara, no. It's okay," she pleaded. "I'm here. Focus on me." She just needed to start talking, giving Kara that line to hold on to.

The anger Kara felt at herself and the ones who stole the woman she loved away from her was quickly getting out of hand. The Red Lantern ring had been lying in wait for the right moment, amassing more and more power until it could finally overpower Kara with her own pain and rage.

Red light burst out from her body, blinding in all directions. When it faded, all that was felt was the primal force of her fury clothed in black and crimson. She snarled with a savage rasp in her voice, hunched over like a beast as red electricity crackled dangerously from her eyes.

Alex was close to tears when she looked at the red fury in front of her. One wrong question and she had pushed Kara into this.

She scrambled back, her hands shaking and her vision blurry. "Kara..."

The fog covering Kara’s mind made it difficult to think, shoving her consciousness into a deep, dark corner where it could barely be heard. Kara was running on instinct now with the urge to kill most prevalent. 

She pounced on top of Alex with her fangs flashing, pinning the woman down. Who was this? Foe? Prey? Kara leaned in closer to identify this creature, ready to snap its throat at the slightest indication of a threat.

Alex cried out in pain as her head slammed against the hard ground as the full weight of the Kryptonian settled on top of her. She couldn't see Kara in those angry eyes, couldn't even see the puppy demon that had followed her around.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her heart aching for Kara. There was no way she could fight Kara off and her hands fell uselessly to her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Kara."

Kara snapped her teeth and instantly jerked back the moment Alex’s hands settled on her shoulders, flipping away into a crouch as she glared at the woman suspiciously. 

While the ring took over her mind, it was slow to consume all of her memories. The touch to her shoulders was a familiar weight that knocked her upside her head. Kara growled in confusion, trying to make sense of what she was seeing in her head. 

That voice...she knew that voice.

Alex winced as she quickly scrambled to her feet. Pain shot through her head, making her stumble as she tried to back away.

"Kara, please," she had to try. That didn't mean she couldn't back away slowly as she did. "I know you're in there. Please, fight this."

Kara prowled around the woman in a large circle, watching her warily. She growled warningly when it was obvious the woman was trying to flee, baring her fangs.

The last thing she remembered was wanting to kill, summoned from the torrent of pain and fury inside of her. At the same time, she wasn’t sure this woman? was her target. There was something about her that was hauntingly familiar.

Kara circled closer, stalking on all fours in a low crouch, ready to pounce again.

"Okay," Alex stopped moving. The shock of the moment was passing. Guilt clawed at her throat as she realised she'd just lost the woman she had already been planning an entire evening with.

"It's okay," she whispered, trying to reassure Kara and herself. "It's okay, Kara. Come here," she murmured, crouching down to meet Kara's eyes.

Kara stared back in confusion because this woman knew her. For a while, she didn’t move. Her memories were fuzzy but the ones she had left were slowly returning. She cleared the distance between them in an instant, all power and intimidation as dirt and leaves whipped around them from the gust of air. Kara stared right into the woman’s eyes, her own blazing red behind her mask as she growled loudly.

"I know," Alex whispered brokenly. She reached out a shaky hand, gauging Kara's reaction to see if she'd let her touch her cheek. "I let you down. I'm sorry, Kara."

Kara sniffed the hand that neared her face and frowned. She knew this scent. The growling continued in her throat as she continued to snuffle around the woman, pressing in closer.

"That's right," Alex said gently. She brushed her fingers over Kara's cheek before gently pushing her hair back. "You know me. Apparently I smell nice."

Kara whined softly in response, the sound of it strained. The woman did smell nice. It made her chest ache, but for some reason, Kara couldn’t get enough of it. She pressed in further, snuffling at the side of the woman’s neck.

"That's it," Alex murmured. She slid her hand to Kara's neck, stroking soothingly. "You're okay, honey. Just like that. I've got you."

“A—Alex...” Kara growled out, her voice grating like saw blades scraping together because of the ring’s influence on her. This was Alex though, she knew her. This had happened before. Some of her memories that the ring hadn’t stolen away were clearing up now. 

Kara burrowed closer, her whines closer to remorseful whimpers for hurting Alex when she turned.

"That's right. I'm here," Alex sighed and she wrapped both arms around Kara. Her heart ached and she scratched her fingers through Kara's hair. "Can you still talk?"

“Hard...to,” she struggled to say. Kara’s whining melted into purrs as Alex played with her hair, pressing her weight into the woman.

Alex fell back, landing on her ass on the floor. She didn't complain though, her attention focused on the woman half on top of her. "Okay, but you still remember. That's something at least."

Kneeling down, Kara rubbed herself against Alex like a big, overgrown cat. She purred loudly, reassuring herself that Alex was alive. Smells like Alex! Feels like Alex! Sounds like Alex!

She nuzzled into the woman’s neck, not caring they were in the dirt.

Alex's laugh was on the edge of broken and she tightened her arms around Kara as she let herself be pushed down even further. She tightened her fingers in Kara's hair. The purring was reassuring, but Alex felt terrible that she was responsible for the ring gaining control over Kara again.

Sighing, she turned her head and nuzzled Kara's hair. "We'll figure it out," she murmured. "We'll get you back."

Kara didn’t understand what Alex meant about getting her back when she was right there in front of the woman, but she was liking the affection she was getting from Alex. 

A rattle of leaves high up in the trees snapped up Kara’s attention, instantly turning back into the growling beast with glowing eyes as she tried to determine the potential threat. It was only a squirrel, but that didn’t seem to matter to her murderous appetite.

Alex tangled her fingers in Kara's shirt to keep her from darting off. She wasn't even sure what had caught Kara's attention, but she was going to have to fight out how to keep her with her now. 

"Stay," she insisted. "We should get back to the camp."

Kara didn’t shoot off like she was about to, staying in place like Alex wanted. Her eyes narrowed at the treetops with a low growl before firing her heat vision into the leaves. The charred body of an innocent squirrel fell at Alex’s feet.

Kara beamed proudly.

Alex jumped in shock at the sudden heat and then... 

"Kara!" She objected, feeling bad about the poor squirrel. "Don't do that! It wasn't hurting anyone." For some reason she felt like a cat owner scolding her cat for bringing in a dead mouse.

Kara shrunk back in confusion. But she was defending Alex! Why was the woman reprimanding her? The forrest was full of these pesky critters, and Kara was convinced they would jump down from the trees to attack if she didn’t strike first.

Alex sighed and she caught Kara's hand in hers before she could withdraw completely. "Just... Don't attack things unless they're attacking you, okay?"

Kara was skeptical of Alex’s battle tactics but nonetheless she obeyed, mostly because she was distracted by the feeling of the woman’s hand in hers. So soft and delicate...

Kara kept her hand carefully still, hoping Alex would keep holding it.

Luckily they hadn't gotten too far in their walk yet and Alex was grateful to make it back to the camp. She squeezed Kara's camp and turned towards her. "Thank you," she sighed and squeezed Kara's hand. Her head still hurt. "I think maybe we should return to the house."

House? Home?

Kara looked in the direction of National City, in the opposite direction of Midvale. She tilted her head, wondering how exactly to get back, but Kara wasn’t worried. She’d figure it out. 

Not even bothering with the things they had brought out to camp, Kara scooped Alex into her arms and crouched to take off.

Considering how much Kara seemed to enjoy carrying her, Alex really should have foreseen this. 

"No, no, no, no," she said quickly, moving her hand to Kara's shoulder like she could ground her with it. "We need to grab our things here and bring it back to the house."

Kara looked around them disinterestedly. Cuddling Alex at home was all that was on her mind. 

She shot into the air with the woman in her arms, flying in the opposite direction of Midvale. To Kara, houses and homes meant her apartment.

Alex's eyes widened as she realised exactly what direction they were heading. "No, Kara. Not National City. We're in Midvale now. Remember?"

It was pretty obvious that Kara didn’t remember shit. The words didn’t mean anything to her. She kept flying towards her apartment, wind whipping past their faces.

Alex made a soft noise when Kara didn't change directions and she squeezed her shoulder hard, trying to get her attention. 

"Kara, no. Go back," she sighed when she couldn't make out the camping sight anymore, everything lost between the trees now. Midvale was becoming smaller and smaller on the horizon as well. 

"That way," she pointed over Kara's shoulder. "Please, Kara. All my things are still at the house. Turn around."

Kara stopped in the air, looking in the direction the woman was pointing at. Alex sounded upset with her. She whined softly, her brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn’t the direction her home was in, but Kara tentatively floated the way Alex was pointing at, looking at her for confirmation.

"That's it," Alex smiled tentatively and she reached her hand up to rub behind Kara's ear. It was strange how even now Kara seemed to want to seek out her approval. "Good girl. Um... if we pass by the campsite we might want to stop and pick up the tent."

Kara perked up with a chirp when she had gotten it correct and returned them to where they started from. She didn’t understand why Alex wanted to come back here, but she landed carefully and set the woman down.

Despite all the ferocity, it was stupidly adorable how Kara seemed to cheer up instantly. 

"Thank you, Kara." Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek before she wriggled out of her arms. "We'll just gather everything up and then head back to the house."

She pondered their position while she started gathering everything around the campfire. "It's south-west. Do you think you can find that?"

Wait...wait, no. She wanted Alex to come back. Kara stood there with her lips puckered, giving Alex a hopeful look because priorities.

Alex threw Kara an amused look, but she didn't complain. She only for a second considered asking her to break down the tent, but that sounded like it might be the last of the tent.

She gathered all the cooking gear in the bag Kara had brought back the previous evening and went over to Kara. 

"Hold this," she said, giving her something to do while she would break down the tent.

Kara still had her lips puckered up as she took the bag, looking no less hopeful. It was probably a good thing that Alex didn’t humor her, because the skintight suit she wore was a lot more obvious than her jeans.

"You really go from zero to a hundred with no in between, huh?" Alex patted Kara's cheek, but she wandered off before indulging her to take down the tent. Luckily she'd perfected the art over the years and modern tents really only made it that much easier. A little while later she returned to Kara, her backpack strapped on and the folded up tent in her hand.

"Okay, I'm ready," she declared, curious to see how this Kara was going to resolve the problem.

Kara whined when Alex came so close but then walked away from her again. She waited obediently until the woman seemed to be satisfied from all the knickknacks she picked up.

Unfortunately, this Kara was much more direct and much less flexible in her problem solving. She ducked down and threw Alex over her shoulder, ready to go.

"Kara!" Alex managed to sound affronted and surprised in one yelp. "This is not going to work!" she objected. It didn't help that the position sent the blood rushing to her head and for a second everything was black in front of her eyes as her head felt like it would split open. It didn't help when gravity took hold of her backpack and bumped against the sore spot at the back of her head. Alex grunted in pain and dropped the tent.

Hearing Alex’s sound of pain, Kara realized her mistake and quickly kneeled, righting the woman and laying her down in her lap. Even with her mask covering her eyes, Kara managed to look concerned and guilty. 

The Kryptonian whined in distress, not knowing how to help her delicate human.

"I'm okay," Alex grunted, she winced as she reached back to feel her head. She leaned against Kara's shoulder. "Just um... don't do that again."

Kara held her protectively like she could stop the pain, still looking worried. She craned her head higher to see the bump on Alex’s head and realized the woman must have gotten it when she pounced on her earlier.

Kara shrunk back guiltily, taking her hands off of Alex immediately. She had hurt Alex. She hurt Alex.

The last time Kara had almost hurt her, she had taken off and Alex went to high alert when Kara dropped her hands. She reached out to catch her hand again, trying to get her to put it back around her. 

"It's okay," she insisted. "You're okay."

Kara whined in distress, holding her hands behind her back stubbornly. She hurt Alex! It wasn’t okay at all. She was supposed to keep things from hurting Alex, not be the one hurting her.

Sighing, Alex reached up to stroke Kara's cheek. "I know you didn't want to do that. It wasn't your fault, it was the ring."

Kara hesitated, her eyes searching over Alex’s face for any sign of a lie. Without warning, her arms flew around Alex and hugged her tightly, snuffling against the woman’s neck apologetically.

Alex's heart ached at the ferocity of the hug. Kara might not be in complete control of herself, but that need for her to be safe was still there. Like Kara's need for Alex was so fundamental to who she was that not even a mind controlling device could get rid of it.

"It's okay," Alex breathed, her hand coming to rest on the back of Kara's head. She gently stroked her fingers through her hair, whispering soothingly in her ear. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Kara let Alex’s scent envelop her senses and the tension melted out of her as Alex weaved her fingers through her hair. She affectionately nuzzled any part of the woman she could reach, hands sweeping over her back.

More of her memories were fading, but at least she had Alex to anchor her. Now she just had to figure out how to get the woman to this Midvale place without hurting her.

Alex let Kara take what comfort she needed, her hands stroking her hair and her back until she was certain Kara was calm again. 

"How about you let me grab the tent and then you can just fly us over like this," she suggested after a while. "We can still order pizza tonight." She just had to ask the delivery guy to leave the food on the porch.

Alex had Kara purring softly and nuzzling her neck by now. She pulled back and looked around them and guessed that longer looking pack was a tent. Kara grabbed that and placed it between their bodies, and since Alex was still wearing the backpack, she assumed they were good to go.

Holding Alex in place, she floated them in the air with her legs crossed underneath the woman to sit on and grabbed the bag Alex made her responsible for before puttering off. They moved much slower than usual with her cape fluttering gently behind them, but Kara wasn’t taking any chances this time.

Alex chuckled at the strange way they were flying, but she supposed it worked just as well. 

Flying wasn't apparently restricted to Kara being in a standing position. It wasn't too uncomfortable either and Alex rested her head against Kara's shoulder.

The adrenaline of the moment was finally wearing off and she felt exhausted, her head throbbing but she couldn't fall asleep now. She kept an eye on where they were going, occasionally telling Kara to take a turn.

She managed to guide them around most of the streets to avoid being spotted. "There," she pointed out the house sitting by the ocean. "That's where we're going."

Kara kept an arm wrapped securely around Alex’s waist the entire time, navigating turn by turn with her Alex GPS. She glanced down worriedly at the woman, picking up on the change in her breathing and the lowered pitch of her voice.

Flying over to the house Alex indicated, she learned from her first disaster and floated up to the door instead of trying to force her way through a closed window. Kara hovered in place, nudging her nose against Alex’s cheek.

"Good girl," Alex chuckled, giving Kara's neck an affectionate rub. She carefully slid off Kara's lap and moved towards the door to open it for them. "You can put the bag in the kitchen and then we'll get you settled in," she told Kara over her shoulder as she shrugged off her backpack.

Kitchen...kitchen...

Kara floated around the house, her mind tickled by a vague sense of familiarity. She found the room with metal containers that seemed to match the items in her bag and assumed it was the kitchen and set the things down there.

Kara floated around the house for Alex, wanting more affections. Alex made her chest feel lighter and left her feeling happy.

Alex had dropped her tent and the backpack in the garage. She'd been about to unpack when she decided against it. If they needed to run, she would be able to grab everything and toss it in her car.

She was heading back towards the kitchen herself to grab some painkillers and water when she bumped into her floating puppy.

"Hey," Alex's smile was rueful as she realised their plans for the evening were truly not going to happen now. "Do you want to watch some television while I shower?"

Kara didn’t understand what Alex was offering, but if she had it her way, she’d get all the nuzzles. Alex would have to set some ground rules, otherwise her animalistic brain would barrel through all commonly observed social conventions.

She tilted her head, puckering her lips as she floated in the air.

It was beyond Alex how a ring that was supposed to make Kara a mindless, aggressive follower meant she wanted to get all the kisses.

Shaking her head, Alex stepped forwards and caught Kara's hand. "No kisses," she chided gently as she tugged on her hand to draw her into the living room with her.

Kara pouted, wondering what she was doing wrong to get no kisses, but she followed Alex like weightless balloon. All she wanted to do was protect Alex and make sure she showed the woman how she felt before she lost the chance again.

It was so comical when Alex turned around again to face her floating alien. She laughed and reached over, seeing if she could push her down on the couch. "Um... We might find a romantic movie to watch?"

Kara slid into place, perching on top of the couch cushions with her cape fluttering around her. She cocked her head at Alex, not sure what she meant but trusted the woman’s suggestion and nodded.

"Okay. Right." Alex turned around, finally spotting the remote control on the table. She turned the television on before she sat down beside Kara. She didn't even bother flipping through channels and instantly went to her mother's Netflix account.

The suggestions were mostly documentaries with the occasional romantic movie in between. Nothing she was interested in, but maybe Kara would be. "Um... grunt if you see something you like?"

Kara wrapped her cape around herself, watching Alex scroll through thumbnails of shows that she had no context to. None of these things were related to Alex, so she didn’t understand what the point was. Still, Kara sat there obediently.

Romantic comedies and food documentaries she would normally be interested in didn’t even earn a twitch of her ears now. She blinked blankly at the screen for a few more moments before tilting her head in confusion at Alex.

Alex sighed and she selected Frozen as it was right there on the screen. Putting the remote down, she half turned on the couch to better face Kara. "I just need to know that you'll be here if I go shower for fifteen minutes. I don't want you to go off and shoot squirrels or anything else because I let you get out of my sight for a second."

Kara perked up at the thought of Alex being in the shower. The woman had her full attention now. Kara agreed to nothing, but she was listening.

Alex narrowed her eyes, uncertain if she could trust that.

"I said no shooting," she stressed and reached over to chip Kara's face in her hands. "No shooting or crushing or whatever. Just wait here for me."

Kara nodded with a serious look on her face. Challenge accepted. She wouldn’t fail Alex. She could flick the little critters away if they came too close to Alex.

"Okay. Good," Alex sighed in relief. She leaned forward and bumped her nose against Kara's. "We can get you some clean clothes as well after that. I won't be long."

Kara made a soft noise of confirmation, nudging back gently against Alex’s nose then puckered her lips again with the confidence of someone who didn’t know rejection.

Alex laughed and she rubbed her hand over Kara's shoulder as she leaned in to press a quick kiss to Kara's cheek. "Nice try," she said, already extracting herself from the couch to go get washed. "Stay here," she repeated for good measure.

Kara whined but she supposed she shouldn’t complain when Alex was giving her cheek kisses. Following the woman’s directions, she kept her butt on the couch and watched the small lady on the screen sing about letting it go, which to Kara, sounded like awful advice.

Alex broke her own record on showering and about ten minutes, she thundered down the stairs, some edges clean clothes thrown over her arm.

"Good," she breathed out in relief and plopped down on the couch, casting Kara a look. She brushed her wet hair out of her face and smiled at Kara. "Good girl."

Kara chirped at the pleased tone in Alex’s voice and crawled on top of the woman, snuggling her warm body fresh from the shower. She lost interest in the movie and decided that rubbing her scent all over Alex would be a better use of her time.

Alex chuckled and she wrapped her arms around Kara, hugging her close.

"It's hard to believe how much of a menace you can be when you're like this," she murmured, rubbing her hand soothingly over Kara's back. Definitely an overgrown puppy who didn't realise its power.

Kara wriggled her way until she laid on top of Alex completely, snuffling along the side of the woman’s neck as she settled in comfortably. Her cape covered both of them like a blanket, trapping Kara’s naturally high body heat between them. The Kryptonian purred contently to have Alex underneath her, pressed close and safe from harm. She kept an ear out for any dastardly squirrels but was otherwise docile.

"Okay," Alex sighed, accepting her fate of being stuck under a Kryptonian. Kara was heavy, but it wasn't unpleasant to be trapped under her. She definitely would never get cold like this and Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to Kara's hair.

"I guess it's nap time," she murmured teasingly as she stroked her hands up and down Kara's back.

Nap time was right. 

As Alex’s hands ran up and down her back, Kara’s purring deepened and slowed until they eventually tapered off. Behind the crimson mask, her eyes closed as she dozed off, the mental exhaustion finally catching up to her.

With Alex right in front of her, there was no source of rage for the ring to generate its power through. Her anger was a catalyst but with Alex still alive, the ring couldn’t fully take over. Kara made soft, happy sounds in her slumber, pawing at the woman possessively.

The soft purrs were soothing to Alex and even the gentle kneading was pleasant in its own way. Alex's eyes drifted shut, her touch slowing but not stilling until she fell asleep as well.

***

Alex woke up with a start but was comforted that Kara was still there. Her head still hurt, but it had dulled to a silent throb that she could well enough ignore.

Netflix had turned itself off when she woke up again and she gently stroked Kara's hair. She didn't want to wake her, but her stomach was rumbling and they would have to do something about that soon.

Sighing, she pressed a kiss to Kara's hair and lazily stroked her hands down Kara's spine as she waited.

Kara’s chest rumbled as she groggily woke, basking in their mixed scents. She nuzzled against Alex’s neck with a sleepy sound of happiness, arching her back as the woman’s hand stroked down it. Waking up with Alex in her arms was a wonderful feeling. Kara could stay like this forever if it was possible.

Alex chuckled as the first thing Kara did was ask for affection. She drew one hand from underneath Kara's cape so she could scratch lightly at the back of her head. "Hey, sleepyhead," she murmured.

The Kryptonian cooed drowsily in response, letting out a content sigh as all was still right in the world and no squirrels were attacking. Her eyes fell shut again as she burrowed closer to Alex.

Alex huffed and she teased her fingers down Kara's neck. "Not feeling like getting up, huh?"

Kara protested the thought with a whine. She was warm and comfy right where she was. Alex’s fingers were sending pleasant tingles down her spine.

"Not even for food?" Alex asked, sounding mildly hopeful because she really was hungry. She scratched her fingers behind Kara's ear in the hope of motivating her.

Kara still wasn’t sure what food was. The last attempt to introduce this form to it end with her hand nearly wrapped around Winn’s neck. Kara’s only concern was how to get Alex to give her affections and keep doing it.

Alex sighed at the complete lack of reaction and she buried her nose in Kara's hair. "I know you probably don't remember, but you did promise a girl pizza so you should deliver."

Kara had no idea what that meant, but apparently she had promised somebody something? She made a questioning sound, pawing at Alex’s hips.

Alex's breath caught at the touch and she briefly tugged on Kara's hair. "Just let me get the phone... I'll ask them to leave the pizza on the porch," she added after a moment of thought. "No zapping the delivery boy. That'd be bad."

There were a lot of words in there that Kara had no idea what they meant, but she got the gist that Alex needed to go do something which would mean Kara wasn’t allowed to hurt whoever was coming. She’d make no promises, but she would avoid striking first.

Kara took Alex by the hips and switched their positions, tugging at them and purring.

Alex flushed as she was pressed against Kara. She nuzzled Kara's neck before she carefully sat up, sliding forward so she was straddling Kara's stomach rather than her hips.

"Okay, hold that thought," she said as she patted Kara's chest and started to slide off.

Wait...wait, no. Kara could almost cry when Alex got off of her. She plopped back against the couch, reaching behind her to press a cushion over her face, which was, oddly, the most human response of Kara’s so far.

Alex laughed as she watched Kara. She snagged up the phone, amused to find that her mother still had the pizza place on speed dial.

A short conversation later, Alex had ordered her pizza (and charged it on her mother's account) and left instructions for them to leave the pizza outside and not worry about ringing the doorbell.

She returned to the couch, reaching over to try and pull the pillow from Kara's face. "There, we should have food in twenty minutes."

The pillow remained firmly on Kara’s face with her arm slung over it. The idea was that it would protect her from disappointment. Kara whined unhappily, not caring about whatever this food thing was that was so much more important than her.

Alex raised an eyebrow and poked Kara's stomach. "What? No more cuddling?"

Kara huffed. The quiet ‘fwoosh’ behind the pillow and subsequent smell of burnt fabric indicated that the grumpy Kryptonian had just set fire to the pillow from her nose. She just wanted to love the woman, and she didn’t understand why Alex wouldn’t let her.

"Hey," Alex sat down on the tiny edge of the couch, leaning against Kara's hip. "What's wrong?"

It took a moment for her nose to register the smell of burning and then her eyes widened. 

"Kara!" she sounded a little distressed and reached over to tug on the pillow and make sure they weren't burning down the house.

Kara yanked the pillow back, turning her entire body away from Alex to face the back of the couch. She pressed her face to the charred surface of the pillow. If she couldn’t see Alex, then Alex couldn’t see what was bothering her. The Kryptonian curled herself into a protective ball, hiding her face.

"I-" Alex looked flabbergasted as she stared at the strong back that was turned towards her. Obviously she had done something wrong when she'd insisted on getting food, but it didn't feel like such a crime. It didn't help when her stomach growled in hunger.

Sighing, Alex lay down behind Kara on the couch, fitting herself on the narrow strip of pillows so she was pressed against Kara's back. "I got you a whole pizza for yourself," she told Kara's shoulder.

Kara hesitated when she felt the woman pressed against her but she snorted fire out of her nose again, further burning the pillow against her face. She didn’t know what a pizza was and she didn’t want it because it took Alex’s affections away from her. This pizza thing could fall back into the hole it came from.

"Please don't destroy my mom's stuff," Alex grumbled. She slid an arm around Kara's waist. "She's already got enough arguments against me as it is."

Kara chucked the burnt pillow over the back of the couch, crossing her arms as if to say, “There. Happy?”

Alex sighed and tightened her arm around Kara. "I need food, honey," she murmured, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kara still didn’t understand what food was or why Alex needed it. She continued to sulk, not pacified by Alex’s words at all. It hurt that she kept getting a little affection before she ran up against an invisible wall and had the affection taken away from her.

Alex ignored the rumbling of her stomach and she pressed a kiss to Kara's shoulder before she leaned against her. She wasn't sure what to say so she simply stroked her fingers slowly over Kara's stomach, keeping an ear pried for the sound of the pizza delivery.

Admittedly, rubbing her stomach was pretty effective. Kara’s defensive posture eventually melted and she even started to occasionally purr. She nudged the cushions of her couch with her nose as if Alex were in front of her, having no complaints about being cuddled.

At least it was unmistakable when Alex was heading in the right direction. She grinned at the soft purrs and nuzzled her nose in Kara's hair. She scratched over Kara's belly before returning to her soothing rubs. 

"That's better," she murmured. "I like it when you're all purry."

Kara purred more loudly because she liked it when Alex liked her. The woman’s hand was warm over her suit and the light scratching kind of tickled. She enjoyed the easy, intimate touch and made happy sounds between purrs.

Now that Alex was paying attention to her again, Kara wasn’t burning anything with puffs of fire from her nose.

The comparison between Kara and a puppy felt more and more true with each passing moment and Alex found herself grinning. She pushed up on her elbow and pressed a kiss to her cheek, her hand remaining on Kara's stomach. 

"So all I need to do is give you my full attention and belly rubs?" She asked teasingly.

Kara perked up instantly because that was the right answer, rolling over with a beaming grin at Alex. She wanted all the attention. All of it.

Currently, Alex was the only good thing she could remember in her life. Kara knew nothing of her dedication to the truth in her reporting, the freedom she found in painting, or her love affair with food. But she knew Alex. And she would do anything to keep the woman in her life.

Alex chucked at the sudden mood change and she stroked Kara's cheek as she leaned her forehead against Kara's. "I suppose that's a yes," she murmured. "Think Lena Luthor would be willing to pay me if I just take an indefinite vacation?"

Turning around fully now, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and snuggled the woman like a teddy bear. She rubbed their cheeks together happily, unaware she would soon be tested again when the pizza delivery arrived.

"That's it," Alex rubbed a hand over Kara's back and she snuggled closer. It would be easier to contain the situation if Kara wasn't shunning her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here."

Kara looked up at Alex with big puppy dog eyes behind her mask but the sentiment could still be felt through her pout. Kara nudged the woman’s nose with hers then pressed their foreheads together. 

When it came to Alex, Kara was as docile as any house pet. Peace lasted for about twenty minutes until the Kryptonian picked up on a sound out of the ordinary. 

A car pulled up to the house rather than driving past like all the rest. Kara instantly pushed herself and growled protectively, swinging her arm higher over Alex to shield her.

Honestly, it was an improvement from Kara simply blasting out of the door and trying to zap things. Alex moved her arms around Kara, trying to cling to her if not hold her off from giving chase. 

"It's okay," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Kara's neck. "He's just going to put the food on the porch and leave again. Nothing to worry about. We're okay."

While Alex’s words were reassuring and gave Kara context for the reason a stranger was at the door, it was the kiss to her neck that did her in. 

The Kryptonian folded and sunk into Alex, her back arching with shivers down her spine. Alex had unknowingly stimulated a sensitive and intimate place at her neck, causing Kara to press into her with low, needy growls. She tugged the woman’s hips to hers demandingly, acting on instinct from the arousal she felt.

The kiss distracted Kara from going after the delivery boy, but it also created another dilemma for Alex.

Alex was completely distracted from the pizza delivery at the sudden change. "Easy," she whispered, tangling her fingers in Kara's hair to hold on. She flushed at her own body's response to the intimacy, but she forced herself to stay still. "You're okay."

Kara rubbed her nose up and down the side of Alex’s neck, wanting more of the same. She could hear the elevated pace of the woman’s heartbeat, pleased by how the woman reacted to her. But Alex was figuratively pulling at her leash again, so she heeded that and didn’t press any further however much she wanted to.

Perhaps Alex would have been more worried than she was, but she liked the way Kara's body fit against hers. Their hips were tightly pressed together and Alex could feel the muscle of Kara's body with each breath they took. The weight on top of her was grounding and she'd never get cold like this. Maybe if this was the Kara who remembered who she was, Alex would have turned her head and sought out her lips. 

It wasn't however and the Kara right now worked on instinct. Alex felt a responsibility to keep her safe. She rubbed her at the small of Kara's back as she tried to focus on something other than how close Kara's mouth was to her neck. 

The car was turning down the path, the crunch of tires on gravel already becoming fainter. "Do you want to get the pizza?"

Having no frame of reference for what pizza was, Kara paid no heed to the suggestion. She palmed heavily at Alex’s soft and supple body underneath her, growling possessively. The power in her body was clearly restrained, not wanting to hurt the woman by moving too quickly or forcefully. The Kryptonian had taken the kiss at her neck to mean an expression of marking, one that Kara’s primal instinct had no objections to. She parted her lips, grazing her teeth over the tender skin of Alex’s neck.

Alex gasped, her body arching up against Kara before her brain had time to kick in. But it did eventually kick in, despite the heat and her voice was low and husky when she tugged on Kara's hair to draw her away from her throat. "Kara, no," she said, her hand sliding from Kara's back to her stomach to create some space between them.

Kara drew back with a confused and frustrated whine, not understanding why Alex was stopping her when she could clearly smell the woman’s desire. Pushing up on her hands and knees over Alex, she whined some more and nudged her with her nose, the hard and unyielding crimson mask digging into the woman’s skin.

Alex wrinkled her nose and she reached up to cup Kara's face in her hands. "I know," she sighed, shifting underneath Kara to start sitting up. "Can we take off that mask?"

Kara sat back on her haunches, nothing about her skintight uniform hiding the curled length of her extended n’zhaosh pressed against the crease of her hip and thigh. 

She touched her own face curiously as if only just noticing the mask and pulled at it. Sparks of indignant red shot out from the sides of her eyes, defiant against the Kryptonian’s strength. She kept trying, irritated that it wouldn’t let her give Alex what she wanted. Kara growled at the offending item, shaking her head and clawing at her face with angry snarls that it wouldn’t cooperate. Her ring flashed brightly the angrier Kara got, storing away more power by the second.

Alex's eyes widened and she shifted forward on her knees, her hands covering Kara's to get her to stop. "No, Kara. It's okay. It's okay," she insisted, leaning in to press her forehead against Kara's. "It doesn't matter. You can leave it on. It's okay." She stroked her hand over Kara's trying to soothe and get her to stop.

Kara continued growling in the back of her throat, nothing like the earlier sounds that were demanding but not violent. Still, with Alex so close to her person, she fought to reclaim what little control she had over herself and held still so she wouldn’t hurt the woman. She panted heavily, wisps of vapor billowing out from behind her bared fangs. The crimson glow around her ring and eyes gradually faded as Alex coaxed her back.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you," Alex whispered. She stroked Kara's cheek and nudged their noses together, not thinking about it as she tilted her head and pressed kisses to Kara's cheek.

She'd convinced herself that she could keep Kara calm and keep her from hurting people, but it was becoming harder to believe that when she had pushed Kara back into turning and now she had caused this latest outburst.

"You're okay, Kara. Come here," she murmured as she tried to draw her in for a hug.

The Kryptonian snuffled around Alex’s neck and occasionally pulled back with a whine to tug at the mask on her face. Kara didn’t understand why it was there. She was almost certain it wasn’t supposed to be there. Why couldn’t she take it off? Kara whined softly, sad and confused, as she kept trying to push the mask off of her face.

"It's the ring," Alex explained gently when she couldn't distract Kara from it. She got up from the couch and instantly reached for Kara's hands, tugging on them to get Kara to follow. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Kara furrowed her brows but floated up into the air to let Alex tug her around. She still pushed at the mask with one of her hands, scratching and pulling at it without any success. She didn’t want the mask on her face if Alex didn’t want it.

"Kara, it's okay. Let it be." Alex squeezed Kara's hand when she caught her pulling at it again. She came to a stop at the front door, reaching behind her to open it.

Kara dropped her hand from her face but still looked distressed about the mask. It was her first inkling in this form that something about herself was not quite right anymore. 

The strong scent of melted cheese hit her nose the moment Alex opened the door. She didn’t notice it when she had been so focused on Alex. Kara perked up, not sure why the smell interested her, but she was curious to see what was at Alex’s door.

"No incinerating the pizza," Alex said a little needlessly (at least she hoped). The look on Kara's face was promising so far and she squeezed Kara's hand before she let go and picked up the two boxes of pizza. 

"So someone told me that this is their favourite dessert, even if it's a full meal," she explained as she moved back inside, holding the boxes out to Kara. "Want to give it a try?"

The things at the door didn’t appear to be a threat. Kara vaguely recalled that Alex specifically asked for someone to bring these things right to her door. Why would she need them?

Still not knowing what pizza was, Kara shook the boxes that were handed over to her.

Alex stared for a second before laughing and reaching over to steady Kara's hands. "Try not to get all the toppings stuck to the lid?" she suggested, thinking better of it and trying to take back the boxes. "Come on, let's eat."

Kara tilted her head, handing back the boxes before following Alex. She wanted to know more about these pizza things that had stolen Alex’s attention away from her.

Alex sat down on the couch again and petted the spot beside her to have Kara sit with her. She didn't wait however and opened up the first box, instantly drawing out a slice. She started to hold it out to Kara, but then changed her mind and took a bite from it herself, humming appreciatively. "I missed this pizza," she managed around the mouthful and she tilted her head towards the box for Kara to follow her example.

The Kryptonian sat down on the couch as a curled up ball with her cape surrounding her form, covering up the indecent state her suit left her in. 

Kara watched Alex put the cheesy concoction in her face, tilting her head curiously. She still didn’t understand what the woman was gesturing to. Kara received everything she needed from the ring and the sun. Her body was hyper efficient in its way of generating energy.

Seeing Kara not move, Alex held out her slice for Kara. It seemed easiest to ignore the physical evidence of Kara's arousal, aware that the last time it had been a bit of a disaster when she had brought it up.

"Just try it? I know you don't need to eat, but you seemed to enjoy it," she suggested.

Kara leaned forward to sniff the pizza offered to her, examining it from all angles with head tilts and and furrowed brows. She looked up to Alex for confirmation that the woman wanted her to try putting this thing into her mouth the way she did. 

It smelled good. So this was a pizza? Kara licked it experimentally. 

Her ring glowed softly. <Pizza.> A robotic voice sounded in her head. <Noun. A dish of Italian origin from Space Sector 2814, Earth. A pizza typically consists of a flat round base of dough baked with a topping of tomatoes and cheese, often with added meat, fish, or vegetables and various condiments. The term pizza was first recorded in the 10th century, in a Latin manuscript from Gaeta in Southern Lazio on the border with Campania. Modern pizza was invented in Naples, and the dish and its variants have since become popular and common in many areas of the world.>

Kara looked down at her ring and blinked, not sure what to do with that information. But the pizza thing tasted good, so she leaned forward to chomp down on it.

"See?" Alex said proudly, beaming at Kara as she took a bite. "It's not bad, is it? Why don't you take the rest of this piece," she offered.

Kara brightened at the suggestion. No wonder why Alex's attention was drawn away from her for this pizza. As she reached for the pizza in Alex's hand, she brushed her finger over the woman's. 

<\--registered with the European Union as a Traditional Speciality Guaranteed dish. Associazione Verace Pizza Napoletana--> The robotic voice sounded in Alex's head from the brief moment they touched. The ring had gained enough power to access its data storages, responding to Kara's mental inquiries. But Kara was more preoccupied with inhaling the pizza than actually listening to the ring.

"What was that?" Alex startled and glanced around in confusion, not yet linking the touch between them with the sound she had so briefly heard. "Did you hear that?"

Kara stared blankly at Alex, her cheeks pushed out with pizza as she chewed obnoxiously. She tilted her head at the woman's odd behavior then scanned the area around them with her vision. Had Alex heard a squirrel that escaped her notice? 

"It was talking about pizza?" Alex clarified, sounding doubtful. She mechanically reached for another slice for herself to keep her hands occupied.

The light bulb went off in Kara's head. Oh, Alex wanted to learn more about pizza? She could listen to the boring voice in her head then. The Kryptonian reached out to poke Alex's forehead with her finger, keeping it there. 

<\-- ancient Greeks supplemented their bread with oils, herbs, and cheese, and in the 6th century BC, the soldiers in Persian King Darius I's armies baked flatbreads with cheese and dates on top of their battle shields.> The voice went on and on. Kara didn't know how to make it stop, and she didn't understand what a lot of the words meant. She did, however, understand that pizza was delicious and eyed the boxes as she wondered if she could have more.

Alex gaped at Kara as she realised the voice was coming from her. Sort of.

"How? What's going on? Is this some sort of alien technology?" She hoped it was, but then went was Kara listening to the Wikipedia explanation of pizza when she already knew what it was. Or had known.

Kara stared back at Alex for a few moments, gulping down the rest of her pizza. She wasn’t sure how to reply. The voice inside her head and Alex’s was the ring, she figured out that much. What she didn’t know was how it worked or how it activated. 

She looked down at the ring then back to Alex then over to the pizza, conflicted between her priorities. 

Kara whined.

It took a second for Alex to catch on and she snorted and rolled her eyes. "I guess I should be glad you like pizza again," she commented and picked up another source for herself. "So it's the ring... But you knew what it was before without needing an explanation."

Kara’s eyes trailed after the slice of pizza in Alex’s hand, sitting up at attention. She licked her lips and wriggled minutely in place, completely distracted from her pursuit for kisses for the time being. Now that Kara had associated pizza with a tasty treat, she didn’t blame Alex for needing it.

The slice was halfway to Alex's mouth when she noticed the way Kara was looking at her. It was utterly ridiculous and Alex stopped. It was like a puppy, really. Everything about Kara was like a puppy.

"You know you can grab a slice, right?" Alex motioned towards the box.

Kara’s eyes widened and she made an excited sound, diving toward the pizza boxes. Kara grabbed two and finished both in three bites as if she could hide the fact she grabbed one more slice than Alex allowed her to if she ate them quickly enough. 

She looked up at Alex from the corner of her eye to check if she had been successfully sneaky.

No, she felt hadn't been, but Alex hasn't seen Kara excited about anything other than her before so she could allow it.

"Just leave me two slices," she said with a roll of her eyes, trying not to laugh. "It tastes better if you actually take some time to chew, you know?"

Kara beamed and took out two slices, holding them out towards Alex eagerly. She shook the pizza in her hands impatiently, wanting the woman to take them off of her hands so she could dive into the rest.

"You could have just left them in the box," Alex shook her head, but she accepted the slices, thinking it might be the only way to save them from being devoured. "I guess you like pizza now, huh?"

Kara nodded vigorously, taking another two slices for herself. Taking Alex’s advice, she chewed each bite with more care this time and savored the taste. 

The Kryptonian looked utterly delighted, her primal brain blissed out from how delicious pizza was. There was no end to her appetite. One box was quickly emptied and the second was torn apart with her claws to get to the next set of pizza slices.

Alex took her time to eat her own slices, her stomach finally quieting down it's rumbles. It was nice seeing Kara anything other than distressed or angry while under the influence of the ring. Something that before had only seemed possible when she was in physical contact with Alex. Now Kara seemed to be completely distracted from that need.

It was a tiny step towards progress and hopefully it was something they could use. "We can try some other foods later if you promise not to attack the delivery boys."

Kara didn’t understand there existed more variations of food other than pizza, but she got the gist that Alex would be giving her more tasty morsels. If Alex getting food meant that Kara could have more food too, then she’d happily oblige. Not that she knew it would require visits from unknown persons in the future.

Kara pushed another slice in Alex’s direction, hoping that would earn her more food.

Laughing, Alex accepted the offered food. She reached up with her other hand, scratching her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Thanks, Kara," she grinned. "Are you no longer cranky with me now?"

Kara smiled innocently like she had no idea what Alex was talking about. She pushed forward and rubbed herself against the woman, having no concept for how her heavy weight would inconvenience Alex who had one of her hands full.

"Umph, yeah okay," Alex chuckled as she was pressed back against the couch. She wrapped her free arm around Kara's shoulder, trying to not be pushed completely down on the cushions just yet. "Okay. Okay, I like you too."

She did like her when Kara wasn't trying to burn anything, and she had a preference for the Kara she could actually talk to, but there was something about her like an overeager puppy trying to bowl her down in its enthusiasm that Alex couldn't help but find endearing in its own way. 

Sighing, she offered Kara a bite from her pizza.

Alex...Alex liked her?

Kara perked up, staring down at the woman with awe in her eyes. Alex liked her! She didn’t think that was the case when she was constantly getting pushed away.

Despite the pizza in her face, Kara only had eyes for Alex. She puckered her lips.

Alex snorted. She'd brought that upon herself really. It didn't help that Kara's inability to actually take a bite from the pizza landed her some tomato sauce on her cheek. Apparently she did have her priorities.

"Dork," Alex murmured, using her thumb to rub the sauce from her cheek.

Undeterred, Kara chirped happily and kissed Alex’s thumb, licking the sauce off of it. She purred against the woman, thoughts of being grumpy far from her mind now. Kara didn’t know what a dork was, but it sounded like a good thing when Alex said it.

Alex's breath caught, warmth spreading through her body. It was too easy to imagine all the things Kara could do with that tongue and Alex flushed, slowly trying to draw her hand back. Kara was purring again and it was utterly unfair how her body was responding when she knew she couldn't let this go anywhere. She quickly took a bite from the pizza to distract herself.

Luckily for Alex, Kara didn’t try to chase the reaction she elicited. When the woman chose to take a bite of her pizza instead, Kara respected those tasty priorities and settled face first in Alex’s lap instead. She curled her arms around Alex’s hips and nuzzled her stomach, waiting for her turn for attention.

Alex was grateful for the break and she took her time to finish the rest of the slice, her hand carding through Kara's hair to keep her appeased. She seemed calmer now however and Alex wondered how long she would be able to keep the ring at bay.

Once she had finished her slice, she returned both her hands to Kara's hair, her fingers playing through the golden locks. They had a reprieve now, but it wasn't maintainable in the long run. Alex would have to return to the city eventually and it seemed inevitable that the next outburst would come sooner rather than later when she did.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted softly as she rubbed her thumb behind Kara's ear.

Kara purred louder when her patience was awarded with Alex’s full attention. She made content, happy sounds as the woman rubbed her ear. The Kryptonian had a few suggestions for Alex though, starting with her puckered lips.

"Yeah? Is that going to make you behave?" Alex wondered as she rubbed her finger down along Kara's jaw.

Kara looked even more eager, arching her back to push herself up higher. Honestly, it depended on what Alex meant by ‘behaving’ but it was definitely harder to wreak havoc if she was preoccupied.

Alex curled her fingers around Kara's neck. Her heart ached as she wondered if Kara even remembered why she was attracted to Alex, if she even knew the difference between the Alex she had known and the one she had now. Maybe it didn't matter all that much.

She swallowed thickly as she bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Kara's lips. It was nothing more than a brush of lips, but her heart was still beating like crazy at the soft, brief contact.

Kara went all starry eyed, not knowing a kiss could feel like that. It was so gentle and left her lips tingling pleasantly. Her body rippled with warmth, a different kind of heat that ran through her than the fire in her veins. No wonder why her brain kept wanting one.

Kara licked her lips, looking up at Alex hopefully for another. This one went by too quickly. She wanted to feel the woman’s lips all over her.

Alex's cheeks were tinged with red and she shook her head, biting her lip. "That's enough for now," she said gently, rubbing her thumb over Kara's cheek.

Kara protested immediately with a soft whine, rubbing her cheek against Alex’s hand. But when? When would she be allowed more kisses?

The ring answered her mental query, sounding in both Kara and Alex’s minds as they were still in physical contact. 

<Kissing is a mechanism for mate choice and mate assessment. Many hormones are present in differing quantities in our saliva, and they may serve several romantic purposes, ideally in creating a chemical profile for compatibility.>

"That's one way to describe it," Alex flushed, ducking her head embarrassedly. It proved that Kara was thinking about this, something that should have been obvious but it was still strange to be confronted with it so openly.

"Kara, have you always heard this voice or is it new?"

Kara had a much different reaction than Alex did. She liked the idea of Alex as her mate. The Kryptonian nuzzled closer, trying to angle herself to plant more kisses on the woman’s cheeks.

She didn’t know how to answer Alex’s question, but after briefly thinking about it, her ring helpfully chimed, <Current ru—time is thirty—minutes—orty three seconds.”

It was recent then and Alex tried to focus on the words rather than the sudden overeager affection she was getting showered with. She stroked her hand down Kara's shoulder. "What changed thirty minutes ago?"

Kara repeated the same question in her head as she pressed her face firmly against Alex’s and purred enticingly.

<Host Kara Zor-El has provided sufficient power to disengage hibernation mode.>

The Kryptonian chirped cheerfully in recognition of her own name.

Shit, but that did not sound good. Alex tensed for a moment before she forced herself to relax, her fingers rubbing soothingly down Kara's neck. It seemed doubtful that Kara understood the gravity of what they were hearing.

It probably wasn't the smartest asking the evil machine about information, but right now it seemed to be Alex's own available source. "Is there a way that hibernation mode can be re-engaged?"

<Unauthorized query.> The machine intoned flatly and sent a painful shock of crimson electricity through both of them. 

Kara yelped in surprise from the unexpected attack, pushing herself up instantly with a snarl as her eyes started glowing red. She bared her viciously sharp teeth and growled menacingly at the space around them, trying to find their invisible attacker as she shielded Alex with her body.

Alex cried out in pain. She only had enough presence of mind to grab at Kara's shoulders, fingers curling into the cape to keep Kara from moving away.

"It's okay," she panted, trying to tug Kara back. "I'm sorry, I won't ask again. It's okay, Kara. You're okay."

It took Kara noticeably longer to respond to Alex’s pleas. Something had hurt her chosen mate, and Kara wasn’t backing down. 

Her ring pulsed quietly from the anger it was absorbing to power itself, holding its grip on the Kryptonian’s mind more strongly than the last time. Danger to Alex instantly inflamed the rage inside Kara and fed her with a lust for revenge.

"It's okay," Alex pleaded, leaning in to press soft kisses to Kara's cheek. She wrapped both arms around her and nuzzled her close, trying to soothe and distract Kara. "Would you like some ice cream?"

Nothing that Kara knew was a greater priority than protecting Alex. 

With a firm hand on Alex’s chest, she pinned the woman back down on the couch. Laying low was the best way of avoiding another attack. Kara let out a subsonic growl as she switched vision depths and scanned the area outside of the house for their assailant.

"Umph," Alex sighed as she was pushed back down. She reached up, curling her fingers around Kara's neck to try and shift her focus. "Kara, there's no one here. It's just us."

They were alone in the immediate vicinity, but Alex couldn’t see what was happening beyond the walls of the house. Kara’s glowing eyes tracked every animal, the light growing hotter by the second. She seemed ready to blast a molten hole through Alex’s childhood home for the sake of eliminating the perceived threat.

There.

She locked onto a metallic contraption passing by with an unknown person inside of it.

"Kara," Alex said sternly, not liking the way Kara seemed to be focused on something. "Kara. Don't... I'm here, I'm right here," she struggled to sit up, her hands moving to cup Kara's cheeks and turn her attention towards here.

Alex was right. The woman was right underneath her, too close to withstand the force of her heat vision. 

Kara lept off the couch with a booming gust of wind behind her, violently splintering the front door into pieces as she plowed through it. Her indestructible body charged into the car driving by, smashing windows and the side door upon impact.

With a harrowing crunch and screech, the car landed upside down and slid down the road with sparks flying everywhere. The driver was bloodied and unconscious, hanging from seat belt, but that wasn’t good enough for Kara. She had to destroy every last threat before they could hurt Alex.

The ring glowed as Kara stalked towards the upended car, reminding her of what would happen to Alex if she failed to protect the woman again.

Her mom was going to kill her for the damage to her house, but Alex didn't care much as she ran outside and after Kara.

"Kara!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. It was luck that the car ended up on the right side of the road and Alex ran her heart out. She was panting, heart pounding in her chest, lungs burning, but she hardly noticed. All she could think was to jump on Kara's back, moving her hands to cover Kara's eyes. "They didn't do it. It wasn't them. You’ve got to stop."

The heat from Kara’s eyes instantly dissipated for fear of hurting Alex, although the air was still blisteringly hot around them. 

Kara snarled in disagreement with Alex, her hackles rising. Finding the actual culprit was quickly becoming a side benefit to the destruction she could cause by unleashing her rage. The ring on her hand made it feel so enticing.

Alex buried her face against Kara's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist to hold on. "Don't do this," she pleaded. "Please, Kara. You can't do this."

Kara didn’t see why she couldn’t. She could do anything she wanted. She even had the power to cleave this world in two. This only thing stopping her was that Alex was a human and humans weren’t designed for space.

She did, however, pause in her advance as she felt Alex wrap more of herself around her. Kara growled at the smashed car intimidatingly as she pushed Alex’s legs down from her so she’d have the freedom to destroy.

"Kara, please," Alex had trouble getting the words out. Her throat felt tight and hot tears feel against the skin of Kara's neck. She tried to keep her legs around Kara, knowing someone's life depended on it. "Don't do this. You can't kill. I can't be with you if you kill. Let's go. Let's leave."

Kara’s growling instantly cut off when she felt the tears against her neck. Her head snapped up at attention, hearing the distress in Alex’s voice now. 

What was it? What was happening? Why was Alex crying?

The Kryptonian tried to snuffle closer but couldn’t reach the woman when she was clinging to her back. She whined, wanting to give comfort and protect the woman. Kara thought that if she destroyed everything then she wouldn’t have to worry about anything hurting Alex. So why was Alex crying?

It took a moment for Alex to realize that Kara had stopped, but she didn't dare to lower her hands and let the alien see again, afraid that she'd pick right up where she had left things.

"Kara, I need you to stop this, okay?" She begged, her lips moving to Kara's ear. "Please, stop. No one is hurting us. They're not a danger to you."

Kara didn’t care about danger to her person. It was Alex that she needed to protect. She growled in the direction of the flipped car and held her ground, not trusting anything.

"No!" Alex warned at the growling. She glanced over at the car. The person was moving, but they needed help and as much as Alex wanted to go check, the best thing to do was to remove the reason the person had gotten injured to begin with.

"Kara. Take us back to the house," she ordered. She could call an ambulance from there.

Kara pulled back with an indignant noise in her throat, confused at why she was being chastised. Alex’s order conflicted with what the ring wanted, but in the end, there was still enough of Kara left that she listened to Alex. 

Reaching behind her, Kara secured the woman to her instead and took off back towards the house. She avoided the splintered and jagged ends of the busted door frame so Alex wouldn’t get scratched up then crouched down in the living room when they arrived.

Alex slid off Kara's back, but she kept a hand on Kara's shoulder as she reached into her pocket for her phone. "Good girl," she whispered, reaching behind Kara's ear as she dialed 911. Her eyes were wide and her hand wasn't quite steady as she held the phone to her ear.

Kara didn’t like the scared look on Alex’s face. Had she done something wrong again? She pressed her face against Alex’s neck, nudging firmly to indicate that the woman should tell her what the problem was. She could go take care of it.

Alex relayed the information to the operator as she wrapped her arm around Kara. She wanted to go check on the person the car, but she couldn't afford Kara making things worse. They definitely couldn't afford the ambulance showing up and Kara blasting more people. She hung up once the woman asked her help was on the way. 

"Kara, I need you to take us flying for a while," she said quietly. They could come back later and board up the door then.

Kara’s ears perked up. Flying? She could take them flying. She liked the idea of taking Alex high up in the sky where nothing could reach her.

Nodding, Kara tugged at Alex’s sleeve worriedly though. It’d be cold up in the sky. She wanted the woman to bundle up first.

Alex gave Kara a puzzled look before she realized what she meant. "Right," she mumbled, casting a look at the broken door. Were those sirens in the distance? Frowning, Alex hurried to grab her cost and shrugged it on quickly. "Come on," she urged, wanting to leave before the emergency responders got there.

Scooping Alex up into her arms, Kara adjusted her body temperature to help keep the woman warm then took off into the skies with her. From their vantage point high up, they could see flashing lights and sirens rushing toward the car she tackled off of the road. Kara turned her attention away disinterestedly now that Alex was out of harm's way and nuzzled her.

Alex wanted to ask if the man was alive, but she didn't dare, worried that Kara might want to finish the job. She pressed her face against Kara's shoulder, her heart still pounding like crazy.

She wanted to shout at Kara, but it wasn't her fault and having her take off unsupervised was probably even worse. She didn't know what was left to say however and enjoying the view underneath then felt wrong so she kept her face hidden against Kara's neck. "Just take us far away," she mumbled.

‘Far’ was a relatively abstract concept in Kara’s mind. The ring wasn’t helpful either. It only provided her with a definition rather than destination. The only other place Kara could think of was to take Alex where she had hid herself away, far from all human contact.

Enveloping the two of them in a barrier with her red lantern ring, Kara jetted off into the far Yukon without fear of hurting Alex. The barrier protected them from the wind and the elements. 

Unfortunately for the woman, Kara was eager to please. Within minutes, they were hovering over a vast, snowy landscape where the sun barely peaked over. If it weren’t for the barrier, Alex would’ve froze by now. Kara looked down at the woman and cocked her head, wondering if she did well.

It was the lack of wind and cold that had Alex looking up as they flew. The reddish glow around them was anything but comforting even if Kara still seemed focused on keeping her safe. Keeping her safe apparently meant attacking random cars.

It was obvious that the ring was becoming more powerful and Alex wondered if the place they were at now was the only place where she could keep both Kara and the world safe.

"It's good," she answered the silent question, rubbing a hand absently over Kara's shoulder. Could she do this? Isolate herself from society and hole up somewhere like this If she could work freelance, maybe?

Kara chirped, nuzzling against Alex’s cheek. She kept them suspended in the air, holding the woman close to her front. With the snow raging around them, Kara didn’t know where to set Alex down. There was a forest in the distance that would offer some shelter...or she could blast a hole in a mountain and wait out the inevitable avalanche before burrowing through the cave she’d make. But what would Alex eat? She needed food, that’s what Kara recently learned. Pizza didn’t grow on trees around here. 

Kara furrowed her brows and gave Alex a worried look.

"I don't know," Alex sighed. She was probably even imagining things if she thought that Kara was following her thoughts. She let her head fall back on Kara's shoulder as she regarded the world around them. "It's just for a few hours until they've cleared the crash site, then we can go back and get the camping gear."

Camping gear? Oh, she knew where that was!

Kara’s face brightened as she took off with Alex in her arms again, traveling faster than any jet plane in existence. She remembered that Alex had made her return to the woods for this camping gear stuff and they had recently left it at the house.

Ignoring the flashing lights and sirens, Kara slammed to a landing in front of the broken down door of Alex’s childhood home, freaking out the two squad cars of cops who immediately opened fire on them.

Hearing the gunshots, Kara reflexively ducked around to shield Alex with her back before she remembered the barrier around them. Alex wasn’t hurt, but that didn’t mean Kara was any less pissed off. Her eyes flashed an angry red, growling loudly at the cops shooting at them.

All Alex could do was hold on as Kara still had her in her arms. She barely had a second to realize they were back at the house when gunshots rang out. The glow from the ring was unmistakable and Alex panicked. She reached up, pulling at Kara's shoulder like she might be able to stop her.

"No! Kara! Leave! Now!" She shouted, frantic to get out of there before anyone else got hurt.

Kara couldn’t believe that anyone had the nerve to fire at them. These bullets were harmless to her, but not Alex. Her snarling rage in response blocked out Alex’s voice, fueling the ring with the power it craved all along.

She couldn’t fire her heat vision past the barrier or risk lowering the barrier to do so, but the ring pushed her to use its constructs—red light particles of solid energy that took any shape she wanted. From the barrier, a giant hand was projected holding an even bigger skillet. Kara smashed the pan down on the cop cars in front of her, intent on snuffing out the threat.

“Holy shit!”

“Call for backup!”

Kara held Alex tighter, her teeth bared savagely at the cops. She couldn’t attack them outright through the barrier when she was carrying Alex, but she could still fly and use her new abilities. Kara was sloppy with them, unused to controlling the constructs, but she was doing a destructive amount of damage to her surroundings.

Alex was beyond frantic as she struggled in Kara's arms. "Leave! Just leave!" She shouted at the cops, hoping against everything that they'd listen, but the gunshots kept ringing out.

"Kara! Stop!" She shouted and pleaded. She pushed up against Kara's hold, trying to press their faces together. Kara's eyes were red and glowing, their heat searing, but Alex ignored it as she tried to block Kara's vision.

Despite Alex’s efforts to connect, it was like Kara’s mind wasn’t capable of switching tracks anymore. She was fixated on destroying everything in her path, the ring twisting her desire to protect Alex into something more brutal and violent. 

Kara jerked her head away with a snarl, glaring over Alex’s shoulder at the reinforcements that arrived. She smashed armored cars into the ground and threw trees. She couldn’t fight the way she wanted to, but Kara was getting closer and closer to actually hitting someone with her constructs.

It seemed that the situation would only continue to escalate with the people below at a terrible disadvantage until glowing green chains shot down from the sky to restrain Kara’s giant red construct of a hand and skillet.

“Halt! You are under arrest for unauthorized use of the emotional spectrum. Power down your ring, and—“

Kara whipped around roared loudly, baring her teeth in a feral snarl to intimidate the flying green man. This was someone who could do what she did. A bigger threat.

“She’s got a hostage with her! We need to separate them!”

Separate? They wanted to take Alex away from her? No...not again. Never again. 

“ **_NO!_ **” Kara bellowed, her eyes flaring with rage. She lowered the shield and put a hand behind Alex’s head to keep the woman safe as she blasted the biggest threat out of the sky. 

The green chains snapped off of Kara’s construct as the figure in green was shot out of the sky, leaving her fury unrestrained.

Alex's voice was muffled and she could hardly see what was going on as Kara kept her face pressed against her shoulder. She saw flashes of green and could feel the anger boiling in Kara's body, every muscle tense. It was impressive how she kept fighting while still clinging to Alex somehow.

Really, the man shouting they should separate them should have been a relief, but Alex only worried what would happen if they even tried. Her fingers dug painfully in Kara's shoulders, trying to restrain even now. Maybe this newcomer knew more. Maybe they could help.

"Kara," she tried again and did the only thing she could think of, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Kara. Stop it."

No, Alex didn’t understand. She couldn’t stop. She couldn’t let them take Alex away from her again. She wasn’t going to lose Alex, not this time!

Kara scorched the earth with a blast of her heat vision, melting through backup SWAT cars and cutting through houses. She wouldn’t let anyone take Alex.

The desperate kiss to her shoulder made her tremble all the way down to her core, so scared of losing the woman she loved again. As long as Kara was alive, she would protect Alex with everything she had and show no mercy to those who’d stand in her way.

More green and black clad figures descended from the skies, each armed with constructs of their own. They fought against Kara with tigers and punching gloves, chains and lassos. They tried caging her to hold her in place and drilling through the red barrier. Kara fought them all off, howling defiantly. She was caught between letting go of Alex to use her full powers or fighting off a squadron of Green Lanterns with her inexperienced constructs. Eventually, blasting her heat vision repeatedly drained Kara’s solar powers faster than her body metabolized to store it. Her options were limited, but that only made her more desperate and furious. She fought like a wild animal backed into a corner, thrashing and biting as viciously as she could while still trying to protect Alex in her arms. But Kara was becoming exhausted. At the first crack in her barrier, the Green Lanterns relentlessly pried at it. 

“Jessica, now!”

A green barrier enclosed around Alex and snatched her out of Kara’s arms as the Kryptonian watched in horror. Concentration broken, the remainder of the red barrier shattered around Kara, allowing the Green Lantern to chain the anguished Kryptonian down.

“ ** _ALEX!_** ” Kara howled, struggling against the glowing green chains bolted around her neck and arms. More were secured around her torso and ankles, stretched out between eight different Green Lanterns to keep her in place. 

She kept clawing desperately at the air in front of her, using all her strength as if it would bring her closer to the woman. “ ** _ALEX! NO!_** ”

The sound Alex made was about as desperate as Kara's. She struggled in the barrier's grip, but it held her back from reaching Kara.

"No no no, you don't understand," Alex turned towards one of the figures in green. Jessica? She couldn't help but notice that the uniform they were was similar to Kara's, only everything was lighting up green. Was that a ring?

She pushed the questions back. "Let me get to her," she pleaded, still struggling against the bond. "This is what sets her off. Let me go to her!"

Jessica winced at the woman’s earnestness to help but she couldn’t do that. Clearly the two had some sort of bond. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. New reds are damn near unstoppable and can’t be reasoned with,” she tried to explain to the woman as she flew them further away.

Kara watched Alex drifted further and further away from her, yanking against her chains and choking on the one around her neck. She didn’t understand why they were taking Alex away from her. She was terrified that they were going to hurt the woman. 

Kara didn’t know where all the fear was coming from, but it wouldn’t stop. It poured into her from all directions, drowning her in an icy terror. Something bad would happen to Alex if she wasn’t there, she could feel it. 

Kara thrashed angrily against her captors, turning her attention to try and claw at them. She choked and roared, every part the rabid creature she was meant to be without Alex’s influence around her now.

"New reds?" Alex blurted out. She tried to glance back at Kara, worry taking over and she didn't wait for an answer. It didn't matter. Kara alone was a bad thing. Kara thinking she was in danger even worse. "That's exactly why you need to let me go. She's calm when I'm around. I- I'm the trigger. If she's worried about me, you can't handle her. She listens to me. Sort of. Usually."

This wasn't helping. "Please, let me get back to her."

“It’s okay, really,” Jessica tried to reassure the woman. “They’ve got it under control.” The worried pinch of her eyebrows above her green mask said otherwise. “Jeez, no wonder why Hal’s been going nuts trying to find it. We were almost too late,” she muttered under her breath.

"Under control how?" Alex demanded, fear setting in that they might hurt Kara. "What's going on? Who are you? What's with the green ring?"

“I—we—w—we’re the Green Lantern Corps!” Jessica stammered out in response, embarrassed that she completely forgot her lines. “We’re an intergalactic police force in charge of patrolling all sectors of the universe.”

Damn it, what a rookie mistake.

“We initially tracked new Red Lantern activity into this sector but lost it before we could get a lock on its location.”

"Police," Alex repeated, blinking at the woman. "Kara isn't some criminal. She needs help!"

“Um...” Jessica hesitated, really not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but her squad looked pretty preoccupied with the feral Kryptonian. 

“Listen...this is going to be hard to accept, but once new reds get like that...it’s over.” She grimaced. “Whoever you knew before they got their ring is gone.”

"NO!" Alex didn't care that she hadn't known Kara, she refused to believe that. "You're wrong. She's in there. I met her when she wore the ring, there's a way to make it go dormant. She's in there, I know she is." Where a moment ago she had been calm, Alex instantly started struggling again. "I'll show you. Let me get back to her."

Jessica shook her head, looking genuinely apologetic. “I’m afraid I can’t let that happen. I’m sorry.” She’d never seen a new Red Lantern fight off the ring’s influence. It was hard to see any truth to the woman’s statement with how the Kryptonian was acting right now either.

“Jessica! Secure the area then meet back up with us!” Her squad had figured out how to transport the rabid Red, so now it was her turn to clean up and wipe memories. 

“Yes, sir!” Jessica pasted on an obedient smile. Damn it, when were they going to stop treating her like a rookie?

Jessica sighed quietly, lowering herself and the woman slowly down to the ground so she could start crowd control.

Alex's heart was beating faster as she saw a team of green surrounding the red blur that had to be Kara disappear. It was unfair how she seemed to be the only person around who couldn't fly after them and Alex made a frustrated noise.

She turned away from the sight, her attention moving back to earth and the devastation Kara had left behind. It was a nightmare scene and Alex couldn't even begin to imagine just continuing her life like nothing happened. 

"If you're a cop, you're supposed to help people," Alex said, her knuckles turning white as she fisted her hands by her side. Her voice was tight and almost too quiet. "Kara has lost everything already. She lost her world and the love of her life. It can't end like this. She can't lose herself as well. You've got to let me try. I know I can reach her."

This woman sounded so desperate to get her friend back and scared. Jessica couldn’t help but feel bad for her. And the new Red they captured.

“There really isn’t anything you can do, ma’am.” She tried to say it with as much compassion as possible. “There isn’t anything we can do either.” 

Jessica glanced around, gauging the edginess of the law enforcement around them. She turned back to the woman in her barrier and said in a hushed voice, “it’s up to...Kara? is that her name? If she survives the blood pool by reliving all of her darkest memories, then maybe—maaaybe she’ll regain her sanity.”

Jessica sighed. “It’s not a pretty process. But...there’s chance. It’s all up to your friend though. If they’re able to reform her, then...” She shrugged, wishing she could do more to reassure the woman. “It’s a really, really long shot. Really long.” Jessica repeated, not wanting to get the woman’s hopes up too high.

A chance was enough and Alex seized it with both hands. "She just came from a different universe to find me. If there's a chance, then that's enough," she said stubbornly, like just her determination alone could pull Kara through the experience. "Just let me go with her," she added in the next instant. "Let me help her."

“Oh no,” Jessica instantly denied the request, shaking her head firmly. “No way, not happening. It took eight Green Lanterns to subdue her, she’s way too dangerous.”

“Not to mention, the last time I took a gal up to space, it didn’t end so well,” she muttered under her breath. 

“You...stay here.” Jessica tried to inject as much authority as she could into her voice. She might’ve been a bleeding heart, but she wasn’t stupid.

"No!" Alex protested, taking a step closer. "If she thinks I'm dead... She might just give up. I need her to know I'm here. She needs to know she has to fight."

Jessica shook her head slowly, releasing the woman from the barrier as she backed away. “I’m sorry, I really can’t do that.” Looking around at the agitated and wary officers, she realized she needed to deal with them before they became hostile and distrustful. “I have to go and finish my job. I’m sorry. Excuse me.”

"Can't or won't?" Alex demanded. She might have been released, but she was going to be following this green cop around. "Are you from Earth? Because even someone on death row gets to say goodbye to their loved ones before their execution."

“Because they’re human,” Jessica pointed out, reacting to the snappish tone in the woman’s voice. She tried to be nice about this, but clearly it wasn’t working out. 

“Your friend? Definitely not human. Also, not your friend anymore. Red Lanterns are psychotic beasts for Atrocitus’ army, and those rings strip away every part of you. It takes away all of your memories until there’s nothing left but a savage animal hellbent on rage and destruction! I've seen them tear apart planets and kill millions! They would devour their own loved ones because they wouldn’t recognize them!” Jessica hissed. “So no, I don’t think it’s a good idea. It’s also not my call.”

"Then tell me why even when she was fighting all of you, she was still hellbent on keeping me safe!" Alex growled but realized she wasn’t getting anywhere. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Just take me to the person who's call it is then."

Jessica sighed, looking equally as frustrated. “It’s not her. It’s the ring. It’ll twist her motivation in any way it can to fuel itself with her anger.” She shook her head, walking away toward the cops. “I’m sorry, but I need to deal with this. It’s obvious you care a great deal about her, so...you should go. Don’t be here for this part.”

Alex gritted her teeth and she rubbed her hands over her face as the woman walked away. Her eyes were burning and she hated feeling so inadequate and powerless.

Kara was gone and once more Alex was left feeling like she should be able to do more. She was certain secret agent Alex Danvers would have had an ace up her sleeve somewhere. Maybe even a spaceship or another alien she could hitch a ride with. She didn't and despite the woman's warning, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She backed out of the area, but didn't leave. How could she even consider going home after all of this?

Jessica stopped in her tracks, realizing she was being needlessly harsh on someone who had just watched her squad tear away a person she cared deeply about. 

“Seriously,” she told the woman over her shoulder. “Don’t be here for this part. Give your friend someone to come back to.”

 _Secure the area_ , the order had been and Alex had no idea what that meant, but the woman sounded genuine in her suggestion.

Alex still wanted to argue, but she was going nowhere fast and the suggestion that staying would somehow mean Kara had nothing left to go home to...It was possibly the only thing that could get Alex moving, the bitter taste of defeat in her mouth as she headed back to a house with no door.

"You better watch out for her," she called back at the woman, "or I swear to god, I'll find a way to come beat all of your green asses."

The threat actually brought a small smile to Jessica’s face. She took no joy in what came next, but she did hope that everything worked out for this woman and her friend.

Cracking her knuckles, she strode over to the cops with purpose, giving them a friendly wave. It was time to take care of things, Men in Black style, then rejoin her squad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it n'zhaosh, otherwise known as living lust. Alex finds out why.

Alex waited. She spent a few weeks at her mother's place, her nights filled with dreams of angry demon puppies while her days remained empty. 

She eventually returned to the city, but there was no going back to normal. The world felt smaller without Kara, nothing quite fitting. She kept an eye out for Kara, never spotting her. All the evidence she had left were the test results and DNA samples she had taken that one night.

She spent hours bent over that research, thoughts of Kara at the back of her mind. With each day that ticked past, the fear that Kara hadn't made it became more real. One wrong question had spiraled out of control and doomed Kara.

***

It took a few months for Kara to really process her grief. The blood pool was relentless in dredging up her darkest memories before it restored all the parts that made her... _her_. She relived every moment, from the time of Krypton’s destruction to Alex’s death, forced to confront the pain and loss that brought the Red Lantern ring to her.

Surviving it was her salvation. 

The ring still physically replaced her heart, and her blood was still filled with the fire, but her mind was hers again. The ring no longer had power over her.

She remembered her last moments on Earth, and for a long while, was convinced that the world was better off without her—that this world's Alex was better off without her. But the longer she went without seeing the woman, the more anxious and restless Kara became. 

She had to check on her. At least once. 

Trading in the goodwill she had racked up from helping Guy Gardner and his crew of Green Lanterns, Kara requested leave to return to Earth for a while. Just to see if Alex was doing okay, she told herself.

But second thoughts got the better of her, and Kara ended up recycling old habits of tracking Alex’s from afar. What would she even say to the woman? It was a comfort to see Alex had returned to her old life though, no ticking time bomb to look after. Kara perched on the building across from Alex’s apartment, watching wistfully through the sliding glass doors, wishing she knew the right words to say to the woman.

It was a habit now for Alex to check the rooftops when she stumbled out of her bedroom. Her breath caught when she caught a flash of red and she froze in her footsteps.

It wasn't possible. She must still be sleeping, but she moved to the doors either way. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn't find any words, but she opened the doors for Kara and waited.

That was about as much of an invitation she would get as any. Kara still didn’t know what to say, but it was clear she had been spotted.

Kara glanced at her ring, seeing it sitting dormant on her finger and completely under her control this time. Taking a deep breath, she leaped over to the terrace where Alex was waiting and landed softly.

“Hi,” Kara greeted quietly. She gave Alex a tentative half smile, fidgeting her fingers.

Alex made a soft, strangled sound as she drank in the sight of Kara.

"You're not dead," she breathed, tentatively reaching out to touch Kara's shoulder. She made another sound, quite similar to the other one before she fell forward, her arms wrapping tightly around Kara.

Kara instinctively caught Alex in a strong embrace, sinking into the comfort of the woman. The small, broken cries of relief Alex made shot painfully through her chest. Kara closed her eyes and held Alex close, feeling her eyes well up with emotion. 

“Yeah.” Her voice cracked. “I’m here.”

Alex's hands slid higher up to Kara's shoulder as she pressed into the woman, taking deep breaths. It took her a moment to realise that Kara was talking and relief washed through her at the thought.

"Are you...you again?" She asked with her face still pressed against the crook of Kara's neck. Her fingers dug deeper into Kara's shoulders, like she might be able to tell just like that. "Did it work?"

The Kryptonian’s face heated up to feel Alex’s breath glancing over her neck. After longing over the woman for months, the sudden exposure was overwhelming Kara’s senses. 

“It worked,” Kara confirmed. She hesitated for a moment before stroking her fingers gently through Alex’s hair. “You don’t have to worry about me losing control anymore.”

It felt good and Alex melted into Kara for a moment, taking the gentle comfort she offered.

She knew it didn't match up. She spent more time around a Kara under the ring's control than she had with this Kara, but the intimacy that had come with it still felt familiar and right. She gave herself another moment to enjoy it before she gently drew back far enough to look at Kara. "It's not gone, though. You're still wearing it."

Kara didn’t really want to let go of Alex, if she was being honest with herself, but she loosened her hold to give Alex the freedom to move. 

She nodded at the woman’s observation, bringing her hand up in front of her to show the ring laying obediently on her finger. “Unfortunately, it’s a part of me. When the ring first bonds with its host, it physically replaces the heart. If I remove it, I die. So...I guess it’s a good thing neither of us tried that.” Kara quirked a small smile at Alex.

"You mentioned something like that," Alex remembered. She grimaced and she leaned forward again, apparently not ready to let her go again either. "It can't take control again?" she asked, breathing in Kara's scent.

“It won’t ever take control again,” Kara promised. She swallowed thickly as she felt Alex scent her and had to remind herself to calm down. She took a deep breath and sighed out slowly, rubbing up and down Alex’s back soothingly. “You won’t have to worry about me hurting anyone ever again. I’m so sorry for what I did to you.”

"It wasn't your fault," Alex murmured. She leaned even more into Kara and she pressed her face against her skin. "It was the ring. If I hadn't pushed--I knew it was a dangerous question, I shouldn't have asked. I thought I could handle it, keep you calm."

Kara shook her head. “Alex, it was only a matter of time. I was a ticking time bomb, and I could’ve seriously hurt you.” The thought made her stomach twist sickly. “If the Green Lanterns hadn’t found me, I would’ve...I would’ve eventually killed someone,” Kara said softly. “You did the best you could. It took an awful lake of magical blood to bring me back.” She wrinkled her nose. “Seriously, it was gross.”

Some of the guilt Alex had been carrying around with her for months finally eased to hear Kara's reassurance. It didn't fix everything, but it helped to know she'd been fighting impossible odds. Her chuckle was soft and brittle, and she leaned back against Kara's hands to look up at Kara. "So the blood pool thing was literal?"

“Very literal,” Kara confirmed with a gentle smile when she watched the weight slide off of Alex’s shoulders. She continued to sweep one hand up and down the woman’s back. “It got into my mouth and was every bit as disgusting as you would expect. Made confronting my demons an even worse experience than it already was.”

Alex's lips twisted in a grimace and she slid her hand to Kara's chest, covering where her heart used to be if she were human. "I knew you'd get through it. When you didn't return, I couldn't believe that was the last time I'd see you."

“Y...you did?” Kara stammered, caught off guard both by this Alex’s faith in her and the hand over her thudding heart. The ring might have replaced it, but that didn’t mean it was dead to feeling. If anything, it ran even hotter on emotions.

Kara’s cheeks heated up brighter. “I...I’m glad you wanted to see me again,” she floundered for lack of anything better to say.

Alex's eyes narrowed before she huffed, her lips twitching with the hint of a smile. "How long have you been stalking me?" It was a guess, but it seemed to be a habit Kara fell back on.

“A week,” Kara replied guilty, ducking down her head. Her hand paused its movements behind Alex’s back.

"Some things just don't change, huh?" Alex sighed, shaking her head. "You better not have been planning to leave again without talking to me."

“I...just wanted to see if you were okay.” Kara’s tongue felt thick in her mouth and slow to move. She kept her gaze down and off to the side, still looking guilty. “And after...everything, I can’t help but wonder how much better your life would’ve been if I never entered it.”

Alex frowned. "Don't," she argued instantly, the hand still pressed to Kara's shoulder tightened its hold on her. She didn't understand why she felt so strongly when Kara had brought a lot of destruction and grief with her. 

It was certainly easier, but she felt queasy at the thought. She gave Kara a sad smile. "You showed me the stars."

“Is that all it takes?” Kara asked softly, mirroring Alex’s sad smile.

"Hey, I missed out on being a kickass secret agent," Alex pointed out. "It doesn't take that much to appease me."

“What else do you want?” Kara murmured, her hands settling behind the small of Alex’s back.

"I'll settle for you not killing the squirrels," Alex replied, her tone teasing. She swept her thumb over Kara's sternum soothingly as she smiled at her.

Kara chuckled, giving Alex an embarrassed smile. “Right. No more harming squirrels. They’re not actually assassins in the trees.”

"They're not," Alex chuckled. She tilted her head curiously. "You remember?"

Kara nodded. “I remember everything. It was only when the ring took over that it formed mental blocks in my head.” 

Yup, she remembered everything...including rutting up against Alex until her n’zhaosh pushed out.

"That can't be easy," Alex murmured. She brushed her hand up her fingers curiously brushing against Kara's mask.

Kara looked up in surprise to feel Alex’s fingers touch the mask. Had she been wearing it for so long she couldn’t tell anymore? 

With a quick thought, she had the ring dematerialize her uniform into her casual wear—the same jeans and jacket she wore during her time on this Earth.

“Sorry. Habit.” Kara smiled sheepishly at Alex.

Alex's shoulders sagged, relief washing over her to see Kara again without the red that reminded her of all the moments where she lost control. This was the Kara who she had spoken to and who had taken her on a camping date.

"There you are," she whispered, cupping her cheek as she looked into deep blue eyes.

The blush on Kara’s cheeks darkened under Alex’s palm as she swallowed thickly. Kara didn’t know what to say in reply to that but she couldn’t look away from Alex’s captivating gaze. Her touch was so heart wrenchingly tender that Kara just wanted to scoop the woman up into her arms and promise she’d never hurt or scare her again.

The blush on Kara's face was a gorgeous view and Alex shifted closer, stretching up so she could press her forehead against Kara's. She was surprised to find just how relieved she was to learn Kara would be alright, or at the very least that she was no longer under the ring's control.

As Alex moved closer, Kara took it to mean the woman was becoming more comfortable around her now. She let Alex take her time, closing her eyes and cupping the back of Alex’s head. A purring started in her chest from the simple intimacy, one that was deep and slow.

A slow grin spread across Alex's face at the soft sound. She could feel the vibrations against her where their bodies were pressed closer together. "I missed that sound," she admitted quietly as she nudged their noses together.

“I missed you,” Kara whispered honestly in reply. She nuzzled the tip of her nose along Alex’s, breathing in the woman’s scent. Her brain caught up too late with what she had let slip, but Kara didn’t want to take it back anyway.

Even now there was a voice at the back of her mind to remind her that part of what Kara missed was a person Alex had never been, but for a moment she wanted to believe that Kara meant her.

She sighed softly, her hand stroking down Kara's neck and she let her eyes drift shut. "You still owe me a date," she murmured.

The purring in Kara’s chest grew louder as Alex’s fingers trailed over the sensitive skin of her neck. She hugged the woman tighter and nodded against her forehead. “I’ll take you up to the stars,” Kara whispered.

"I'm holding you to that," Alex promised. Her arm tightened around Kara's shoulders and she brushed her lips to the corner of her mouth. "I missed you too."

Kara made a soft sound of surprise when Alex’s lips barely grazed hers and Kara wholeheartedly wished it was more than that. Or at least for Alex to do it again so she was prepared to savor the sweet feeling.

A warmth spread in her chest to hear that the woman missed her as well. Kara purred happily, hugging Alex to her and unabashedly showing her hand now.

Alex chuckled and she squeezed Kara tighter, letting herself feel happy to have Kara back again. "Do you want to come inside?"

“If you’ll have me,” Kara murmured back.

"I've had you in here when you were a demon puppy, I think I can handle having you in here now," Alex teased, gently drawing back.

The Kryptonian smiled wryly. “Not quite an unruly puppy anymore...” She kept a hand pressed to Alex’s hip, walking with the woman step by step, unwilling to part just yet.

"Still a puppy, though?" Alex grinned. Her hands moved to Kara's shoulders and it almost looked like they were dancing as she stepped backwards into her apartment.

Kara smirked back. “Whatever you’re most comfortable with,” she replied as she set another heavy hand on Alex’s hip to steady her.

"I've found I can apparently get used to a lot," Alex pointed out she glanced behind her before steering them towards the couch.

“Mhm, you’ve been very impressive in that regard.” Kara nodded as she followed Alex over.

"I have, haven't I?" Alex grinned and she tugged on Kara's collar, urging her to follow her as she sank down on the couch.

Grinning back, Kara felt a bit of a thrill ripple through her when Alex tugged on her collar. Taking her cues from Alex, she happily obliged by crawling on top of her. 

Kara moved slowly at first to make sure it was what Alex really wanted, one knee planted into the cushions before a second pressed into the space between the woman’s legs. She stretched out over the woman, hands pressed on either side of Alex’s head as she looked down at her with a searching gaze, wondering if this was alright.

If Kara had still been under the influence of the ring, Alex was certain she wouldn't have hesitated. She might have been making kissy faces on top of everything else.

Nodding, Alex stroked her hands over Kara's shoulders and neck, gently encouraging her to stretch out. "You're okay," she promised with a soft smile.

Kara purred in response to the encouraging touch, laying her heavy weight on top of Alex. The soft, slender body underneath her sent another quiet thrill through Kara. She didn’t look away from the gorgeous, warm brown brown eyes for a second, her full attention on the woman underneath her.

Alex slid one arm around Kara's back and gently stroked her thumb down Kara's neck. She shifted underneath Kara, her thigh pressing against her hip as she slotted their bodies together.

All thoughts of going to work had fled her mind, weeks of anguish and worry finally ebbed away now that she had the woman alive and well with her again. Her weight pushed Alex further down into the cushions, a comforting feeling that Alex imagined she really could get used to.

Smiling softly, Alex cupped Kara's cheek and she leaned up to brush their noses together. "Hey."

Kara had to bite her lip to keep from rocking her hips into Alex’s. They fitted together so perfectly that it had her in agony not to chase after it. Her purring dipped into a low growl without her intending it as she nuzzled along the woman’s nose with hers.

“Maybe I should’ve asked how you missed me,” Kara murmured playfully with a fond smile.

Alex laughed and it was her turn to flush. She gently knocked their foreheads together and curled her arm around Kara's neck. "You probably should have," she agreed, nuzzling Kara's cheek. "It was flattering."

Well, at least Alex seemed to have a sense of humor about it. 

Kara cupped Alex’s cheek, thumbing tenderly over the warm blush with a pleased smile. “Was it really?” She puckered her lips the same way as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"In a very odd way," Alex laughed at the familiar look. "And you never were pushy about it either. Aside from the scorched pillow..." She tilted her head minutely into Kara's touch, her smile turning rueful. "I know it wasn't entirely me you were looking for, but..."

“I only knew you at the time,” Kara said softly as the playfulness faded, her thumb gently stroking over Alex’s cheek. “All my memories—gone. You were all that mattered to me.”

"And here I was thinking it was proof that you were still in there," Alex admitted. She rubbed her hand down Kara's back as she studied her. "I'm glad you're back."

Kara couldn’t say the same. In some ways, it was easier when she was under the influence of the ring. She didn’t have to carry around the gaping hole in her chest that Alex’s death left her with. The lake forced her to deal with her feelings, but the loss of her love still clung to her. Kara didn’t think she’d ever be the same.

She laid her head down beside Alex’s. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “You won’t have to worry about me hurting innocent people ever again.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and she turned her head, her cheek pressing against Kara's. "I don't mean just that," she murmured. "Obviously I'm grateful for that, but I liked getting to know you. You deserved better than to lose yourself like that."

“Well...then I feel I must apologize. You’ve never gotten the new and shiny version of me. Just the one broken and dinged up one.” Kara nuzzled Alex’s cheek but didn’t try to nudge things any further now.

Alex tensed for an instant as she didn't know what to expect to follow Kara's apology. She relaxed at Kara's words and stroked her hand up in Kara's hair. "Tell me about this new and shiny version?"

Kara smiled sadly, speaking softly with regret. “She was closer to the demon puppy you knew than she was to me, if you can believe it. She strove to be a defender of justice and to restore hope to the world, always with a bright smile on her face. And all she wanted was to be loved.”

Alex turned her head and brushed a soft kiss to Kara's cheek. "What about you?"

Kara yearned to lean into the kiss, but now she was reminded that she definitely did not deserve it. She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly.

“I couldn’t save Alex, but there are others I can help,” she eventually answered.

Alex continued to rub circles over Kara's back. She could feel a subtle change in Kara's body, but kept her embrace intimate and she nuzzled Kara's cheek in response. "You can," she agreed quietly, believing that. "Will you stay here?"

The regret returned tenfold and Kara slid her arm underneath Alex to hug her close. “I want to,” she whispered hoarsely. She wanted to spend a thousand lifetimes in Alex’s embrace.

“But I’m a soldier, not a superhero any longer. And up there is a war that has ravaged the universe for over a millennia. I...I can help. I can prevent others from losing their loved ones.”

Alex squeezed her eyes shut and she pressed her forehead against Kara's temple. "You sound like you're saying goodbye."

“I...” Kara bit her lower lip. “Not forever. Hopefully.”

It wasn't fair. The other Alex had gotten a lifetime and she got tiny snatches and glimpses of something--Kara colliding into her life and turning everything upside down, but disappearing again before Alex could well and truly piece everything together.

She couldn't even blame Kara as Alex's very existence was a painful reminder and having something else to focus on and leaving was probably healthier than staring at the face of everything she had lost.

It still didn't feel fair however because Kara's weight on top of her was grounding and Kara's soft purrs sounded like home. It just wasn't meant to be hers. Her fingers twisted in Kara's shirt and she pressed her face against her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

Crap, this wasn’t going the way Kara thought it would. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Alex. 

She carded her fingers soothingly through the woman’s hair, a little nervous as if she wasn’t sure she had the right to. “I...I don’t leave immediately. They gave me some time off. We could...” Kara wracked her brain, searching for some way to fix this. “We could go to Barcelona!” She blurted out.

"Barcelona?" Alex questioned, her voice still muffled against Kara's shoulder.

“Or...something?” Kara puttered off as she lost steam. She blushed. “Too stereotypically romantic?”

"I think that's Venice or Paris," Alex noted. She shifted a little to be able to take in Kara's face. "Are you asking me out on a romantic getaway?"

“Shouldn’t we make the most of the time we have together?” Kara smiled back hopefully.

Alex blinked in surprise as for a moment she'd been convinced it'd be the last thing Kara would really want. "I'd love to see Europe," she said quietly, nodding as she smiled softly up at Kara.

“Yeah?” Kara’s face brightened at the encouraging response she received. “Maybe this weekend then? When you’re not at work?”

It’d also give Kara a chance to scrounge up some cash. Nothing was more embarrassing than inviting your date out and having them pay for it all.

Alex laughed and she stroked Kara's cheek. "What? Aren't you going to encourage me to pull a sickie for once in my life so I can cuddle a hot alien?"

Kara covered the woman’s hand in hers, grinning. “You do work too hard. I wouldn’t be opposed.”

"That's better," Alex allowed. She grinned. "We could do pizza tonight and maybe get you some clothes of your own."

“You want...more clothes on me?” Kara asked just to clarify.

Alex stopped and she took a moment to glance down at Kara, not even hiding that she was checking her out. "Well, I suppose if by getaway weekend you mean stay in bed all day, then we wouldn't really need it."

Kara grinned wider, her heart skipping a few beats. It was a little ridiculous that a lewd look and comment from Alex had her fluttering, but this was something between them that was uniquely theirs—this shared attraction. 

“Yes ma’am,” she growled playfully, hiking Alex’s leg higher over her hip.

Alex's breath caught as a rush of desire went through her, the small shift enough for Kara to settle more firmly between Alex's thighs. 

"I'm starting to think this is a booty call rather than a romantic getaway," Alex commented. Her voice was low and husky, and she slid her hand down to the small of Kara's back.

Kara purred into Alex when the woman seemed to encourage her. “Booty call first, romantic getaway later...” 

But the way Kara cradled Alex’s cheek was nothing like a one night stand. It was full of longing and tenderness as she looked down at the woman, her blue eyes soft and full of wonder. Kara couldn’t believe there was an Alex out there who would ever return her feelings, so this felt a little impossible.

This Alex had showed her great kindness at a terrible risk to her own well-being and did everything within her power to keep her safe. Kara thought she was nothing short of amazing, and it didn’t hurt that Alex was absolutely her type.

No one had ever looked at her the way Kara was looking at her now. Alex could barely breathe, her heart thundering in her chest as she met Kara's eyes. It was almost too much and that voice at the back of her mind was annoyingly persistent.

"If I kiss you," Alex asked softly, mirroring Kara's touch as she traced her cheek, "will it be me you'd be kissing back?"

“Yes,” Kara answered honestly, already melting into the affections Alex was giving her. She wanted so badly to lean in and close the distance between them. Kara wanted everything that the woman was willing to offer. “I’m just not sure you’d be satisfied with what I have left to give.”

"You already gave me the stars," Alex reminded her. She cupped Kara's jaw and tilted her head up. Her lips were a breath away from Kara's when she paused. "What more do you think I want?"

“I don’t know,” Kara whispered as she nudged her nose against Alex’s. “I don’t know what you could possibly see in me that would make it any different this time. But...” Kara closed her eyes. “I hope you do. I hope you can see something under all this guilt and pain that makes you think this is worth it. Because I really, really like you, Alex.”

In all honesty, Alex hadn't figured it out yet herself, but Kara had given them only a brief window for her to do it and Alex didn't want to waste it. She didn't want to spend the next few months wondering with another dozen questions that would go unanswered again.

She smiled and closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle, a soft brush of lips. Once and twice. Searching for an explanation as to why her heart was beating like crazy, why her body so easily accommodated Kara's like they had been doing this for a lifetime.

The volume of the Kryptonian’s purrs reached an all time high as their lips met tenderly. Kara reached to pull Alex closer, a heavy hand on the woman’s hip wordlessly asking for more. The innocent kisses they shared sent a shiver down her spine, and she could only imagine the ways Alex could truly wreck her. 

Kara’s lips parted in soft awe, humbled that Alex really did want her. It was taking everything in her not to rush in for another, waiting for Alex to decide how far she wanted to take things.

"I like you too," Alex breathed in between kisses. She shifted her hips slightly, sensitive to the touch. Everything about Kara was heavy and warm, the small gesture possessive in a way that made Alex's head swim. She could feel the vibrations from Kara's chest, the sound surrounding her. Sliding her hand into Kara's hair, Alex drew her in for more, licking into Kara's mouth eagerly and moaning softly at the feel and taste of Kara.

Kara grew bolder at Alex’s reaction, a wide smile spreading over her face as she accepted her eager kisses and returned them with smoldering kisses of her own. The chasteness quickly became heated between them, arousal crashing down over Kara’s head with every kiss.

Alex’s lips were so soft and delicate but moved with a need that Kara wanted to fill. She shifted higher to get better leverage as they kissed, her thigh pressing firmly between the woman’s legs as she moved.

Alex moaned into the kiss as she shifted down against Kara's thigh. She lightly scratched at Kara's scalp, letting herself up onto the woman as she wanted more. It would be so easy to chase this feeling and get lost in the moment, but it was all overwhelming and Alex didn't want either of them to regret this. 

"I was supposed to call in sick," she reminded Kara as she drew back with a laugh. She sounded breathless and her eyes were dark with desire as she glanced down at Kara's lips. They did look like something she needed more of.

Kara didn’t think she’d react so strongly to something as simple as a moan, but the muffled sound from Alex’s lips vibrated through her core and had her blood pumping red hot with desire. 

“Call pizza,” she suggested instead of work, fishing Alex’s phone out of her pocket for her. Kara licked her lips during their brief pause, her chest rising and falling deeply from the unmistakable look of want and hunger in her eyes.

"Pizza?" Alex questioned, the comment pulling her out of her trance. She finally looked up to meet Kara's eyes, but they seemed darker now and Alex thought she might drown in that look. 

"Are you hungry?" She grinned and cupped Kara's cheek again, drawing her down for another deep kiss.

Kara didn’t answer for quite some time after that, consumed in the steady rhythm of their lips. She rocked her hips against Alex’s, her hand gripping the woman’s hip possessively to hold her in place. Kara didn’t spare another thought towards pizza again, not when Alex was still kissing her.

It wasn't any better when Alex pulled back a second time. Her breathing was a little harsher and her hips seemed to have a will of their own as she rocked back down against Kara. There was a strange fluttering in her stomach that was much more innocent then the desire she felt burning low in her stomach.

Chuckling, Alex stroked Kara's cheek and she pressed their foreheads together. "Not bad," she teased breathlessly.

“Shh...” Kara nuzzled Alex, continuing to roll their hips together. “Come back.” She couldn’t get enough of the woman, and if her behavior while her inhibitions were removed by the ring were any indication, Kara wanted Alex’s attention all the time.

Alex's breath hitched, her fingers gripping Kara's hair and tugging softly. "You're playing dirty," she accused.

Kara grinned, not denying it at all. “Come back,” she murmured again, pressing a series of small kisses to Alex’s lips.

Dammit, but that grin was irresistible and Alex found herself melting into the kisses. 

"I thought you wanted pizza," she whispered in between kisses as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

“Honestly, I just wanted you distracted on the phone so I could sneak kisses to your neck,” Kara chuckled lowly as she palmed up and down Alex’s side.

"At least you're honest about it," Alex rolled her eyes, but the look she gave Kara was fond. "Why do you think you have to sneak kisses?"

“Ah...” Kara turned red, not expecting the question. Well, if anything, Alex seemed to appreciate honesty and it seemed to be working out for her so far. 

“I kind of like the idea of you catching a glimpse of your neck unawares and finding my mark there,” she murmured, catching Alex’s gaze to gauge her reaction.

That wasn't even close to the answer Alex had been expecting. Or wasn't even really an answer, but Alex flushed at the thought, warmth spreading through her as she considered the possessiveness of the statement.

"Your mark, huh?" She grinned and thumbed along Kara's jaw. "You want me to be yours?"

“If you’ll have me,” Kara said seriously and pressed a sweet kiss to Alex’s lips. “It doesn’t have to be now if you’re not ready for that, but...that’s what I want.”

She knew Alex had only gotten to know the kind of person she was for barely a day, but Kara knew without a doubt that this was the woman for her. It was only a matter of proving herself worthy of Alex’s affections.

Kara's willingness to wait brought a smile to her lips and Alex leaned in to steal another kiss. 

"I'll have you," she whispered. "I know that probably sounds insane, but for this weekend, you have me." She stroked Kara's cheek and tilted her head, exposing more of her neck. "It's somewhere to start?"

Kara lowered her head almost reverently, gently mouthing her lips over Alex’s neck as she breathed her in. “It’s more than I ever thought I’d get,” she confessed quietly, closing her eyes as gratefulness washed over her.

Alex swallowed thickly, her heartbeat picking up in anticipation. Kara's lips were soft and hot against her skin and she reached up to tenderly scratch her fingers through Kara's hair. "Same," she murmured, her voice rough and she closed her eyes, tilting her head back to give Kara more room.

With purrs closer to growls, Kara kissed down the side of Alex’s neck with care. Even though her focus was on one small area, it seemed that the whole of her body was involved. 

Her tongue darted out to taste the light salt of Alex’s skin, picking up on a swirl of pheromones that pleased the animal part of her brain. Her lips sucked on tender skin, teeth nipping her mark over Alex’s neck to claim her for the weekend.

She wanted her so badly. “Alex...”

Kara’s chest rumbled continuously with a low, possessive sound as she arched her powerful body into the woman, driving her further down into the couch with every roll of her hips. Heavy hands parted the woman’s thighs until she could fit her hips directly over Alex’s core, grinding down with unabashed desire. Kara wanted to make Alex hers in every way, as many times as possible, and for as long as the woman would let her.

Alex gasped, her hands gripping at Kara's back and hair. She moaned, hips rolling up against Kara's. She hadn't quite expected the intimate contact and body seemed to hum along with the soft purrs coming from Kara.

Alex scratched encouragingly at the back of Kara's head. "That's it," she breathed. "Make me yours."

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She nuzzled the delicate column of Alex’s throat and nipped at it before pushing up briefly to shrug off her jacket. Gently taking Alex’s chin between her thumb and finger, she looked the woman in the eye, her gaze intense and rimmed with a glowing otherworldly blue. 

“Be mine, Alex.” Kara kissed her softly. “All mine.”

A shiver ran down Alex's spine as she opened her eyes and found herself staring into a blue glow. For a second it reminded her of the red that came before Kara's great vision, but this was nothing like that.

She sighed into the kiss, her fingers curling around the back of Kara's neck as she gently kissed her back. "I'm yours," she breathed. It was a start, a beginning that was for them and not just for who Alex looked like. "All yours, Kara."

Kara made a soft, pleased sound in the back of her throat. She palmed down Alex’s neck then over her breast, squeezing firmly before leaning in to capture the woman’s lips again. 

It was obvious now that her jeans were fuller than usual. Unlike the last time her n’zhaosh had been pressing itself against Alex, this time Kara grinded it deliberately over the woman’s core with a low groan.

Alex arched up into Kara's hand. This definitely hadn't been what she'd been planning, but none of her plans seemed to go quite like she expected whenever they came in touch with Kara.

"I knew there was more to you," she moaned breathlessly as Kara ground herself against her once more, somehow managing to hit just the right spot that left Alex gasping. She pulled up the back of Kara's shirt, raking her nails over the small of Kara's back to encourage her.

“I thought it was inappropriate the first time,” Kara murmured over the woman’s lips with a chuckle. She found the same spot that had Alex gasping and rocked her hips down on it, the muscles in her back flexing powerfully under Alex’s fingers.

"It was--" Alex was cut off, sweating softly as Kara seemed to be very quick on the uptake. She chuckled breathlessly and arched up to kiss Kara soundly. "Unexpected," she finished.

“I’d imagine I came with a lot of surprises.” Kara grinned, kissing down Alex’s jaw with gentle nips. She left another trail down her neck then pulled down the collar of the woman’s top to press a lingering kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Things certainly didn't get dull," Alex agreed. She turned her head to press a soft kiss to Kara's cheek as she rubbed at the small of her back. "Well, maybe when you disappeared."

Kara’s head shot up, assuming Alex was talking about when the Green Lanterns took her away. “Why? What happened when I disappeared?” She asked in concern.

"Nothing like that," Alex reassured her, leaning up to kiss the tip of Kara's nose. "It's just... It's disconcerting to try and pick up my old life when everything I knew about the world got turned on its head."

Kara breathed out with a sigh, leaning her forehead against Alex’s. “Jeez, you scared me,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry you were left in the dark for the most part. It couldn’t have been easy.”

"I said it got dull," Alex reminded her. She bumped her nose against Kara's. "They wouldn't let me come with you."

Kara flushed, realizing she’d misheard in her overprotectiveness. 

“I know. Jessica wouldn’t stop teasing me about my demanding friend.” Which, in a way, was a good thing because it kept Alex on her mind all those weeks away when she was fighting the ring's influence.

"Jessica?" Alex questioned. "That's the woman who was with me?" She crinkled her nose. "I obviously wasn't demanding enough. She looked out for you?"

“We worked together on a couple of missions,” Kara explained, feeling a little odd talking about another woman when her n’zhaosh was pressed against Alex’s thigh.“Don’t be too hard on her.” She nudged Alex’s crinkly nose. “She was supposed to wipe your memory and would’ve gotten in big trouble if they found out she didn’t.”

"Oh," Alex's expression softened and she leaned up to kiss Kara. "She said you should have someone to come back to," she whispered, grateful that she actually was capable of being here.

“Well...” Kara smiled at Alex, returning the soft kiss. “Then I’m glad she’s a nosy matchmaker for once.”

"You would have had to woo me a third time," Alex whispered teasingly.

“I’m homeless, I have no job, please go out on a date with me,” Kara jokingly pleaded back, nipping at Alex’s lower lip.

"Apparently just demanding cuddles works on me," Alex whispered as she tightened her arm around Kara, drawing her closer.

“This is your idea of cuddling?” Kara rutted the hardness in her jeans against Alex teasingly.

Alex gasped, a soft moan escaping her lips and she shook her head. "I'd say that's a little more than just cuddling."

Smirking, Kara kissed her parted lips. “Yeah? What would you call this then?”

Alex gave Kara an amused look. "Making out?" she suggested as she lightly scratched at the base of Kara's back. "Necking? Heavy petting?" She laughed and nipped teasingly at Kara's lips. "Dry humping?"

Kara whined but couldn’t hold in her laugh, giving Alex a solid kiss for her mischievousness. Apparently they were on two different wavelengths right now, if dry humping was as far as Alex wanted to go. “Is that all you want right now?” She asked to be sure, her eyes kind and understanding.

"I--" Alex frowned and she licked her lips as she regarded Kara. There was a ticking clock above their heads, a few days and then Kara would be gone again. "No," she admitted, "but I also want us to be sure. I don't want to rush and have you regret this, but I also don't want to waste time and regret that."

“Don’t think about that,” Kara murmured, slowly stroking Alex’s side. “I’ll come back to you, I promise. Please don’t rush on my account.” 

Being one of the strongest people in the universe gave her some credibility to make that guarantee.

Alex smiled and she reached up to brush Kara's hair back. "Kinda hard not to," she admitted, leaning up for a soft kiss. "I want to be wooed, though," she whispered teasingly. "There should be a bed and maybe some candles. Maybe you take me flying first. I want one of those nights like the show in all the cheesy movies. It could be set in Barcelona..."

“Oh, make no mistake, you’ll be wooed.” Kara purred next to Alex’s ear before leaving a kiss below it. “I’ve researched a lifetime of cheesy romances in preparation for this moment.”

Alex laughed and she squeezed her arm around Kara's waist. "I guess there's a good use for those movies after all," she teased.

Smiling, Kara kissed Alex’s lips and reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind the woman’s ear. “Yeah, I guess so...”

She didn’t know what she was thinking all those weeks ago about not returning to Earth. It would’ve been her second biggest regret not to be able to share in the laughter and joy with this woman. The world was a bleak one without Alex in it, and Kara selfishly wanted to keep her. 

This time, she wouldn’t make the same mistakes. This time, she wouldn’t hide her true feelings. Kara would offer everything she had and leave it up to Alex.

The gesture was so gentle and Alex melted at the look in Kara's eyes even if she could still feel her desire pressed against her. Honestly, she was curious and she was starting to wonder if maybe she'd gone insane to hold off on this for the moment. 

She stroked her fingers along the woman's jaw, a soft smiling playing across her lips. "Pretty sure you could woo me just by looking at me like that."

Kara’s smile spread wider across her face, purring in delight as Alex trailed her finger over her skin. “Yeah? Keep the flattery coming,” she replied jokingly. “I’m easy to manipulate.”

Alex grinned mischievously as she rolled her hips against Kara's. "I know," she teased as she traced her fingers along Kara's jaw to finally rub behind her ear.

Kara’s jaw dropped slightly as she choked on a groan from the unexpected stimulation, her eyes lighting up with a ring of bright blue. When Kara breathed out, her chest rumbled, low and powerful like a beast stirring awake. 

Damn, that look on Alex’s face. The impish confidence was such a turn on. Her n’zhaosh echoed the sentiment, throbbing hard with arousal as it rubbed against the front of her jeans.

"Oh, I think you liked that," Alex smirked, looking rather pleased with herself. She loved the sound she'd just drawn from Kara and ground herself even more firmly against her arousal. Her hand moved back to Kara's cheek, stroking softly along her cheekbone as she stared in wonder at Kara. "Made you go all glowy in a good way."

“Very good,” Kara confirmed, her voice husky with desire. She stared back at Alex as she rocked her hips in time with the woman, her face an open display of the pleasure she felt. 

“Alex...” Kara groaned quietly, drawing in faster and more shallow breaths.

"I'm here," Alex breathed. She drew Kara down towards her, pressing their foreheads together. She gasped as Kara hit that spot again and she leaned up to claim her lips in a deep kiss as she wrapped her legs around the woman's hips.

The Kryptonian growled in response, driving Alex deeper into the couch with every slow thrust of her hips. Kara could hear her heart pounding in her chest, sending a thrill through her as they kissed passionately. She thought Alex wanted to slow down, but she definitely wasn’t going to argue with this turn of events. Her n’zhaosh throbbed under the constricting denim, aching to be free.

In Alex's defense, they were still only dry humping each other. Something Alex hadn't done in quite a while, but she was discovering that it did have its perks as well as its frustrations. 

She nipped at Kara's lips before she drew back, her voice hoarse and her breath coming out in soft pants. "You promised me your mark," she reminded Kara.

Kara nuzzled Alex’s exposed throat, needing the woman to know the difference. “I can leave hickeys all over your skin, but if you want my mark? You’ll have to take me inside of you.” Kara said with a growl, emphasizing her point with a heavy thrust.

"Oh," Alex's eyes drifted shut, the sensations around her for a second too overwhelming for her brain to work. Her hand drifted to the back of Kara's head, scratching lightly as she tried to focus on Kara's words.

She flushed as she realised her misunderstanding. "You're not talking about just a hickey, are you?"

“No, I’m not.” Kara pressed her lips to Alex’s neck, nipping at it. “My mark is reserved solely for my mate,” Kara explained, rubbing her hand up and down Alex’s side soothingly. “So until that’s something you want, I’ll give you all the hickeys you can handle.”

"Mate," Alex repeated, her fingers rubbing down Kara's neck in a quiet apology for her misunderstanding. "The ring used the term before."

“The ring is an encyclopedia of all the knowledge in the world that knows nothing of nuances,” Kara grumbled under her breath. “I can’t believe it tried to define to right time to kiss someone.”

Alex chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kara's temple. "But mate was correct?"

“Mate is correct,” Kara confirmed with an amused but resigned smile. Her n’zhaosh would just have to uncomfortably wait out Alex’s endless curiosity, although she couldn’t really fault the woman for it when her world was suddenly expanded to include what humans previously thought impossible.

"It's a biological bonding process?" Alex guessed as the way Kara talked about it definitely made it sound like more than just a ritual.

“In a sense,” Kara answered as she stroked Alex’s side. “It attunes my body to yours, makes me even more receptive to you. A mating mark opens up the process of soul binding as well if that’s desired, making it possible to share lifeforce between mates.”

Alex felt her body respond to the suggestion that Kara could be even more receptive to her, that she could be hers. That was until she was left gaping as Kara continued. She could feel her heart beating like crazy and she rubbed her thumb down Kara's neck. "Lifeforce?" she questioned. "And soul binding sounds... like a very permanent form of marriage."

“It goes beyond marriage,” Kara murmured and leaned in to nuzzle Alex’s cheek. 

“The majority of married couples on Krypton never once approached mating marks. They were, um...” She faltered a bit. “Rather sexless, actually. Deliberately so. Births were controlled through a child lottery, and even then, babies were born from extracted genetic material and incubated in a birthing matrix.”

"You're not sexless," Alex pointed out, remembering how embarrassed Kara had gotten when they'd woken up with Kara pressed against her back.

Kara smiled wryly. Considering how swollen her n’zhaosh felt right now, she’d have to agree that she was definitely not sexless. 

“I’m...different. My father was a geneticist very...dedicated to his job, and he came up with a number of ways to ensure the survival and supremacy of our race.” Kara grimaced at the memory of chemical eugenics and the Worldkillers. “Some of those ideas came back to threaten lives on Earth, and then...there’s me. His own child. Designed to survive extinction. Theoretically.”

"Theoretically?" Alex prompted gently. She stroked Kara's hair back, fingers carding tenderly through the golden curls. "Doesn't feel very theoretical."

“Well, if I ever manage to have sex, I’ll let you know,” Kara grumbled with a pout.

Before she could think better of it, Alex let out a laugh. She quickly leaned up to kiss that pout. "Are you telling me I'd be your first?" she questioned. Despite the laugh, her tone was curious rather than judging and she soothingly rubbed her hand over Kara's side.

Kara kissed back somewhat sulkily, but it was mostly as a joke. “First time, no.”

"Oh," Alex flushed and she kissed Kara's cheek to hide it. "Shame, I was already excited about showing you the ropes." She paused. "Not that I have a lot of experience with um... what you're packing."

Kara chuckled lightly, rubbing her hand over Alex’s hip. “It’s okay, not many people do. Mine’s not exactly the same as a human’s so...if you’re willing to try...” She trailed off, not even bothering to offer. Kara had a feeling that she’d be cockblocked by curiosity again.

Alex hummed and she shifted subtly against Kara. "I thought that much was clear," she teased.

“Ah,” Kara inhaled sharply, her n’zhaosh straining at her jeans.

Kara wouldn’t exactly say Alex’s intentions were clear. They’d gotten sidetracked three times already, two of those from Alex teasing her then getting distracted. She was about to chalk it up to nervousness and suggest they slow down altogether.

The timing was unclear, but Alex didn't doubt that they'd get there in the end. She leaned up for a soft kiss, stroking her hand down Kara's back. "I want to be with you," she reassured her.

“Okay,” Kara murmured and buried her face against Alex’s neck to nuzzle. “If you need time to adjust, that’s okay too. Just let me know.”

Alex leaned her chin on top of Kara's head as she rubbed her hand across Kara's shoulders. "I like you," she said quietly, "and I like where this is going. I will be happy to let you give me all the hickeys you want and they'll mean I'm yours. I'm just worried... That maybe you'll realise the past and connection you're feeling isn't for me and that I'm enchanted by this story you told me, but that we're going too fast and it will catch up with us."

She sighed and rubbed at the back of Kara's neck. "I want us to have our own stories. I want you to take me to Barcelona and to spend all night in bed with you. It doesn't have to be sex," she chucked, "not that I'm against it, but I like this intimacy. I like how you make me feel."

“That’s fair,” Kara acknowledged quietly. It wasn’t a surprise to hear that Alex felt like they might be rushing into things or that the woman had reservations about her feelings being true. Disheartening, but Kara could understand where Alex came from.

This was technically only the second day that Alex got to spend time with the person Kara really was. Meanwhile, Kara had all sorts of shortcuts and cheat sheets of the kind of person Alex might be. Her animal brain may have decided on Alex being her mate, but Alex had done no such thing yet.

Kara’s brow furrowed as it dawned on her how hastily she had jumped the gun, how selfish she was being. “Slower then,” she concluded. “Pizza tonight, Barcelona over the weekend.” Kara pressed a small kiss to Alex’s neck. “Why don’t you call in to work? I’m sure I’ve made you plenty late.”

"Yeah, you have," Alex agreed lightly. She didn't move however and tightened her arms around Kara as she pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "Are you okay?"

It wasn’t a good feeling to know someone doubted your motivations, but this was a unique situation. Kara understood. She could only be as honest about her feelings as possible. It was up to Alex to decide if she wanted them.

The nagging insecurity was wriggling it’s way back inside of her head though. Kara felt like she was asking for too much, wanting what she didn’t deserve. Maybe this world’s Alex wasn’t hers to have either.

Kara swallowed her disappointment and avoided the question. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “Do you...mind if I use your shower while you call in?” Kara forced a chuckle. “I probably smell like asteroid dust and all...”

Alex frowned, not missing the fact that Kara didn't answer. She hated knowing that she'd just let Kara down, but she didn't know how to fix it. Not right now.

"Of course," she agreed. She hesitated, her fingers toying with Kara's collar. "Can I get a kiss first?"

Kara smiled in spite of her sadness, cupping Alex’s cheek. At least Alex liked her. That was something. A very good something. “Yeah,” she said softly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the woman’s lips. Kara sneaked in one more.

Despite everything, Alex found herself smiling when Kara stole another kiss. Her hand drifted up to cup Kara's cheek in return and to keep her from pulling back just yet as she slowly deepened the kiss. 

Maybe she couldn't fix this, but she didn't want Kara to doubt that she meant what she had said. She wanted this to be a start for them and kissing Kara seemed like a great way to do that.

It was obvious that something was weighing heavily on Kara’s mind when the purring in her chest stopped, but she responded to the kiss with enthusiasm, trying to push away her own insecurities. They had a long way to go to get where Kara wanted them to be, and she had to remind herself to be patient about it. Hold out hope that it would happen.

Alex's heart sank a little as the purring died away. It wasn't just that she liked the sound for herself, it was a sign that Kara was content where she was and Alex had just ruined that.

She slowly eased out of the kiss, her fingers stroking along Kara's jaw. She was frowning, but she learned her forehead against Kara's nudging their noses together. "Did you want to borrow some clean clothes?"

Kara nuzzled close, still wanting to soak up all the affection Alex was willing to give her. “Yes, please.” 

Her ring could materialize any form of clothing she could imagine, but Kara liked the idea of being wrapped up in the scent of Alex’s clothes. She wanted to surround herself with the woman and not have to think about her dead sister or the war that she would have to return to.

At least Kara wasn’t pulling away completely and Alex wrapped both arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Do you want to carry us to the bedroom? You seemed to like doing that."

“Did I?” Kara asked innocently as she slid her arms underneath Alex to lift her upright. With the woman’s legs wrapped around her waist, she floated them across the room. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for some slow drifting. Somebody made it too uncomfortable for me to walk,” Kara teased lightly, nipping at Alex’s lips.

Alex chucked, relieved that Kara could joke about this and she leaned forward for another teasing kiss. "Slow is fine," she shifted just a little closer in Kara's lap. "I'm comfy."

Kara bit back a groan, her hips bucking involuntarily. She could feel Alex’s heat pressed snugly over the swollen length of her n’zhaosh. “I never would’ve guessed,” she croaked out.

Laughing, Alex gave Kara a soothing kiss, her hands rubbing down her back. "I'll behave," she promised as they drifted into the bedroom. "Any particular clothing requests?"

“That yours come off,” Kara murmured, nosing in close to Alex’s neck to kiss it. With how close the woman sat on top of her, she couldn’t help it when her hands slid over Alex’s ass.

Alex groaned, eyes drifting shut and she tugged on Kara's hair drawing her closer. "So that's a no on the behaving?"

Kara groaned as well, but not in a good way. “Right, we were supposed to slow down,” she muttered, pressing her face to Alex’s neck.

Damn it.

Kara whined.

Alex hummed and she thumbed down Kara's neck, still making no move to pull away. "You still owe me a hickey," she pointed out.

“You’ll get it,” Kara promised, running her hands over the woman’s thighs. Oh, she was so hard to resist. “Right now, I need a break,” she told Alex apologetically with a sheepish smile. “Everything’s a little...on edge.”

Alex flushed as she realised she was the one pushing too far now. "Of course, I'm sorry," she murmured as she leaned in to brush a quick kiss to Kara's lips before drawing back to slide off her lap.

Kara cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassedly. “I’ll, um...be right back,” she said before heading for the shower to cool down.

As much as she enjoyed the spray of water washing her clean, Kara’s shoulders were slumped dejectedly underneath it. She couldn’t stop thinking about how nice Alex felt or how nice she smelled or how there was a really nice bed outside the door with Alex waiting on top of it.

Kara groaned. Oh, she was in for it now.

With Kara finally out of her sight and unable to distract her, Alex picked up the phone. She first called takeout, ordering Chinese and picking a little of everything as she wasn't sure what Kara liked.

Once that was out of the way, she called into work, discovering that she wasn't all that bad at faking being sick. She'd picked out some clean clothes for Kara, not even aware that she had picked the same outfit Kara had worn last time.

She settled back on the bed, listening to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. Just when she heard the water cut off, the doorbell rang and Alex quickly got up to accept the food, giving the delivery girl an extra tip for the perfect timing.

Kara perked up when she smelled her favorite dishes from the Chinese place she liked back home. Before the puff of steam from the opening bathroom door even had a chance to dissipate, Kara had zipped into a cozy pair of sweats that might have been oversized on Alex but fit her just right. Not a second later, she was hovering over Alex’s shoulder and trying to figure out what the woman had ordered.

Alex laughed as she felt the soft breeze and then there was a body standing just a little bit away, but not far enough to not notice the higher than human body temperature. Biting her lip, she restrained from glancing back. 

"Hmmmm, I dunno. Think I ordered the right thing?" She asked.

Taking a step closer, Kara placed a steadying hand on Alex’s hip and stuck her head over her shoulder to sniff at the bag. “You got potstickers!” She exclaimed happily. Kara wrapped her arms fully around the woman’s waist and left kisses all along her neck. “Mm...!”

Alex laughed and she wrapped her arms around Kara's, a shiver running down her spine at the kisses. "I actually ordered a bit of everything. I figured there'd be something you would like."

“Did you get something you like too?” Kara asked as she nuzzled the woman, waddling them over to the coffee table and couch.

"There's a few favourites in here," Alex chuckled, amused at Kara's enthusiasm. She put the back down on the table and kept a hand on Kara's arm as she moved to sit down. "I'm actually not that picky."

Kara was only too happy to sit down first so that Alex landed in her lap. The only downside was that she couldn’t tear into the bags of food, but she shouldn’t be doing that anyway. 

“No? Is there anything you don’t like?” She asked curiously.

"Potstickers," Alex deadpanned, biting back a grin. She picked up a container with Chicken Lo Mein for herself. "You'll have to eat them all for me. Any special requests?" She asked as she regarded the cartons.

The Kryptonian brightened, completely missing the sarcasm. “Don’t worry! I’ve got it handled.” Kara grinned up at Alex and shifted the woman until she was sitting perpendicularly in her lap. 

Leaning forward, she grabbed the first carton she could reach. “You should probably grab everything you want before it disappears,” Kara advised with an eager look.

Alex chuckled when Kara didn't even question her teasing. She leaned slightly into Kara after snagging up the chopsticks. "I'm good with this," she assured Kara, holding out the chopsticks so Kara could grab her own.

Kara kissed Alex’s cheek in thanks and took the chopsticks, digging into her food with gusto. “Oh, Rao! It feels like I haven’t eaten in years!” She groaned, savoring the deliciously salty fried udon noodles she picked up. The ring made it possible for Kara to go without eating during her time in space, but boy did she ever miss out on flavor.

"They not feeding you in space?" Alex teased after she finished cheering on a piece of chicken. "How are you staying energised anyway? It's the sun that gives you your powers, isn't it?

“Uh huh,” Kara gulped down her food before finishing her reply. “I used to eat on Krypton, but Earth’s sun makes hunger irrelevant. It’s more like an urge to eat than anything. The ring allows me to go on for long periods without eating as well.”

“Not that it’s any fun.” Kara added with a pout on her face. “I’ve missed eating food.”

"You should make a list of everything you want to have while you're here," Alex suggested. She considered Kara for a moment. "So you still have to come back here once in a while to recharge?"

Kara nodded. “Yeah, or I’ll only be half as strong. Fully charged, I’m pretty much indestructible.” She gave Alex a cocky grin, totally guilty of bragging a little.“It’s why they’re more lenient about letting me come back to Earth, even though this planet isn’t in my patrol sector. So...date nights when I come back?” She asked hopefully.

"You better," Alex warned. She rested her carton on her lap as she leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "And you better make sure you stay indestructible or I'll have to come over and kick your ass."

Teasing her then withholding sex would probably be a worse punishment, but Kara was definitely not letting on to that one. “Yes ma’am,” she chuckled in response, smiling warmly at the woman sitting in her lap.

"Good," Alex said sternly, but it didn't last long as she grinned at Kara. Shaking her head, she fished a little bit of chicken out of her container and held it up for Kara to try.

Kara chomped down on the piece of chicken, making a happy sound in the back of her throat. She rubbed Alex’s back and began to purr again, nuzzling the woman.

Alex's smile grew wider, some of the tension that had settled between her shoulder blades easing as she heard the familiar rumbling sound. All it apparently took was food and cuddles. Grinning, she reached up to stroke Kara's cheek and she turned her head to steal another kiss.

Kara gladly leaned in to follow Alex when she drew back, pressing a series of sweet kisses to her lips. “What?” She asked curiously. “What’s got you smiling like that?”

"You," Alex admitted with a shy smile. She leaned her forehead against Kara's as she protectively pulled the container with food against her stomach so she wouldn't spill anything. 

"You purring," she clarified, nudging their noses together. "Things can't be as dire if you're purring."

“Of course they’re not...” Kara murmured, wrapping her arm around the woman’s waist and squeezing. “What were you worried about?”

Alex hummed as she leaned further into Kara, her head coming to rest on her shoulder. "That I let you down. That'd I'd somehow ruined things," she admitted.

Kara kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. “You haven’t ruined anything. If anything, I needed a reality check.” 

She sighed, combing her fingers through Alex’s hair gently. “You've really only known me for two days. Barely even that. I want to be able to give you everything,” Kara murmured, kissing the top of Alex’s head again. “If that means time, I’ll do that.”

"Everything, huh?" Alex teased gently. She drew in a breath and pressed a kiss to Kara's neck. "Time and lots of cuddles."

Kara’s purring spiked louder when she felt Alex’s lips on her neck. Her hand tightened briefly over the woman’s hip before rubbing over it. “I can do that,” she said in a huskier tone than normal.

Alex grinned and she poked Kara lightly in the stomach before she placed another kiss to Kara's neck. "I think you like that," she murmured teasingly.

“Mm...” Kara tilted her head slightly to make it easier for Alex. “You better hand me more food to distract me before I start distracting you.”

Alex chuckled and she placed another kiss just above Kara's collar before she drew away. Leaning over she grabbed the nearest full container and handed it over to Kara before she snatched a potsticker from the bag.

Kara begrudgingly opened the container of fried rice and started eating. Food was less satisfying when she had someone much more delectable teasing her in her lap. She eyed the potsticker between Alex’s fingers.

Her favorite things, right in front of her...damn it.

Oh, Alex could feel Kara's eyes on her. She bit the inside of her lip to try and keep her face neutral. Pretending to be oblivious, Alex took a careful bite from the potsticker, moaning in appreciation.

Kara didn’t even need to watch Alex to be affected. The sound of the woman’s moan echoed through her, ending in a throb deep in her n’zhaosh. Her purring took on a lower, darker pitch as it rumbled through her, food forgotten in her lap. 

“That’s just rude,” she murmured, leaning in to nudge Alex’s nose with hers.

"Is it?" Alex questioned. She couldn't contain her grin any longer and her eyes were shining with mischief. She innocently held up the potsticker. "Did you want the rest?"

“Yes, please...” Kara requested politely, licking her lips as she held Alex’s gaze. She willed herself to control her damn excitable n’zhaosh, trying to act casual and not lose this game.

"Since you're asking so politely," Alex grinned and brought the potsticker towards Kara's lips. "All yours."

Nipping it out of Alex’s fingertips, Kara hummed happily at the familiar taste of a potsticker. “Thanks, you’re so considerate,” she remarked smartly.

"I try." Alex's voice was low, her gaze having drifted down to Kara's lips and she gently stroked her cheek before she settled back against Kara. She was smiling as she shifted the container on her lap to finish off the rest of her food. "This definitely wasn't how I was expecting this day to go."

“What’s a typical day for you look like?” Kara asked as she shoveled fried rice into her mouth. Once she was done with this box, she was definitely moving on to the potstickers.

Alex hummed as she considered it. "I need three coffees before I get to the office and then try to forget most of my meetings for the day by holing up in the lab. Doesn't always work, especially not since Lena just started showing up in my lab instead."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm on a bit of a bigger project lately so I got to manage the team. They're good guys, but it means I usually get to start on my work when they've gone home," she admitted sheepishly.

Kara furrowed her brows, setting down her spoon. “How many hours do you work per day, Alex?” The worry in her voice was clear. It seemed this Alex had a tendency to live in her work as well.

Alex made a point of shoving noodles in her mouth, avoiding answering a few moments longer. Not that it made much difference. 

"I don't really keep track?" she shrugged. "Ten?" Except for the days when she got caught up.

“Ten?” Kara repeated, giving Alex another chance to come clean with the truth. She reached up to thumb over the woman’s cheek. “So after your team goes home, you get done all the work you need to in two hours or less?”

"Hey, I'm a genius," Alex tried, but she sighed as she noticed Kara's look. "Okay, so maybe it's more like twelve- maybe fourteen? I mean, sometimes you have to wait for results and you lose a lot of time if you don't verify that it went okay and have to wait a day to restart the tests."

That’s more like it. 

Kara kissed the side of Alex’s head. “Do you get enough sleep? Remember to eat?” She asked softly, combing her fingers through the woman’s short hair.

Alex had the feeling Kara didn't really need her answer. "Damn you and your cheat sheets," she muttered and she shifted to kiss Kara gently. "I'm fine. I promise."

Kara quirked an amused smile at Alex, rubbing her hip. “Okay. Just let me know if you ever want me to stop by with dinner,” she offered freely. It wasn’t her place to be poking at Alex’s choices, but if the woman ever took her up on her offer, then maybe she could distract Alex into taking a break or two.

Chuckling, Alex turned to regard Kara. "What? I just send you an intergalactic text message and you'll come flying over with pizza?"

Kara grinned. “You can actually text my ring. Call it too. I should get you the number later.” She kissed Alex lightly. “But yes. If I’m not fighting the forces of evil, I’ll fly over with pizza.”

"Oh," Alex looked stunned at the information. She glanced down at Kara's ring and grinned. "Does it support Skype calls?"

“Yeah, it’s pretty nifty now that it’s under my control.” Kara wriggled her fingers. “I’d only be able to see you in holographic red though.”

"But you could see me and so would I," Alex pointed out, visibly perking up. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Kara blinked, tilting her head. “What do you mean?”

"I--" Alex chuckled and shook her head. "It just sounded like you'd be unreachable and I guess I was imagining the worst," she admitted sheepishly.

“I mean...I might not be able to pick up most of the time, but I’ll try when I can.” Kara smiled at Alex. She couldn’t make any promises though.

Smiling, Alex leaned in to steal another kiss. "You could call me when you're available," she suggested.

“Also true,” Kara readily acknowledged. “Would you like pictures of all the planets I visit?” She asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.

Alex's eyes widened. "Yes! Please," she said eagerly. "Oh wow, you must be seeing some pretty spectacular things. I mean, some awful ones too..."

Kara chuckled at Alex’s enthusiasm, leaning forward to trade her empty box for the potstickers. She lightly grazed them with her heat vision to get them hot and crispy again. 

“Just don’t go running off to NASA with what I show you,” Kara joked.

Alex startled for an instant as she wasn't used to Kara using her heat vision for something so simple as reheating food. She covered it up by leaning forward and placing her empty container on the coffee table before she settled back against Kara.

"My silence can be bought," Alex said haughtily.

“I’ll let you use me as a pillow,” Kara bargained, pressing a kiss on Alex’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm more firmly around her waist and leaned back on the couch with the woman’s comfortable weight on top of her.

Alex hummed as she stretched out on top of Kara. Her head was cushioned by Kara's shoulder and she rubbed her hand over the woman's stomach. "Is that your sneaky way of making sure I get enough sleep?"

Kara smiled innocently as she ate her potstickers from the container sitting beside her on the couch, but judging by the way her self-satisfied purrs sounded louder, Alex wasn’t wrong.

Alex laughed and she drew her leg up over Kara's thighs as she snuggled into the woman. 

"I suppose I can let you get away with that." Especially if she kept up those purrs. They made Alex want to burrow closer and she was sure they'd help when her brain was running on overdrive.

Beaming, Kara finished the potstickers and closed the box before taking exaggerated aim and tossing it successfully onto the coffee table. “She shoots, she scores! Waaahh!” Kara whispered and imitated a cheering crowd, getting comfy with Alex curled into her.

"You're a dork," Alex laughed, patting Kara's stomach as she glanced up at her. "You know, you come in here and fuss over the hours I work, but I bet this is the first time you've taken off as well."

“True, I used to work as a reporter for CatCo during the day then I’d be patrolling National City as Supergirl at night.” Kara nodded. “But. I’m also running on an endless supply of energy on Earth and don’t need sleep.” She gently booped Alex’s nose.

"A reporter?" Alex crinkled her nose, leaving one eye open as she studied Kara. "I guess the superhero gig doesn't really pay well. Did you like it?"

“It was grounding, in a way. Helped me believe I could have a life on Earth...that I could be...normal. Human.” Kara’s smile dimmed a little as she thought about all her friends she left back in her universe. 

She missed J’onn and James and Winn. She missed meeting up with them at M’gann’s bar to unwind after a long day, just like how she missed hearing Alex and Lucy trading smartass quips with Vasquez mediating them over the comms. She missed sister nights with Alex on the couch and having everyone in her cozy apartment for the holidays. 

But it all would have changed, even if she hadn’t left. Her life wasn’t the same without her sister. She missed her old life dearly, but Kara knew it wouldn’t be the same anymore. 

Kara looked up at this world’s Alex, her eyes softening. A new chance, a new life. Maybe. If she didn’t screw it up.

Alex wasn't sure what was going through Kara's mind, but she stretched up and kissed her softly in response. She rubbed Kara's stomach and leaned their foreheads together. "You can still have a life here. If you want."

The muscles in her stomach clenched under Alex’s stroking hand. Kara closed her eyes, feeling hopeful at the words. 

“I want to,” she murmured. It was part of why she was fighting this war that wasn’t hers.

Alex shifted further on top of Kara so she wouldn't have to crane her neck as she kissed Kara sweetly. She felt warmth spreading in her chest at Kara's words and she lingered into the kiss, her lips curved into a soft smile. 

"I wouldn't mind having a litre with you in outer space either," she whispered, only half joking.

Kara’s eyes widened, staring at the woman in surprise. Her mouth worked uselessly for a moment, opening and closing. “A litter?” Kara choked out, revealing the reason for her confusion.

Alex realized she must have misspoken but decided to roll with it to see Kara’s reaction. She hummed and curled her fingers under Kara's collar, rubbing at the soft skin. "A litter of puppies. Space puppies." Or demon puppies.

Kara blushed bright red, her neck burning hot right where Alex’s fingers were. She knew the woman was only teasing her for how eagerly her body responded, but Kara couldn’t deny how good that sounded. 

Kids? A family of her own with Alex?

The thought of it sent a ripple of pride and warmth through her chest. It sounded right. It was also a little embarrassing how much she liked the thought, but Kara couldn’t look away from Alex, her blue eyes shining.

“You’re teasing me,” she laughed, unable to hold back a grin.

"In part," Alex agreed, tilting her head. Her smile was wide and honest and she leaned forward for another kiss. "Doesn't sound bad, though."

Kara was still smiling too hard to properly return the kiss. She looked at Alex adoringly, her heart tripping over itself in her chest.

“Yeah?” She asked, thoroughly smitten.

Alex laughed at the look, a joyous sound and she caressed Kara's cheek fondly. "Yeah. Maybe not tomorrow, but yeah, I like the sound of it."

Kara bit her lip, trying to keep her grin contained but failing. “You really want more demon puppies?” She asked, wagging her crimson constructed tail playfully.

Alex gaped at the virtual tail before bursting out laughing. She pressed her hand against Kara's chest. "We'd have to get fire proof pillows."

Kara laughed with Alex, hugging her tighter to her. Her chest rumbled happily to feel the woman’s hand on top of it. “And mesh nets over the cribs so they don’t float away during the night,” she joked back.

"Oh god." Alex's eyes widened at the thought. "You're getting up at night," she declared.

Kara snickered, pressing sloppy kisses to Alex’s neck. “What? You don’t wanna get them leashes? Pull them right back to you.”

"Huh," Alex pondered it, tilting her head. "That might be fun. It'd be like having these little dragons on a leash."

Kara smirked, effortlessly lifting Alex up. “Watch out, they’ll have at least half my strength and might drag you into the air.”

Alex squeaked as she was lifted up, but it turned into even more laughter as she pictured that. "So a demon puppy sleigh could be a thing?"

Kara raised an eyebrow, standing up with Alex in her arms and walking back towards the woman’s bedroom. “A sleigh? How many puppies do you want?”

Alex flushed red and she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. No matter how much she knew that Kara wouldn't drop her, it was instinct to at least try to hold on.

"Um... we can start with the one. See how it goes?" she mumbled.

“Rao, I pray you don’t get a sleigh-full at once,” Kara said teasingly, nipping Alex’s cheek. She toed open the bedroom door wider, effortlessly carrying her through.

Alex laughed and she squeezed her arms around Kara. "Is that a Kryptonian thing? A litter of kids?"

“No,” Kara chuckled as she laid Alex down in bed, settling in beside her. “Birthing matrices, remember? A child was never born until an older Kryptonian had passed. Our population was precise and efficient.”

"I know, but biologically," Alex clarified, rolling to her side to cuddle up against Kara. "You look so human, but I shouldn't make assumptions that everything works the same way. It makes sense considering your anatomy, but there's factors that I probably haven't even dreamt about."

“Ah yes, this is what I get for being attracted to a scientist,” Kara grumbled playfully as she slid an arm under the woman to bring her closer.

“No, biologically we’re no more predisposed to conceiving one child at a time than humans,” she answered but then scrunched up her face as she thought about it. “At least...I think so. My cousin was the first natural birth recorded on Krypton for thousands of years.”

"Let's go with that for now then," Alex chuckled. "At least, it's the mother who determines it so I think we're safe." She kissed the tip of Kara's nose. "You'll just have to deal with my questions."

“Yeah? What else do you wanna know then?” Kara smiled wryly, knowing she was opening up the floodgates. But Kara did want to learn more about this Alex, and if the woman had a strong passion for learning new things, then she wasn’t going to deny her.

Alex's eyes shone mischievously and she curled her fingers in Kara's shirt as she pressed closer. "I am curious about Kryptonian anatomy."

Kara grinned back, leaning in until their faces were inches away. “Yeah? You much of a hands on learner, Dr. Danvers? I’d consider donating my time for the sake of science.”

"I do prefer the empirical approach to science," Alex agreed. She let go of Kara's shirt and slid her hand down her side. "It's very selfless of you to offer."

“Anything I can do to help,” Kara purred, stretching out and flexing her muscles under Alex’s hand. She tilted her head to capture Alex’s lips, kissing her slowly. She could only behave for so long.

Alex licked her lips as she drew back. "Is that why we moved to the bed?" she asked innocently before leaning in for another kiss. Her hand shifted to Kara's hip as she shifted closer.

Kara’s hips instantly arched up when Alex’s hand passed over it. Kara had to stifle a groan. “I assure you I had no ulterior motives,” she murmured against the woman’s lips and kissed her again. “I wouldn’t mind if you did though,” she chuckled.

"I’m getting that impression," Alex chuckled and she gently nipped at Kara's lip. "It's going to be hard to resist my curiosity," she admitted.

“Aw...but I like your curiosity.” Kara pouted. “It can’t just be all questions, right?”

"Oh, the questions aren’t the problem," Alex grinned and she nudged their noses together. "It's the going slow part that doesn't quite work with the exploration method."

“So only you get all the fun?” Kara nudged back, nipping at Alex’s lips. “Can I at least get more potstickers then?” She added on the end, not wanting to make it sound like she was pressuring Alex with her teasing.

"Did you eat them all?" Alex wondered. She hadn't even bothered to keep track of what Kara had eaten all. "You're welcome to run your own experiments, you know."

“Mhm...” Kara twirled a lock of Alex’s hair around her finger. “What sorts of experiments am I allowed to run?”

"Oh, you want hints?" Alex hummed and she teased her fingers underneath Kara's shirt to lightly scratch her side. "What are you curious about?"

“I know enough,” Kara murmured confidently as she toyed with the woman’s short hair. “But I am curious to know what you sound like...” She nipped Alex’s lips. “What you taste like...how you’d feel around me...”

Alex's breath hitched and she pressed closer, their noses bumping as she shifted. "Seems like our experiments light overlap," she whispered in a low voice.

With her other hand, Kara palmed over Alex’s hip and urged her on top. “C’mere.” She nuzzled, wanting to get back to where they left off because she was a glutton for punishment.

Laughing, Alex let herself be moved. She shifted to get comfortable on top of Kara and leaned her head down to capture her lips in a kiss. "You're going to need another shower if you keep this up," she warned.

“I’ll be the cleanest Kryptonian in the universe,” Kara declared, sliding her lips slowly against Alex’s with a smile. Kara couldn’t get enough of the woman and resigned herself to her fate.

"Just with a dirty mind," Alex snickered, failing a little at returning the kiss as she ended up laughing.

“What?” Kara whined a little. “You’re the one talking about a litter of pups. How else do you think we’re going to get there?”

"Actual puppies?" Alex's eyes were twinkling with mischief and she quickly leaned in to kiss Kara soundly before she could question her, making it clear that Kara hadn't misunderstood.

Her quippy comeback was thoroughly derailed when Alex kissed her like that, to which Kara happily let herself be distracted by. She slid her warm hands under the woman’s shirt to slide over soft skin, making an appreciative sound as she kneaded her fingers over the small of Alex’s back.

Kara's hands felt amazing on her skin and arched her back into the touch, moaning softly into the kiss. Alex melted into the kiss, enjoying the taste and feel of Kara's kisses. She was happy to lose herself in the moment and she had no idea how much time had passed by the time she resurfaced.

Her breathing was a little harsher and they got even more tangled up, one hand was in Kara's hair while the other was up under her shirt.

Alex chuckled and nuzzled Kara's cheek. "Did you want to actually do anything other than making out?"

“Not really,” Kara responded dreamily as she nuzzled back. 

The time they spent making out had made her blue eyes fairly dark and half-lidded, focused on Alex and the way the woman’s body responded to her. Kara considered it a success that she was able to keep her n’zhaosh retracted during their little session, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t pressing uncomfortably inside of herself.

She purred, rubbing out the final knots she found in Alex’s back. “But I am open to suggestions.”

Alex's eyes drifted shut at the stimulation and she leaned her head down, her cheek pressed against Kara's. "Was there anything you want for the trip?"

“Nothing I can’t take care of,” Kara assured her, kissing the side of her head. 

All she really needed was some money, and she knew the locations of a few sunken treasures she could trade in for cash. She’d done the same thing on a couple of other planets, thanks to the scanning capabilities of her ring.

“What about you, hm? Anything you’re looking forward to? Beaches? Museums? Foods?” She asked, gently kneading the back of Alex’s neck.

"Oh?" Alex smirked and she leaned down to nip at Kara's ear. "You mean we're leaving the hotel?"

Kara chuckled, stroking her thumb over Alex’s cheek. “You’re got a perfectly fine bed right here. I’m not flying us to Barcelona just to confine you to bed.”

"i suppose that's fair," Alex agreed. She shifted to prop herself up on Kara's chest, her fingers toying with Kara's collar as she considered her.

"I definitely want to see the Mediterranean," she declared, "and there's that church that looks kinda melted that's apparently a must see."

“Yeah?” Kara smiled, taking mental notes of those things. “You like art or architecture?” 

She was trying to get her brain to shift gears from the part that wanted to pin Alex down underneath her. Honestly, Kara did want to get to know the woman better, but ever since the ring had initially took over, her more primal urges had been given a stronger voice. Her animal brain was very determined to make the woman her mate, and her libido wasn’t helping to quiet it.

"I wouldn't say I'm big on it," Alex admitted sheepishly. "I've always been focused on science and nature. I'll take a national park over a city, really, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate some of it. Do they have castles in Barcelona? That'd be kind of neat."

Kara grinned at Alex. “Oh, they’ve got awesome castles and churches. I can’t wait to take you. Maybe we can rent you a fast little number and take a drive through the countryside and all along the rest of Spain.”

Alex's eyes lit up. "Car or bike?" she questioned, looking eager.

Kara laughed at how Alex’s expression completely changed. “Anything you want,” she promised with a kiss.

"Well it'd depend on the car," Alex mumbled, getting distracted as she kissed Kara again. It only lasted for a moment however before she drew back. "Bike is fun though."

“Let’s see what catches your eye then,” Kara chuckled in amusement. “Been a while since you’ve had a good ride?”

"You have no idea," Alex sighed. It was her own fault getting distracted by work, but Kara was reminding her how much she missed it. "Do you ride?"

Kara smirked, wriggling her eyebrows like a goof.

Alex snorted and she leaned down to bite at Kara's chin. "A bike, you dork."

She giggled at the reprimand, grinning up at Alex. “I can but I prefer flying. If I put a bike in neutral, I can pretend I’m riding it when I’m actually flying.”

"I suppose I'd prefer to fly as well if I could," Alex allowed with a soft laugh. "Would you like you ride on the back of my bike, Kara?"

“You mean I can let someone else do all the work?” Kara paused thoughtfully, stroking her chin. “Hm...do I dare spoil myself like that?”

"I say you deserve to get spoiled," Alex's tone was gentle and affectionate. She caressed Kara's throat and leaned on for another soft kiss. "Ride my bike with me."

“Yes ma’am,” Kara murmured against Alex’s lips. She wasn’t about to argue when the woman’s fingers were trailing down her throat like that.

"Good," Alex smirked and she drew back. "It does mean we should get you some gear and maybe some regular clothes too. I could make some space for you in my closet?"

Kara gasped in mock horror. “You’re gonna stuff me into your closet? Will you at least feed me? Let me out into the sun once in a while?”

Alex rolled her eyes and she leaned down to nip at Kara's lip a little harder than she should. Not that it mattered much. "I'm asking you to move in with me here."

Kara giggled, hooking her hand over the back of Alex’s neck to draw her back for another kiss. “That’s a relief. I thought you might make me sleep up on the roof.”

"I was the one trying to get you to stop sleeping on my roof," Alex muttered against Kara's lips.

“Really?” Kara grinned impishly as she kissed the woman again. “No wonder why it sounds like such a good idea.”

Laughing, Alex shifted back again, crinkling her nose at Kara. "It was easier to convince my puppy to stay than you when you were supposed to be more rational."

“The puppy is selfish,” Kara said simply and left it at that. She leaned in to press a quick kiss to Alex’s scrunched up nose.

"Well, then it's your time to be selfish and spoiled," Alex smiled at Kara as she idly brushed her thumb along the curve of Kara's throat.

Kara didn’t know about that.

Still, she smiled up at Alex because she didn’t want to ruin the mood. “I think I’ve got plenty right here in my arms.”

"You better not be calling me fat," Alex accused teasingly, narrowing her eyes at Kara.

“How could I possibly be? You don’t eat enough as it is,” Kara teased back.

"You don't know that," Alex protested, conveniently forgetting her earlier admission. She leaned down for another soft kiss. "Was there anything you wanted to do in Barcelona?"

Kara snorted in amusement. “Whatever you say, Dr. Danvers.” She trailed her fingers up and down Alex’s spine. “I was thinking of dancing.”

Alex smiled and she shifted her back into Kara's touch. "Ballroom dancing or a club?"

“Both. Either.” Kara smiled back, dipping her fingers into gentle notches. “I’m not picky. Would it be too cheesy to say I imagined us dancing and swaying slowly next to the first musician we saw busking in the streets?” She grinned sheepishly.

"Definitely cheesy," Alex nodded, not needing to think about it twice. She chuckled and kissed the tip of Kara's nose. "I did promise I'd spoil you."

The tips of her ears turned pink and Kara didn’t say anything after that, not sure if Alex meant the idea was ridiculous or not. She rather liked it but felt a little foolish for it now. She wrinkled her nose then smiled at the kiss, continuing to lightly trail her fingers down Alex’s spine.

Noticing Kara going quiet, Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek and she nuzzled closer. "To clarify: I like you being cheesy," she said quietly. "I'm not good at it, but it's nice that you want to be. With me."

Kara furrowed her brows. “Not good? At being cheesy?” She asked, not quite understanding.

"You know, coming up with ideas," Alex waved her hand. "Or just getting too self conscious of it. Kinda clashes with my tough guy image here."

Kara raised an amused eyebrow at the woman. “Your...tough guy image?” She drawled out skeptically.

"I have it!" Alex huffed and started drawing back. "Just because I let you cuddle me, doesn't mean it isn't there."

“That so?” Kara asked innocently, wanting to see what this was all about.

"Uh huh!" Alex insisted. "Ask anyone at work."

“You a badass nerd at work?” Kara asked playfully, cupping Alex’s cheek. “Got them all in fear of you?”

"You bet your ass," Alex grumbled. "Nerds are easy to intimidate." She poked Kara's side. "Don't mock me."

“Oof,” she pretended to curl into her side. “So strong,” Kara commented, wincing her face in pain.

If it were anyone else, she might for a second have worried. Instead, Alex rolled her eyes and snagged up a pillow and tried to strangle Kara with it.

“Mm...not really how I wanted to be smothered, you know?” Kara smirked behind the pillow, her voice muffled by it. She reached further down, trying to tug Alex up higher to get her point across.

It left Alex straddling Kara's stomach and she laughed, pushing down on Kara's head again before she drew it back to hit Kara with it. Her face was a little redder, but that could be from the struggling and laughing as she wriggled on top of Kara. "God, you're so horny."

Kara grinned shamelessly as she looked up at the woman. Was there anything more rewarding than the sound of Alex’s laughter? 

“It’s not my fault,” she said innocently. “The sun superpowers my libido too.”

"Sounds like I'm screwed then," Alex laughed. She reached the pillow on the mattress, still holding on to it as she leaned down for a kiss. Her hair fell like a soft curtain around Kara's face, the sunlight that filtered through making it seem redder than it was.

Kara was completely enamored with the sight, reaching up to cup Alex’s face with both her hands as they kissed. She purred low and deep, sending those vibrations straight through the woman’s core.

Alex was so beautiful, like a blessing from Rao, she thought as the reddish auburn hair surrounded them.

The soft vibrations sent a spike of desire through Alex, her breath hitching and she gripped the pillow tighter. It must have been much too long since she last has sex because it was unfair how easily Kara could turn her on.

Her hips shifted over Kara's stomach and she really wasn't helping her case here, but it felt good. She made a soft sound of pleasure at the back of her throat, their lips moving slowly over each other, tongues teasing and Alex for a moment forgot about the rest of the world.

It was all too easy for her to feel Alex’s reactions. She kissed back with a cocky smirk, one hand drifting down to palm at the woman’s hip and encourage it to move. Being here in bed with Alex, Kara felt like she had enough confidence to take on the world and win. Like she could do anything. 

How could she not when this amazing, wonderful woman had picked her?

Alex automatically started moving, her hips slowly grounding down against Kara's stomach as they deepened the kiss. She got lost in the feeling until she realised just how close she had gotten with those simple movements and Alex drew back with a groan.

She shoved the pillow back in Kara's face and leaned her head on top of it. "We really need to get out of this bed." If only she wasn't so turned on.

Kara’s muffled objection was heard from behind the pillow, her hands having moved down to knead Alex’s ass. The smell of the woman’s arousal was adding an edge to her purring.

Kara didn’t want to move anywhere at all. She’d already forgotten she was supposed to behave and was doing her damndest to tempt Alex.

"Kara," Alex whined. She rolled off Kara before she could do anything stupid and snuggled against her side before she drew the pillow back. She grinned at how disheveled Kara looked, her eyes dark with desire and it made Alex want to lean back in for another kiss. "Stop being so tempting."

Kara licked her own lips in an act of direct defiance, grinning roguishly at the woman beside her. 

“Or what?” She asked, rolling over to face Alex, her n’zhaosh clearly tenting the loose sweatpants she had borrowed.

"I'm going to end up ravishing you," Alex chuckled and she shifted her fingers in Kara's hair, tugging at it. She smirked as she glanced down at Kara's groin. "At least I'm not the only one turned on here."

Kara’s n’zhaosh shifted in response, wanting to let Alex know how much it was in favor of that plan. The Kryptonian scooted in closer from the tugging, nuzzling Alex. “That sounds like a great idea to me.”

They'd discussed having puppies and Kara moving into the apartment when she was on earth. No matter how much teasing there had been, Alex had meant it. Acting on her desire sooner rather than later didn’t seem like a bad idea in retrospect.

Alex shifted closer, wrapped her leg over Kara's hip. "I still expect to be wooed."

“You’ll have a lifetime of wooing,” Kara promised with a sweet murmur, pulling Alex flush against her front to kiss her thoroughly. Her sweatpants rose higher to press itself between the woman’s legs, the hardness underneath rubbing back and forth eagerly.

Alex moaned and leaned her forehead against Kara's. She had already been close and through the layers of clothes, Kara seemed to know just where to touch. Her fingers tightened in Kara's hair and she rocked her hips back against Kara's. 

"You're a bad influence," she murmured before capturing Kara's mouth in another kiss.

“I just wanna take care of you...” Kara wrapped an arm under the woman and rolled her back on top, positioning Alex right over her swollen n’zhaosh. It had already gotten pretty excited from how Alex had been grinding herself over Kara’s stomach, but now it was even more so, responding to the heat it could feel through their clothes. Kara’s chest rumbled loudly to feel Alex giving in to her. She wanted to be able to give the woman anything she wanted.

Alex released her hold on Kara's hair, her fingers sliding over her cheek and she kissed her deeply before she sat up. It meant Kara was pressed right against her core and Alex's hands came to rest on Kara's chest, bracing herself as she rolled her hips down against Kara.

"Feels like you want more," she observed, smirking as she glanced down to meet Kara's eyes.

Kara let out a rough growl in response, her chest rising powerfully under Alex’s hands. “I don’t think I could ever get enough of you,” she confessed in dark tones.

Alex felt so good on top of her, all heat and softness pressing down on her n’zhaosh. The woman looked so damn hot with her smirk, perched on top of her. Under Alex’s thighs, her n’zhaosh throbbed with a need for the woman, insistent and unyielding.

She had a superpowered alien completely under her control right now and Alex would be lying if she didn't admit it gave her a thrill. She stroked her hands over Kara's shoulders before letting go.

She kept eye contact with Kara, lazily rolling her hips over Kara's hardness as she caught the hem of her shirt. She tugged it up and off in a matter of seconds and tossed it aside. Smirking, Alex brushed her hair back from her face before she rested her hands on Kara's stomach as she ground down against Kara, biting her hip to contain her moan.

Holy...

Kara stared up at Alex in slack jawed awe, taking in her beauty. She swept her warm, heavy hands over the woman’s smooth skin, fingers trailing reverently over gentle dips and curves. 

The muscles in her stomach tightened to help Alex brace against them, feeling the molten coiling of tension in the pit of her belly. Kara gasped softly as she watched Alex pleasure herself on top of her, groaning from the waves of arousal crashing into her with each pass of Alex’s hips over her n’zhaosh.

Alex tugged Kara's shirt up, but she never got further than exposing her stomach. It was enough however for her to touch bare skin, feeling the hardness of Kara's abs underneath her fingers. She stroked and scratched at them as her thrusts became faster and heavier. Even through their clothes, she could feel Kara's heat. She was hard and throbbing, making Alex curious to see what lay between them. It meant stopping and drawing back, however, and Alex really didn't want to do that. Not when she had found the perfect rhythm and position. 

"Kara," she moaned. Her hands pressed down against her stomach and Alex leaned forward, rolling her hips to get just right friction that made her shudder in pleasure.

Alex had her complete attention. Kara’s eyes were rimmed with bright blue as she watched the woman chase her pleasure on top of her, not wanting to miss a second of it. Her body ached and ached to be a part of this, to strip their clothes away and join them together.

"Fuck." Another groan and then Alex pressed down hard as pleasure swept through her and she came, biting her lip to keep from crying out, before she collapsed on top of Kara.

Kara groaned loudly when Alex tipped over her climax and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman, sweeping over her body. Kara nuzzled the side of the woman’s head as she held her close, wanting to have her entirely.

“That’s it, baby.” She kissed everywhere she could reach. “That was so hot,” Kara husked out as she stroked her fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex chuckled and she scratched lightly at Kara's side as she slowly came back to herself. She was warm and safe wrapped in Kara's arms, but she could feel her pressed against her, still aching for her own relief. She nuzzled at Kara's throat before mouthing at the skin. Her hand traced higher up Kara's stomach until she lightly scratched over Kara's ribs and she gently nipped at her throat.

Kara inhaled sharply from the attention Alex was giving her neck, stretching and arching her body restlessly from the tension coiling inside of her. She groaned and closed her eyes from the sensations, yanking the sweatshirt she was wearing over her head and tossing it aside. The Kryptonian looked even more disheveled, glowing eyes opening to look reverently at the woman. Her arms returned around Alex, muscles outlined clearly with each shift of her bare torso.

Alex drank in the sight underneath her, her hands roaming over pale, smooth skin. Kara was soft and hard at once, muscles contracting as Alex experimentally rolled her hips. Grinning, she cupped Kara's cheek and she leaned head down as she watched those glowing eyes. Her grin was mischievous and she thumbed over Kara's cheekbone as she leaned down for a kiss, stopping just shy of Kara's lips. 

"Observation 1: it would appear that this Kryptonian gets glowing eyes when she's really, really turned on," she whispered before capturing Kara's mouth in a deep kiss.

Kara kissed back hungrily, n’zhaosh rubbing insistently between them in hopes of feeling more of Alex’s heat. She chuckled breathily at the comment, running her hands over the woman’s sides. “I feel like I’m burning up on the inside when I’m with you,” Kara confessed in a low murmur. “Everything is screaming at me to make you mine.”

Alex thought it was unfair how her own body responded to those words despite knowing that it was much too soon for anything like that. She cupped Kara's breast in her hand, her thumb brushing over her nipple as Alex nipped at Kara's lips. "Let me help."

Kara’s purring continued, liking the sound of that. “And what do you intend to do? Or what will you let me do?” She asked slyly.

"I think I might be able to get you to release some of that heat," Alex smirked and she ground down hard against Kara's hips. "I feel like I have a lot to discover down there."

Her n’zhaosh throbbed hard in response, causing Kara to roll her hips up against Alex’s when she didn’t even need to. “Take your time,” Kara barely managed to groan out, closing her eyes as her head tilted back.

Alex hummed and she pressed a kiss underneath Kara's chin before licking a path down her throat. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, her lips pressed against Kara's skin. She squeezed Kara's breast at the same time as she rolled her hips. "It feels urgent."

Kara let out a shaky laugh. “That’s...one way to put it.” 

Her neck wouldn’t stop tingling from the way Alex was teasing it, and the sensations echoed in her swollen n’zhaosh with a deep ache. It was getting sensitive enough that the cotton of her sweatpants was beginning to irritate it. 

Kara groaned, threading her fingers through Alex’s hair and tugging. She didn’t think she could handle the attention at her neck without somewhere to direct the explosive tension building inside her.

"Don't like that?" Alex asked quietly as she let herself be drawn back. She leaned in to brush an apologetic kiss over Kara's lips as she lightly scratched Kara's side.

“Too much,” Kara explained, her tone slightly strained. She gently scratched the back of Alex’s head to keep it from reading like rejection. “It’s hard enough trying to keep myself from pinning you down.”

Smirking, Alex caught Kara's bottom lip between her teeth and she playfully tugged on it. Her hand slid down to the waistband of Kara's sweats and she curled her fingers underneath. "I'll let you pin me when I'm done with my explorations."

Kara gasped and her glowing eyes snapped open, her hips jerking forward needily as the woman’s fingers crept closer. Her neck flushed from arousal as her heartbeat thundered in her chest. 

“Alex...”

Smirking, Alex teased her knuckles over Kara's abdomen, the waistband stretching lower, but she didn't yet pull it down. "You like that, huh?"

“You couldn’t tell?” Kara grinned, tugging Alex down for a playful kiss. She most definitely liked having the woman’s hands down there. That teasing tug was an absolute turn on.

"A little," Alex teased and she tugged on the waistband again. "May I?"

Kara nodded vigorously, looking more eager than she intended to let on. She wasn’t about to stand in the way of science and curiosity and whatnot.

Alex pressed her lips to Kara's, kissing her hungrily as she tugged the sweatpants lower. She pushed up on her knees, hovering over Kara as she reluctantly eased out of the kiss.

Her curiosity won out however as she tugged the sweatpants and boxers down, her heart racing as she took in the alien sight. The concept was similar, but Kara's anatomy was definitely not human.

A long, flexible length of dark pink greeted her over the waistband. It was smooth with velvety skin stretched taut over it, similar in the way sensitive skin was made thin for pleasure. There was no discernible head or veins along the sides from what Alex could tell but it started as thick as her wrist before tapering off at the tip. 

She tugged Kara's pants down low enough so Kara could kick it off the rest of the way before she settled herself on Kara's thighs. It was obvious that Kara was excited and Alex wanted to touch so badly. She set her hands on Kara's hips, stroking along the inside of the sharp lines angling downwards before she glanced up at her alien. She watched curiously how the touch caused Kara's hips to buck underneath her, her desire throbbing and moving in ways a human's never would.

"Anything I should know first?" She asked in a low voice, unable to completely hide her nerves.

It was a kinda flattering to be the subject of Alex’s obvious interest. Kara purred at the exploratory touches, not holding back how responsive she was to them in order to encourage Alex further.

She ran her hands soothingly over the woman’s thighs. “It’s very sensitive right now,” Kara murmured. “The base of it will swell up into a knot when I’m close, so don’t be alarmed. Massaging that is the quickest way to get me off...And if it wraps around your hand, that means it likes you.” Kara finished as she wriggled her brows.

The first bits were all relevant information and Alex's hand was already moving towards it when the last fact registered. Blinking, she glanced up at Kara and her dorky expression that didn't quite match the intense glowing eyes.

"It can really do that?" she asked, wondering if Kara was just toying with her.

“Mhm...it’s very flexible when it’s not terribly swollen.” Kara answered her with a grin. Her n’zhaosh moved to prove her point by nudging itself into Alex’s hand, curling against the woman’s palm.

Alex's eyes flicked down at the touch and she let out a breathless laugh.

"So I see," she grinned and curled her fingers around it. It was soft, velvety to the touch and even warmer than Kara's skin usually was. There was a very apparent weight and solidness to it that suggested it was made more of muscle than erectable tissue. She glanced up again, eyes drinking in the sight of Kara as she slowly stroked her hand down towards the base. 

"The knot forms here?" she asked curiously, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she gauged Kara's reaction.

Kara was momentarily unable to answer, her blue eyes glassy with desire as a powerful wave of arousal crashed through her. The fact that it was Alex touching her so intimately after they had been joking about children only strengthened her mating instincts. Her lips parted in a silent moan, her chest heaving as she sucked in air. “Yes,” Kara croaked. Even as she spoke, her n’zhaosh pressed harder into Alex’s hand and rubbed itself against it. Precum beaded heavily from the tip, the clear slickness sliding down the side of her throbbing arousal.

Alex squeezed gently, her touch careful as Kara had warned her she was sensitive right now. She loved the way Kara's whole body seemed to respond to her, the littlest touch making her body flush and tense, her desire undeniable. "You're gorgeous," Alex breathed as she slowly stroked her hand up Kara's arousal like it seemed to want her to do. Her fingers encountered the stickiness and she glanced down, curiously spreading the moisture over Kara's skin.

The purring in Kara’s chest slipped into subsonic tones, reveling in the relief her body felt when Alex became bolder with her touch. She watched the woman through hazy, half-lidded eyes as the muscles lining her stomach clenched and unclenched. Alex’s fingers were delicate and tender around her, gradually becoming more and more slick with her arousal. Her n’zhaosh throbbed in the woman’s hand, swelling even further in response to the attention.

Alex took her time, taking in the small changes in the sounds Kara was making. The purring was a constant, but deeper and somehow arousing. Alex's grip on Kara's girth tightened as she figured out what kind of pressure Kara seemed to like best.

She traced along the length of Kara's arousal, squeezing its base before drifting up and squeezing around the head. Her fingers were sticky with with precum and Alex finally gave in. She gathered up some of the wetness with her other hand and brought her thumb to her lips, her eyes meeting Kara's as she licked it off. It was...familiar in a different way. She didn't taste the salt she was expecting. There was a mild nuttiness that she felt came closest to unsweetened chocolate. She sucked the rest off of her finger. The hand still wrapped around Kara squeezed and Alex was definitely smirking as she moaned softly at the taste.

Kara gaped up at the woman, watching her perfect lips wrap around slender fingers. Alex seemed to genuinely enjoy the taste of her, causing her knot to rapidly form under Alex’s grip. 

“Have mercy,” Kara muttered, her tongue thick in her mouth. This was a sight she’d never forget—Alex gorgeous and half naked sitting seductively on top of her, brimming with a magnetic sexuality that had Kara completely captivated.

Alex raised an eyebrow in amusement. Her fingers stroked along the knot she could feel swelling underneath her grip. Slowly, she drew her fingers from her lips. They came away shiny and slick. "Mercy?" she questioned with a devilish grin. "How do you want me to have mercy, Kara?"

“Ah—!” Kara gasped suddenly, her knot quivering from the gentle touch. She was ready to go off with a hairline trigger. 

The Kryptonian was at the mercy of Alex’s amusement, too aroused and needy to make a witty quip. Her body ached and throbbed almost painfully for more of Alex, trying to unconsciously calm itself with louder purrs. Kara’s self-control was rapidly crumbling as she laid underneath Alex, wrestling with her primal instincts from taking control.

Alex stroked her hand a little higher, leaving Kara's knot alone for a moment. She braced her free hand on Kara's shoulder as she leaned forward, Kara's arousal pressing against her abdomen. "There's a pack of condoms in the nightstand," Alex murmured. "Would that help?"

Kara cursed in her native tongue, blindly reaching over to the nightstand and fumbled around it, rattling the poor thing with more force than necessary. She had to pause, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself before trying again. 

The last thing she wanted to do was break any furniture or accidentally hurt Alex in her haste because her body was too caught up in a frenzy.

“Sorry,” Kara panted out, needing a moment to regain her thoughts. “Yes, but...” She opened her brightly glowing eyes, wild power swirling in its depths. “Are you sure?”

Alex hadn't meant to make Kara look for it, but it was endearing and more than a little flattering how much she seemed to want to. She stroked her fingers up Kara's neck before tangling them in her hair and she leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"We already discussed having puppies," she murmured. "I don't think much is going to change in a day. I want you." She emphasized her words by squeezing Kara's arousal.

Kara gasped sharply again, arching hard into the woman above her. She wasn’t sure if that was her body reacting to the stroking over her neck, the fact that Alex wanted to bear her children, or that her hand was still firmly gripping her n’zhaosh like it already belonged to her.

Kara leaning in to nuzzle the woman, a low growl escaping her. “Get me that damn condom before I wreck your nightstand trying to find it.”

Alex laughed and she leaned in for a deep kiss before she sat up and reached over with her free hand to try and find the condom. She seemed reluctant to let go of Kara and luckily her fingers closed around the pack before too long, still sitting where she had left them. She pulled a condom out and sat up on Kara's thighs.

She gave Kara's arousal an experimental stroke as she considered it. "I think it should work?" she checked as she thumbed over the knot.

Kara sat up with Alex, burying her face against the woman’s neck and nuzzling her. “Yes, thank you.” She kissed warm skin, still panting slightly. 

Her knot was twitching from Alex’s touch and she needed to get the damn condom on already. Kara’s hands roamed impatiently over the woman, tugging her closer then tugging at her pants.

"I suppose that needs to go, huh?" Alex chuckled breathlessly. She wrapped one arm around Kara's back. She nipped at Kara's neck as she slowly pushed up on her knees so Kara could slide her pants down completely.

Kara groaned in agreement, pressing her lips down Alex’s bare sternum as she tugged down those pants. She practically forgot about the condom now that Alex was fully naked in front of her. The scent of her arousal from her previous orgasm was so much stronger now, and Kara wanted so badly to taste her. She panted against Alex’s warm skin where she had her face pressed to, sweeping her hands up and down the woman’s back. Kara nipped and sucked over her breasts, finally feeling like she could act on her desire.

Alex groaned. She was holding on tightly to the small package, trying to not let it drop down on the bed as Kara distracted her.

"Kara," she breathed. She still had one hand between them, wrapped around Kara's n'zhaosh which felt heavier in her hand than it had before and Alex had no idea if it would fit completely, but she would be happy to try. "We should--" she broke off as Kara nipped at her, hips grinding down against Kara's lap.

Kara growled loudly and grinded her hips back up against Alex, thrusting her n’zhaosh back and forth in her grip. She wrapped a heavy hand behind Alex’s neck and drew her in for a demanding kiss, no longer a passive participant waiting for the woman to explore.

Alex moaned into the kiss. It was all she could do for the moment to hang on as Kara changed the dynamics on her. She'd obviously been holding herself back and there was power in Kara's body that only made Alex want her more.

She stroked her hand up and down Kara's length, trying to give her the friction she was seeking as she nipped at Kara's lip. "You want me to put it on for you?" she asked, sounding breathless.

“I didn’t want to move your hand away,” Kara chuckled, tilting her head to kiss down the side of Alex’s neck. She bit down, gently at first, then sucked over the indentations her teeth left. She could feel the woman’s pulse beating as she ran her tongue over it, grinning at how fast it moved. Her hips rocked incessantly, grunting slightly every time Alex’s hand landed on her knot. Her swollen length was slick with precum, sliding easily back and forth, and only continued to leak out from the tapered tip.

Alex groaned and she honestly wouldn't mind if they stayed like this, Kara hot and heavy in her hand as her mouth moved over Alex's neck. She hissed and her hips ground down against Kara as arousal swept through her. "Won't need my hand when I put it on," she panted.

“Put in on then,” Kara murmured, catching Alex’s earlobe and sucking on it. She was about to come either way, her knot twitching eagerly for relief. Her hands palmed roughly over Alex’s breasts, wanting to claim every inch of the woman for herself. She fully intended on leaving her mark all over Alex very, very soon.

Where moments ago Alex had very much felt in charge, now her hand was a little unsteady as she withdrew her arm from around Kara. Warm hands stroked over her skin, teasing her and making it feel like there were tingles everywhere. She moaned and pressed closer, for a moment forgetting what she had been doing before her brain reminded her that she wanted to be closer. It took a few tries before she managed to tear open the wrapper and she pulled out the condom.

"Kara," she murmured, touching the Kryptonian’s cheeks to get her attention.

Kara drew back enough to look at Alex, her hands sliding around the woman’s waist before pausing. “Hm?” She questioned wordlessly, checking to see if Alex had changed her mind.

Alex gave Kara a sheepish look before she held up the condom. "I'm not used to doing it from this angle," she admitted as she moved her hands down to start sliding the condom on. "I need to see what I'm doing."

“S’okay,” Kara nuzzled her, rubbing her hands over the tops of Alex’s thighs. She kissed her temple, shifting her hips as Alex slid the condom on and made a face at how the thin material clung wetly to her n’zhaosh. The condom rolled down to the top of her knot, which was more than enough to keep them safe. Kara was pretty sure her knot wasn’t fitting inside of Alex like this any time soon, too full for her to even think about pushing it in. The resulting length was shorter than usual, which was probably a good thing.

Her n’zhaosh pressed unhappily against Alex’s hand, curling to try to stretch out the condom but it stayed on snugly.

"I think it's sulking," Alex observed. She stroked her hand soothingly up and down the length and leaned forward to capture Kara's mouth in a tender kiss. "Okay?" She checked, the length she had covered already seemed impressive and she felt herself clench at the thought of taking Kara inside her.

Kara chuckled into the kiss, the condom dulling the sensations so that she wasn’t quite so overwhelmed like she was at first. “It’s not going to mind once you’re on top of it,” she guaranteed. Her hands tugged at Alex’s hips, more than ready for the woman. Alex had been driving her crazy with her exploratory touches.

Alex liked this, liked the fact that Kara could laugh in the middle of sex, the sound warm and comforting. It was a happy sound and Alex could feel the warmth it brought spread through her.

"It better," she grinned against Kara's lips. Her hand slid to the woman's shoulder and Alex shifted forward and up. She liked how Kara looked, all glowing eyes and desire. She squeezed Kara's shoulder as her other hand guided Kara towards her centre and she slowly sank down on the hard length.

"Kara," she groaned, struggling to keep her eyes open as she felt Kara slowly fill her up.

Kara’s wide grin matched Alex’s, sweeping her hands up the woman’s navel and over her breasts before sliding down to do it again. She held Alex’s gaze, feeling the happiest she had been in a long time. To know that Alex trusted her enough to share this moment of intimacy with her was something that Kara cherished deeply.

“Good girl,” she whispered proudly as she felt the woman start to take her inside of her. Alex was soft and tight all at once with a welcoming heat that she wanted to bury herself completely inside of. “C’mere, baby. Right here.” Kara tapped her own lips. “Lower so I can give you a kiss.”

Alex chuckle turned into a low groan. She stroked over Kara's knot one last time before she withdrew her arm from between them. It brought their bodies closer together, Kara's bare skin pressed against Alex's. She stroked her thumb over Kara's collarbone and squeezed Kara's shoulders as she slowly ground down the rest of the way, her muscles quivering around Kara as she accommodated her. A low groan rumbled through her chest as she felt Kara's knot press against her.

"Kara," she murmured as she pressed their foreheads together.

Feeling Alex take her deep into her heat ignited Kara’s arousal with a vengeance. She tilted her head up to press kisses to Alex’s lips, but they were lost in her panting. Kara couldn’t hold back how her hips chased after the sweet relief her body craved, rutting desperately a few times before her knot twitched hard and came.

The peak of tension and sexual frustration coiled in her body after enduring Alex’s curiosity finally melted away. Kara groaned deeply, nuzzling her face against the side of the woman’s neck, taking in her scent. Her knot was still red and swollen, but her orgasm took a lot of the edge off. She felt like she had regained more control of her body and wasn’t afraid of accidentally hurting Alex anymore.

"That's it, baby," Alex slowly rubbed Kara's back as she pressed soft kisses to her cheek and jaw and lips. Her other hand traced along her jaw before tangling in her hair, thumb rubbing behind Kara's ear. "I'm taking that as a compliment," she whispered teasingly at the quick reaction, nipping at Kara's lips. A roll of her hips confirmed that Kara was apparently far from done.

Kara purred in response, bringing Alex closer for a deep kiss. Every shift of their hips felt like bliss for her n’zhaosh. It curled and rubbed itself against the woman’s soft inner walls, luxuriating in the tight grip surrounding it. The Kryptonian recovered quickly, bright eyes looking up at Alex adoringly. She didn’t even mind the teasing. Kara wanted Alex to know how easily she affected her, how utterly right it felt for Alex to be her mate.

“I’d stay inside of you all night if you’d let me,” Kara murmured, rubbing her warm hands over Alex’s supple body. Rao, this woman was beautiful.

"Might get a little sore," Alex panted as she slowly moved with Kara. She raked her nails down her back, enjoying the way her muscles moved with each slow roll of their hips. "I'd be willing to try, though," she added.

She liked the way they moved together. Their bodies pressed so close that Alex could feel every move from Kara. She was completely surrounded by the woman and Alex was just fine with that. Her purrs were lower and a little different from the purrs Kara made when they were cuddled up together, and Alex was certain Kara would only have to purr like this for her body to be turned on in the future.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Kara's n'zhaosh rubbed that spot inside her. Kara's member was definitely more agile than a human's. The strokes were much more precise and her thrust became heavier and a little faster, nails digging into unbreakable skin.

“Mm...another difference? I don’t ever get soft.” Kara continued to kiss the woman softly, smirking all the while. Alex wasn’t the only one who liked exploring. Kara was making note of every spot that had Alex moaning or grinding down harder. She could hear each hitch of breath and every time her heart skipped a beat.

Ducking her head down lower, Kara pressed open mouthed kisses along Alex’s neck and sucked bruises over her skin. She’d leave marks all over the woman, knowing she wouldn’t be opposed.

"Ever?" Alex questioned, her voice low and throaty. She stroked her hand over Kara's back, clinging to her as Kara drove up inside her. "How do I know when you're satisfied then?" she questioned because even now with Kara so deep inside her, her breath coming in soft pants, Alex was still curious about how all this worked.

“Never have been,” Kara confessed as she nipped at the slender column of Alex’s throat. She covered Alex’s breasts with her hands and squeezed them gently. “My knot will usually go away overnight though.”

"Sounds like a challenge," Alex groaned and she arched her back, pressing herself into Kara's hands.

Grinning, Kara replaced one of her hands with her mouth and took Alex’s pert nipple between her lips to suck on. “Mm, I like the sound of that,” Kara commented between she returned to tease the woman’s breast.

Alex cursed and she leaned her head back in pleasure. Her grip on Kara's hair tightened and Alex thrust down powerfully, needing more. 

"Kara," she pleaded, uncertain what exactly she was asking for.

Kara’s body rippled with pride to hear the need in Alex’s voice, rising up to meet it. With her free hand, she gripped the woman’s hip and began thrusting deep and grinding the top of her knot against Alex’s clit before drawing back to do it again. Kara sucked rhythmically over her nipple and teased it with light scrapes of her teeth as she fucked her slowly.

Alex wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, letting her set the pace now. It was all she could do to hold on as Kara turned her body on fire. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure up her spine and it wasn't long before Alex found herself hovering on the edge. "Kara," she warned or pleaded. She didn't know, but the next thrust was enough to drive Alex right over with a soft cry of pleasure.

Feeling Alex’s heat fluttering so close to her knot had Kara coming as well, growling as she drove deep and spilled into the condom. She held the woman possessively in her arms, stilling her hips but kissed everywhere she could reach.

“You feel so good...” Kara murmured, breathing in the scent of their sex.

"So do you," Alex chuckled and she leaned her head down to capture Kara's lips in a deep kiss. She grinned into the kiss as she still felt Kara hard and ready to go inside of her.

Kara's n’zhaosh would curl and press and nuzzle of its own accord as they kissed, the condom thankfully keeping Kara from getting overwhelmed. She traced over the bruises she left, kissing gently over some of the ones that were already showing. “I like this,” Kara whispered. She looked up at Alex and kissed her again. “Being with you like this feels right.”

It was a strange feeling to have Kara moving inside her still, but it was gentle enough even as Alex was still sensitive. She occasionally caught her breath when Kara hit a particular spot and she was certain it was only a matter of time before she'd get turned on again. Watching Kara be all happy and satisfied might have something to do with that. 

Alex bumped their noses together, humming softly into the kiss. "Feels pretty good," she agreed. Her neck was sensitive and she was certain she'd finally have the marks Kara had promised.

“Yeah? You’re not gonna try smothering me with a pillow again?” Kara asked playfully. She hugged the woman close, leaving kisses along her collarbones and shoulders. Part of her wanted to keep going, but she didn’t want this to be uncomfortable for Alex. A break was needed, not that her knot got the message.

Alex laughed, flushing at the question. She traced her fingers up Kara's spine and leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. "Depends. If you behave, I won't have to."

Chuckling, Kara pressed her lips to the woman’s neck and nibbled. “How am I supposed to behave when I’ve got you naked and gorgeous on top of me?”

"I suppose I can understand the temptation," Alex teased. She lightly scratched the back of Kara's neck and tilted her head to press a kiss to her temple. She chuckled and pressed her nose in Kara's hair. At least Kara wasn't as sweaty as she was, which seemed slightly unfair. "I don't usually put out after one date."

Kara shivered from the touch to her neck, rocking her hips forward with a soft groan. Her hands roamed over Alex’s sides and breasts, kneading gently. “Problem? I intend to be the only one you date from now on,” she declared with the confidence one could only have while still inside of their date.

Alex laughed breathlessly, gripping Kara's shoulder briefly at the stimulation. "Yeah?" Alex asked with a tired grin. She gently bit at Kara's shoulder. "You planning on ruining me for anyone else? You do come with some unique benefits..."

Seeing Alex’s tired grin, Kara threaded her fingers through the woman’s hair and gently scratched the back of her head. “I wouldn’t mind that. What are these unique benefits you like so far, hm?” Kara asked as she nuzzled her.

"Hmmm," Alex brushed a kiss to Kara's lips. "Flying trips. Food from anywhere in the world," she smirked and she tightened her muscles around Kara. "An insatiable, hot girlfriend."

Kara inhaled sharply, surprised to feel Alex clench suddenly around her. Insatiable was right, because that got her hips moving again. She groaned quietly against Alex’s neck, wanting to feel more of her. “Your girlfriend, huh...? I like the sound of that a lot,” Kara murmured.

Alex went still for an instant as she realised her words. She laughed breathlessly as Kara didn't mind in the least. "So much for going slow," she murmured, a soft groan following her words as she moved back down against Kara.

The Kryptonian grinned up at her girlfriend, looking very smug about this turn of events. She was one step closer to getting Alex to agree to be her mate. Kara purred happily as their hips rocked together, her knot glad for the added pressure whenever Alex grinded down on her. 

“Hey there, girlfriend.” She nipped Alex’s jaw with a goofy look of adoration. “You regret any of this?”

Alex snorted and she wound her arms around Kara's neck, her fingers playing through Kara's hair as she pressed her forehead against her dorky girlfriend's. It was an interesting angle really being in Kara's lap like this. "No," she reassured her in a low voice. "Hard to regret anything when I've got you inside me."

Kara soaked up the intimacy and beamed like a bright ray of sunlight. It made her so ridiculously happy to know Alex felt that way. 

As she thrust her n’zhaosh deep in her girlfriend, Kara palmed over the woman’s ass and squeezed, running her hands over her thighs before doing it again. Her knot was ready to pump her essence into Alex again, her primal instinct still thinking its job wasn’t done yet because Alex’s pheromones remained the same.

Alex swore softly as she felt just how close Kara at gotten her already. Her hands were warm and possessive the way they grabbed hold of her and Alex was quickly coming to realise that she liked this particular brand of possessiveness. If she could have, Alex would have left scratch marks down Kara's shoulders as she held on as Kara thrust in, her knot hitting Alex's clit just so. Alex tightened almost painfully around Kara as she came before she sagged forward, burying her face in the crook of Kara's neck as she struggled to gain her breath. 

"Definitely. Not regretting," she panted.

Kara made a deep, guttural sound of pleasure as she felt Alex clench around her. Alex’s hot breaths glancing over her neck sent Kara over the edge again, filling the condom until it spilled out down the side. 

She nuzzled the side of her girlfriend’s head and pressed kisses anywhere she could reach as she held Alex snugly in her arms. Her n’zhaosh throbbed steadily in slick heat, still greedy for more, but Kara held it still. She worked her fingers through Alex’s short hair, scratching soothingly down to the nape of her neck. “One more?” Kara asked innocently.

Alex laughed breathlessly. She rubbed her hands down Kara's sides and her back, enjoying the power she felt underneath her hands. "Gimme a moment," she murmured, staying right where she was.

Catching Alex’s earlobe, Kara nibbled on it playfully. “Just a moment? One minute? Two?” 

Kara continued to purr happily to feel the woman’s hands stroking over her. With her ring, she used constructed hands to wet a cool towel then brought it over to dab at Alex’s neck and back to help her feel better.

Alex startled at the sudden wetness and she drew back to see what was happening, a startled laugh escaping her as she realised what Kara was doing. "Oh," she grinned and rubbed at Kara's hip. "See? Totally a perk," she teased, leaning in for a kiss.

“Mm...” Kara grinned into the kiss, her hips rolling forward as Alex rubbed at it. If Alex wanted a break, that definitely wasn’t the way to get it.

Alex gasped at the movement, and she really wasn't quite ready for that. With a soft brush, she leaned forward to bury her face against Kara's neck. "You really weren't exaggerating, huh?"

“Hm?” Kara took the towel into her own hands, gently wiping it over her girlfriend’s skin. 

“Exaggerating what?”

"Being insatiable," Alex murmured, sliding her hands to Kara's back once more. She smiled at the gentleness with which Kara was taking care of her. "There's a lot of humans who'd be jealous of you."

“Well...considering everything I’ve been through, being me should come with some benefits, no?” Kara quirked a smile and kissed Alex sweetly. “Having a gorgeous girlfriend doesn’t hurt either. Feeling better?” Kara asked.

For a second Alex's insecurities kicked in, but Alex pushed down the sudden doubts. There was no room for them now, this was real and the evidence of how much Kara wanted her was still buried deep inside of her.

Smiling, Alex caressed Kara's cheek and she leaned in to press their foreheads together. "Much. Thank you," she chuckled. "It's a little unfair how you don't sweat."

Kara used her ring to toss the towel in the hamper, returning her arms around Alex and smiled like a dork up at her. “Why’s that? You can get me hot under the collar just fine.”

Alex chuckled and she cupped Kara's cheek fondly, warmth spreading through her to see Kara so happy. "Yeah, but I'm the only one getting icky here," she joked.

Kara glanced down at her knot that currently had her cum seeping over it. “I don’t know about that,” she said wryly.

Alex followed Kara's gaze, flushing red as she realised what was going on. "Oh," she winced as that wasn't exactly safe either. "We should replace that."

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, glancing up at Alex. “Maybe an actual break? Shower?” She suggested. She didn’t want to stop, but she wasn’t sure where Alex’s limit was either and didn’t want to hurt the woman by pushing on.

Alex made a soft sound in protest. She didn't really want to move or break the contact, but they should actually take care of this. "Yeah. Shower's probably a good idea," she sighed and made a soft whiny sound.

“Aw...” Kara’s heart warmed at Alex’s obvious reluctance, kissing her with a grin. “We don’t have to. I’m more than happy to continue.”

"I should probably take a morning after pill either way," Alex murmured as she scratched at the base of Kara's spine.

Kara tilted her head at the comment. “No...I’m pretty sure you don’t have to...” She leaned in to sniff Alex’s neck to confirm. Her girlfriend’s pheromones hasn’t changed yet. “No, yeah. You’re good.”

It was rather unflattering the way Alex gaped at Kara. "You... You can smell that?"

Kara blushed, realizing it might’ve been odd for Alex. “Yes,” she cleared her throat, “you could say I’ve been designed to, so...”

"Oh," Alex blinked a few times before she managed to gather herself again. She chuckled and cupped Kara's face in both her hands, brushing a gentle kiss to her mouth. "The perks just keep coming."

Kara’s face cracked into a goofy grin, unable to keep a straight face at the unintentional pun. “The perks could definitely keep coming.” As in she could. She was the perk.

Alex groaned as she realised what Kara was hinting that and she playfully pretended to bite Kara's nose. "I can't believe I'm having sex with such a dork."

Kara giggled impishly, pulling her nose away to safety. “I thought you said you didn’t regret this.”

"I don't," Alex said instantly, leaving no room for doubt to settle into Kara's mind. She stroked her hand down to her girlfriend's shoulders and smiled. "You're my dork."

The Kryptonian puffed out her chest proudly at the claim and beamed happily. “All yours,” she confirmed, rubbing her hands over Alex’s hips. 

To say she was smitten with the woman in her lap would be an understatement.

Kara's happiness was infectious and Alex wrapped her arms around her for a hug. "Definitely getting ruined," she agreed as she pressed a kiss to the side of Kara's head.

“Good. Hang on now,” Kara warned before lifting Alex into the air so she could fly them into the shower. She crossed her legs underneath her girlfriend to keep her supported. Anymore of this and Kara would be tempted to start back up again.

Turning on the shower, she nuzzled Alex as she waited for the water to warm up. “You should skip work more often,” she commented.

"You should come around more often," Alex quipped, grinning broadly. She chuckled and leaned into Kara so she could turn on the water. "You going for shower sex after all?"

“Oh, now there’s an idea.” Kara smirked, taking advantage of the position so she could kiss Alex’s neck. She wrapped her arms under her girlfriend’s thighs so she could stand, walking them under the spray of water when it was warm enough.

Her n’zhaosh liked the idea as well, stroking in and out of Alex and using its thicker base to stretch her out.

Alex groaned at the stimulation, her body sensitive from the past few orgasms she had. She tangled her fingers in Kara's hair and tightened her legs around her girlfriend's hips, another moan escaping her lips as it drove her deeper inside.

"It's efficient," she mumbled, nails digging in Kara's scalp. "Geesh, you feel good."

Well, if Alex wasn’t going to object, then Kara was going to keep going. Her chest rumbled with pleased purrs to know Alex enjoyed taking her inside of her. “You’re gonna make my ego swell too,” she murmured playfully.

Kara pressed Alex up to the wall and stiffened her n’zhaosh, using her hips instead. She thrust forward, panting harder into Alex’s neck with every slap of her quivering knot against her clit. Even with the condom, Alex brought her to the edge so quickly. Luckily for Kara, she had the benefit of her stamina otherwise it’d be embarrassing how quick she hit her orgasms.

The tiles were a welcome relief against her back, a contrast to the warm water and Kara's body and the heat inside of her. Alex trailed her nails down Kara's back, her legs tightening and drawing Kara closer. Alex's soft moans and cries were muffled underneath the water and against Kara's skin as she nipped and sucked at the crook of Kara's neck.

Kara’s eyes flashed brightly from the attention at her neck, spurring her hips to move harder and faster. It felt like Alex was marking her as her mate, and every nerve in Kara’s body lit up eagerly at the thought. Kara growled as she came, her hips jerking briefly as her knot emptied a little more of itself, but then she quickly resumed her pace—thrusting and grinding to chase more of those delectable sounds from Alex.

It was impressive how quickly Kara could pick right up again. Alex was too distracted to comment on it as Alex's brain couldn't progress anything but the continued simulation. Kara's thrusts were powerful, on the edge of too much and exactly what Alex needed. Another powerful thrust and Alex came again, biting down on Kara's shoulder to keep from crying out as she rode out her orgasm.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way—resting, cuddling, Kara getting excited, then going at it again. They ran through the rest of the condoms Alex had on hand, which was really the only thing stopping them. Not long after, both of them drifted off to sleep, surrounded in a cloud of warm bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally takes a proper vacation.

True to her word after a few errands, Kara flew them to Barcelona for their date. It was nearing the evening when they arrived, the city coming to life as the sun was setting on a mix of modern and traditional buildings. 

Kara had taken Alex’s advice and traded up for some new clothes that made her look exactly like the nerdy reporter she used to be. With her gingham dress shirt and khakis, the only thing missing was the pair of old lead glasses she wore to hide her identity. It felt strange yet liberating not to need her glasses to hide.

As they exited the tall building she landed on, Kara turned to beam at her girlfriend. Who was gorgeous. And beautiful. And everything she wanted in a partner. 

“Hungry?” She asked innocently with _no ulterior motive whatsoever_.

Alex chuckled and she tangled their fingers together. The trip had been amazing and, thanks to Kara's ring, Alex's hair wasn't a mess and her cheeks weren't frozen from the wind. Honestly, she wouldn't mind if Kara just flew her around the globe.

"Didn't you just eat before we left?" Alex asked teasingly as she stepped closer. She was actually in Europe on a romantic date with her alien girlfriend. Her life had taken some strange turns to end up there.

Kara took Alex’s hand in hers, grinning back. “Okay, but Alllllex...look!” Kara motioned down the street. “Bodegas. With delicious wines and tapas. I might’ve eaten, but you haven’t. You can’t tell me you’re not the least bit curious.”

Chuckling, Alex stepped closer and she reached up, curling a finger between Kara's buttons and tugging. 

"So do you only get this excited about food and sex, or are there other things?" she questioned innocently before standing up on her tiptoes and brushing a kiss to Kara's cheek. "It does sound amazingly good, though."

Kara purred, liking it when Alex tugged her around. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Making you happy,” she answered honestly with a smirk. “I’d say that’s a pretty good one.”

"You're like a walking romance movie," Alex's remark was teasing but no less fond. She rubbed Kara's arms and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Come on, I want to try some of that wine."

“You were promised wooing,” Kara laughed, hooking her arm around Alex’s waist and moving on. She had plans to spoil Alex silly before she had to return to the Lantern Corps.

They entered the first promising bodega they came across, judged by the compliments on food and alcohol that Kara could hear from the patrons inside. The building looked nondescript and humble, but inside the booths were already bustling with people.

Kara grabbed them a seat at the bar, choosing to stand beside Alex instead of sitting. Whether it was because they were in a different country or because of what they shared yesterday, the Kryptonian kept herself pressed to Alex’s side.

“Hey, let’s try one drink and plate per place,” she suggested. “Hit as many places as we can. Tomorrow we can go on a drive and see those castles you wanted to.”

"Are you suggesting a tapas crawl?" Alex teased. She happily leaned into Kara's side, having no problem with using her girlfriend as a backrest. "And that sounds good. I hope they have some nice bikes to pick from...or cars if we want to bring a picnic or something."

Kara perked up. “Is that what people call it? A tapas crawl? I thought it just meant I was greedy,” she joked, resting her hand over her girlfriend’s navel. “My ring can hold anything you want to bring,” Kara told her. “If you’re going to be adding wine though, I’m driving back.”

"Driving," Alex repeated with a smirk. The picture that came to mind was right out of a Harry Potter movie and Alex chuckled and turned her head to press a kiss to Kara's cheek. "That's another one for the perk list."

"What can I get you ladies?" The waiter interrupted them. He must have heard them talking English as he addressed them, a heavy accent making his words sound almost musical.

It'd been a while since Alex had spoken Spanish, but it came back easily enough, earning herself a pleased grin from the waiter as she ordered their best wine. She was in Europe and didn't have to pay for a plane ticket, so she might as well splurge.

Once they had placed their orders for the wine and plate of tapas, the waiter disappeared and Alex happily traced her fingers over Kara's hand. "I can't believe we're in Barcelona."

Kara let the little jab slide because she wasn’t hip with the motorcycle lingo, choosing instead to happily tuck her chin on Alex’s shoulder. She was pretty impressed that her girlfriend could order in Spanish, no ring to translate or anything. What a catch.

“I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend,” Kara replied with a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “You should make a list of places you want to visit.”

"All of them isn't specific enough, I suppose?" Alex chuckled as she drew patterns on the back of Kara's hand. "This might sound weird, but I'd always kinda wanted to see the North or the South pole. Seeing the northern lights? And then flying off to somewhere warm with white sands and beaches with the best waves."

“Yeah? I could fly you high up there with the stars,” Kara murmured in low tones next to Alex’s ear. “We could see it up close.” She looked up and smiled at their waiter who brought their food and drink, thanking him before returning her attention to Alex. “Where do you figure the best place for you to surf is?”

"California is pretty sweet as it is and I've been to Hawaii before," Alex chuckled as she considered it. "The Gold Coast or Jeffrey's Bay have always been on my bucket list."

Kara grinned mischievously, pressing herself closer to Alex. “What else is on your bucket list?” She asked suggestively.

Alex laughed and she reached up to rub behind Kara's ear. "Well since you're here, I'm thinking outer space needs to get back on it."

She kissed Alex’s shoulder. “One day,” Kara promised. “One day when it’s safe to take you up there, I will.”

"You're gonna make it safe," Alex leaned back to kiss Kara's cheek. "What is on your bucket list?"

Kara smiled, rubbing her hand over Alex’s stomach. “To get these croquettes in me!” She grinned, taking a deep fried ball covered in cheesy goodness and plopping it into her mouth. She purred happily at the delicious mix of ground meats and potato and cheese.

“Mm! Alex, you have to try these!”

Alex smiled as she more felt than heard the vibrations from Kara's purring. It was low enough that she doubted anyone would hear. Chuckling, she reached for one of the croquettes and took a bite. "Oh, that's going to be hard to top," she hummed.

Kara was sorely tempted to already break the one drink, one tapas per place rule. Given the chance, she could probably eat all the food on the premises but she wanted this trip to be for Alex and to make it memorable for her. It was supposed to be a time for them to get to know each other better, not for her to eat her way through the city.

Kara’s hand shifted to rest on the woman’s hip, thumbing over it slowly. “Hey, where’d you learn your Spanish?” She asked curiously.

The touch was distracting and Alex reached for her glass of wine, sniffing it like she knew what she was doing. 

"Maggie, actually," Alex admitted sheepishly. "I thought it might help with her family."

Kara raised an eyebrow, not expecting the answer. She thought it was in school or something. Not even her sister learned Spanish for Maggie. 

“How’d it go?” She asked curiously.

"Really not all that well," Alex grimaced. She took a drink from the wine while she reached down to squeeze Kara's wrist. "It's in the past," she reassured Kara, "and it's actually pretty cool knowing more than one language. It's come in handy before."

Kara pressed another kiss to Alex’s shoulder. “I know. I’m not trying to be jealous or anything. I just wanna learn more about you,” Kara told her honestly with a smile.

"Good," Alex put her glass down and she wriggled in her seat until she was half turned towards Kara. It meant she could lean up to steal a kiss. "Just making sure you know, though after yesterday..." She pointedly raised an eyebrow at Kara. Honestly, she was still a little sore.

Kara couldn’t hide the smirk on her face, chuckling softly as she ducked down to receive the kiss. “Uh huh...what about yesterday?” She asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

The glint in Kara's eyes was enough to cause butterflies in Alex's stomach. She flushed a little and she crooked her finger in the belt loop of Kara's pants. "I'm saying there shouldn't be any doubts left in your mind after yesterday."

Kara purred lowly in reaction to her girlfriend’s tugging, rubbing her hip as she pressed in closer. “Drink your wine before we have to find a hotel,” she advised.

Alex drew her hand back, a smug grin playing across her lips as she picked up her glass to continue drinking. "You didn't really answer, by the way," she pointed out. "We shouldn't just do what I want. There's got to be something you want to do as well."

Kara was hoping Alex didn’t notice that. She wasn’t sure how to answer the question without killing the mood. Whatever dreams she used to have died with her planet and the things she wanted grew progressively simpler with each failure. They went from protect Earth, to protect family, to protect Alex. Her bucket list now was essentially _live without seeing all her loved ones die_ and that wasn’t exactly date-appropriate material. 

If she really had to pick something, it would probably be to make some good memories with Alex to take with her when it was time to leave. 

“Um...” Kara scratched her cheek. “Food?”

Alex tilted her head, but she reached behind her and picked up another croquette, holding it out for Kara to take a bite. "That's too easy," she said gently.

“Ahhh...” Kara chomped down on it but the croquette was too big to do the sexy whole finger licking thing at the same time so she contented herself with the offering of food. She was still trying to stall for time so she could come up with something.

Smirking, Alex popped the other half of the croquette into her mouth. She gave Kara a challenging look. "You can say I'm your bucket list," she suggested, taking pity on her.

Kara gratefully took the out Alex offered her. “Naturally,” Kara agreed with a wide grin. “I won’t ever be crossing you out.”

"You better not," Alex said lightly as she leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. "There must be something in this city that you'd like to do other than eat all the food?"

Kara shook her head. 

There was maybe one thing she’d like to do—the whole finding a quaint spot playing music and dancing slowly with Alex—but she was afraid the romance of it all would be taken away if it wasn’t spontaneous. She felt too shy to bring it up either way. 

“What more can I ask for than delicious food and my girlfriend?” She grinned.

Kara's thoughts must have transferred somehow as Alex studied her for a long moment.

"What about dancing?" Alex asked innocently as she rubbed her hand over Kara's stomach.

Kara’s entire face brightened up when Alex remembered. She didn’t think her girlfriend was keen on the idea the first time she mentioned it. “M—maybe,” she replied, trying to play it cool.

"That is not a maybe face," Alex laughed. Kara was never going to be good at poker.

Kara ducked her head bashfully, pressing her face into the crook of Alex’s shoulder. “It has to be at the right moment,” she mumbled.

"Okay." Alex chuckled warmly and she scratched her fingers through Kara's hair. "You'll have to let me know when that is."

Kara nodded, hands on Alex’s hips like she could already imagine them dancing slowly together. She pressed a subtle kiss to her girlfriend’s neck before drawing back with a smile. “You ready to try another place?”

"Sure, I wouldn't want you to go hungry," Alex beamed. She slid off her seat, landing herself right into Kara's personal space. "Lead the way, handsome."

Kara looked a little too shy and bashful to be called as such, but she also liked that Alex found her handsome. Paying for their meal, Kara wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and led them outside to the next place that caught their eye. Or rather, nose.

Kara was lured in by the scent of cured meats and then fried cod fritters at the next place. Each stop had a wealth of wines to choose from, and occasionally, Kara would have a glass with Alex. Not that she was deliberately trying to get Alex drunk, but she wondered what this Alex was like with a few drinks in her.

Wine didn't pack nearly as much of a punch as Alex's usual fare did, but after a few stops, Alex was starting to shift even closer to Kara. She pressed herself to her side and while Kara hadn't really been leaving a lot of distance between them, Alex seemed to become gradually more handsy with each stop.

She wasn't sure how many glasses she had had when they left the last place. Her hunger was well and truly past, but Kara had no issue finishing off each plate of tapas. Actually, she always seemed a little disappointed each time she finished her plate.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara's waist as they left the last bar and she pressed a kiss to Kara's neck as she leaned into her girlfriend. "Maybe we should walk a little?"

Kara bit her lip when Alex kissed her neck, suppressing a shiver. Apparently, her girlfriend was an affectionate drunk. “Sounds good to me,” she agreed, rubbing her hand up and down Alex’s back. Kara led them down the street, enjoying the sights on their leisurely walk. 

On their way, Kara bought a tiger lily from a flower shop they passed, presenting it to Alex with a dorky flourish. “Are you wooed yet?” She joked with a grin.

Alex took a moment to smell her flower. It was all pretty and she happily held it to her heart as she beamed up to Kara before she remembered she was supposed to play a bit harder to get. She straightened her face and pursed her lips, considering it seriously. "I'm missing some serenading."

Oh, that was too cute. Alex’s soft underbelly was showing.

Kara held her hand out to her girlfriend. “Well, come on then. The night’s still young.” She winked cheekily.

Alex's chuckle sounded a bit closer to a giggle than was normal and she happily took Kara's hand and fitted herself against her side. "Oh, I see you're leaving me guessing. Good tactic."

“Gotta leave some mystery to the date,” she responded impishly, amused by Alex’s tipsy behavior. Kara had no problem at all with tucking her girlfriend into her side as they continued walking, inwardly pleased that Alex appreciated the cheesy gesture with the flower. “Should I be serenading you with a punk ballad or something a little more traditional?” She teased lightly.

Alex hummed thoughtfully as she leaned her head against Kara's shoulder. She kept the flower still pressed safely against her so it wouldn't accidentally get damaged by any passerby. "It depends," she mused. "It's the message that matters more than the song, right?"

“You say that now, but just wait until I pull out the Backstreet Boys,” Kara joked with a grin. It made her heart flutter to see Alex treating the small gift with care and she kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head.

"Oh god, that is not serenading classic!" Alex objected instantly. "And what kind message is Backstreet's back alright anyway?"

Kara cackled, eager to show off her glorious knowledge of sweet 90s boy band tunes. She swept Alex around in a circle, holding her waist as she did so.

“You are my fire,” she sang between laughs. “The one—deeesire!” Kara wriggled her brows as she walked backwards slowly with Alex in tow. “Believe when I say...I...want it that way!”

"Oh my god!" Alex protested. Her cheeks were turning pink and she thumped Kara's shoulder, but even without Kara's super strength she let herself be dragged along. There was a smile threatening to break out and she pressed her face in the from of Kara's neck. "I take it all back."

Kara hugged Alex to her with another bright laugh. She would’ve broke out into some kickass dance moves if Alex wasn’t hiding from embarrassment. “You like it,” she ducked down to murmur impishly.

"I did not," Alex objected. She slid her free arm around Kara and her voice was warm and fond as she continued, her tone betraying her. "I like you."

Kara pushed her tongue into the inside of her cheek, smiling like a smitten goof. When she pulled back a little to look at Alex, it was clear how fond she was of the woman in return. 

“You like me and my boy band ballads?” Kara asked innocently.

Alex instantly made a face and poked Kara's back. "I like you _in spite_ of your boy band ballads," she corrected with a huff. She laughed and rubbed her had down the small of Kara's back, her gaze dipping lower like she only just realised what she had said. With an incredulous shake of her head, she leaned forward and brushed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "Dork."

“In spite of?” Kara chuckled as she continued to walk them down the street slowly. “But my vast knowledge of 90s boy bands is my biggest selling point.” She was mildly tempted to pull Alex over to the side to kiss her silly for her endearing shyness. The light hit to her shoulder had Kara feeling cheeky.

"That," Alex declared haughty, "is the one thing I'm not putting on your perk list. Even if your voice isn't half so bad."

Kara pouted playfully at Alex and nipped at her cheek. “What happened to the message being all that mattered?”

"You convinced me that I was wrong," Alex laughed. She moved her hand and then froze when she felt something bump the flower. Drawing back from Kara, she held it up so she could inspect the petals and make certain is want damaged. 

"Sorry, little guy," she apologized, but was grateful to find it had survived unscathed.

It was unfairly adorable how serious Alex was about protecting the flower. Kara bit her lower lip to hold back her dopey smile and tugged her girlfriend down a less traveled path so there would be less people bumping into them. 

“Maybe I should’ve saved the flower for the end of our date,” Kara commented lightly. She hadn’t meant to give Alex something to fret over during their date.

"It might have been more practical," Alex agreed as she leaned into Kara's side, satisfied that her little gift was safe for now. "You're not getting it back, though."

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Kara promised and kissed the top of Alex’s head. She liked the height difference between them. Her sister would’ve worn higher heels in her boots to stand taller, but Kara liked the way this Alex fitted against her, just a few inches shorter.

"So confident," Alex teased. Not that there was any doubt that she'd let Kara take her on however many dates as she wanted to. She grinned and turned her head to press a kiss to Kara's jaw. "You take your wooing very seriously."

“It’s what being with you does to me,” Kara murmured, ducking her head with an adoring look. “I feel like I can do anything—save the world...the universe...even take you out on a second date. My life feels like it’s full of possibilities with you in it.”

Alex's expression softened and she stroked her fingers over Kara's cheek, smiling softly. It was all too easy to remember the grief that had clung to Kara when they had first met, something that Alex feared she would continue to be a trigger for.

"I'm glad," she murmured, making them come to a stop again. Her touch was almost reverent as she traced the lines of Kara's face. The fact that Kara should see this as a beginning now and just an end took her breath away and left her floundering for words. She moved on instinct then, not caring about the world around her as she leaned up to kiss Kara softly, tenderly.

Kara made sure to angle Alex out of the way of people passing by, placing her body between them and Alex as they kissed. Her chest rumbled with deep purrs just loud enough to be heard.

The date must have been going well for Alex to show this much affection out in public. The other day, her girlfriend couldn’t even look at her face without shoving a pillow in it. 

Kara chuckled quietly, rubbing Alex’s hip. “A kiss like that makes me think I’ve done something right.”

It helped that Alex had drunk just the right amount of alcohol for her to forget her normal inhibitions. Besides, it wasn't like anyone she knew could see her being mushy right now. Alex didn't move away, staying pressed up against Kara regardless of the looks they were drawing as people had to dodge around them. 

"You've done more than just one thing right," she assured her. She grinned and leaned up to press another quick kiss to Kara's lips. "You can definitely get a second date." It was followed by yet another kiss. "And a third." And another. "Fourth..."

For a second, Kara couldn’t tell if she was flying or if her heart really was fluttering so hard. She was in a gorgeous city with her equally gorgeous girlfriend and she could hardly believe it. When she thought about all the things she went through to get to this moment, Kara would’ve never thought it possible.

She happily accepted all the kisses that Alex offered her, tucking her girlfriend close and swaying them slowly in place. As it turned out, Kara didn’t need the music for her perfect romantic moment.

This was it—right here with Alex smiling brightly and happy in her arms. 

“What do you say to finishing this night with some stargazing, hm?” Kara whispered with a goofy wriggle of her brows.

Alex grinned and kissed Kara's cheek, swaying with her girlfriend for another moment. 

"Sounds perfect," she agreed. She drew back with a mischievous grin. "If you know a way to protect my flower..."

“How about...you hold it as close as I’ll hold you,” Kara suggested, pushing away the lewder responses because she was trying to be on her best behavior for their date.

"Just don't squish it," Alex laughed and she pressed another kiss to Kara's jaw. "We probably should find somewhere a bit more secluded for take off."

Taking Alex’s hand, she tugged her girlfriend further down the street. Kara checked their surroundings rather obviously before ducking into an alley with an impish giggle, bringing them past sexy smelling dumpsters and side stepping suspicious stray cats.

“C’mere.” Kara grinned. “Let’s go find some castles and stars.”

Kara's idea of being sneaky was hilarious and Alex was snickering, bumping into Kara when she came to a stop. "Are we sleeping in a castle?" she asked curiously as she slid her arm around Kara's neck.

Kara waited until Alex had her flower tucked safely between them before lifting her up into her arms. The look on her face was a cross between saying, “no, Alex, that’s illegal” and “would you really want to?”

She tilted her head, trying to figure out if it was a serious question. Did this Alex have a penchant for breaking and entering? Trespassing? Because Kara was pretty sure she could make it happen.

"What?" Alex asked with an almost nervous laugh because she had no idea what that look was supposed to mean. She pressed a kiss to Kara's jaw before leaning her head on her shoulder, ready for take off. "You haven't said where we were staying."

“I’ve got something in mind...” Kara murmured vaguely before taking off. 

With a burst of air, they quickly cleared the highest building and rose into the sky. Kara didn’t shield Alex with the ring until they were high enough that the crimson glow looked like nothing more than a faint star from the ground. She wasn’t used to the constellations on this side of the world. Kara moved them above the cloud line where even the planes didn’t touch, constructing a floating bed in the sky underneath them.

Looking down at the crimson, translucent bed where clouds and sections of the city below them could be seen, Kara gave Alex a cheeky wink. “Feeling brave? Should I set you down?”

Alex had been content to look around and take in the sights, not sure where to look first: up or down. Kara's question made the decision for her as she looked wide eyed at her girlfriend.

"The bed would keep me up?" She asked curiously, heart racing at the thought.

“Yeah,” Kara replied confidently. To demonstrate, Kara tapped the bed with her shoe, the toe of it sinking softly into the glowing blanket and bed. 

“It’s modeled after the bed I had on Krypton. The fabric has a very satin-like feel to it. I’ve practiced how to make more detailed and intricate constructs during my training.” Kara lowered herself until her weight was fully resting on the middle of the bed. 

“I’ll sit right behind you just in case if you’re worried about it,” she offered with a grin.

"I trust you," Alex promised. She was still a little wide eyed as she stared at the virtual bed, but she slid from Kara's arms, her feet coming to rest on the bed beside Kara's.

Despite her statement, she grabbed hold of Kara's arm as she tentatively took a step away from Kara. "This is so weird," she declared with a giggle, squeezing Kara's arm.

The Kryptonian looked proud of herself for being able to delight Alex with her Red Lantern powers rather than frighten her girlfriend with them. Kara stayed close even though she was sure nothing dangerous would happen. It was cold up where they were and the air was much thinner, but that also meant Kara had plenty of time to catch Alex if she tumbled over the floating bed. Still, she kept a careful ear on Alex’s vitals. The moment it seemed like her girlfriend was struggling with the high altitude, she would take them back down to the ground.

They floated slowly through the air with the bright stars above them in the inky sky and a sea of silver clouds below them. Alex was gorgeous in the moonlight, truly a canvas worthy moment. She couldn’t wait to make use of those paints she never got to touch.

“Would you prefer a magic carpet?” Kara joked, smiling indulgently at Alex.

"Oh no," Alex said instantly. "If I'm going to do this, flying bed is the way to go." She laughed and squeezed Kara's arm before she let go. She took a careful step away from the safety Kara provided, glancing down at the way her feet seemed to hover over nothing but a thing reddish translucent layer. 

Alex grinned and took another step forward, stretching out her arms beside her as she turned around in a circle, laughing. 

"This is insane!" She thrilled, the flower still clutched safely in her hand as she beamed at Kara. "I'm walking on air."

Kara clutched her hands behind her back, trying not to look too pleased with herself for the unbridled joy on Alex’s face.

Now that her ring was completely under her control, it maintained the construct of the bed without a problem. It glowed a soft, harmless red on her finger but she still wanted to keep it out of Alex’s sight as much as possible to avoid bringing up bad memories.

“We could stay up here if you wanted to,” Kara offered. “I’m sure I could keep you warm enough.”

"Sleep up here?" Alex questioned, coming to a stop in front of Kara. It was amazing how she felt her feet sink into the mattress like she was really standing on a bed and not the projection of one. "You can keep this active that long?"

“Pfft, not a problem,” Kara assured her. She pretended to buff her nails over her shirt and blew on them. “Something like this is a piece of cake.”

"Even if you fall asleep?" Alex stepped closer and reached up with her free hand to straighten Kara's collar.

“Uh...” Her posturing floundered for a moment as Alex’s fingers tugged and smoothed down the collar of her shirt. The faint warmth she could feel from the woman’s slender fingers made her neck flush.

“Y—yeah, it’d be completely fine,” Kara stammered.

Despite the spectacular view around them, Alex's attention was completely focused on the woman in front of her. Her eyes lit up to see Kara fluster at such a simple gesture and she smoothed her hand over Kara's shoulder and leaned up for a soft kiss.

"What if I need a bathroom break?" she asked teasingly.

The flush spread up to Kara’s cheeks. She hadn’t considered that. It’d been a long time since her body experienced such functions, and now her ring made them redundant as well. 

“I can fly fast,” she mumbled embarrassedly.

Alex chuckled and slid her fingers around the back of Kara's neck as she leaned up for a sweet kiss. "How about we stay here for a few hours and then later we can find a place where I can take a bath with you?" she suggested.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex as she returned the kiss, smiling sheepishly. “Okay. I don’t want to keep you up too long if you’re going to be driving tomorrow..”

Alex laughed and she pressed herself deliberately against Kara. "I'm not sleepy yet, though."

“I could help with that,” Kara mumbled, nuzzling her face against Alex’s neck. She couldn’t help it when she could feel how soft and warm her girlfriend was.

Alex's eyes drifted shut and she wrapped her other arm carefully around Kara's waist. "Yeah, will it keep me warm too?"

“Uh huh.” Kara nodded, the low pitch of her purring giving away her thoughts. She pressed her lips to Alex’s neck then continued to nuzzle against it, wishing she could mark as her own.

Alex's neck was still sensitive where Kara had left her mark on her skin. It was perhaps not the mark Kara ultimately wanted, but Alex's thought strayed unbidden towards it anyway. The low purrs didn't help either as Alex felt heat pool at the pit of her stomach, the soft possessive touches turning her on. 

"Lie down with me?" Alex asked quietly. 

Kara had to mentally rein herself in when her mind was suddenly occupied with thoughts of marking Alex. She had to take a few steps back. The whole point of dating was to give Alex a chance to get to know her better and rid the doubts that Kara was using her to replace her sister.

But at Alex’s request, Kara guided them down until they were under the sheets with Alex tucked into her side. “This okay?”

"More than okay," Alex murmured. She'd placed the lily to the side of the bed before she snuggled into Kara.

She did take a moment to feel at the sheets, marveling at how real it all felt. "This is amazing," she grinned and with both hands free again, she wrapped them around Kara's neck. "Also a much better way to get into the mile high club."

“Mile...mile high club?” Kara questioned, her brows raising in a mix of confusion and interest as her arms returned around her girlfriend’s waist.

"Where you have sex in the air," Alex grinned, a playful twinkle to her eyes as she leaned in to nip at Kara's lips. "I think we can break all records here."

Kara’s brows rose even higher, trying not to act too eager. “There are records?” She asked distractedly, sliding her warm hand under Alex’s top to rub her back.

Alex giggled and she shifted back against Kara's hand, enjoying the warmth of it. 

"I honestly don't know," she admitted. She glanced up at the sky for a moment and shrugged. "This is pretty damn unique."

“I—it is unique!” Kara protested with a pout on her face. “I’ve never done this with anyone else.”

Alex's expression softened and she reached over to stroke Kara's cheek, brushing her thumb over the pout. "It is. I'm saying it is," she tried to reassure. "I love it."

Kara whined, not so subtly trying to get more of Alex’s attention and affection. Her pout grew more ridiculously pronounced as she batted her eyes at her girlfriend.

Alex laughed and she stroked her hand over Kara's cheek as she dutifully leaned in to kiss Kara sweetly. It was far too short and innocent to be entirely what Kara was angling for. "I've never done anything like this before either," she murmured.

Kara happily accepted the kiss, snuggling closer with her pout out for more. She looked hopefully at Alex, an expression very similar to a time when the ring controlled her rather than the other way around.

The similarities weren't lost on Alex and she huffed out a breath. "I shouldn't give into this," she murmured, even as she brushed a gentle kiss over that pout. "It's rewarding bad behaviour."

A wide grin instantly lit up Kara’s face. “I’m greedy for your affection, what can I say? We can’t all be perfect,” Kara replied playfully.

Alex laughed and she felt like her heart might just burst with happiness. "Yeah? It feels pretty damn perfect from where I'm sitting," she cupped Kara's face in her hands and leaned in to give her a proper kiss this time.

Kara’s chest rumbled against Alex as she returned the kisses, sweeping her hand slowly up and down the woman’s back. 

“Good. I’m glad.” She pulled back a little to see the happiness on Alex’s face. “And you said you weren’t good at cheesy things,” Kara teased lightly.

Alex huffed, her cheeks turning red and she pressed her face against Kara's neck. It was surprising how warm and comfortable she felt here, the blankets cutting off the icy wind and Kara's body keeping her warm. "You make it easy," she mumbled. She scratched her fingers down Kara's back through her shirt. "Tonight has been amazing."

Kara giggled a little at Alex’s response and held her close. “I like it,” she murmured. “Cheesy means you’d rather be honest with your feelings than look cool. I want more days like this with you. Doesn’t matter what we’re doing as long as it’s together with you,” Kara confessed softly.

Alex stroked her hand up Kara's flank and she pressed a kiss to Kara's neck. "I guess you'll just have to make sure to come back to me."

The kiss to her neck drew out the customary shiver down Kara’s spine, her body reacting strongly to Alex’s. Her purring dropped lower and louder, a sure sign of her increasing arousal. 

“Alex...” She certainly wasn’t making it easy on Kara’s restraint.

Chuckling, Alex drew back. She looked smug at the effect she had on Kara and she rubbed her hand soothingly down the small of her back. "I like how you respond to me," she admitted, in case Kara had any doubts about that.

She nuzzled her girlfriend, arching into her touch. “I’d hope so.” Kara grinned. “Find it flattering, do you?”

"Yes," Alex laughed and she finally gave in, sneaking her hand under the back of Kara's shirt to stroke her bare skin. "You're mine."

To hear Alex say that warmed her from head to toe. “All yours,” Kara agreed, the features of her face softening with fondness.

Alex flattened her hand against Kara's back and she leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. "You're pretty good at wooing someone," she murmured as she realised just how hard she was falling for Kara no matter how much her brain told her she needed to slow down.

“Must be all those chick flicks you tease me about,” Kara chuckled. She cupped Alex’s cheek tenderly and pressed closer for a kiss, needing Alex to know how much she meant to her.

Whatever quip Alex was going to make was lost as she returned the kiss. She shifted underneath the transparent blankets, pressing her body along Kara's as she licked into her mouth, drawing the kiss out.

Kara caught Alex’s tongue, sucking gently on it with a hint of a mischievous smile on her face. She slid her hand under the waistband of her girlfriend’s jeans to squeeze her ass possessively as she continued to deepen their kiss, purring up a storm.

Alex could feel the vibrations from Kara's purrs right down to her core. It was ridiculous how much it turned her on, making her body tingle all over. She hadn't meant for things to escalate so quickly, but she was still the one to sling her leg up over Kara's hip, pressing close against her girlfriend as she raked her nails up Kara's back.

Kara rolled on top of Alex in response, using her weight to pin Alex down with her hips slotting solidly in place between her girlfriend’s legs. She palmed along Alex’s side then down to her hips, kissing her with a slow burning intensity. Her own desire was becoming more prominent the longer she stayed in this position, her n’zhaosh straining against the front of her pants to rub along the seam of Alex’s jeans.

Alex grinned into the kiss as she felt the familiar press against her. She slid her hand under Kara's waistband, kneading Kara's ass while she wrapped both legs around Kara's waist. She would have teased Kara, but her lips were too occupied with returning Kara's kisses and so she rolled her hips, encouraging Kara for more.

It hadn’t even been a full day since they slept together and Alex’s rolling hips had Kara aching, her memory of the night before playing vividly in her mind. She growled, reaching between them to undo buttons and zippers for both of them, trying to strip them naked without losing any of their clothes to the ground below.

There was an urgency to Kara's movements and Alex would be lying if she didn't admit to feeling proud at how easily she had Kara riled up. She obediently lowered her legs and helped by pushing Kara's pants down over her hips. She just hoped this wouldn't end in both of them flying around half naked looking for their pants.

The sudden thought had her chuckling into the kiss and she paused, pressing her forehead against Kara's as she snickered.

Kara had a good idea of the reason for Alex’s amusement when the thought occurred to her as well, and while she whined, she had to hide her own grin against her girlfriend’s neck as they shimmied off their pants. “Hush, you.” She lightly tapped Alex’s nose with a half-hearted grumble.

It only resulted in Alex laughing harder and her hands drifted to Kara's hips, drawing her closer against her. The feel of Kara's hardness pressing against her helped, her laugh turning into a soft moan. Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to Kara's jaw and neck, her thumb rubbing over Kara's hipbone. "God, you feel good."

Kara let out a low growl in response to the attention over her hip bones, her n’zhaosh unfurling and sliding over Alex’s core when she kissed her neck. She slid her hands under Alex’s shirt to push it over her head, nuzzling and kissing the top of her breast as she reached around to unhook her bra. 

“Flatterer,” Kara muttered accusingly.

The cool air hit Alex's skin, but her shiver had more to do with Kara's warm might on her skin than the contrasting cold air. She moaned softly, head falling back to the silky pillows. She squeezed Kara's hips before sliding her hands up, pushing Kara's shirt up as far as she could. 

"Off," she ordered quietly.

Kara pushed up and successfully took Alex’s bra with her before sitting up on her haunches. She started from the top, smirking down at her gorgeous girlfriend as she unbuttoned her shirt and letting it fall away. Taking the rest off, Kara crawled back on top of Alex to protect her from the cold and kiss her thoroughly.

It was mostly from the cold now that Alex was shivering, but the sight of Kara had been enough to distract her, her eyes dark with desire as she drank in the sight of her. She eagerly pressed up against Kara's warm skin the moment Kara returned to her, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend. "You're gorgeous," she breathed in between heated kisses and she hooked her legs around Kara's waist again.

Kara smiled adoringly, nipping softly at Alex’s bottom lip. “So are you,” she murmured lowly. Her heart swelled with affection to see the way her girlfriend looked at her. She continued to purr, pulling the blankets back over them to trap her heat and keep Alex warm. Kara slotted herself back between the woman’s thighs, her n’zhaosh freely rubbing itself over slick wetness as it pleased.

Alex gasped as Kara's n'zhaosh seemed to easily find her most sensitive spots. Her nails dug lightly into Kara's back before she relaxed. With Kara's body pressed so intimately against her, she hardly remembered the cold. 

The earlier urgency turned into something softer, desire still running through her as Alex claimed Kara's lips in a deep, affectionate kiss. Until Kara's n'zhaosh rubbed over her clit and Alex moaned into Kara's mouth, hips bucking up, seeking more.

Kara gave her more of the same, stroking Alex’s clit with her throbbing length. Hearing her girlfriend’s moans had her n’zhaosh swelling with arousal, thick and heavy.

She kissed back with heated fervor, sliding her hand over Alex’s breast and kneading it gently with her thumb and palm. _Rao_ , this woman was so special to her. Kara wanted her to know it, always. Any thoughts of their clothes spilling to the ground below fled Alex's mind. The only thing she could focus on was the continued stimulation and how Alex's hips were moving in a steady rhythm against Kara.

She didn't even have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by how fast Kara was driving her to the edge. The constant purrs and the insistent strokes of Kara's arousal had Alex teetering on the edge until she came with a soft gasp, her body shuddering in pleasure as she ground down pausing her girlfriend, her nails digging into Kara's shoulders.

The rest of the night continued in much the same fashion, trading pleasure under the night sky. When Kara had thoroughly exhausted Alex, she found them a room at a nice hotel and nuzzled her girlfriend until she fell asleep.

A shower could wait until the morning when they woke up. She pulled out their overnight bag from the dimensional storage pocket of her ring and set it aside before curling around Alex under the sheets. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kara swore she would tear apart the universe before she lost this Alex too.


End file.
